Eimei lykos
by Verseau87
Summary: sequel to Ontas Lykos Follow the guys through life, family drama, tragic scenarios and everything in between, more babies, more problems, but more love. romance, hurt/comfort, humor, angst, family, and lots of sex
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing Glee related, just using characters

This is the sequel to Ontas Lykos

...

Integrating a baby into their lives had been so easy. Everyone loved her, and she was so sweet and hardly screamed or cried, so moving her in to the house and becoming adjusted to being parents had been so simple.

The guys all adored her, you could see it on their faces, every time she whimpered or cooed around feeding time, or even when she yawned they all but melted with dopey looks on their faces. Kurt had expected Puck and Sam to be gushing over the baby and speaking to her in 'baby talk' but it came as quite a surprise to see Sebastian, of all people, go all gaga over her, him going doe eyed and a big smile breaking out on his face whenever he saw her.

Puck, Sam and Sebastian were always so engrossed in Elizabeth any time she was near them, that Kurt and Blaine doubted they would even notice if the house was falling down around them. It was hilarious to watch three grown men go all mushy and soft around a baby that was not related to any of them at all.

Kurt and Blaine would always laugh out loud whenever one of the guys came home from work, as soon as they saw her, they would turn into big softies and start speaking in high voices around her, it was funny to watch. The almost always greeted her first, seeking her out straight away, before greeting the others.

Kurt had had to remind them once or twice, that although he appreciated how much they loved her and wanted to be around her all the time, it was not appropriate or comfortable for him when they hovered over her while Kurt was feeding her. His warning growls managed to break through their mushy heads and they stepped out of his space with sheepish smiles on their faces. Kurt did not appreciate them fawning over her while he had a nipple in his daughter's mouth.

While feeding was happening, it was only Blaine that was allowed close to him and their daughter.

But Blaine usually kept his distance too, while Kurt was feeding Elizabeth, because there was just something about the act itself that was a powerful aphrodisiac to Blaine, and Kurt wouldn't appreciate being leered at either. Blaine hadn't been growled at yet, he had only received a pointed look, but he wasn't going to push his luck.

Kurt had decided to feed his daughter naturally until she was 6 months and old enough to be weaned onto solid foods. He had read through a lot of books about the breastfeeding part, ecstatic that he could actually do it, but he was a little worried about it. The books never seemed to answer the question he wanted to ask, how big would his chest actually get when he started producing milk.

The answer only came to him after he had given birth, and it wasn't bad. It only looked like Kurt had been working out more, that's all, no breasts. Kurt had been so relieved that he wasn't going to become a woman on his top half, as it was his shirts and tops just stretched a little, making him look more ripped. Which he actually liked, he could deal with that.

But what really got to him, was the leaking.

There were quite a few occasions where he had had to change his shirt, at least 3 to 4 times over a couple hours at some point, because of the amount of milk that soaked through them. So he had to carry a change of shirt with him if he ventured outside, and he had been stuck on wearing dark colours so that it wouldn't show so much.

It had taken a few weeks to get used to dealing with, but it was becoming old hat to him now, Elizabeth was now nearing 3 weeks old and Kurt had adapted his life and his fashion sense quite well.

Blaine had been a massive blessing though, they had all been new to this parenting thing, and after they had arrived home, Kurt realised he didn't have much energy to anything else but sleep, so Blaine had taken it upon himself to do absolutely everything.

So while Kurt rested for the first few days at home, only managing to feed his daughter and hold here for a little while before he got tired again, Blaine became her primary parent. He burped her, sang to her, rocked her to sleep, bathed her, changed her, and he brought her to Kurt for a feed and then placed her back to her crib or basket to sleep afterwards. But Blaine absolutely loved it, a big loving smile never left his face at all, he loved doing things for his tiny, beautiful baby girl.

Sam had taken over the cooking for everybody, Sebastian had taken over the housework and laundry, but he and Sam split some things between them. Puck had been assigned as the helper for Kurt, with whatever was needed. He brought Kurt his breakfast, lunch and dinner when Kurt had rested in bed, then it was helping Kurt to move around, because of how little energy he had. He helped him to the bathroom, to relieve himself or to wash, a shower was a bit too much for Kurt at the moment, so it was Puck's job, and sometimes Blaine's, to run the water and fill the tub for him. Puck also had to bring Kurt downstairs when he wanted to be with everyone or take him back up to bed when he got tired.

And with everyone helping out as much as they could, completing tasks and chores around the house, it remained clean and tidy, and Kurt seemed to be getting more and more energy everyday and everyone felt better for it.

With Sam constantly in the kitchen making food, everyone was kept well fed, including Kurt, whom Puck had to force to eat sometimes, then after the 5th day of constant round the clock care, Kurt became more like himself again. He didn't sleep as much and his energy levels were creeping up everyday, enough even to paly and hold his daughter for longer than an hour at a time. If no-one else stole her away for a cuddle.

Right at this point, Elizabeth nearly 3 weeks old, it was 5:30am and Kurt had just finished feeding her for the second time that night, and she was laying in the bed next to him, sleeping, while he watched her tiny face dreaming, running one finger gently through the tiny, soft, dark curls on top of her tiny head. Blaine was still lightly snoring across from Kurt in the bed, unaware that their daughter was between them.

Kurt was in awe of his little girl, he was a father, a primary care-giver, she would be counting on him to be there for her, for everything, for the next 16-18 years of her life. He had no idea what kind of father he would become, but what he did know, was that she had his heart now, and nothing would or could ever change that.

This could be the first and only time he could say that he had fallen in love with someone other than his beautiful husband, but he didn't think Blaine would mind that, he was pretty sure his husband felt exactly the same.

Blaine stirred after a few more minutes, probably missing Kurt's heat against his back, and he slowly rolled over, blinking a few times to dispel sleep from his tired eyes, and he looked at Kurt then he looked down at Elizabeth groggily.

"Hey." he said in a voice that was rough form sleep.

"Hey." Kurt replied smiling brightly at Blaine, as Blaine looked down at their daughter, reaching out one hand and stroking gently over her head before turning his eyes back to Kurt with a tired smile.

"What are you doing awake?"

"I just finished feeding her, and I couldn't go back to sleep."

Blaine hummed in reply, understanding why, and they both snuggled down to lay on their sides facing each other and watching Elizabeth sleep between them. Kurt was looking between his daughter and his husband's faces, noticing similarities between them happily, while Blaine just continued staring down at her with soft, tired eyes and a small smile.

"She's so beautiful, Kurt." he said as Kurt nodded along in agreement.

"Yes she is, she looks like you." Blaine's eyes shot up to Kurt's, an amused smile adorning his handsome, sleep mussed features.

"Me?"

Kurt nodded.

"Yes. You're beautiful, you know." Kurt said, and Blaine blushed slightly and hid his face in his hands as he chuckled, "she looks exactly like you."

Blaine sighed deeply through his nose, before giving Kurt a blinding smile, which Kurt returned enthusiastically and reached out to clasp one of Blaine's hands in his.

"Well she has your eyes." Blaine exclaimed looking back down at the sleeping baby, again, as Kurt rolled his eyes fondly.

"Most babies are born with blue eyes, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head a little brought Kurt's hand up to his lips, kissing across his knuckles and down to his wrist.

"No," Blaine said in between kisses, "I think...she will...keep them."

Kurt sighed happily as he pulled his hand away from Blaine's ministrations to then cup his cheek gently, and stroking a thumb across one of those triangular shaped eyebrows he loved so much. Causing Blaine to hum gently.

"At least," Blaine continued, "I hope she does. You're eyes are amazing."

Kurt just smiled at his husband, he loved this man so much it almost felt unreal, and when Blaine smiled back at him and scooted closer for a kiss, how could he resist.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blaine had been so focused on the baby, he hadn't been too engrossed in what was happening around him. Until, one afternoon, when he had just changed and put Elizabeth down for her nap while Kurt showered, he had then walked into their bedroom, with a question on his lips but stopped short to stare at the sight before him.

Kurt.

You would never believe that just 4 weeks ago, Kurt had been heavily pregnant, the man in front of him now, his husband, half dressed, fresh out of the shower and applying moisturizing cream to his face as he stood in his underwear, was the hottest thing that Blaine had seen in a long while.

Kurt had half turned towards him, back muscles clenching and bunching as he turned his top half but kept his legs where they stood, one hip jutting out to support himself, and the underwear he had on, left nothing to the imagination. Kurt didn't even have an ounce of baby belly left on him, he was all pale, smooth and slim. Blaine's mouth filled up with saliva at the sight and he gulped loudly.

"Blaine? What is it?" Kurt asked as he swivelled around, facing blaine now as he picked up his towel and wiped his hands off on it. "Is everything ok, honey?"

Blaine just swallowed hard again and moved forward, he was silent as he approached Kurt, he husband tilting his head, confused at why Blaine was so silent, until his husband reached him, and grabbed him by his hips, making Kurt gasp as a mouth claimed his own.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At 6 weeks, Elizabeth smiled for the first time, but it wasn't for either of her daddies, it was for Puck, or more specifically Puck's silly faces. She was laying on Puck's lap, head on his bent knees, looking up at him with interest as he spoke to her about her daddies making out in the kitchen, which Kurt then yelled at him to not talk to their daughter about things like that, and as he made a mocking face in retort, Elizabeth's face split into the biggest happiest grin Puck had ever seen on a baby.

She was smiling so big, that Puck thought she might laugh, but all she did was wiggle a little and kick her tiny little socked feet against his stomach and waved her arms around wildly in excitement. Puck thought it was the most perfect thing he had ever seen so he kept making the same face after the smile faded and she did it again and again.

"Hey, guys!" Puck called out in excitement, "Lizzie-bear's smiling!"

There was a slight pause before everyone came stampeding into the living room, hovering around Elizabeth as Puck made the face again. Everyone gasped and then a collective 'Awww' went around the group as she smiled again.

"Aww she's so adorable." Sebastian said in a squeaky excited voice, as he got his phone out of his pocket to take a picture.

Sam was giggling at the way her tiny little body was wriggling around excitedly, and Kurt and Blaine just stood smiling down at their daughter with dopey smiles.

"What made you pull that face to make her smile?" Blaine asked as Kurt bent down to kiss Elizabeth's head.

"I wasn't even trying," Puck said as he shrugged his shoulders, "But Kurt yelled at me, not to tell her about what you guys were doing and-"

"And you pulled a face at me, Noah?" Kurt finished for him, eyebrow raised as he challenged Puck to lie about it.

Puck grinned a little sheepishly up at Kurt, who just rolled his eyes in exasperation before grinning back and telling him to do it again.

The rest of the day was spent trying all sorts of different things to make Elizabeth smile, but the only thing that remained the key to it was Puck's silly mocking face. Needless to say, Puck became Elizabeth's favourite person, next to her daddies of course, she tended to smile more for Puck than either Sam or Sebastian, and she always got excited every time she heard his voice.

But he didn't get her first giggle though, that was Blaine, and he was pretty proud of himself for it too.

88888888888888888888888888888888

She was just under 3 months old, and was such a happy little girl. Her hair was starting to thicken now, creating lots and lots of dark silky curls on top of her head, Blaine was silently hoping she wouldn't end up with his hair, but Kurt loved it, he thought it was absolutely beautiful.

Blaine had been in the middle of speaking to her, whilst changing her diaper, cooing at her and telling her how messy and stinky her bottom was, as he pulled the front of the diaper down, he made a horrified face and recoiled slightly. Elizabeth had found this to be highly funny, and she burst out in the most amazingly delicate little laugh Blaine had ever heard and he called for Kurt straight away.

"Kurt! Kurt! Quick come here!" He called out loudly.

Kurt came rushing into the room, still wringing wet from his shower, towel slung haphazardly around his waist, hair flat and dripping water into his wide worried eyes, as he looked around the room before focusing on Blaine.

"What? What is it?!" he asked worriedly as he rushed over to Blaine's side, fearing something had happened to their daughter.

Blaine turned to him with a huge grin.

"I made her laugh!" he exclaimed excitedly, and Kurt's mouth dropped open, a small sigh of relief escaping his lips as his heartrate went back to normal, before glaring at his husband.

"I thought there was something wrong," he said as he regarded his husband with narrowed eyes, "why did you yell like that?"

Blaine then turned to take in his husbands wet form, and worried face, and pulled a guilty face as he pulled Kurt closer by his hand.

"Sorry, honey," Blaine said, as he pulled Kurt to stand next to him, "but watch this."

As Blaine repeated his earlier action of making a horrified face and recoiling back from Elizabeth, she giggled again, her tiny high voice so delicate and precious that it made Kurt and Blaine giggle along with her.

They spent the next 10 minutes laughing together at her cute little giggle, before Blaine really needed to change her before she got a sore bottom, and Kurt had realised he left the shower running so he rushed back to finish that. But he could hear Blaine laughing at their daughter all the way back to the shower, and Elizabeth's high pitched giggle that made him smile.

At 7 months old, Elizabeth's hair had grown down to her dainty little shoulders in beautiful glossy black curls, which Kurt loved running his fingers through, and she had the most amazing set of bright blue eyes that anyone had ever seen. They were even more beautiful than Kurt's own blue eyes, and they seemed to shock people at first glance.

Everyone that meets her, automatically exclaims that she is so beautiful, Kurt and Blaine felt instantly proud that they created something so special.

She had began to mimic sounds and noises now, as well as some actions, and she was so cute when she sat copying Kurt. While Kurt sometimes sat in the living room, sketching and completing projects for work, she sat in front of him, with her own paper and crayons, copying his expressions and hand motions.

She loved when Kurt made humming noises while he worked, and when she copied the noise he always looked down at her and told her she was 'his clever little girl' and it always made her clap her tiny little hands together and exclaim 'Yay!' which Kurt copied too.

She also loved moving her tiny little chubby body to music, she loved it, and always made yummy noises with Kurt and Blaine as she sat eating her breakfast and dinner. At night when Blaine was getting her to sleep she would copy his shushing noises, and would try to copy when he sang songs to her.

She copied Blaine when he crossed his arms, or ran his hand through his hair, and it always made Kurt laugh out loud because she looked exactly like her father.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

She was 10 months old, and the pack had decided to travel to Lima, to have Elizabeth's first Thanksgiving with Burt and Carole. Blaine's mother had also been invited along, and Cooper was flying in with his wife and daughters too. It was going to be a big family affair.

They were all looking forward to it, Elizabeth had a lot more words in her tiny vocabulary now, and they couldn't wait to see the look on all of her grandparent's faces when they heard her talking.

All of her words were pretty easy to decipher, they included 'Hi', 'Bye Bye', 'Papa', 'Dada', 'Puh'(puck), 'Shammy'(Sammy), 'Bas'(Sebastian), 'oopsie', 'tippee'(when she wanted her juice cup), 'yum yum', 'yucky', 'ta-ta' and her favourite was 'Boo.' Amongst many other little words she had picked up.

She still has a few gobbled gook phrases that she says, but some sentences were starting to come together, and she was always so sweet and always managed to brighten everybody's days just a little.

Burt and Carole were always so happy to see her, and Burt always tried to spoil her rotten much to Kurt's dismay, and Elizabeth always had big smiles and massive hugs and kisses for them both. She loved her grandparents, anybody could tell, Burt was always trying to sneak her treats though, under Kurt's watchful eye he almost always had been told off for it. But he always waited until Kurt's back was turned, before slipping Elizabeth a little treat. Kurt had become strict about her diet but Blaine always shrugged off the sweet stuff around the holidays.

She only got them on special occasions and when she visited her grandparents, so what was the harm in indulging just a few times.

They arrived to Burt's house at just before 11am, and no sooner had they unloaded the rental car of all the bags and suitcases, the door opened and they all heard.

"There's my gorgeous girl, come to grandpa!"

Elizabeth had excitedly swung her head around from being perched on Sebastian's hip, where she had been watching her daddies unload bags from the car, and held open her hands to Burt, as he made her way out to her.

"Gam-pa, Gam-pa!" She was replying excitedly, as Burt scooped her out of Sebastian's hold and hugged her close to him.

She flung her tiny little arms around Burt's neck, while all the guys laughed at Burt's shocked face.

"Oh my gosh! Talking already?" Burt exclaimed as he smiled proudly at his granddaughter's face, "Aren't you a clever girl."

After Burt had grabbed Kurt and Blaine both into a hug in greeting, shaken hands with Puck, Sam and Sebastian, they all followed Burt inside the house, shucking off their coats and hats, and scarves along the way through the entry.

As Burt carried Elizabeth through to the kitchen, Carole came out to greet everyone too, hugging them all close to her, and marvelling at how good they all looked.

"Oh my god," She exclaimed as she took them all in, "aren't you just a handsome lot, it's so nice to everyone here this year."

"Hey mom," Kurt said as she hugged him the longest, "it's great to be back, you and dad look great too."

"Oh thank you honey," Carole replied, as she stood and admired them for a minute before exclaiming, "I need a picture, wait a second."

She hurried into a drawer in the living room, pulled out her favourite camera and told them all to smile. After several clicks of the camera, everybody wandered into the living room, while Puck and Sam grabbed the bags and suitcases, to carry them upstairs.

Kurt started to head towards the kitchen after that, and they all heard, "Dad! Don't you be giving my baby any sweets!"

Then they heard the reply, "But Kurt it's thanksgiving!"

Carole and Blaine both rolled their eyes at their father and son antics, laughing amongst themselves, as Puck and Sam called to Sebastian to help with the last of the bags. Sebastian rolled his eyes as he went to help, so Carole and Blaine walked through to the kitchen to calm the argument going on in there.

"How have things been at home, sweetie?" Carole said to Blaine, before they reached the kitchen doorway.

"Everything has been wonderful." Blaine replied, smiling brightly at Carole, which she just cooed at in return.

"That's great, honey," she said, "and she is such a beautiful little girl."

"Well blame Kurt's genes for that."

"Awww."

As they entered the kitchen they were met by a scene that nearly had them on the floor laughing.

Burt was holding a giggling Elizabeth on his hip with one arm around her, and the other hand help up high holding a pack of cookies, out of reach of Kurt trying to snatch them away from him, and Elizabeth was finding their argument very funny.

As Carole let out a small giggle, Kurt turned to glance at them with a huff, before begging his amused looking husband for help.

"Blaine, tell my father not to feed our daughter sugar."

"It's just one cookie, Kurt." Burt defended himself stubbornly, both Hummel men throwing each other matching exasperated looks, that Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at.

Walking up to Kurt he wrapped his arms around his husband, feeling Kurt slump against him.

"Kurt, love, it's just one," he explained into Kurt's ear, Kurt 'hmphed' in response, "you know he will just give it to her when you're not looking."

Kurt's shoulders slumped in defeat as he sighed.

"Fine, but just one." He reasoned as his father's face split into a triumphant grin, before handing an excited Elizabeth a cookie.

But before Burt could take one too, Carole snatched the pack away from him.

"Burt Hummel, I know you weren't planning to eat these." She said as she put the cookies away and shooting him a pointed look.

Kurt smirked at his dad's pouting face, he was so glad that his step-mother took such care of his father, he knew his father's health was in good hands.

"Can grandma have a hug sweetie?" Carole asked sweetly as she held her hands out for the little girl, Elizabeth excitedly reached for her with grabby hands, which made everyone laugh.

"Gam-ma!" Elizabeth said around the cookie in her mouth, making Kurt, Blaine and Burt all smile widely, and Carole giggled happily as she held onto her, and hugging her close.

At around 3pm, the doorbell sounded and Kurt ran to answer it excitedly. Throwing it open and immediately being tackled by two very energetic 4 year olds. Jasmine and Melissa, his nieces, they were so gorgeous and Kurt loved them dearly. Kneeling down to their level, he grabbed them in a big hug, that had them giggling into his chest.

"Uncle Kurt!" Jasmine said as Kurt picked them both up, and placed them both on each hip, smiling lovingly at them.

"Hey pretty girls, happy thanksgiving!" he exclaimed excitedly as he squeezed them to him once more before Blaine came up behind him.

"Hey where's my hug?!"

"Uncle Blaine!" Kurt released them as they ran past him and tackled Blaine, who was kneeling down on the floor, and they all fell over in a big heap, Kurt giggled at his silly husband before he heard a voice.

"There's my beautiful son-in-law!"

Kurt smiled as he turned around to greet Pam. She had Cooper's wife Eleanor, standing next to her, and Cooper was grabbing bags from the car behind them.

"Hello gorgeous." Kurt said as she pulled him into a tight hug, patting the back of his hair fondly.

"You flatterer you." She said as he let her walk past him to greet Blaine, who pulled his mom into a big hug too.

Kurt turned back to Eleanor to pull her into him next, she let out a small 'eep' as she collided with his chest before laughing at him, wrapping her own tiny arms around him.

"Hi Kurt, how are you?" She said as she pulled back, looking at him up and down, while she stroked over his arms.

"I'm good, sweetie, you?" He said as he gently stroked her rounded belly.

"I'm doing great, and so this little guy." She said as she placed her hand on her swollen tummy next to Kurt's.

"That's fantastic, honey, come on in it's freezing out there." He said as he gently guided her inside, and undoubtingly into Blaine's awaiting arms.

"Hey sis, how you doing?" He heard from Blaine as he turned back to Cooper coming up the drive with the bags.

"Hey Coop." Kurt said with a grin, which Cooper returned with a blinding smile, and as he reached him he dropped the bags and grabbed Kurt, pulled him into a hug and spun him around, making Kurt yelp in surprise.

"Happy Thanksgiving Kurtie," Coop said as he put him down, patting him on the back once before grabbing him into another hug, this one a little less enthusiastic.

"Hey could you release my husband please?" Came Blaine's amused voice behind them, and they all laughed when Cooper grabbed Blaine and spun him around just like he did to Kurt.

They wandered back inside where everyone was already throwing greeting hugs and kisses around, Puck now swinging the girls from his arms, Pam talking to Carole and Burt reached out a hand to Cooper as soon as they approached.

"Welcome, Cooper." Burt said, and Kurt couldn't help but smile at his father.

"Thank you for inviting us to spend Thanksgiving with you, Burt." came Cooper's polite reply and Blaine chuckled at his brother's attempt to be charming, Kurt elbowed his husband slightly but grinned too.

"Where is my gorgeous grand-baby?!" Pam said loudly, and Elizabeth giggled from where she sat on the couch with her cousins next to her, and Pam gasped in mocking shock as she approached her, "there you are, oh my, aren't you just adorable."

Elizabeth giggled as she held her hands up to Pam, and she lifted her up and hugged her tightly.

"Careful, Pam, not too tight." Sebastian called out, and Pam glared at him, over Elizabeth's little shoulder.

"Oh hush, you," she admonished playfully, "you're next."

Puck and Sam both laughed at him, as he rolled his eyes and accepted his fate with a small nod.

Carole and Pam were talking to Eleanor about the baby, and the colours of the nursery, and Blaine was talking to Cooper and Burt about the football game they would be watching soon.

Jasmine and Melissa were swinging on Puck's arms again as he lifted them in the air, and they were squealing excitedly, Sam and Sebastian were watching the girls having fun and screaming at Puck 'Again! Again!' before laughing themselves.

Kurt chose this time to glance around the room at his family, smiling contentedly as he watched them all interact, happy that they all got along together and finding himself feeling at home with them all here.

His father came up to him, when Kurt's eyes had started filling up, putting his hand on his son's back and rubbing gently.

"You ok, buddy?" Burt asked as Kurt turned to give him a watery smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Kurt replied, nodding his head as he was pulled into his father's arms, "I love you dad."

"I love you too, son." he whispered emotionally back, into Kurt's hair.

"We Love You Too!" came 4 different voices all at once, and they both found themselves encased in a massive group hug, with Puck, Sam, Blaine and Sebastian, while the rest of the room around them burst into laughter.

Kurt shook his head as he felt himself laughing too.

"Oh my god! You big bunch of goons!"

Elizabeth clapped her hands and giggled while sitting on her Uncle Cooper's lap, and shouted out "Goons! Goons!" at the top of her little lungs, which made the room laugh once more. Kurt looked over to his baby girl and grinned at her, through the amount of arms surrounding at the moment.

"That's right, baby, big goons!"

Later that night, after Cooper, his family and Pam had left to go back to Pam's house, and everybody had been well and truly stuffed from dinner, and Elizabeth had been so worn out from all the excitement that she fell asleep through desert, Burt and Carole had gone to bed, and the pack shortly followed.

The whole pack was staying in the pack room, at the top of the house, Elizabeth had a little travel cot there too, Puck and Sam were sharing a bed, they had passed out together laying width ways across it, Sebastian had fallen onto another and was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Kurt and Blaine however were laying on their sides, facing each other, fighting sleep, not willing to give in quite yet, staring lovingly into the other's eyes.

They could barely keep their eyes open after all that excitement today.

"I love you." Kurt said, snuggling a bit closer to his husband, laying his head against his muscled chest.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine responded as he sunk his fingers into Kurt's hair, and got into a comfortable position to sleep.

Then other voices floated quietly around the room, in high pitched, childish tones.

"I love you, Bas."

"I love all you guys."

I love you Sam, I love you Puck."

Blaine and Kurt looked up at each other with annoyed looks and both shouted at them all to shut up, then listening to the sound of quiet chuckling as they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up to Elizabeth shouting from down the hall, she didn't sound upset, she was just yelling for somebody to hear her, and Kurt had to smile.

Blaine stirred next to him, snuffled and turned over. Kurt shook his head and flung the covers off of himself and stood up.

He stretched and shook his head to wake himself up a little more, before making his way out of the room to go and see what his daughter was yelling about.

When he pushed open her door, he was met with a very amusing sight, that he had to lean against the door and hide a chuckle behind his hand.

Seems like she had been shouting but not for attention, like he first thought, she had been playing with Puck.

Puck was hiding, pretending to hide underneath the rug on the floor right now, and Elizabeth was shouting and pointing down at him, with a big smile on her face.

Kurt watched them for another minute or two before Elizabeth spotted him and shouted "Dada!" and holding her arms out to him as he grinned at her, and Puck poked his head out from underneath the rug to look up at Kurt.

"Oh...morning." Puck said looking a little sheepish at being caught amd Kurt laughed as he moved to pick Elizabeth up out of her crib.

"Good morning, Noah." Kurt said as he reached out to grab his daughter, "Hey, princess. Are you playing with Uncle Noah?"

She giggled as he picked her up and placed her arms around his neck to give him.a hug, burying her tiny face against Kurt's neck as hos own arms wrapped around her tiny body to hug back.

"I was just playing with her...you know, to keep her occupied." Puck explained as he got up off the floor and straightened the rug out again, and Kurt smiled at him.

"You know, you don't have to do that."

"I know...but i like playing with the little monster." Puck said as he made a face at Elizabeth and she giggled and claaped her hands.

Kurt laughed as he made his way out of the room, Elizabeth resting on his hip and Puck following them.

Kurt made his way down stairs, and as Puck was the last through, he had to shut the baby gate behind him, they had to install a few baby gates around the house, now that she could get around.

Kurt placed her down in the living room, when they passed and she immediately toddled over to her big toybox by the television and started to play with her toys, while Kurt walked into the kitchen to start preparing her breakfast.

Puck watched Elizabeth playing for a second before following Kurt into the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine had asked Puck to input a serving window in the wall between the kitchen and the living room, so that they could always watch Elizabeth.

It was a great idea, because Kurt only had to take a step away from cooking on the stove to keep an eye on what his daughter was up to.

"Is she playing with that pink car?" Kurt asked as Puck entered and Puck chuckled as he took a seat right next to the window.

"Yep, that was quite a good buy, huh?" Puck grinned at him proudly and Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"Oh yeah...granddaughter of a mechanic, loves her big pink car. What are the odds?" Kurt said as he whipped up the pancake batter.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Blaine's voice sounded from the living room, followed by an excited squeal from Elizabeth and a "Daddy" and Kurt smiled to himself as he placed some batter into a pan.

"Morning, Puck."

"Blaine."

Came the greetings behind him, before a pair of arms encircled his waist and his husband's still sleep warm body was pressed up against him.

"Good morning, baby." Blaine whispered in his ear before placing light kisses on the side of his neck and Kurt reached a hand up to place it against Blaine's cheek to hold him close.

"Good morning, honey." He replied as Blaine continued planting tiny kisses up and down his neck, before sighing against his skin and just resting his head there.

"You ok?" Kurt said in an amused voice as he moved another pancake onto a plate and poured more mox in the pan, "Noah, could you go and get Elizabeth, put her in her seat, please?"

Puck nodded his head and went to fetch her, while Kurt turned around in Blaine's rested his forehead against his.

"I'm okay, I just wish I didn't have to go to work today." Blaine answered as he rubbed his nose along Kurt's, causing his mate to smile.

"Oh, honey. After a week off, you have to. I'm going back next week too."

"I know, but I've enjoyed spending so much time with her, and you. Together as a family." Blaine sighed and stepped aside so that Kurt could continue making pancakes.

"I know, honey. We'll miss it too. But it doesn't make us any less a family."

"I know." Blaine agreed as Kurt handed him a plate of pancakes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, earning him a smile, as Puck came back into the kitchen holding a laughing Elizabeth over his shoulder.

"Got the monster!" He exclaimed loudly as she giggled and he placed her down in her chair, Kurt strapping her in and placing her little plastic plate and a tiny spoon down in front of her and kissing the top of her head.

Blaine reached over to her and brushed the curls back from her forehead as she tried to pick up a piece of pancake on her spoon, and Blaine laughed at her, before helping her. As she opened her mouth, mimicking her daddy, she giggled as he placed the tiny piece of pancake in her mouth.

She smiled up at him as she chewed, he was grinning widely back at her before giving her a wink, which she tried to copy and he chuckled. Kurt was busy making more pancakes, after giving Puck his plate, and Sam walked in.

"Morning, everyone," he said as he smiled around before his eyes found Elizabeth and he walked over to her as she smiled up at him, "Good morning, munchkin."

"Sammy!" she said loudly and he laughed before sitting next to her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blaine tried, he really did. But he couldn't concentrate. Work was dull and boring, compared to his daughter. His boss understood, and he was being a good sport about Blaine's lack of focus today, but he did pull him up on it a few times. Blaine couldn't fathom how anybody could go to work and not miss their children. He felt torn in half, physically, and he felt sick. He missed her.

Yes, he knew that she was fine at home with Kurt, and she would be there for him to talk to, and play with when he finished work, but he couldn't help himself. He had never loved another living being, like he loved her. Kurt came close, but his daughter, she was top of the list.

"Blaine?" came Tony's voice right next to him and he jumped, knocking his papers and some equipment clanged as his chair went backwards.

Tony looked at him in amusement as he shook himself out of his stupor and picked up the papers hurriedly before sitting again and looking up at his boss, waiting. Tony laughed at him.

"Listen Blaine, there's a couple of things I need to take care of out in California for a few months and I need somebody to take over for me, somebody who really knows what they're doing around here." Blaine sat stock still, frozen on his chair as Tony continued to explain, "I believe, if you could get your head out of the clouds for me, that you could be the man in charge."

"Me? In charge?" Blaine stammered out and Tony gave him a smile and patted his back lightly, before taking a seat on the desk in front of Blaine.

"Look Blaine, I know that your lifetime goal, is to own your own company like mine, right?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow, and Blaine nodded up at him, "That's what I'm working towards helping you with, and making you the head man while I'm away, will give you some much needed experience to start. I like you, Blaine. You're a good man, and a great asset to this company, you have highest promotional position here right now, but I know it's not going to last forever. If I can give you a boost to get where you want to go, I will."

"Oh my god!" Blaine shot out of his chair with a big grin, and wrapped his arms around his boss, before realizing what he was doing and pulling back sheepishly, while his boss just laughed and held out his hand, "I-i...I don't know w-what to say...I...thank you...thank you so much!"

As Blaine shook his boss' hand firmly, Tony nodded at him.

"Well, I'm assuming that it's a yes from you then?"

"Yes! Yes! Absolutely!" Blaine said quickly with a big grin, "You can count on me, Tony."

"Great." Tony said as he pushed off of Blaine's desk and made his way to the door, before he walked through he looked back at Blaine with a wink and a small smile, "Why don't you push off early today? I'll need to go through some things with you tomorrow."

"Really?" Blaine asked not believing this was happening to him, and as Tony nodded again he smiled back at him, "Ok, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tony waved as he left the room, and Blaine nearly exploded with excitement as he packed up his bag to leave, putting papers into the right trays on the desk before he all but ran out of the office and down the corridor, he couldn't wait to get home.

When he had stepped out of the work building, and made his way swiftly over to his car, he paused as he caught the tail end of a conversation.

"-and those poor carriers, who would have thought that this kind of thing could happen."

"I know, how could anybody be so cruel to their own kind."

He slowed down as he caught the word carrier, and glanced back at the two women who were making their way down the street. He shook off the horrible feeling it had made inside his stomach, and he swiftly made his way to his car.

An hour later he was home, and he could hear tiny little laughter followed by an incredible singing voice, as soon as he opened the door. He couldn't help the adoring smile spreading across his face. As he walked through into the living room, he caught sight of Kurt dancing around with Elizabeth, swinging her around in his arms, and she was laughing and trying to sing along with him.

Blaine laughed to himself silently as Kurt started singing out of tune and chuckling along with their daughter, making silly faces at her and dipping her down to the floor. He moved quickly into the room as Kurt placed their daughter on the couch and caught his husband around the waist, swinging him back into a dance. Kurt jumped and squeaked but as soon as he realized it was Blaine, he relaxed and started laughing along with him, as Blaine swayed them to the music.

Elizabeth was giggling at her daddies dancing and singing at each other, and she was clapping her hands at them. And as Blaine dipped Kurt down, like he had done to Elizabeth, he brought their mouths together. Kurt giggled a little against Blaine's lips, but Blaine chased the laughter back into his mouth with his tongue, making Kurt gasp.

Blaine deepened the kiss a little more, but Kurt placed his hands on his chest as they both pulled themselves back up, and Kurt disconnected the kiss, Blaine whined in disappointment.

"Honey, there are innocent eyes watching us." Kurt whispered to him, and they both turned their heads down to where Elizabeth was still giggling on the couch.

Blaine laughed before pecking Kurt's lips again, then jumping onto the couch with his daughter and tickling her, to hear more of that gorgeous laughter that he loved.

"What brings you home so early?" Kurt asked as Elizabeth tackled Blaine back , and she sat proudly on top of his stomach, reaching out her little hands and playing with his eyebrows.

"Tony let me go early." Blaine said as he made silly faces at their daughter and made her giggle, Kurt snuggled down next to him as Elizabeth placed her little head against Blaine's chest, "He wants to go over something with me tomorrow."

"What?" Kurt asked as Blaine grinned down at him, where his head was nestled against Elizabeth's.

"Well, he's leaving for some work thing, in California, and he needs someone to fill his position."

"Oh my gosh! Honey, he wants you to take over for him?" Kurt said with wide eyes as he sat up, and Blaine smiled up at him.

"Just for a few months, but yeah." Blaine said and Kurt placed a hand over Blaine's cheek.

"Oh, honey, your first foot in the door."

"He said he wanted to help me get to my dream goal, so..." Blaine said with a smile and a shrug and Kurt couldn't resist placing a hard kiss against his lips.

As the kiss turned a little deeper, they were both interrupted by a tiny giggle and they broke apart, turning their heads slowly to see their little princess, looking up at them both from her place on Blaine's chest, and smiling at them. Kurt giggled back at her, and rolling his eyes before he turned a little pink with embarrassment, and Blaine pinched Elizabeth's nose playfully.

"Isn't it nap time now?" Blaine asked out loud as he eyed Kurt, while his husband laughed incredulously at him, and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Maybe you could try, while I go and make us some lunch." Kurt said as he placed a kiss against the end of Blaine's nose and then Elizabeth's nose before getting up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ugh, ...oh, baby...harder." Kurt was mumbling as Blaine started slamming into him.

As soon as Blaine had been successful in getting Elizabeth to sleep, he had accosted Kurt in the living room, and hadn't let him move, until they were both naked, then they both had to race upstairs into their own bedroom, because there wasn't any lube downstairs.

Kurt was pushed over onto the bed, face down, chuckling as he was pushed into the covers, and Blaine had 3 fingers, already circling around his destination.

As soon as he had been ready, Blaine had pushed his way inside, in one long stroke with Kurt letting out the loudest, longest groan ever. They had started up a quite fast pace, and Kurt had sunk teeth into his own arm again as Blaine hammered against his prostate.

Wailing out as his orgasm hit him, calling out a mix of Blaine's name and a growl, as he soaked the bed with his come underneath him, Blaine only thrust into him once more, before he groaned, sinking his fangs into the back of Kurt's shoulder roughly, his husband crying out at the slight sting it brought, and held on as he released inside him.

"Honey...n-no condom...again." Kurt panted out and Blaine chuckled lightly, as he released his shoulder and licked over the fang marks.

"Well...you didn't...stop me." Blaine panted breathlessly into his skin and Kurt sighed as he pulled out of him slowly, and rolled over, still underneath Blaine and looked up at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"Blaine, I think we should talk about it." Kurt said as Blaine sighed and slumped against him before rolling away and getting up, "I don't want anymore, not yet."

"It's a little late for this conversation now, Kurt," Blaine said as he walked towards their bathroom, wanting to shower, "We haven't used condoms, at least 4 times already."

"I know, and it was my fault, for not saying something sooner." Kurt said as he followed after him, as Blaine started the water, and tested the temperature. "I'm just not really ready again, yet."

"So what if you are already? Would you get rid of it?" Blaine asked as he raised an eyebrow, and Kurt looked at him with a stricken, horrified look.

"No! Of course not!" He yelled loudly, and Blaine winced a little as he reached out to him, "Is that what you think of me? Really?"

"No, no of course I know you wouldn't do that, I'm sorry." Blaine said apologetically as he cupped Kurt's cheek and brought their foreheads together, and Kurt sighed.

"If I am already, then I guess there's nothing I can do about it." Kurt said with a shrug and they both stepped into the shower, "But from now on, when it's me on bottom, can we use protection? At least for a little while."

"Yeah, of course we can." Blaine reassured his husband as his voice went small and timid, and he wrapped his arms around him, as the warm water washed over them, "I'm sorry." Blaine whispered into Kurt's skin.

"It's ok," Kurt said as he rubbed his hands over the muscles in Blaine's back, gliding along his tanned skin easily, with the water from the shower, "Just...you know my views on...that side of things."

"I know, I shouldn't have implied anything, I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"It's alright." Kurt said with a small smile and placed his lips against the warm, wet skin on the side of Blaine's neck, and moved gentle kisses up and down before pulling back and bringing their mouths together.

Their lips moved languidly against each other, while they stepped under the spray of water, and Blaine moaned against Kurt's mouth as he pressed their bodies closer. Kurt broke the kiss and giggled at him, as he moved his hands up to run them through Blaine's, now wet, hair.

"Honey, come on, let's just shower." Kurt said as he took the shampoo off of the shelf behind Blaine, and Blaine grinned against the underside of his jaw as he moved his hands down to Kurt's hips.

"What? No energy left, babe?" Blaine said teasingly, as he squeezed Kurt's hips in his hands, and Kurt just dumped a dollop of shampoo on his head before rubbing it in roughly, causing his husband to laugh and pull away a little.

"Oh I have plenty of energy, but Elizabeth doesn't nap for long anymore." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine back, to gently rub his fingers into his scalp and his husband moaned appreciatively, and tipped his head back as Kurt washed his hair.

"Babe?" Blaine asked as Kurt turned to massage shampoo into his own hair, and Kurt hummed in response, "Have you ever thought about how many children you want, you know, in the future?"

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Blaine from the side as he continued running his hands through his hair.

"Why? Have you?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well?" Kurt asked expectantly, and Blaine looked up at him through his lashes a little shyly.

"6."

"Well, I hope you're having 3 of those." Kurt said sarcastically and Blaine chuckled a little and pinched his side as Kurt laughed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Elizabeth was becoming a chatterbox, you couldn't stop her talking. Blaine loved it, he chatted to her all the time, he loved the little words she made up, and the words she had tried to say. Puck laughed every time she tried to copy swear words, which would always get him a glare from Kurt, and then a stern talking to about appropriate language around the house later.

Right now, she was playing with her little toy house and animals on the living room floor, with Blaine, and Kurt had been watching and listening to their little conversation for a while now.

"So does the mommy go to work?" Blaine had asked, as he picked up the little figure of a lady in a yellow dress.

Elizabeth took it back out of Blaine's hand and shook her head as she put the little figure into a car and drove it around.

"No mommy." She said and Blaine grinned over at Kurt, before he looked back down at her.

"Oh there isn't, why?"

"2 daddies." She said and held up two male figures and held them out to Blaine, who smiled and took them, placing them in the kitchen of the house, while Elizabeth was still driving the car around it.

"Like you?" Blaine asked and Elizabeth nodded but she didn't look up.

"Yep." She said in her little sweet voice.

"That's great." Blaine said as he and Kurt shared a loving look and a light chuckle between them.

"I know." She said and Blaine laughed before kissing her head.

Blaine lay down next to her on the floor, while she was placing the figures around the house and she put the children to bed, and covered them both up and then took the little dog figure in her little hand and walked him around the outside of the house.

"Don't the children have to go to school?" Blaine asked her as he got both the children figures out of the little beds and placed them on the floor.

She picked them up and put them on the table, using that as a place for school.

"Yes," She said and she picked up the dog again, and made a sad face, before saying, "...and doggy...doctors."

"Oh no, is he sick?" Blaine asked with a stricken look on his face, and Kurt laughed a little.

"No..." She said as she paused and thought about it for a moment, Kurt and Blaine both watching her contentedly.

"So why does the doggy go to the doctors, sweetie?" Blaine asked as she placed him in the toy car and drove him around the floor.

"He has paw-paw."

Kurt and Blaine both grinned at the use of the word, Burt had tried to teach her, Boo-Boo, for a cut or a scrape, something that hurts, but Blaine's mom had always used paw-paw, so Elizabeth had picked it up and had continued using it for anything that hurts.

"Ouch, it hurts, right? Will he need a band-aid?" Blaine asked, sounding worried about the dog, and she nodded her head before rummaging around in her little doctor's bag, one she had been given for her last birthday, and found a bright pink band-aid.

"Yep...Pink one." She said proudly as she wrapped the over-sized little band-aid around the tiny dog figure.

"Oh well, he is a lucky doggy," Blaine said with a smile, as he patted the little dog on the head with his finger, "I want a pink one too."

"You hurt, daddy?" Elizabeth looked up at him with a slightly worried gaze, and checked him all over with her eyes before Blaine pointed to his face.

"Yeah, right here." He said with a slightly sad tone and she rummaged around in her bag again, for another pink one.

"Me kiss better," Elizabeth said and she placed her tiny hands around Blaine's head, and planted a tiny kiss against his cheek, before she placed a little band-aid over the mark she had kissed and sat back and smiled at him, "there go."

"That feels much better," Blaine said as Kurt took a picture of them both with his phone, and Blaine grinned over at him, before grabbing his daughter up in a hug. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Welcome, daddy." She said against his chest, as he squeezed her a little, and Kurt exchanged a smile with him over her head, mouthing 'I love you' to each other.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Elizabeth liked spending time with her Uncle Noah. She called him Puck, it seemed like she always got confused when Kurt called him Noah, and everyone else called him Puck, and she always corrected Kurt, and told him that 'Noah isn't his name, dada, it's Puck,' earning herself a high five and a smirk from Puck every time. Kurt had stared at his daughter with a bewildered expression the first time she had corrected him.

Everyone always laughed when it happened, and Kurt had to admit it was pretty funny, his daughter was adamant that Puck was Puck and nothing was going to change it in her little mind.

She followed him around the house, when he was home, and she always wanted to sit with him, whenever everyone was together. She had spent a few nights in his room too, especially when he was the one who was looking after her for the day, while the rest of the guys were at work.

She loved him.

He made her laugh. She made him laugh. It was magical to see, Puck absolutely melted at her voice, every time.

Kurt and Blaine found it cute, but Sam or Sebastian always pouted, when they were playing with her, but as soon as she saw Puck, she would immediately run to him. But they couldn't begrudge her spending time with somebody she loved, they had a special connection, and Puck never seemed to mind her company.

She talked to Puck a lot more than anybody else, she was always gabbing away to him, but he always chatted back, even when he seemed busy or looked extremely tired, he would always make time for her. Sometimes Kurt would find Elizabeth curled up asleep on Puck's chest on the couch, Puck asleep too, when he came home from work.

No doubt in anyone's mind, who was her favourite uncle.

She also loved copying everybody, but especially Kurt.

Kurt had begun preparations for his own design company, with Blaine's mom's help. Pam had asked Kurt if he would be willing to make her a dress for a particularly loud party she was attending. And apparently it had got lots of compliments and suddenly Kurt had found himself with a client list.

And it only got bigger over time. He had made certain dresses and hats, pants, but while he still worked for Julia, he didn't really have a lot of time to be that creative, so Pam had come to him with a proposal for starting out on his own. So far, his meetings with important contractors and then specific people in the business, had all gone to plan and he had drawn up a plan of action.

He had lots of paperwork to sort through, for a few months, and while he sat at home on his days off, he usually found himself sitting on the couch going through form after form, and Elizabeth had been drawing on some pieces of plain paper of her own on the rug in front of him. But every time he switched positions, or sighed or placed his hand over his face tiredly, she would do the same.

Every time she copied his sighing, he smiled and chuckled under his breath, before looking over at her, then start to hum or whistle and she would also try to copy and sing along or try to whistle with him.

She was a lot of fun, and very sweet. They all loved her, and as she got older, she became more loving and kind. Kurt and Blaine were proud of their little girl, and it was starting to creep ever closer to her 2nd birthday, and they weren't ready to say goodbye to the baby stuff, but they were looking forward to the toddler things, her growing up, would bring along.

She loved animals. So in the summer they had taken her into the zoo, and she had gasped in awe and pointed out where she wanted to go. Puck had told her all about lions and tigers, and had her roaring at them with him. Earning a few smiles and laughs from people around them as she let out a tiny roaring growl.

Kurt had pointed out the penguins to her, and she had said that they looked very cold, and she wanted to give them a hug to warm them up, and Blaine had laughed as they tried to explain that penguins liked being cold. She didn't understand.

Sam had imitated monkeys, when they got to the cages. And she had made them all laugh, when she pointed out that one monkey and the same colour hair as Sam and he looked like him. Sam had pouted as Puck laughed at him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

One other thing came with growing up.

Tantrums.

Now, their daughter was a good, well behaved child, when she wanted to be. But sometimes, Kurt wanted to pull his own hair out. She could shout and scream with the best of them, and Kurt hated that his daughter's voice was so loud, especially when she was angry or upset.

She had dropped her ice-cream one day, while they were out in the park, and she had kicked and screamed her tiny little head off, as Blaine and Kurt had frozen in shock, just watching her writhing around and screaming on the grass.

They had looked at each other with matching horrified looks, before trying and failing to calm her down, Kurt had tried talking to her, and Blaine had tried to pick her up, she just screamed her refusal and continued kicking her little feet around until eventually she quieted and they had spoken to her about it.

And there were more and more instances like that, more and more as she approached birthday.

She wanted a toy, in the supermarket, while Kurt was trying to pick groceries. Kurt had told her no.

She didn't like that. She had screamed at him, and as he had tried to scold her for it, she kicked her little feet and started crying from where she sat in the shopping cart. Kurt had sighed and placed his head in his hands, before trying to ignore it and continue on with the shopping.

She got louder, the longer he left it. And people were beginning to stare at him, he felt a growl start to rumble low in his chest, and he glared around at anybody looking their way for longer than 2 seconds. What, did they think he didn't know how this worked? His daughter was having a temper tantrum, and he could do nothing about it.

"Elizabeth." He had tried sternly, after about 20 minutes of her sobbing and screaming, and he was beginning to get a headache from clenching his jaw.

She had just screamed in a higher register and Kurt flinched as he turned his head away, tears springing into his eyes. What could he do? He had no clue, Blaine was better at this.

A woman had walked past him and Elizabeth and had tutted under her breath, but because of Kurt's incredible hearing, he had heard it and he growled in the women's direction, causing her to quicken her pace.

"Elizabeth." He tried again with more authority in his voice, but still she continued crying, "LIZZIE!"

His alpha voice boomed through the connection to his daughter and she stopped almost abruptly, and sniffled a couple of times, while he looked at her in silent shock.

"Please, Elizabeth, stop crying," He said in a calmer tone, and she looked down at the floor and refused to meet his gaze for a while, "Elizabeth?"

He reached a hand out and placed it on top of her head, but she didn't look up, and with a sigh, he carried on shopping, ignoring the prickling feeling behind his eyes.

When he got home, he placed Elizabeth in Blaine's arms, who had greeted them both excitedly at the door, and pushed his way through swiftly. Blaine following his retreating hunched over figure, through the hallway for a minute, before he kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, placed her in the living room to watch cartoons with Sam, and followed Kurt through to the kitchen.

He found his mate sitting at the breakfast counter, sobbing into his arms, and he immediately rushed to his side.

"Sweetheart, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked in a desperately worried voice, and Kurt lifted his gaze as he sat with him and placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Elizabeth..." Kurt choked out through his sobs, and Blaine tilted his head a little in confusion, but Kurt took a deep breath to try and calm himself down and continued, "She threw a tantrum, in the supermarket."

Blaine looked helplessly at Kurt, and nodded his understanding, while rubbing a hand over Kurt's back. He knew exactly what could happen when their daughter wanted something she couldn't have.

"And I..." Kurt paused as he sucked in a breath, and Blaine pulled him closer to place a comforting kiss on the side of his neck, "I used the alpha voice on her."

Blaine sighed against the skin of Kurt's neck, and smiled slightly.

"Baby, she has to learn sometimes."

"I know but I felt so guilty, and she wouldn't even look at me." Kurt sobbed out and then cried harder, as Blaine grabbed him in a tight embrace and tried to comfort him as best he could.

"Aww, sweetheart." Blaine said as he rubbed over Kurt's back and the door of the kitchen squeaked open a little.

They both looked up to see their tiny daughter standing in the doorway watching them both, Blaine smiled at her, and Kurt turned his face away to wipe his eyes and sniff a little, she walked over and Blaine picked her up.

He placed her on the counter in front of him and Kurt, and Elizabeth looked from Blaine's face to Kurt's, and brought up a tiny hand to wipe some moisture away from Kurt's face, and Kurt smiled at her wetly.

"Hey, sweetie, you ok?" Kurt asked her, as Blaine sat and watched their interaction.

She nodded and smiled at Kurt, and then leaned forward to give him a hug.

"You ok, dada?"

Her tiny question made Kurt's eyes fill up again, and Blaine smiled and placed his arms lightly around both of them.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm ok." Kurt said as he leaned his face on top of her little head, stroking a hand through her curls as he sighed contentedly.

"See, she still loves you." Blaine said as he placed a hand through Kurt's hair, just like he was doing with their daughter.

Kurt laughed and thumped his hand against Blaine's chest lightly, and Blaine laughed with him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Blaine's birthday a few weeks later, and the guys all wanted to go out and celebrate, Blaine's mom had offered to fly out to babysit for them. So as she was settling down on the couch with Elizabeth, reading her favourite book, Kurt and Blaine managed to get ready to go. They didn't want to disturb Elizabeth's time with her Maw Maw so they just decided to blow kisses in their direction, which Blaine's mom winked at, and then they all made their way into the city.

Kurt and Blaine had dragged all the guys to a karaoke bar, where they had so much fun. Then Puck decided they should stay out until 3am, because he knew of another club they could hit after.

Kurt was worried about Elizabeth, even though Blaine knew it wasn't anything to do with his mom, Kurt hadn't really left Elizabeth for the night before, so he understood why he wanted to check in. All was fine.

The club was loud and crowded, but after a few minutes and a round of drinks, on the birthday boy, Kurt and Blaine found themselves in the middle of the dancefloor, grinding against each other, amongst all of the other overheated and sweaty clubbers around them.

Blaine and Kurt were holding each other close, grinding along to the beat, having fun together. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had been to a club, especially not with Blaine. They had a lot of things going on in their lives, since the moment they met, and had never really been a couple that goes out to clubs.

But dancing and spinning around in each others' arms now, Kurt realised how much he had missed out on. Blaine was hot, he was handsome and sensual, and Kurt was amazed at how well he moved to the music.

He knew Blaine could dance, he had been danced around their living room many times, and Blaine's hips were a complete sin. Kurt held on to him as they danced, pulling him closer as the amount of people around them started increasing.

Blaine tucked his face into Kurt's neck, and Kurt could feel his grin against the skin, he moved his hands down to Blaine's ass, and held onto it as they moved. Swaying to the beat, and enjoying the closeness and the heat of his husband's body against his.

He really couldn't wait until they got home, to celebrate in their own way.

Suddenly a pair of hands, from behind Kurt, slithered around his waist, and another scent broke through their bubble. Blaine's eyes shot a look behind Kurt, and hardened into a glare.

Kurt could feel the heat of Blaine's gaze as it was shooting daggers at whoever was behind Kurt, as they continued dancing, but either the guy behind didn't care or didn't notice, because he just pushed closer against Kurt.

As Kurt could suddenly feel the guy's breath on his neck, he shivered and instinctively pushed himself closer to Blaine.

Blaine suddenly growled loudly, and his eyes flashed bright amber in the darkness of the club, as his gaze remained fixed on the stranger.

The stranger's hands suddenly disappeared from Kurt's waist at the loud growl, and everyone around them seemed to notice it, a few people looking their way sharply before moving a step back.

Blaine kept his eyes trained on the guy behind Kurt, and until he had moved away completely, Blaine kept his own hands possessively on Kurt's hips. Kurt was running a hand through Blaine's hair, calming his husband down.

"Jealousy is unbecoming, darling." He purred into Blaine's ear and he heard his husband's dark chuckle in his own, as they both still swayed to the beat.

"Well, he needed to learn how to back off." Blaine said with a light shrug and Kurt laughed as he wound his arms tighter around Blaine's neck, burying his smiling face against his husband's neck and inhaling deeply.

"You are squeezing my hips a little hard though." Kurt mumbled and he felt Blaine's possessive grip loosen a little, and Blaine's thumbs rubbed over the possible finger marks he had made.

"Sorry." Blaine had said sheepishly, but then Kurt had kissed him, passionately and heatedly, which then made them both forget about what had happened and focused on each other for the rest of the night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When they got in that night, they tried to be quiet, but they were all very drunk and trying to shush each other just ended up in laughter at the silly faces they were all making. Puck had tripped over Kurt at one point and they had nearly tumbled to the floor, but Blaine's quick reactions, steadied them just in time.

As the guys all crashed out in the living room, Sam had given up his room for Pam to sleep in this weekend, Kurt and Blaine made their way to bed.

Kurt crowded him against the bedroom door as soon as it shut, and they were both chuckling drunkenly as their lips connected. Their kisses were sloppy and a little of the mark, too much tongue and teeth, but to them it was amazing.

Kurt groaned into Blaine's mouth and ripped their lips apart before dragging Blaine forward and stumbling with him over to the bed, throwing him down on it quickly and straddling him.

Blaine laughed a little before Kurt crushed their mouths back together. Blaine squeaked a little when Kurt's hands roughly grabbed the back of his thighs and dragged them up and around his hips.

Kurt grinded his already half hard erection against Blaine, and they both moaned loudly. Blaine thrust his hips up against Kurt's as his husband sucked on his bottom lip, and he growled at the treatment.

Blaine's hands pushed against Kurt's shoulders roughly and he rolled them over on the bed, still with his legs wrapped around Kurt's hips, and he pinned Kurt's wrists down on the bed before hungrily biting and kissing along his pale neck.

Kurt whimpered a little in delight as Blaine's fingers dragged down his arms, and he went to work on opening a few of Kurt's shirt buttons before pulling it out of his jeans, and pulling it up and over his head.

He did the same with his own shirt quickly, and then Kurt's hands were all over him, rubbing across his chest and scratching lightly up his neck, fingers delving deeply into his hair to pull him down roughly into another drunken passionate kiss.

Blaine's hands wandered down Kurt's chest, and danced his fingertips lightly over the muscles of his abdomen, before slipping underneath his waist band and underwear to stroke him roughly.

Kurt moaned into his mouth, noise muffled by Blaine's tongue slightly, and he ripped his mouth away from his husband's, as he scratched long red lines down his muscled back.

"Oh...Blaine, I n-need you." Kurt groaned out and Blaine followed a path down his neck with his lips and teeth, only causing Kurt to moan louder.

"I need you too." Blaine whispered huskily back and then started to fumble with the zipper on Kurt's skinny jeans.

Once their jeans and underwear were removed they fell back into place, Kurt writhing underneath Blaine, kissing passionately as Blaine's hand disappeared in their bedside drawer to retrieve the lube.

"Baby...turn over." Blaine said in a low rough sounding voice, and Kurt shivered as he rolled over underneath his husband.

Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's spine, sucking little red marks across his back here and there, and made his way right down to where the curve of his husband's gorgeous ass began. He quickly flicked open the cap on the lube and spread some across three of his fingers, before dribbling some of the cool liquid in between Kurt's cheeks, making his husband jump and gasp slightly at the sudden sensation.

Blaine grinned as he went back to placing marks and kisses on Kurt's back, biting into muscle when he came across one, while his fingers worked themselves down between Kurt's cheeks to rub against his hole.

Kurt's muscles twitched when he reached it and he grinned into his back, as a loud whine spilt from his mate's lips.

Kurt keened loudly as the first finger breached him, closely followed by a second and he growled loudly. Blaine scissored his two fingers inside him for a moment before pushing in a third.

Kurt pushed his hips back at him, as he thrust them in and out roughly, while he started leaving small bite marks across Kurt's back, and trying not to thrust his own aching erection into the sheets underneath them.

A forth finger broke through the ring of muscle and Kurt nearly screamed, Blaine removed them quickly, and lubed up his cock before grabbing Kurt's waist roughly and flipping him over onto his back, Kurt looking up at him with a dazed expression for a minute. Blaine smiled down at him, placed his arms underneath Kurt's shoulders and put his hands over the top, having a good grip on him, as he moved his cock to his mate's entrance.

Blaine pushed forward as he pulled Kurt down by his shoulders, burying himself inside his mate in one quick thrust.

"Aah!" Kurt cried out as Blaine slammed in roughly, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's back.

"You ok?" Blaine asked roughly, shuddering in anticipation, and Kurt just nodded with a small smile.

Blaine nodded back and then started a quick hammering pace with his hips that had Kurt whining and begging with every thrust. Blaine just moved his hands down along Kurt's body and grabbed his thighs and pulled him up a little higher, at a better angle, and he knew as soon as he hit Kurt's prostate because Kurt screamed.

"Aaaaah...oh B-blaine...right t-there honey." Kurt managed to choke out after his scream but words escaped him as his breathing sped up and he heart pulsed fast.

Blaine's pace didn't let up, slamming his hips against Kurt's quickly and digging his nails into Kurt's thighs as he held his husband in a tight grip.

All of a sudden Blaine's hold on Kurt was gone, and he found himself on his back, Kurt had coated three of his own fingers with lube and as soon as he had flipped Blaine onto his back, his fingers disappeared inside of him roughly. Blaine let out a surprised yell that transcended into a long moan as Kurt fingered him quickly. Kurt's mouth found one of Blaine's nipples and he sucked and nibbled on it as Blaine writhed underneath his ministrations.

Once Kurt had deemed that Blaine was stretched enough he had lubed up his neglected cock, and buried himself inside his husband.

"Oh yeah...oh god, Kurt...you're a-amazing!" Blaine cried out loudly as Kurt started slamming into him roughly.

They both moaned against each other's mouths as they connected lips again. Kurt dragged Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth while he had changed the angle of his thrusts, Blaine growled in his chest, deeply, as he came between them, and Kurt followed after him three thrusts later. As he came deep inside him and released Blaine's lip, he sank his now fully extended fangs into his mate's collarbone, Blaine whimpering tiredly from where he lay limp on the bed beneath him.

Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, breathing heavily, and one of Blaine's hands came up to bury itself into Kurt's hair, which made him smile. He laid on Blaine's chest for a while, listening to the rapid heartbeat just below his ear, as they both calmed down from their orgasms.

"Kurt...I love you." Blaine said a little breathlessly, and Kurt nuzzled his face against his husband's slightly hairy chest, grinning into the warm, sweaty skin and sighing contentedly.

"I love you, Blaine."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pam had enjoyed her time with Elizabeth this weekend, Kurt had given Pam permission to do whatever she wanted with her, knowing that she didn't really get a lot of time to spend with her.

Elizabeth was 18 months, and was quite a chatterbox around any that would listen. After her first birthday, she started speaking a lot more, most of it was still jumbled, but it wasn't difficult to understand if you knew her.

She was the light of all their lives, and she was so sweet it made everyone melt.

That's why Kurt found it so difficult when he had to go back to work. He was missing being at home with her. For the first year of her life, both her parents had been a constant, but now that they both had gone back to work, all of the pack had to schedule their work hours so someone could be with her all the time. Kurt and Blaine never wanted outside babysitters.

Elizabeth seemed to be adjusting well with it, and so far Kurt only had to work 3 days a week, Monday, Wednesday and Thursday, so for the other two, he could be with her, and he never worked weekends unless he had too.

Sebastian had taken mornings off every Monday and Wednesday, because they tended to be the days when the company went over paperwork and he didn't need to be there for that.

And Puck and Sam had managed to lengthen their lunch hours, in the afternoon so that they could be home to watch her, until somebody finished work.

Puck had also taken up nights on some days of the week so he didn't need to leave on Thursdays at all, until late afternoon.

Their schedule was pretty well though out, but if anybody's meeting or work ran late, they always had to let Kurt know, Julia was understanding and always let him leave when he needed to.

Tony had given Blaine a massive step up in the industry, and Blaine was learning a lot. Kurt never really wanted to disturb him, because he was finally doing what he needed to be able to create his own company, and Kurt could not be prouder of his husband.

Blaine's trust fund had not been touched anymore after he had used some of it for their house. The house had been paid for and the guys all worked, so there was always plenty of money to pay all the bills. Blaine was saving his money for when he started out on his own.

When that would be, Kurt had no idea. Blaine loved working for Tony, and Kurt knew it made Blaine feel extremely guilty, that someday he was going to leave and be working for himself.

But everyone had life goals, and dreams, and Tony has always pushed Blaine towards that.

Julia had also given Kurt more responsibility in the workplace. She had made him manager of the department under her, which Kurt was extremely thankful about, and he gushed to everybody over dinner one night about the extra work load, but also the extra privileges and money. And obviously, with Pam's help, Kurt was starting to strike out on his own.

Even though they were parents now, Kurt's and Blaine's careers seemed to be taking off too. Life seemed to be moving ahead and they felt really lucky that everything was going so well.

Kurt and Blaine were laying in bed, going over some of their bills, and Kurt had just managed to calculate their expenses for the year, when Blaine broke the silence.

"I think I might discuss with Sebastian, my options for starting a company next year?" Blaine had said, and Kurt had turned his eyes up towards him, before writing the total calculation on the papers before he moved them aside to focus on his husband.

"Really! Next year?" He said excited and Blaine nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, think we could do it?" Blaine asked a little hesitantly and Kurt grinned at him excitedly.

"I know we can."

Blaine found a little strength in his husband's smile and he nodded and smiled back at him, the same enthusiasm bleeding into his soul.

"Ok good. I already have the contacts and Tony had said he would help where he can, but we are going to be rivals in the same industry." Blaine explained and Kurt clasped Blaine's hand within his own, placing a kiss against the back of his knuckles and settling down beside him.

"Yes...I knew he would try to help." Kurt replied, and Blaine shrugged his shoulders with a little sigh.

"Now it's funding...and contracts...and getting a place set out for it." Blaine listed off, and Kurt laughed in his direction, hitting his chest lightly as his tone changed into a little defeat and Blaine chuckled.

"Buying equipment too." Kurt added.

"Yeah...there is a lot."

Kurt straddled his mate and leaned both their foreheads together, smiling at him, and moving his hands up to cup underneath Blaine's jaw.

"You can do it, honey. You can." Kurt said confidently, as he raised his eyebrows, and Blaine smiled back at him, before their lips came together for a quick kiss.

"Thanks...I hope so." Blaine said with another shrug and Kurt kissed him again, a little harder.

"I know so." Kurt said and Blaine moved his hands around Kurt's waist before resting his curly head against Kurt's neck, breathing in his husband's scent deeply.

"It's going to be hard at first."

"Oh I know," Kurt said, and he brought his hand up into Blaine's hair, smoothing over the curls at the back while he added, "meeting after meeting, talk after talk. Money, interviews."

"Interviews?" Blaine asked as his head shot up with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"For hiring workers, honey."

"Oh...yeah."

Kurt laughed as Blaine's head fell back against his shoulder, and he put his arms around Blaine's shoulders, as he still sat atop him, running his palms and digging his fingertips over Blaine's back muscles.

"You'll get there." Kurt said in another confident tone, and Blaine hummed against his neck.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elizabeth's 2nd birthday was amazing, everybody showed up, just like her first. Burt and Carole had arrived first, then Pam, and then Cooper, Eleanor and the twins, Elizabeth's face had lit up when she saw her cousins.

She got tons and tons of gifts, from beautiful clothes, to another car from Uncle Noah, and she had the time of her little life. She fell asleep halfway through lunch time, and everyone laughed as Blaine pulled her face and hair away from her plate as Kurt wiped her face off, before they both took her upstairs to put her to bed.

Everyone had stayed for another day or two, Burt and Carole had decided to stay until after Christmas though.

They had a house full of so many people for quite a while, that after everyone had gone home, it was extremely quiet and peaceful. Christmas was magical for her, she had loved helping to put the decorations up and decorate the tree with Kurt. Elizabeth's eyes reflected all the colourful lights, as she had looked around the lit up room, with her wide curious blue eyes.

Burt and Carole both enjoyed spending time with their granddaughter, they really hadn't seen her a lot over the last year, Kurt and Blaine had been so busy with their careers taking off that they hadn't had time to go to Ohio for a visit, or have company over.

Burt had a smile on his face that Kurt could only describe as made of pure joy, as he played and spoke with Elizabeth on the floor in the living room. Kurt, Blaine and Carole watching them both with a smile.

Elizabeth loved spending time with her Grandpa Burt, he was the only one she had, and they got along really well. Elizabeth had been given Kurt's old tea set, Burt and Carole had decided she was old enough to have it at 2, and Kurt had laughed as she made Burt sit and sip tea with her.

It was a very tearful goodbye, when it was time for Burt and Carole to go home, Elizabeth was crying too, she wouldn't let go of her grandfather. Burt had promised her sad little face, that they would see each other very soon, and Kurt nearly cried at her tiny sniffles as she nodded at him.

Elizabeth was a little melancholy for about an hour, until she managed to rope Puck, Sam and Sebastian into playing with her tea set, then a big smile stayed on her face after that.

New year's was uneventful, Blaine and Kurt spent the night inside, with Elizabeth tucked up in between them on the couch, while they watched the New York celebrations on the television, and at the stroke of midnight, they shared a kiss, just as loving and passionate as their very first, while resting their hands on their daughter's shoulders in the middle of them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elizabeth was about 23 months, when it happened.

Blaine and Kurt hadn't spent much time together over the last couple of months, they had both been working on their own companies, working late nights, and skipping lunch dates. The only time they had for each other, was when they got home for dinner and played with their daughter. They shared her bath times, bedtime stories and snuggles and good night kisses. But they hadn't been alone for a while.

Blaine had managed to get the afternoon off when Kurt had asked for some time, just between them. He had Puck take Elizabeth out for the afternoon, claiming they needed mate time together, and Puck had grinned while taking Elizabeth's bag in one arm and the little girl in the other and walked out the door.

Blaine had text Sebastian and Sam too, not to disturb them.

There was no time for romance this afternoon, he needed his husband, they both needed each other. As soon as Kurt was through the door, Blaine had wrangled him upstairs, into their bedroom, and wouldn't let him back out until they were both exhausted, messy and satisfied.

"Erm...Kurt." Blaine said as he held up the broken pieces of condom as he pulled out of his husband, and Kurt's expression changed from blissed out to bewildered as he looked up at him.

"Oh...great." Kurt sighed as he slumped back onto the bed.

Blaine didn't know whether to chuckle at him or slump down next to him on the bed.

"So how do you feel? Angry? Sad? Happy?...I have no idea, from your expression, about what this means." Blaine asked timidly, as he sat looking down at Kurt for a minute.

"I'm..." Kurt paused to look up at his husband's tentative expression, and his eyes softened, "ok."

"Ok?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok." Kurt said again as he smiled lightly, "If it happens, it happens."

"So...you're ready?"

"I wouldn't say ready, but I'm not opposed." Kurt tried to explain around an excited smile.

"Can we throw the condoms away again then?" Blaine asked with an eager grin and Kurt laughed, nodding his head, before Blaine tackled him back onto the bed.

A few weeks later Kurt started feeling sick. He knew, he just knew that he was pregnant, again.

But to ease his worry that he wasn't becoming ill, he made his way to the closest convenience store, to purchase a few tests. The sales clerk grinned at him as he bought them, while carrying Elizabeth on one hip, and Kurt just smiled back politely and swiftly left before Elizabeth could beg him for sweets.

Kurt hadn't been able to take his eyes off of the grocery bag on the kitchen counter, even while he fed lunch to Elizabeth. As soon as she had gone down for her afternoon nap, he had flown back to the kitchen and grabbed the bag before running to the bathroom.

He heard the front door open and close, and Puck's voice yell out for anybody to answer, but Kurt couldn't answer. He had froze to the spot, staring down at the tests he had clutched within his hand.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Puck pushed open the bathroom door, but paused with his hands on his jean zipper, as he spied Kurt standing stock still in the middle of the bathroom. It startled him a little.

"Kurt?" Puck started as he stopped in the doorway watching him, "Why didn't you answer? I didn't think anyone was here."

Kurt still remained frozen and Puck watched him for a second, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, his eyebrow rose and he stared at Kurt, wondering what was wrong, before he looked down to Kurt's hand, and at what he was holding, and a big smirk lit up his face.

"What?" Puck gasped loudly, "Holy fuck! Are you preggers again?" He exclaimed loudly and it made Kurt jump a little and he dropped the tests to the floor.

Kurt bent to retrieve the tests and placed them in some tissue before placing them on the sink, as he turned to face Puck. He shrugged and smiled a little.

"I am." Kurt said and Puck chuckled before he grabbed him up in a hug, and Kurt laughed as he threw his arms around his friend, "But let me tell my husband, before you go blabbing your mouth, ok?"

"Sure." Puck nodded against his hair, and held him a little tighter, whispering, "Congratulations." into his ear, and Kurt smiled against the material over Puck's shoulder.

"Thanks, Noah."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

To say Blaine was happy, was an understatement. He was ecstatic.

He jumped around and yelled and cheered, and Kurt thought any second now he may start barking like an excited puppy. He laughed with Blaine as he was crushed into a huge embrace. Blaine was laughing happily into Kurt's neck, and leaving small kisses in between chuckles, and Kurt just held him a little tighter.

Sebastian and Sam were more shocked than anyone. They had their mouths open for a while, and Kurt had to giggle at them.

As Sam embraced him, after the initial shock wore off, and he breathed his scent in as he grabbed Kurt into his arms, as everyone laughed and Kurt squeaked indignantly. As Sam pulled away, Kurt punched his arm, and he chuckled.

"Well, don't you want to know?" Sam asked with a small grin and everyone looked around at each other with shrugs.

Blaine and Kurt eyed each other for a minute before they both nodded their heads towards Sam and he gave them a big smile.

"It's a boy!" Sam cheered loudly and Blaine smiled at Kurt and pulled him in for a tight hug again.

All the guys clapped for Sam, after all he was right with Elizabeth, so they had no reason to doubt him yet. Blaine had started whispering things into Kurt's ear and made him chuckle and blush slightly, and the guys all rolled their eyes and left the couple to themselves.

"So, we are going to have another little Hummel-Anderson around." Blaine said with a sweet tone, and Kurt grinned at him.

"We are," Kurt said with a nod as Blaine's hands wrapped around his waist and landed on top of his lower abdomen, "But what is our daughter going to think of this new addition, do you think?"

"I think she is going to love her little brother." Blaine said with a grin and Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Oh, so we're believing Sam this time?"

"I thought you said, that Finn said, Sam was always right?" Blaine exclaimed with a small laugh.

Kurt smiled back at him.

When he had told Blaine about the strange dream he had when he was at his dad's nearly 2 years ago, he didn't think Blaine would believe him, but his wonderful husband had believed every word. He had asked a lot of questions about Finn after that, and Kurt had told him all he knew of his stepbrother, Blaine felt connected to Finn in some way now. He wasn't nervous anymore when anyone talked about him, because he felt like Kurt did, that Finn was still watching over everyone.

"Mm, maybe he had a point. He did predict Elizabeth." Kurt said with an awed expression as he looked down at his own stomach, where Blaine's hands were resting, "A boy," he said quietly as he placed a hand over one of Blaine's before turning his eyes to his husband, "Do you think?"

"Absolutely, I trust Sam." Blaine said with a happy grin.

"We're going to have a boy." Kurt repeated and Blaine grinned wider.

"We're going to have a boy!" He yelled louder and they both laughed happily before embracing tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was surprised when he didn't get morning sickness, or any sickness really, by the time he was 14 weeks. He had a small bump, which Blaine had been so attached too since it had appeared, and so far everything was going well.

His fashion business that Blaine's mom, Pam, had started off for him was also booming, he had to make a website, and everything. He was getting so many orders through that he felt a little overwhelmed, but he knew that as soon as he had started this, that it was going to be a lot of hard work for a little while, until he could afford to hire workers. Well that day came sooner than expected, he hadn't really checked his book sin a while, 3 months of solid work would do that to you, but when he did he had realized that his account was now booming with thousands, and he could actually hire an assistant or an extra hand, if and when he needed one.

It came in the form of, Melissa, a bright and bubbly, fresh out of Parson's, young fashionable woman. She was totally in on all of Kurt's ideas and they got along perfectly. She was also part werewolf, a quarter she had said, and Kurt's physical condition made her squeal with excitement. She had never met a carrier before, or seen one pregnant.

Kurt adored her.

But there was one thing he still had to do, he had to quit working for Julia. This was going to be hard. She knew that it was his dream to start his own fashion line, and now that he was well on his way to accomplish that, she needed to know.

He sighed as he walked along his old work route, it wasn't one of the days he worked, so as soon as he stepped in the door, he realized that she knew why he was there, just from the look in her eyes. The look represented pride and and sadness all wrapped up together.

"No use telling me Kurt, you're quitting, right?" Julia said as she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, no no, don't be sorry, it was your dream. I knew this day would come." Julia said as she got up to hug him, he hugged her back tightly, "So have you got clients?"

"Yes, a few." Kurt explained as she made him take a seat with her, "And I just hired an assistant."

Julia smiled brightly at him.

"Your instincts and your work is so amazing, Kurt. I know you'll do very well." She said as she took his hand, "And a little birdie told me, that there is another baby on the way?"

Her coy smile made Kurt laugh and he nodded, smiling widely at her.

"Yeah, that's definitely true." Kurt said as he touched his stomach lightly, and she grinned excitedly at him.

"You have to bring the baby here to visit, I always love babies."

They talked for about an hour, and Julia gave him an option of filling out a 2 week notice or a month, but Kurt chose the 2 weeks, because he was already swamped with work of his own. She agreed to let him coast through his last 2 weeks, and promised not to put too much on his plate, and he was so grateful to her that his eyes starting filling up.

She shook her head at him with a smile and told him to get out of her office before he made her cry too. He laughed as he left and promised to see her Monday.

When he got back home, he let out a sigh of relief, he was so glad he had made a friend in the business, she was not just a boss to him. Puck came down the stairs with Elizabeth on his hip and she held out her hands excitedly to her father when she saw him on the couch.

"Dada!" she exclaimed excitedly and he smile at her and opened his arms as Puck sat her on his lap.

Puck sat down next to him, and sighed a little.

"How did it go?" He asked and Kurt released his grip on Elizabeth as she slid off of him onto the floor and started playing with her toys.

"Good. I didn't even have to say anything, she already knew." Kurt explained and Puck chuckled a little.

"Well, that's great then, so when do you leave?"

"2 weeks."

Puck nodded, and they both sat in silence watching Elizabeth play before they heard the front door open.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth shouted out as she heard it too, but a voice came through the living room doorway, and it wasn't Blaine.

"Nope, babycakes, it's just me!" Sebastian said as he poked his head in the door with a goofy face, and her face lit up in a big smile for him.

"Bas Bas!" She said loudly and he waved at her with a smile of his own, before bending down and giving her head a light kiss.

Kurt smiled as Elizabeth started up a conversation about her fluffy duck toy with Sebastian, and he rubbed along his little bump thoughtfully. He really couldn't wait to tell Elizabeth about the new baby. He and Blaine had decided to wait until Kurt was showing a little more, to give her some proof that she could see there was a baby coming. So after Kurt has his next check up in a few weeks, they were going to ask her what she thought of having a new baby around the house.

Kurt hoped she would be pleased. He loved his daughter but sometimes he really couldn't tell if she was going to act diva, or sweet. But most of the time it was sweet. After the terrible phase of tantrums they had gone through though, he wouldn't put it past her to kick up a fuss about it either.

"I've been going over the books with Blaine today," Sebastian said from his seated position on the floor with Elizabeth, and Puck and Kurt both gave him their attention, "It's looking good, he can get all the equipment he needs for the next month. We went over the lease on the place he found and they have a greed to give us a 6 month advance on the rent for it, to give us a little bit of a head start. We had a meeting with a couple of sponsor companies too."

Kurt nodded with a smile, and Elizabeth left Sebastian with her duck, while she went over to get her house and dolls, and she shouted at Puck to come play with her. He got up with a smirk and Kurt turned back to Sebastian.

"Any idea what kind of time frame it will take until it's up and running properly?" He asked and Sebastian took Puck's seat beside him on the couch, still holding onto the fluffy duck toy.

"Yep, everything should be sorted out by the end of the month, and then in another 8 months, he should be good to go." Sebastian said with a grin, and Kurt smiled as he sighed and flopped back into the couch, "How did it go with Julia today?"

"I didn't even have to tell her, she knew." Kurt said and Sebastian shook his head.

"That woman is so shrewd." He said in awe, "I wish I could figure out intentions like that, would make my job easier."

Kurt laughed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine had been very stressed out lately. With the new business still in the making, he was starting his days early and finishing late, trying to get as mush set up as possible. Over the past 2 months, he had managed to get all the separate studios finished, with Puck's help. He had bought a lot of the equipment he needed, and he was just starting to make a contact list.

The stress of that, plus Kurt being a little moody because of his work and hormones, made their home into a ticking time bomb at the moment. Nobody else said a word, everyone knew exactly what the couple was going through, Sebastian always dealt with stressful situations as a lawyer, and Puck had started his own company before so he knew. Sam was a model, and he was his own manager, so he also had a little inkling how much stress that could entail.

There had been fights. But so far, none of it had been major. But the guys were still al walking on eggshells around Kurt, being pregnant made his moods unpredictable and nobody wanted to be caught in the firing line.

Like Blaine was a few days before Kurt turned 24 weeks.

They could hear them arguing upstairs, they always took their more heated ones out of sight of Elizabeth, Sam and Sebastian were quiet as they sat in the kitchen. Puck had Elizabeth playing in he garden with her. Outside was probably the best place she could be right now.

Sam sat stiff as he heard one of them stomping down the stairs.

"No, Blaine it doesn't work like that!" Kurt said as he appeared in the kitchen, and Blaine ran in behind him.

"Right, I'm supposed to believe that your work takes precedence over mine?!" Blaine bellowed as he followed him into the kitchen, "You're such a goddamn hypocrite Kurt."

"Oh I'm a hypocrite, well excuse me, my company was set up before yours, I think I should have a right to work things out, away from home!" Kurt screeched as he pulled out some ingredients, slamming things onto the counter.

"Yeah sure, but you can't expect me to give up my time, just for you to go gallivanting to your office, when I've only got a short amount of time left to get mine up and running." Blaine yelled out behind him.

"I'm not the only parent here, Blaine, we should be dividing our time at home, with Elizabeth equally." Kurt fumed as he turned the oven on, checked it and slammed the door shut, "I don't want to be the stay-at-home parent!"

Sam and Sebastian got up and disappeared out of the room, before they could get dragged into the argument.

"If I take time off from it now, I'm never going to get it started, it's only for a few more months, Kurt." Blaine tried to get his point across but Kurt would not back down.

"And what? I'm supposed to be happy about being here all day, every day. Elizabeth needs you!" Kurt exclaimed loudly as he turned to face his husband.

"I'm only asking for some leniency here, Kurt. Is that so much to ask?"

"It is when it cuts in on your time with your family. Do you know how many dinners you have missed, or were late for, these past 2 months? 28." Kurt explained as he flung his arms out, "And your brother keeps calling me, because he can't speak to you. Our parents Skyped a couple of weeks ago and you weren't here. Elizabeth was ill last week and you weren't here!"

"Yeah, that's great, throw in the guilt too, why don't you?!" Blaine yelled with a huff and left the kitchen, and stomped his way upstairs again, and as Kurt heard the bedroom door slam, he let the tears go.

He rubbed over his baby bump while he tried to calm himself down. He felt the baby stir lightly and smiled wetly down at his stomach.

"Yeah, I don't like the fighting either, baby." He said to himself as he turned back around and started to prepare dinner. Still crying.

"Kurt?" Sam appeared in the doorway behind him, and Kurt wiped his face a little before he turned to face him.

"Hey Sam."

"You ok?" Sam asked as he walked up beside him, and Kurt shook his head before sobbing a little, and Sam wrapped his arms around him, "Hey, it's ok."

"No it isn't...I'm stressed out, and Blaine's stressed out, It's making the baby stressed out," Kurt said as he rubbed over his bump, "And I don't even know what to do anymore," Kurt put his head in his hands, as Sam rubbed his back trying to calm him down, "Why did I think having another baby now, was a good idea?"

"Because you love the baby, Kurt." Sam said with a smile, "Everyone gets stressed, sometimes, it's nothing to do with the baby."

"But it is, because I'm a moody bitch right now," Kurt said and Sam went to disagree but Kurt interrupted, "I know I am, Sam, you don't have to lie to me."

"Ok, maybe a little moody." Sam agreed with a little chuckle and Kurt smiled.

Puck appeared in the kitchen after that and Elizabeth was asleep on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm gonna go put her to bed, she fell asleep while we were playing." He said in an amused voice, and Kurt nodded at him while he sniffed. "Everything ok?" he asked as he eyed Kurt.

"It will be, eventually." Kurt replied with a shrug and Puck nodded before taking the little girl up to her room.

"Hey," Sam said as Puck left and Kurt turned wet eyes up to him, "Want me to make dinner? You can go and have a nap too?"

Kurt smiled at Sam fondly, and hugged him again before nodded and leaving the dinner in Sam's hands, walking into the living room to lay on the couch.

Kurt suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his stomach and he gasped a little as his back protested too. He moaned as the pain built up a little. Sebastian walked back in from the garden, having picked up all of the toys from outside, but dropped them when he saw Kurt clutching his stomach and grimacing in pain.

"Oh my- Sam!" He called out as he ran over to Kurt, "Kurt, are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he bent down beside the couch, and Sam appeared next to them just as Kurt breathed out slowly and another pain hit him.

"No..." He choked out, "Get Blaine."

Sebastian nodded his head quickly and ran upstairs to go and get him, and Sam took his place by the couch.

"What hurts, Kurt?" Sam said, and Kurt breathed slowly, before he pointed to his stomach and then his back.

Blaine appeared with red rimmed eyes and a flushed face, sniffing slightly as he bent down beside Kurt.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly as he place his hands over Kurt's on the bump and Kurt cried out a little as another pain wrenched through his stomach and back.

"The baby..." Kurt said and Blaine's face lost colour, before he instructed the guys to pick Kurt up and take him to the car, while he called their doctor.

"What's going on?" Puck said as he came in the living room.

"Kurt's having pains, we have to go to the hospit- Oh hi, Doctor McKenna, it's Blaine Anderson...Yes that's right, Kurt is experiencing pains in his stomach right now...23 weeks and 4 days...Ok, great we'll see you soon." Blaine said into the phone, and as soon as he had hung up, he went to grab his car keys and helped the guys get Kurt out to the car.

Kurt couldn't sit in the seat, it was too painful, so Blaine had Sam climb in and hold him reclined in the back seat, and promised Puck and Sebastian he would let them know what happens, and they were off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Braxton what?" Kurt asked with a confused look on his face, and Blaine was rubbing the back of his hand as their doctor explained.

"Hicks. They are minor contractions, most aren't as painful as the ones you experienced, but a lot of people experience discomfort." she said and Kurt snorted.

"Pfft, discomfort." Kurt said and rolled his eyes, and Blaine shushed him before turning back to the doctor.

"So, everything's fine?"

"Yes, we ran a blood test and he had a scan, baby's heartbeat is normal, and this machine you are hooked up to here, measures pain levels and contractions, and since about 20 minutes ago, there hasn't been any. I'd say you're fine."

They both let out sighs of relief.

"You said you're experiencing stress at the moment?" She asked as she looked them both over, and Kurt looked at Blaine before he nodded to her, "That's probably what set it off, my advice is to try to keep stress to a minimum, although most of the time that is very hard to do, I know."

Kurt nodded along with her, as Blaine still clutched his hand.

She smiled at them both before she unhooked Kurt from the machine, and told them she would get the discharge papers sorted.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine said as he raised Kurt's hand and placed a kiss against it, lingering a little as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Kurt sighed and squeezed Blaine's hand in his while leaning against his husband.

"Let's just go home now, please." Kurt said and Blaine nodded before placing a loving kiss on Kurt's forehead and wrapping his arms around him.

Blaine had text all of the guys that there was nothing to worry about, and they made their way out to the car, which Sam was waiting in. Sam smiled at them as they got in, and they explained what the doctor said as they started their journey home.

Puck and Sebastian grabbed both of them in a tight hug when they walked in, and Elizabeth toddled up to them and Blaine picked her up and kissed her cheek before releasing her to Kurt, who did the same.

"Whoever created Braxton Hicks, obviously wasn't experiencing it themselves, otherwise they would have called it torture." Kurt said and it made everyone laughed as he scowled and walked past them with Elizabeth on his hip.

Sebastian had finished dinner, while they were gone, and Kurt smiled gratefully at him as it was brought to him, on the couch, and Puck placed a blanket by him too.

Kurt could not have had a better family.

After dinner, Blaine played with his daughter for a while, and Kurt watched them interacting with a small smile. He had wanted to get his point across to Blaine, that his daughter missed him, and wanted him, but it always seems to end up in a fight. Kurt understood, he did, Blaine was trying to set up his company, and he has had to do so much, but Kurt felt stifled in the house, and he wanted to be able to work in his own office, instead of leaving it to his assistant.

At round 7pm, Elizabeth started yawning, and rubbing her eyes, Blaine looked up at Kurt, and smiled. Kurt couldn't help but smile back as Blaine picked their daughter up and carried her to bed.

"Talk to him." Sam whispered to Kurt, and he looked at Sam with a small smirk, before he got up to follow him upstairs.

"I was going to anyway, goodnight guys." He said as he left the living room, hearing a symphony of "Night Kurt." as he went.

Blaine was in Elizabeth's room, reading her a short story from one of her favourite books, and Kurt stood next to the door frame listening, as Blaine made silly voices and performed some small actions along with the characters that made Elizabeth giggle. Kurt smiled again as Blaine finished and said 'Goodnight, my little angel.'

As Blaine walked out of the room quietly he found Kurt waiting for him, and he gave him a small unsure smile, but Kurt just shook his head and gestured for Blaine to follow him into their room.

As soon as the door was closed, Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and Blaine sunk down to his knees and placed his arms around Kurt's waist while he buried his face into his lap. Kurt was a little shocked at the sudden emotion his husband was showing and placed his hands into Blaine's hair, as he heard quiet sobs coming from him.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt started and Blaine looked up quickly, his face streaked with tears and his eyes sad.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." He said and Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls and nodded his head as the tears from earlier seemed to force their way back out, and he found himself sobbing too, "Oh no, Kurt, please...don't cry, I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry."

Blaine kept repeating his apologies as he wrapped his arms around Kurt and lay them both down onto the bed, pulling Kurt close and kissing along his head and cheeks.

"Blaine...I think we should talk." Kurt said as he sniffed, and Blaine nodded pathetically, "What I said before about being stuck here, it's true, I can't help but feel that way."

"I know...I know I should be around more, it kills me every time we fight about it...I don't want to fight." Blaine said and his face crumpled as he placed his hands on the side of Kurt's bump, digging his fingers into the sides of it gently, "I feel so guilty when I miss things."

"I didn't mean to throw it in your face Blaine, of course you do, I know that the company is a lot of hard work right now...but do you really have to stay there so late?" Kurt explained as the tears were diminishing, and Blaine nodded his head along with his husband's point, "I miss you, we all miss you."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said again and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck pulling his husband closer, and he felt tiny kisses being placed along his neck.

"I just needed you to understand my point...I know I can be a moody bitch right now," He said and Blaine laughed against his throat, "But, honey, please think about me, here...all day."

"I know, Kurt." Blaine answered and he pulled his head back up and looked Kurt in the eye, "I'll try to cut it back, it's just...there are so many things still to do, I get lost in it sometimes."

"Then talk to me, sweetheart, maybe I can help with it?"

"Ok." Blaine said as Kurt's fingers ran through his hair again, "I promise I won't fight with you anymore...that was scary." he looked down at Kurt's bump, where his hands were still around it, and Kurt smiled at him and placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead.

Blaine lifted his head quickly to catch Kurt's lip with his own, and Kurt gasped as Blaine's hands slithered around to the small of his back and pulled him closer.

Kurt moved his mouth away and Blaine placed a kiss against his chin and trailed a path of kisses and licks down his throat. Kurt laughed slightly breathless as Blaine's hands ran up the back of his shirt.

"So...are you thinking make-up sex, right now?" Kurt asked with amusement lacing his voice and Blaine chuckled against his collarbone, before pulling away.

"I'm thinking a make-up blowjob, then maybe sex after?" He responded and Kurt just laughed and rolled his eyes as Blaine made his way down the bed, undoing the buttons on Kurt's shirt along the way.

Blaine growled out loud as Kurt's pale flesh was revealed to him, little by little. His lips travelling down past Kurt's collarbone, his sternum, pausing at his hard, pink nipples to lick, and suck. His tongue was circling the right as Kurt threaded one hand into his hair and pulled slightly, eyes clenched shut, the fingers on his other hand, marking Blaine's shoulder as he squeezed it roughly.

Blaine continued downwards, hands planted firmly on the sides of Kurt's rounded stomach, and tracing his tongue over the top of it, right down to the middle to circle his belly button, and Kurt gasped above him. Next Blaine followed the slight trail of hair that began at his belly button, all the way down to the waistband of his pants and underwear.

Blaine yanked them open and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, before removing them quickly, as Kurt then sat up to remove his shirt. Blaine pulled his own shirt over his head before pulling Kurt's underwear down slowly, watching with lustful eyes as Kurt's hard cock sprang up from beneath the material and slapped against his stomach a little, leaving a little wet spot of pre-come on it, that Blaine just had to lick off.

Teasingly running his tongue down the underside of his stomach, he reached the base of Kurt's now painfully aching cock. He mouthed along the shaft lightly, darting his tongue out in the way he knew drove his husband crazy, and listened to Kurt's gasping breaths with a smirk.

He wrapped his lips around the head of Kurt's cock, sucking gently and tasting more pre-come that had gathered on the tip, before opening his mouth and taking Kurt as far as he could, pressing his hands down on Kurt's hip bones, to keep him still, and pushing down even further, so that the tip of it entered his throat, and he felt Kurt twitch and chant "fuck, fuck, fuck."

He bobbed his head slowly at first, building his rhythm, curling his tongue around the head every time he pulled up, and listening to the wonderful high moans that his mate was making above him. Blaine felt a thrill, and a warmth in his stomach with every bump at the back of his throat, loving the feel of his husband's cock deep inside his mouth.

Kurt was now babbling nonsense, broken with whining breathy gasps and deep sighs as he writhed under Blaine.

As Blaine's rhythm picked up a bit of speed, he felt Kurt's fingers tangle in his hair and yank sharply.

"Blaine, Blaine...B-blaine!" He whined loudly as he pulled on Blaine's curls.

Blaine grinned internally and sped up his movements even more, and Kurt groaned and growled low in his chest, and then his cock twitched in Blaine's throat as he yelled out, and Blaine felt the salty but sweet liquid shoot down his throat, and he moaned to himself at that.

"Ugh...oh..." Kurt stuttered, sweaty and flushed all the way to his toes, and he had his eyes squeezed shut as Blaine's throat continued to squeeze around him as he swallowed.

Blaine pulled off of him, when Kurt started whining with oversensitivity, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, as Kurt opened one eye to stare down at the proud grin his husband had on his face.

"Have I ever told you, how amazing you are at that?" Kurt said and Blaine laughed, moving back up the bed slowly, dotting kisses over the baby bump, and up Kurt's chest until he reached his chin.

"No, but it never hurts to hear it, sometimes." He said cheekily and Kurt rolled his eyes before bringing their mouths together in a deep kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Life returned to normal in the house. Blaine tried to be home a lot more and Kurt started feeling a little more relieved every time he made it to dinner. But Kurt was still working from home, and even though things were moving in the right direction, his pregnancy and the stifling feeling he had, only served to make him more moody.

He tried not to be, he really did. He tried a lot of relaxing things to make himself feel better, Blaine gave him a great back massage, he took nice, hot, relaxing baths every day, he went out to lunch sometimes with his assistant, Melissa, while Puck or Sam watched Elizabeth. But no matter what he tried, his hormones seemed to be against his better moods.

He and Blaine had started little bickering wars. Everyday it felt like Kurt chose something to remark about, and Blaine always bit, because no matter if he had cut down the work hours, it was still stressful.

He moaned about laundry not being done, about Blaine reading stories for too long in Elizabeth's room, which Kurt knew deep down he really didn't, he moaned about the guys treading mud in the front door when it rained, which again, nobody could help.

He moaned about anything and everything, and sometimes Blaine wouldn't make it to dinner, even though Kurt knew he was trying his hardest to be at home more, his irritation kept growing.

It was one such night when Kurt's brain kind of exploded and his mouth took it as a cue to start another fight.

"I don't even know why you have to spend all day there? Can't you do some of that from home?" He had attacked as soon as Blaine walked through the door, and his husband's face turned from one of shock to one of anger.

"And why do you choose now, when I've just walked through the door, to start on me, again?" Blaine responded exasperatedly.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's just so convenient for you to be stuck in an office all day, and me stuck at home being the perfect little house-husband. I'm sick and tired of not being treated equally in this relationship."

"Kurt, you're not a house-husband." Blaine said with a sigh, but Kurt carried on.

"Then why can't I go out. Why am I the one that's always stuck here-"

"We had a discussion about this, 3 weeks ago. The doctor told you to avoid stress, Kurt. Look what you're doing! You're arguing with me again, about the same fucking thing!" Blaine had lost his cool now.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and huffed a little, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh well I do apologize, but we are still stuck in the same situation! Which I thought was getting better, but as it turns out, it's even worse."

"How is it worse? What is the matter with you? You're being such a bitch!" Blaine yelled and Kurt's mouth opened in shock for a moment before he responded.

"Thank you, really, I hadn't actually noticed that I have been moody! Thank you for pointing it out, but do you know why I 'm so pissed off? Because everything is getting on top of me, and I'm stuck here and I can't deal with it anymore!" Kurt screeched at him and Blaine growled lightly, "Don't fucking growl at me." Kurt said in a low tone.

Just then a little voice said, "Daddy?" from behind them and they both turned pale as they turned to their daughter, who stood watching them with wet eyes.

"Sweetheart, come here, it's ok." Blaine soothed as he tried to calm down, and Elizabeth ran to him and he scooped her up in his arms.

"Are we done now?" Blaine said in an angry tone and Kurt glared at him slightly before he stomped up the stairs and out of sight.

"Ssh, ssh baby, it's ok." Blaine attempted to comfort their daughter as his own eyes prickled with unresolved anger.

Kurt didn't speak to Blaine for the rest of the day and kept glaring silently at him. Blaine ignored the glares as best he could but when it was bedtime, after they had both kissed their daughter goodnight, Blaine watched as Kurt got changed into his nightshirt and pyjama pants and disappeared across the hall into Sam's room.

Blaine sighed dejectedly as he watched him go, Sam had appeared in the doorway a moment later and had tried to say something but Blaine just waved him off with a small sad smile and Sam gave him one back as he went back to his room.

It didn't get any better over the next few days, Kurt still ignored him and still slept in Sam's room. Blaine had tried to talk to Kurt a few times, but all he got was a hum and a glare as Kurt walked away.

He had no idea what to do.

The anger wasn't doing Kurt any good. He kept having uncomfortable pains in his lower abdomen, they weren't sharp, they were more like aches. But he couldn't let go of his anger.

His moodiness had started to affect the rest of the guys, they were all quiet, even Elizabeth had not seemed her usual self while her parents weren't speaking.

Kurt sighed as kissed his daughter's cheek on the 5th day of not speaking to Blaine, and Puck had come into the room to talk to him.

"What's going on with you and Blaine? You know you can't just ignore your husband forever." He said and Kurt threw him a glare too as he sat up straighter.

"Mind your own business, Noah."

"No, I won't." Puck said stubbornly, crossing his arms in the doorway, "what exactly are you angry about?"

Kurt still glared at him for a moment, before glancing at his daughter sleeping peacefully in her little bed, and the mask dropped a little before he answered.

"I don't even know anymore, everything and anything annoys me so much at the moment," Kurt said quietly with a shrug, "It's probably hormones and stress, but I can't seem to move past it."

Well you have to talk to Blaine about it." Puck replied with a small smile and Kurt returned it.

"I know, but every time I do, it ends up with me being so moody and Blaine snapping back at me, then it turns into something ugly and I throw everything I can at him." Kurt sighed after he explained and placed his forehead into his hands.

"Well...did you want me to explain that to Blaine or...?"

"No. It's ok...I'll try and figure it out." Kurt sent him a grateful look before getting up to move past Puck to go sleep in Sam's room.

"Sam said you've been crying every night." Puck said and Kurt paused.

"Yeah."

"Seriously Kurt, if you want any of our help, you only have to ask." Puck said as he placed his arms around Kurt from behind him, and Kurt leaned back against him lightly.

"Thanks, Noah. But I'll be ok." He replied in a small voice before patting Puck's hands over his chest and moving to Sam's door.

"We all love you, you know."

Kurt turned back with a small smile and wet eyes as he opened the door.

"I know." He said before he went inside, the door clicking shut softly.

Blaine had decided what he could do to make Kurt happy. And then maybe they could talk it all out. He had roped Sebastian in to help him with his plan, they had been all around the city collecting things.

You see, the plan was to finish the nursery for the baby. He hoped he would do it well enough that Kurt would adore it. So he had dragged Sebastian around every paint store and D.I.Y store, and next they hit the baby stores. Blaine had almost forgotten all of the preparations that it took to get a nursery ready but he thought he had done pretty well.

They had ordered a crib, mattress, curtains, a night light, toys, shelves, a change table, chest of drawers, a cupboard, clothes, a baby swing, a baby chair.

He had also been quick to decide what colours to do, he had trusted Sam's judgement that it was a boy, but he had gone for a soft green and light purple. But all the furniture was white.

When they arrived home that day, Blaine had a feeling of accomplishment, but that drained when his 28 week pregnant husband, walked past him again.

Ever since Kurt had stopped talking to him, he found himself staring at him all the time, and staring at the bump, he knew the baby was moving around and kicking now, and his fingers itched so much with the need to wrap around it.

Blaine sighed as Sebastian placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and offered him a small smile.

"Don't worry Blaine, phase 1 is complete." He said and Blaine shot him a grateful grin.

Blaine had knocked on Puck's door later that night, when Kurt had again disappeared into Sam's bedroom, making it a whole week since they had stopped talking.

It was his turn to tuck his daughter in and he found himself reading her 2 stories instead of one, and singing to her softly while she drifted off. His eyes filled with anguished tears as he had leaned down to kiss her Goodnight, he just hoped his plan worked.

Puck opened the door and let him in with a raised eyebrow and Blaine threw himself down onto Puck's bed.

"Puck I need your help." He said and Puck smirked at him a little before sitting down next to him.

"With?"

"I have a plan to try and get on Kurt's good side again," Blaine said quickly and he explained about what he and Sebastian had done that day, and Puck's face grew into a smile, "and now I need you to maybe take Kurt and Elizabeth out for the day tomorrow, while we paint the room and get it set up."

"Sure, but where should I take them?" Puck asked and Blaine tapped his lip with a finger for a minute.

"Well I know he wanted to go shopping for baby things, maybe you could mention it and take him?"

"Shopping?!" Puck moaned and Blaine chuckled at him.

"Please Puck."

Puck eyed him for a minute before he agreed, begrudgingly.

Blaine left, wishing him a goodnight and yelling thanks as he went, and he grinned to himself while he relayed this plan to Sebastian before he went to his own room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Puck had managed to convince Kurt to go shopping, so by about 10am the next morning they were gone, and just in time too, because not 15 minutes later, the baby store they had ordered from delivered all of the furniture and baby stuff.

Blaine and Sebastian grinned at each other and started heaving box after box of things into the house and upstairs to be put in Elizabeth's room, until they had finished the painting.

They worked extremely fast, and within an hour, the room was painted, 2 soft green walls and 2 light purple walls, Blaine stepped back from his last touch up in the corner and smiled around at the room. Sebastian took the rollers to wash them, and Blaine washed out the brushes, before they went to sort through all of the boxes to put together all of the furniture.

They made up the cupboard and the chest of drawers, got out all of the stuffed animals and all the clothes, Blaine was smiling at all the little suits and vests and tiny bowtie patterned shirts he had ordered. Sebastian was laughing at his goofy face, but Blaine didn't care, his son was going to be the smartest baby ever.

The paint was quick drying, and after another 30 minutes it was nearly dry, just bits here and there, mostly in the corners, were still a little tacky. So they set about moving things in, they had to set up the crib inside the room, because it was too big to angle through the doorway.

Sebastian wiped the sweat from his forehead after he had placed the last screw into the crib, it had taken them nearly an hour to put together, but Blaine was just as energetic as before, while he eyed the room, Sebastian had never seen his friend look more excited.

"You like doing this parent thing, don't you?" Sebastian said as he smirked at him, and Blaine chuckled before moving stuffed animals out of the way to place the crib down against the wall properly.

"Yeah...I really do," Blaine said before sighing as he looked around, "I just hope this plan works."

"It will, how could Kurt resist a gesture like this?"

"Mm." Blaine hummed in response and Sebastian pushed his shoulder until he grinned back at him.

They spent another 45 minutes, moving furniture and things around in the room, to make sure everything was neat, but not too neat, because it was a baby's room, and Blaine had put the curtains up, they were a soft flowing green and white blend.

They were finished, all that was left was to get a cover and bumpers for the crib, but it looked great. The stuffed animals were seated all around the room, giraffe, penguin, lion, wolf, cat, dog, hippopotamus, elephant, and a few little bears of all different colours spread around in between the big ones.

"Are we done?" Sebastian asked as he leant against the doorframe, and Blaine took one last glance around before nodding at him.

"Yeah, I think so." He replied and they both made their way back out, shutting the door behind them.

"Kurt won't be able to smell the difference will he?" Sebastian asked as they backed away from the nursery door.

"I don't think it's that strong, do you?" Blaine said as he sniffed the air lightly.

Sebastian took a quick sniff of the air, and made a calculating face for a second.

"No, not really."

"Ok, great." Blaine exclaimed with a small smile before he ran to get rid of all the boxes out of Elizabeth's room, before everyone got home.

He had just cleared everything out of sight, when the front door opened and Elizabeth's excited little voice could be heard, giggling as she talked about a new toy.

Blaine wandered into the hall, and stared at Kurt as he made his way through the door with a few different bags, Puck was laden with all the others, plus Elizabeth, and Blaine chuckled a little at the sight of him. Kurt heard him laugh, and turned to him quickly, before slowly glancing away, telling Puck he was taking the clothes upstairs, and Puck eyed Blaine pointedly to follow him.

Blaine caught the gesture and kissed his daughter's face first before following after his husband, when he got to the top of the stairs, he heard Kurt drop the bags. He saw him standing in the doorway of the baby nursery, obviously intended to place the bags in the room, but had froze at the sight before him.

He was staring around the little room for a minute, before Blaine walked slowly up behind him.

"Do you like it, sweetheart?" He asked gently, and Kurt turned his shining eyes back to him.

"Did you do this?" Kurt asked in a fragile quiet voice, and Blaine nodded while biting his lip, watching Kurt's face for a reaction.

Kurt eyes turned sad for a second, before his expression morphed into happy and he threw himself into Blaine's arms, his husband catching him and embracing him tightly.

"It's beautiful, Blaine." Kurt said breathlessly into Blaine's neck and Blaine smiled against his husband's hair and kissed his head lightly.

"I thought I would try and make you happy." Blaine explained and Kurt's face pulled back with a look of shock plastered on it.

"You think you don't make me happy?" Kurt asked and as Blaine shrugged nervously, Kurt burst into tears, "Oh...b-baby no, please d-don't think that...I love you...so much, a-and I'm so sorry!"

Blaine's eyes stung as he wrapped his arms around his pregnant mate, burying his face in the neck he had missed so much in the last week. Blaine felt a small thump against his stomach, that was pressed up against the bump, and he smiled as he placed his hands on both sides of it.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt said again in a whisper, "I've been trying to find...a way, to speak to you, but every time I try...I clam up, I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything, honey."

"Ssh, it's ok, Kurt. It's done now. I'm sorry too." Blaine responded and ran his hands over the bump and back around Kurt's waist slowly, pulling his mate in closer.

After standing and embracing for what felt like hours, breathing in each other's scent and touching every part of the other, Kurt pulled back to take another glance around the room. He laughed excitedly at everything around them.

"I can't believe you did all this." He said in an amazed voice, smile still wide on his face.

Blaine made a noise of indignation.

"I'm quite capable, thank you," He said with a smirk as he poked Kurt's side, making his husband wriggle away from him with a laugh, "besides Sebastian helped me, he has better taste than me anyway."

"That's true." Kurt laughed and Blaine huffed sarcastically.

"You're not supposed to agree with me." He said with a playful pout, and Kurt laughed before placing his hands on his face and bringing their lips together lightly.

"Thank you, I can't wait for the baby to see it." Kurt said as he leaned his forehead against Blaine's and sighed.

"Me too."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt, Blaine and Elizabeth were witting in the new nursery and Elizabeth was playing with some of the stuffed animals, before Blaine nodded at Kurt and they both sat on the floor and called her over to them. She swung the elephant round herself one more time before she hopped over to them and plonked herself down in Blaine's lap happily.

"Honey, me and daddy wanted to tell you something." Kurt said as he took one of her tiny hands, as she leaned back against Blaine's chest.

"Yeah, sweetheart, you know we saw that baby at the grocery store." Blaine said as she looked up at him.

"Uhuh." She responded as she smiled at them both.

"Well, we're going to have a baby." Kurt said to her and she squealed excited.

"Where?" She said while looking around, and Blaine laughed before turning her head as Kurt lifted his shirt.

"He is in here, but he will be ready to come out soon, and then you can meet him." Kurt said softly while he pointed to his belly, and Elizabeth's eyes widened before she reached her hands out to touch.

Blaine laughed as the baby kicked a little and Elizabeth laughed again with excitement, before laying her head against Kurt's stomach.

"Hello!" Elizabeth said as she waited for an answer, and Kurt grinned down at her as he stroked through her hair.

"He can't talk yet, baby, but when he comes out, we can teach him." Blaine explained to his daughter and she said, "Oh." before placing her head back down, feeling the baby inside her dada's belly moving around.

"Hehehe it tickles," She laughed as she pulled her head up, and then cupping both hands over the bump, "baby loves me!"

"Oh I'm sure he will." Kurt said as he grabbed her and tickled her, and she giggled uncontrollably.

After telling her about the baby, she wanted to sit with Kurt for hours, just resting her head against the bump or poking it to try and get a reaction, which made Kurt squirm because it tickled a little and Blaine laugh.

It had been a tiring day, and as soon as Elizabeth had started yawning, Blaine took her upstairs to bed, well he tried, but she yelled that she wanted Dada and baby too. Kurt had followed behind them upstairs with a grin at her cheeky smile, and had tickled her a little more while getting her in her pyjamas.

"Now, are you going to be the bestest, big girl in the world and got to sleep for dada?" Kurt asked her as he settled her in her little pink bed, and she nodded quickly at him, while Blaine fetched her story.

They both read different parts to her, as her eyes began to get heavier and heavier. Eventually she drifted off, and Blaine put the book back on her little bookshelf, before kissing his daughter's head, and dragging Kurt up by his hand as soon as he had done the same.

Kurt laughed as Blaine dragged him all the way into their room and then gently pushed him down onto the bed. He giggled as Blaine removed his shirt, kissing over all of the exposed skin softly, and then as he removed Kurt's jeans and underwear, Kurt sighed in comfortable bliss.

"Honey?" Blaine said from somewhere above him and Kurt peeked an eye open, seeing Blaine looking down at him, smiling adoringly.

"Sweetheart." Kurt replied and Blaine chuckled as he bent down to kiss him, Kurt's lips parting automatically for Blaine's exploring tongue.

They both moaned into the kiss, having missed out on so much time together, and now having no barrier between them, they wanted to be as close as possible but Kurt didn't want sex to solve their problems, so he pushed a hand against Blaine's chest, forcing Blaine to part their lips and sit up.

Blaine was looking down at him in slight confusion, as Kurt lifted himself up on his elbows, even if his erection was straining against Blaine's inner thigh, he felt they still needed to talk.

"Blaine...I think we have more to talk about, I don't want to cloud our problems with sex, honey." Kurt explained and Blaine nodded before removing himself from on top of Kurt and settling down beside him.

"What's on your mind?" Blaine asked as he ran a hand lightly across the bump and felt the baby wriggle as Kurt tensed at the tickling sensation.

"I'm sorry I've been so moody lately." Kurt sighed and Blaine shushed him, rubbing a hand through his hair and keeping the other over the bump.

"You don't have to apologize for that, I understand." Blaine said and Kurt smiled at him before nodding.

"I know but sometimes I just, get so irritated from the slightest things."

"Like my late hours and being stuck here at the house?" Blaine asked after Kurt had explained and Kurt looked at him a little sheepishly.

"Yeah...I'm not trying to be difficult, but I just...I-"

Blaine put a hand over Kurt's mouth and leaned his forehead against his own, smiling at Kurt gently.

"I think I get it, you want to feel useful, and the pregnancy hormones are not helping your unhappiness at not being able to do what you need to, I get it, Kurt." Blaine removed his hand to see Kurt smiling back at him, eyes warm and he shrugged, "It took me a little while, but I get it."

"Yeah?" Kurt replied but his smile turned down a little. "...well I'm still sorry."

"I know, it's ok."

"But I feel like I still want to go to the office." Kurt explained as he looked down and clasped Blaine's hand with his own, playing with his fingers, he missed Blaine's smile.

"You can." Blaine said.

Kurt's head shot up in surprise, nearly clipping his husband's and Blaine pulled back slightly.

"What?"

"You can go to your office, Kurt." Blaine continued, and Kurt stared at him confused and his husband rolled his eyes fondly, before explaining, "I'm done setting up mine...I finished last Tuesday, when you stopped talking to me."

"Oh my god!" Now Kurt felt extremely guilty about the fight, "Really?" He asked and Blaine nodded with a grin, before wrapping his hands around the back of Kurt's neck, connecting their lips lightly, but Kurt pulled back again to whisper, "I'm still sorry."

Blaine chuckled a little and ran his hands up over Kurt's cheeks, thumbs stroking the skin just underneath his cheekbones.

"It doesn't matter, it's over and done with, let's move past it." He said and Kurt nodded.

"Ok, honey." He managed to get out before Blaine's mouth crashed against his own.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes, tongues stroking together, and biting lips lightly. As Blaine rolled back on top of Kurt, straddling his thighs and leaning forward so that his abdomen was against Kurt's bump, he felt a wriggle against it and he smiled as he disconnected the kiss again.

"You know what else I missed?" Blaine said as he kissed his way down Kurt's neck, and creating a wet path of licks and sucks down his chest, "I missed this."

Blaine put his hands against the sides of the bump and leaned over it, placing kisses all over the stretched skin, receiving a good thump or kick every now and again that made him laugh.

"He missed you too," Kurt said lightly as he chuckled along with Blaine, "We both did."

Kurt brought one hand down to the side of Blaine's face and stroked over the skin of his stubbly cheek with his thumb, as Blaine smiled up at him.

Blaine crawled slowly up to the head of the bed next to Kurt, dragging his whole body lightly along his, as Kurt moaned at him through a smile.

Kurt's mouth fell open as soon as Blaine's lips touched his, and Blaine had shoved his tongue in, sliding it along Kurt's own, drawing a high whine from his mate. Blaine's hands moved up from the sides of Kurt's stomach, up onto his chest, tweaking nipples slightly, which made Kurt groan into his mouth, and then up over his collarbone, to his neck, holding him in place while he deepened the kiss a little more.

Blaine moved Kurt's head up, so that his neck was tilted back, and disconnected their lips quickly, a trail of saliva connecting them for a second, before he moved down to mouth at Kurt's throat. Kurt gasped and moaned, threading his fingers through Blaine's hair as is husband was sucking and licking his neck, leaving small nips along it gently.

"Kurt...you're so beautiful...you know I sometimes can't...believe it." Blaine said in between marking and kissing Kurt's neck, and Kurt's fingers clenched tighter in Blaine's hair, "Oh, I need to bite you...mark you...make you mine."

At Blaine's growl in the skin of his neck, Kurt whimpered as he pushed his neck up closer to Blaine's mouth as he closed his eyes, and Blaine started nipping a little harder, before turning Kurt's head to the side with his nose and sinking his fangs into the skin slowly.

"Aah...oh fuck, Blaine...oh, Blaine...harder." Kurt choked out as he felt the fangs underneath his skin, and Blaine grinned against his neck before biting a little deeper.

Blaine groaned and growled in his chest and bit harder, making Kurt whimper slightly in pain, and he began sucking, Kurt's blood was sweet because he was pregnant, and Blaine found it slightly intoxicating. It had been a while since he had bitten his mate this deeply.

Kurt moaned in pain, and Blaine disconnected his teeth from the skin, licking over the marks on his neck as he pulled away, before watching the blood pool in the small puncture marks and licking it away a few times. Kurt scratched his lengthened finger nails, through his hair and down the back of his neck while he was licking over the mark, his nails digging in deeper when Blaine started to make the mark on his neck sore with all the attention to it.

"Blaine...please-"

"Alright, baby." Blaine said in response to Kurt's whine and moved down to lick and suck on each of his nipples before he completely bypassed the bump this time, to engulf Kurt's hard cock, as far into his mouth as he could.

"Ah! Oh god...B-blaine." Kurt gasped out as Blaine started sucking and bobbing his head quickly.

Blaine pulled off of Kurt's cock quickly, got up and grinned at him cheekily while he reached into the drawer for the lubricant, and Kurt giggled breathlessly at him, and stroked a hand down his arm, before Blaine disappeared back down the bed.

Kurt groaned as he felt Blaine's hot mouth engulf him again, but he also feels a cold wet finger stroking across his hole beneath, and he gasped at the sensation. His body relaxed as Blaine kept up pressure as he circled around the and around. Eventually Kurt's tight muscles had relaxed enough for Blaine's first finger to slip in.

As Kurt bucked up a little into Blaine's throat, his husband moaned around him, as the finger became two. Kurt hissed a little at the stretch but he relaxed quickly and Blaine started thrusting them in and out quickly.

"H-honey..ha..ha...I'm c-close...oh." Kurt stammered out softly and Blaine pulled his mouth away, before sinking his teeth gently into one of Kurt's thighs.

His fingers worked him open, as soon as it was comfortable enough for 3 fingers to thrust easily, Blaine licked his way from Kurt's groin all the way over the bump, back up across his chest to the mark he left, which had turned a deep shade of red, on his neck.

He sucked on it gently, before soothing over it with his tongue as he lubed up his own erection quickly, Kurt's hands were digging into his shoulder muscled as he whimpered.

Blaine lined up with his mate, pulling one leg up and resting it over his elbow, making sure not to bend Kurt too much because of the baby, and in one swift thrust, he buried himself deep inside him. Kurt yelled out at the intensity of the stretch, the burn of it had him gasping afterwards as he tried to relax around Blaine's intrusion.

"Oh, Kurt, baby...you feel, ugh...so good." Blaine growled out in a low tone, as he started a shallow thrusting motion, Kurt had his mouth open and his eyes squeezed shut underneath him.

"Ha...ha..oh." Kurt's noises were like music to his husband's ears, he loved being the only one to hear them.

His thrusts got faster as Kurt opened his eyes and looked up into his own, flashing bright blue and Blaine growled before bending and sucking marks into his exposed neck again.

Kurt's cock bounced on his stomach as Blaine's thrusts picked up some speed, they were hard and deep and Kurt couldn't help the sounds coming from his throat as they got louder with every hit to his prostate.

Blaine captured Kurt's mouth again as his hips stuttered, not being able to hold on for much longer, and Kurt kissed him back deeply as he trembled with pleasure, Blaine brought one of his hands down towards Kurt's cock and wrapped his palm around him tightly.

"Aaah!" Kurt screamed as he let go, coming over Blaine's wrist and fingers and over both of their lower abdomens, just as Blaine moaned and shivered as he came deep inside him with a loud groan.

Kurt was breathing heavily, and trying to calm his racing heart, as Blaine rolled over, pulling out and laying beside him, also breathless.

"Blaine?" Kurt said between deep breaths, and Blaine turned tired eyes to him.

"Hm?"

"My neck hurts." Kurt said as he brought a hand up to the huge mark on the side of his throat, and Blaine grinned at him before running a finger over where the redness faded around the edges.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you so much." Blaine said as he shuffled closer to Kurt's side, laying a gentle hand on top of his rounded stomach, the baby now kicking with renewed energy from what they had done.

"It's ok, but maybe less sucking honey?" Kurt said with a small laugh and Blaine agreed before yawning into his hand, and Kurt ran his fingers through the side of Blaine's hair again. "Never forget I love you though."

"Oh, I love you too. I won't ever forget that." Blaine said sleepily as his eyes closed, Kurt just smiled at him and placed a kiss against his forehead.

"Me neither."


	6. Chapter 6

Before any of them realised it was Thanksgiving again, and Puck had left to go spend Thanksgiving with his daughter in California. Sam had gone back to visit his parents and his siblings, and Sebastian and Hunter were spending Thanksgiving with Sebastian's father.

Burt and Carole had decided to come to Kurt and Blaine again, Kurt not really travelling that well being so far into the pregnancy, and they didn't want to stress him out with a long, uncomfortable car ride. Pam, Blaine's mom, had gone to spend Thanksgiving with Cooper, but she was spending Christmas with them this year.

Kurt didn't mind, a tiny family thanksgiving was all he was up for this year, ad it's what he got. If his father would stop feeding his daughter chocolate and cookies.

"Dad, come on. No more sweets!" Kurt sighed exasperatedly as his dad tried to sneak Elizabeth another cookie, Carole tutted at him and snatched the bag away from him.

"It's Thanksgiving." His father argued, but Kurt huffed and was unrelenting.

"Yes and I would like my daughter to go to sleep tonight."

"It's just one more cookie."

"No...no more." Kurt stood firm against it, as he held out his palm for the cookie, and Burt looked towards his grand daughter with a pout.

"Sorry sweetheart, your dada is being a spoilsport." He said to her and she giggled, but Kurt found it less than amusing.

"Dad!" He warned, and Burt relented.

"Fine...sorry." He said handing over the cookie.

Elizabeth pouted and threw her arms in the air cheering loudly, "I want cookies! I want cookies!"

Blaine set about calming her down and taking her into the kitchen to get her a glass of milk, and Kurt turned his glare on his father.

"Now see what you started?!" He said and Carole shook her head as Burt coughed uncomfortably, finding this whole thing just a little amusing.

After that cookie fiasco and a little tantrum from their nearly 3 year old daughter, everyone was sitting around the table having a great meal. Kurt didn't expect for Elizabeth to eat that much, but she did surprisingly well with finishing her little portion off.

Carole was talking to her about the baby, and Elizabeth was explaining all the songs she would sing to her new brother, and all the clothes she would help dada dress him in. And that the baby would have baths with her, and she could cuddle him and kiss him, just like daddy does with her.

Everyone was grinning at her, as she went on and on about showing the baby all her toys, and Carole chuckled lightly along with her.

"So, you got names picked out yet?" Burt asked them as they all finished up, and Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before grinning slightly.

Burt raised an eyebrow at their shared look and shrugged at them to tell them what was up.

"Well, actually, since we put Blaine's mom's name in Elizabeth's, we thought, if he is a boy, that we would put your name in it dad." Kurt explained and Burt and Carole both looked at them wide eyed.

Burt didn't say anything for a full minute and Kurt had worried that he had broken his father, he reached out and took his father's hand and Burt's eyes slowly filled up with unshed tears, and he squeezed Kurt's hand back.

"You...I...can't-" Burt struggled getting the words out, and Carole absolutely melted across the table, as Kurt got up slowly to engulf his dad in a hug, Burt silently sobbing against his son's shoulder, "Thank you, son."

"I love you, dad." Kurt told him as he buried his face in his father's shirt, and Burt held him just a little tighter.

Blaine and Carole both looked at each other and laughed as both of their eyes were wet, quickly wiping the wetness away before Elizabeth could question it.

As they had all sat around the living room, watching the television, a breaking news story popped up over the regular programming.

"The Columbus Police Department has today, issued a warning to all werewolf carriers around the mid western area, and the states that surround Ohio."

They all sat forward in their seats as the lady on the television, told about kidnappings, and carriers going missing all over Ohio, and even some from Kentucky, West Virginia, Pennsylvania and even reached as far as New Jersey.

The carriers ages were ranging between 14 and 25, and so far they had all been snatched from school or from their homes. Burt shook his head as the breaking news finished and the movie started again, before he turned to look at his son.

"Erm..." Kurt started, before Blaine cut him off with a thought of his own.

"I eavesdropped a conversation when I left work a few months back, they were talking about 'the poor carriers' and now I know what they meant." He said and everyone stared at him for a minute, before Elizabeth let out a big yawn from Carole's lap and Blaine quickly picked her up to take her to bed.

"I can't believe it...I mean, what-" Kurt started stammering, and Burt placed a hand around his son's back, as Carole took his hand in hers.

"Let's not think about it right now Kurt." Carole said, as she gently calmed him, "Let's focus on this little one here first, huh?"

Kurt looked down at his stomach, where she had pointed, and he smiled gratefully at her. Burt patted his son's back a little as Carole engaged Kurt in a conversation about baby things, and as he saw Blaine coming back in the room, he gestured with his head for him to follow Burt into the kitchen.

Blaine followed along behind after Burt, and they both took a seat at the breakfast bar, before Blaine offered to get Burt a beer, as long as he didn't tell Kurt, to which he laughed and declined it.

"Blaine, this news thing, it's worrying me."

"Me too."

"No, what I mean is, there had been news reports before, months ago, about carriers going missing in Ohio, and some parts of Kentucky." Burt explained and Blaine frowned deeply, "And now it seems to be spreading closer to New York too."

"I'll have Puck put a fence around the house," Blaine said and Burt sighed a little as he continued, "And a coded electric gate. I'll reinforce all of the doors and windows. No-one is getting in here, Burt."

"It's just a worrying situation."

"Yeah...it is."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Puck had agreed with Blaine, when he returned home later that week, and he set about making plans for a new safety system around the house. Sebastian had told Blaine about Hunter being into security cameras, and he could hook some up for them all. But Kurt had adamantly refused the cameras.

Blaine had whispered about a couple of hidden cameras near the front door, back door, and one in the hall upstairs, and Sebastian had nodded and walked off to call Hunter.

As the fence went up day by day, Blaine was getting increasingly disturbed by what was happening out there in the world. Why were carriers being targeted, what was the goal?

He had no idea what to think.

But he had to be careful how much he let it stress him, Kurt was stressed enough, he was 36 weeks, and could have their baby anytime after this next week, and he needed Blaine. He needed his husband to be there for him.

Kurt hadn't mentioned the news story, after thanksgiving, and whenever Blaine tried to bring it up gently, he would change subject, he didn't want to think about it. Why would he? He had other priorities to focus on, Blaine understood, but he wanted Kurt's help and opinion on everything they could do to keep the house safe.

Sebastian and Sam had hooked the secret cameras up, one night when Kurt was asleep, and gave Blaine the code and software for his computer, to be able to access them.

He was incredibly grateful for all the guys help.

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine sat side by side on their bed, Blaine was reading up about safety systems on his laptop and Kurt had a magazine sitting on his stomach, and was reading an article about his newly expanding fashion website.

They were starting to recognise him, and he practically glowed with pride while reading about it.

As he turned to see Blaine eyeing more fencing options for the home, Kurt sighed and put his magazine to one side.

"Do we really need so much fencing around our home?" He asked as he watched Blaine scroll through the different pages.

"It's for safety, Kurt." Blaine said without taking his eyes from the screen in front of him.

"I know, but there aren't any cases in New York." Kurt reminded him, and Blaine huffed out a breath.

"Not yet." He said.

"And maybe there won't be any." Kurt said, starting to become irritated with the conversation, he didn't want it to bother him but it was starting to worry him, as he has seen everyone around him worry.

And he was pissed off with it.

"We can't be sure." Blaine said as he closed his laptop and turned to face his husband.

"Blaine-" Kurt started but Blaine placed his laptop to the side and interrupted him.

"No, Kurt. Listen to me, please." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hands and held them tightly, willing his husband to understand, and Kurt just raised an eyebrow but remained silent, "I just want to be sure, everyone wants to be sure, that we are doing all we can, to make sure that it doesn't happen...If I lost you...I don't even know how I would survive."

As Blaine finished emotionally, Kurt felt bad. His husband was worrying about him, and why shouldn't he? The news was scary right now.

"Honey...I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Kurt said as he leaned his forehead on Blaine's and they both sighed.

"You remember that dream I had, when you were pregnant with Elizabeth," Blaine said and Kurt nodded, Blaine didn't need to explain what one, "I had another one the other night."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked quietly and placed one of his hands on the back of Blaine's neck, playing around with the curls at the back.

"I just didn't want to stress you out."

"Blaine, sweetheart, please don't keep your feelings from me. It's what I'm here for...no matter if it stresses me or not." Kurt explained as he placed a litany of small kisses over Blaine's face.

"I know, I'm sorry." Blaine said and Kurt placed a hard kiss against his lips.

"I know." He replied, and he placed Blaine's hands over his stomach, feeling the baby moving around and his husband smiled at him, "Hey, in a few weeks we will have someone else to focus our time on."

"Yeah, I can't wait." Blaine said as he smoothed his hands under Kurt's shirt, and caressing the skin on his rounded stomach.

"Me neither." Kurt said and Blaine grinned at him before pulling away to place his laptop down on the floor, before grabbing Kurt's face and kissing him passionately.

Blaine pushed Kurt over onto his back, and pushed his shirt up slowly and over his head, throwing it across the room, much to Kurt's indignant squeak of protest, and chuckled before working on removing his own.

Tugging his own sleep pants off, he sighed as he bent over the rounded stomach in front of him to kiss and suck along Kurt's smooth pale neck, Kurt threading one hand through his curls as he moaned above him.

"Oh, Blaine...you are so good at that." Kurt quietly said before pushing Blaine's face closer to his throat.

Blaine nipped and bit lightly across the skin, pulling parts of it between his teeth and sucking lightly.

"Good...at...what?" He said throatily between sucks, and Kurt gripped his hair harder.

"At making me...ugh...oh...melt." Kurt stammered out between moans as Blaine moved down to his collarbone and the past it to his chest.

Blaine smiled to himself, proudly while biting some quick marks over each side of Kurt's chest as he made his way down, around Kurt's rounded stomach, before continuing on his path. He slid Kurt's sleep pants off quickly, pressing kisses to both of Kurt's hip bones before gripping some of the flesh of one between his teeth.

Kurt arched up, his hands fisting the sheets of the bed as he groaned. Blaine sucked a small bruise into the flesh, and reached out to grab the lube from where he had left it on the side of the bed.

He sat up to squeeze some out, quickly rubbing a wet finger against Kurt's ass.

Kurt breathed out as Blaine worked to stretch Kurt quickly and carefully. He would never stop marveling at having Kurt like this, he looked every inch the perfection he was, especially when he was spread out on the bed in front of him, with a baby belly.

Blaine prepped him quickly, and Kurt's noises were getting increasingly desperate.

And just as Kurt opened his mouth to complain, his voice was cut off by a moan as Blaine pushed inside him steadily. Kurt tilted his head back, breathing heavily, using his feet to push Blaine until he bottomed out.

Blaine set himself, placing his hands underneath Kurt's shoulders to keep himself elevated and placing his thigh underneath Kurt's hips, to lift him up for a better angle. As he started to move his hips, his lips found the sensitive skin of Kurt's chest, and he sucked and licked over the skin until it had flushed red.

He sucked the delicate skin, just above one nipple, between his teeth harshly, and then chuckling at the squeak it drew out of Kurt.

He arched up against Blaine's body, being mindful of the stomach between them, his legs tightening around Blaine's waist.

Blaine grinned, reaching down to place a kiss on Kurt's lips. He held himself up, and started to thrust into Kurt more rapidly.

Kurt's hand snuck down his body stretching down to try to grip his own cock, but he couldn't quite reach around his stomach, being at such an angle, and Blaine smiled at him, before moving a hand in between them. But keeping the other hand on the bed, to keep himself upright.

"You need me to take care of you?" Blaine said in a low sultry tone, that made Kurt shiver and cry out as Blaine's thrusts went deeper, "Need me to make you come?"

"God, y-yes." Kurt groaned, moving his hand to Blaine's shoulder and squeezing tightly, relishing the look of lust and adoration he got in return.

Blaine rolled them over, desperate to see Kurt over him – eager to be underneath the pale, beautiful, pregnant body of his mate.

Kurt moved hard and fast on Blaine, his hands resting on his chest. Blaine's eyes and hands were roaming all over Kurt's body, desperate to take it all in, as if this would be the only chance he had to see Kurt this way.

He could feel the orgasm surging in on him, and he reached out to jerk Kurt at the same time. Kurt's movements faltered, but picked up again rapidly, and suddenly Blaine was coming, hard and fast inside of his mate, as he thrust up into him with the intensity of it.

Blaine took hold of Kurt's cock, trying to stroke it with a rhythm which complimented the motion of his hips. He drove them up into Kurt quicker, harder, faster, while he was still hard, gritting his teeth against the oversensitivity, to try and make his mate come too.

Even when it became painful, he didn't stop, continuing until Kurt was spilling over his fingers, and yelling out into the air, throwing his head back in ecstasy, and Blaine bit his lip at the sight of the beauty in front of his eyes.

Kurt smiled warmly at him as he came down, reaching out to pull Blaine's lip from between his teeth, kissing him softly as he let Blaine's cock slip free of him.

"I love you." Blaine said after a small hiss of discomfort, and Kurt slipped off of him sideways on the bed, head resting on his sweaty chest.

"I love you too." Kurt said and Blaine smiled warmly before pulling Kurt more securely into his arms, fingers stroking lightly over Kurt's stomach.

Kurt's stomach tightened underneath his fingers, and he looked at Kurt's face, but Kurt had a perfect smile, no pain in sight. Kurt saw the worried look and he chuckled lightly before placing a calm hand along Blaine's cheek.

"I have tightenings sometimes, honey, they're not painful...don't worry." Kurt explained and Blaine let out a relieved breath as the baby kicked against his palm, and Kurt winced, "Although, his kicks hurt now."

Blaine chuckled before bending down slightly to give the stomach a kiss, and then snuggled in closer to Kurt as they both drifted to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was Elizabeth's 3rd birthday, and she was having the time of her life. Kurt thanked god that other people were keeping her entertained, because at 38 weeks now, he gets tired very easily and very quickly, which she doesn't understand. It was winter but Elizabeth wanted everyone to play outside in the garden, so they had bought a little kiddies bounce house, and a heated canopy to put over the back yard, and placed chairs and blankets around.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, especially Elizabeth and her cousins. Sam's younger siblings had also come along this time, they were 13 and 12, but Kurt didn't mind, they were good kids.

Pam had brought along a huge life-size stuffed pony, that Elizabeth wanted to sit on for ages, and everyone had laughed when she tried to make it walk along. Her pouting face, when it didn't move, was priceless. Blaine caught his mom by the hand, as she was in the middle of thinking, and told her no, she couldn't buy her a real one.

Kurt had laughed at that, from where he sat cradling Cooper's new daughter Rose, she was so tiny. It had been a real shock for everyone when Eleanor had told them at the start of the year that she was expecting, but Kurt gushed about how much he could talk to somebody about the pregnancy stuff and she agreed.

Rose was 11 weeks old now, but still so little and pink, but she was always full of smiles for Kurt and Blaine.

After sitting outside with everyone for a while Kurt had started to become uncomfortable and he felt like he needed a lie down, so he had Blaine help him get up from the chair, and told him he was going inside to rest for a while.

"Ok, I'll come wake you up soon, for the cake and the rest of her presents." Blaine had said as he placed a kiss against his lips, and Kurt had whispered "Ok" before going inside.

On his way past the kitchen door and out to the hall, he thought about checking to make sure the cake was still ok, and hadn't been touched, no matter how much he had loved all the kids, some of them could still be little devils when they want to be.

He approached the box on the side, and took a quick glance at her cake, it was still perfect, not a single piece of icing out of place, and Kurt smiled as he closed the lid.

He had just turned around to head back out, when a sudden sharp pain shot through his stomach, and made him lose his breath, and he had to reach out a hand and grab the counter to steady himself, as the pain got worse.

"Oh...shit.." Kurt said quietly as he lowered himself to the tiled floor.

As soon as his butt hit the floor, another pain shot through him and then a gush of fluid surrounded him. He looked down at the floor, which was now wet, in shock for a moment, and tried to remember to breathe.

"Ok, ok, keep calm Kurt. You've had a baby before, you know the drill." He murmured to himself, trying to keep his head in a level space to be able to handle this.

Nobody was close enough to hear him, the party was very noisy, and someone had started up the music too now, Kurt could slightly hear it through the closed patio doors in the living room. He grunted as another pain shot through him, and rubbed his stomach trying to soothe it out, as he breathed slowly.

"Oh, baby...you're really giving me a hard time..." he spoke softly between breaths down to his stomach.

Once the pain has ebbed away, Kurt tried to get a grip on one counter to pull himself up, but his foot slipped in the liquid puddled around him and his butt crashed back onto the floor, hard, and he lost his breath as another pain shot from the bottom of his spine, all the way up to his shoulders, and he tried to gasp through it.

"Ok, ok, no getting up, Kurt...stay down...yeah stay on the floor...ah!"

His stomach tightened as another sharp pain hit, and made him double over a little and grit his teeth. He panted through his open mouth as the pain seemed to build higher, before it ebbed away again. Kurt let out a huge breath, and rubbed again over his stomach.

He hoped somebody would find him soon, he didn't really want to give birth on the kitchen floor, by himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

An hour and a half later, everyone was winding the party down, and the kids had eaten lunch, so Blaine decided he had to go and wake Kurt up for the birthday cake. He told Puck to keep an eye while he wandered inside, and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

"Hey Kurt, time to get up baby-" He said as he opened the door, but Kurt wasn't there.

He raised a confused eyebrow, and checked the bathroom, but he wasn't there either. He walked back through to the hall and checked the nursery and then Elizabeth's room. Nothing.

He headed back downstairs, and outside. The music was loud and everyone was laughing while the kids were playing, and Blaine pulled Puck aside to help him look for Kurt.

"What? Where could he be?" He asked and Blaine shrugged his shoulders as they both headed back inside, they ran up the stairs first, calling out for him.

"I'll go and turn the music down, so we can search better." Puck said and he ran back down stairs, as Blaine shut Sebastian's door, and turned to head down himself.

All of a sudden there was a loud, "Oh my God!" from Blaine's mom, and Blaine ran to see what had happened.

"Blaine! In here!" came Puck's voice from the kitchen, and he walked in to see a horrific sight.

Kurt was sitting against the cupboard, on the floor, surrounded by fluid, and it looked like he was in pain, clutching his stomach tightly and gritted his teeth as he tried to ease himself through it.

"Oh my...baby are you ok?" Blaine exclaimed as he slid along the floor next to Kurt, wetting his pants in, whatever was on the floor, and placing his hands over Kurt's, "What happened, Kurt? Did you fall?"

Kurt shook his head and grunted again in pain, he took in a couple of deep breaths, before answering.

"Bl-Blaine...b-baby...coming," He stammered out before sucking in a deep breath again, as another wave of pain hit him, this time he didn't grit his teeth, he yelled.

"Did he say the baby is coming?" Puck asked as he kneeled down too, trying to avoid getting water on his jeans, "And what is on the floor?!"

"My...w-water...AH!" Kurt yelled in pain, interrupting his own speech, reaching a hand out and gripping onto one of Blaine's tightly.

"Your water broke Kurt, is that right?" Pam asked and he nodded, unable to speak he was in too much pain, and Pam's eyes suddenly turned stern as she turned to Puck. "Ok, Puck, I need you to go round up the boys, and gather pillows and towels and blankets, and bring them all in here, we need to make him as comfortable as possible. And go and tell the guests what is happening, but that they must stay outside. Ok? Go."

Puck nodded his head as he ran out of the kitchen to do what he asked. She then turned to Blaine.

"We need to get Kurt's jeans off, baby, looks like he is too far gone to move." She said and Blaine's eyes widened in realisation and he set about taking his mate's jeans and underwear off, before the guys came back in.

Sebastian and Sam ran in with a couple of pillows and a blanket, and then Puck ran through with a big duvet from his own bed, and a few towels. Pam grabbed the towels and put them underneath Kurt, and all around the floor to soak up the fluid. Blaine placed a blanket over Kurt's legs and then he and Sam held him up a little bit, wincing as he yelled in pain again, while Puck placed the big duvet and a few pillows underneath him.

They placed him back down, and Blaine grabbed the remaining pillows and placed them behind Kurt, to make it a bit more comfortable for him. Kurt smiled gratefully at all of them, before he turned to Blaine.

"Honey, you're going to have to check me," Kurt said and Blaine looked confused for a second, before Kurt looked down towards his blanket covered legs, and Blaine eyes widened again slightly, "please...10 centimetres is about 4 of your fingers...I need to know if I'm close."

Blaine nodded and looked around at everyone gathered.

"Mom, could you take my place here please?" He said and she plunked herself right beside Kurt, and held his hand as Blaine got up.

"Erm...hold on, I'll be right back." Blaine said as he turned to leave, and Sebastian stopped him.

"No, you have to stay with your mate, what do you need?"

"Lube." Blaine said quietly and Sebastian nodded seriously before he ran from the kitchen, returning a moment later with a bottle, and Blaine thanked him as he knelt down in front of Kurt.

"Ok, ok, I can do this..." Blaine tried to give himself a pep talk, but he was so nervous he was shaking.

Kurt smiled a tired smile at him, and Blaine took in a calming breath before he placed his hands underneath the blanket, Kurt opened his legs a little and leaned into Pam's side, as she was hushing him and stroking his hair.

Blaine's fingers found what they were searching for, he had done this plenty of times, sure, but never within this situation, and never with an audience. He gently pushed one finger inside, and was surprised at how easy it went in, he followed it with a second, also easy, and then a third, still easy.

As he placed the fourth through, it was a little bit tighter and Kurt hissed a little above him in discomfort, as Blaine pushed them in, until he reached the canal opening. It was extremely strange to feel the shift inside of Kurt, his husband's body had changed for the birth and Blaine was in awe as he felt it.

Three of his fingers were right there in the opening, but the fourth could barely be pushed through, and Kurt whimpered in discomfort when he tried, so he pulled them all back out and sat up.

"You're nearly there, just a little more...so probably about 8 or 9." Blaine said and Kurt sighed in relief as he settled back against the pillows behind him.

"Sam...go get a baby sleepsuit from the nursery." Kurt said tiredly and Sam nodded with a smile as he left.

"And we need some warm water, and a little soft cloth to clean the baby." Blaine said and Puck volunteered to go and do that.

Sebastian placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. Pam was still hushing Kurt and stroking over his hair, and Kurt grit his teeth and tried to breathe slowly and deeply through another strong pain. Blaine felt helpless, but his mother gave him an reassuring smile and a nod and he smiled shakily back at her.

When Sam and Puck both came back, everyone took a seated position on the floor, around Kurt, and helped calm him through each pain for the next 20 minutes. Kurt was trying his hardest not to scream but sometimes the pains were just too strong and he had to yell and curse.

Pam held his hand one side, and Puck took his other on his opposite side. Blaine sat at his feet and rubbed his knees and calf's soothingly, Sebastian and Sam sat a little away from him, but their presence helped him calm a little.

"Ah!" Kurt said suddenly as he sat forward, and Blaine's eyebrows raised as he watched him bend over his stomach, trying to catch his breath, he looked up at Blaine with worried eyes, "Blaine...I need to p-push."

"Ok, ok, push baby, it's ok." Blaine said as he shifted the blanket up Kurt's legs a little so he could see what was happening, "I'm here, it's ok."

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath before another pain hit, and he pushed down on it.

"That's it, Kurt, you can do it sweetheart," Blaine's mom was encouragingly telling him as he gripped her hand tightly, "Push, honey push."

Every pain Kurt had he pushed down on hard, and within a few minutes, Blaine smiled up at him, from between his knees.

"I can see the head now."

Kurt smiled a little as he pushed again, and the stretching, burning feeling was getting painful.

"Ah...ah!" Kurt said as the head burned on it's way out, and Blaine bounced excitedly as he said it was out.

"You need to help with the shoulders, Blaine." His mom reminded him and Blaine set his face into a serious expression as he placed his hands around the baby's head, before pushing a finger in along side it.

Kurt hissed and whimpered and Blaine apologized but kept his finger there, feeling along for the shoulder, and as soon as he had a position where he could push the shoulder out, he waited for Kurt's next pain.

"Big push when you're ready, honey." Blaine said to him and Kurt nodded as he breathed deeply, panting with his head down on his chest.

As a new wave of pain hit him, he grit his teeth and pushed down as hard he could, Blaine fingers tugging on the side of the baby, and Kurt growled lightly as the shoulder popped free of him, and he let out a sigh as the baby was pushed out.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Blaine was yelling as he picked up his baby...boy, "It's a boy, Kurt. He's so beautiful."

Blaine pulled the blanket back down over Kurt's legs as he placed the baby over the top and into Kurt's arms, while Kurt and Pam set about wrapping the baby underneath the blanket with Kurt.

Sebastian and Sam were congratulating Blaine, when he got up from the floor, and Puck kissed Kurt's sweaty forehead and whispered that he did a good job, before he got up to hug Blaine too.

"We have a little boy...I can't believe it." Blaine was chuckling to himself as he watched Kurt staring at their baby.

"I told you." Sam said and Puck laughed as he patted Sam on the back.

Pam had Blaine place a quick call to the hospital, while Sam and Sebastian helped to try and moved Kurt into the living room, and onto the couch. Blaine held his tiny son, in his arms, while the midwife that the hospital had sent over, checked over Kurt, and she had helped with disconnecting the chord, and making sure that Kurt was ok. And she checked the baby, before letting Blaine get him dressed in his sleepsuit.

After the nurse had left, the guys had gone outside to the party to give the guests a rundown of what happened and everyone had cheered when they found out that everything was ok.

Burt and Carole had been let in first, and Kurt smiled at them as he rested on the couch, wrapped up in a duvet, fighting sleep. Blaine stood next to him, holding the baby. He smiled widely when Burt had come inside, and after he hugged Kurt he turned to him.

"Did you want to hold your grandson, Burt?" Blaine asked as he offered the small bundle in his arms, and Burt nearly burst into tears as the baby was placed into his arms.

"Welcome to the world, little man." Burt said as he placed a kiss against the tiny fuzzy head in his arms.

"So what's his name?" Carole and Pam asked at the same time.

Kurt grinned up at all of them as Blaine said, "Alexander Burt Hummel-Anderson."  



	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth loved her baby brother. She wanted to help Kurt and Blaine with everything. Changing him, dressing him, bathing him, and singing to him at bedtime. She would sit with him for hours while he slept, if she didn't fall asleep herself, and whenever somebody had visited to see the new baby, she always chatted about how much she loved him for as long as anybody would listen.

Kurt had laughed the first time she made a disgusted face, when Blaine had to change a dirty, stinky diaper, and another face when Alex had thrown up all over her when she was talking to him. But most of the time, she was besotted with him.

But Alex...Alex was a screamer.

The first time they had found that out, was on day 2, after his birth. Kurt had just fed him, and put him to bed, for the first few weeks they had decided he would be sleeping in his little basket, in Blaine and Kurt's bedroom. But as soon as Kurt had lay him down inside it, he had let out an almighty, high pitched scream, that Kurt winced slightly as his ears rang.

Blaine had run into the room, from where he was probably getting Elizabeth settled down in her bed, and he looked around the room in panic for a moment, before his eyes landed on Kurt's face, wincing as he picked the screaming baby back out of his basket.

"Oh my God!" Blaine yelled above the scream, and Kurt nodded as he tried hushing Alex, and rocking him gently side to side. But nothing worked.

Alex kept screaming. And Blaine and Kurt hardly slept, because Alex screamed at night, whenever he was placed in his bed. He didn't like being separated from Kurt, and nobody had a clue what to do about it. Kurt was the only one that was able to calm Alex down, but whenever he had to go out or leave the room, Alex seemed to sense it and screamed again.

For 2 weeks straight, Kurt had been sleeping with baby Alex on his chest, and Blaine was starting to feel a little jealous.

He was frustrated, he needed his mate, but on top of that, Alex didn't seem to like him too much. Blaine sighed as he walked into their bedroom to see Alex asleep on the bed with Kurt, and he looked down at his sleeping son, wishing there was someway he could ease Alex into sleeping in his crib or basket, but every time he cried or screamed it made Kurt a little crazy and he had to pick him back up.

After week 3 had gone by, and Kurt was still sleeping with the baby, Blaine looked to his own mother for help. He skyped her, when Kurt was asleep.

After the screen connected and her face appeared, Blaine choked and started sobbing, he told her everything through his tears, and she was trying to hush him, but she couldn't do anything to calm him down.

"Blaine, sweetheart, listen to me!" She tried as he quieted through the screen, and he held in his breath as she spoke, trying to keep himself from falling apart. "Now more than ever, Kurt needs you, I'm afraid I don't have a solution, Cooper and yourself, you slept perfectly fine. But I think Kurt might feel a little better if you tried harder...and you need to try harder Blaine, you can't keep this up."

"I know...but I don't know what to do." He replied in a small voice, and her heart broke for her son, as she looked over his tired face.

"Sweetheart, I think you need to just let him cry."

"But Kurt-" Blaine started and she nodded.

"I know, it's going to be hard for Kurt to let go of that need to comfort the baby, while he's screaming, that's where you come in, you comfort Kurt, Blaine. Be there for him...it will be difficult and you might argue, but if it works, everything will be better."

"I guess..."

"Sweetheart, do you need me to come to you? Help you?" She asked and he shook his head slowly.

"No...it's ok, I'll try what you said."

"If Kurt lashes out at you, it's only because it's stress ok, try to keep a level head baby. For Kurt."

"Ok."

"I love you all so much, if you need to talk anymore, you let me know."

"I know, we love you too, mom. Thanks."

"You're welcome sweetie."

After the call disconnected, Blaine felt too tired to move, and he fell asleep on the couch. He was woken in the morning by a tiny body hopping onto his chest, and he tiredly wrapped his arms around his daughter while he yawned.

"Hi, daddy!" Elizabeth greeted him loudly, and he smiled tiredly up at her.

"Hey, princess." She lay down on his chest and hugged him, and he chuckled a little while running a hand through her hair.

"Hey."

Blaine looked up at the voice above him, Kurt looking down at him with a small smile.

"You didn't come to bed last night, everything ok?" He asked with worried eyes, and Blaine nodded before he sat up, dislodging his daughter, who got down off the couch and began playing with toys.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just got tired after talking to my mom." Blaine said as he gestured to the laptop on the table.

"Oh," Kurt said as he sat down next to Blaine, Alex firmly latched onto his chest for his morning feed, "Blaine is everything ok?"

"No...not really." Blaine said quietly as he shrugged and Kurt tilted his head slightly as he watched him, "Can we talk?"

"Now?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice, and Blaine shrugged.

"As soon as possible."

"Sure, ok." Kurt replied, and he looked down at Alex, and then back up at Blaine, "Shall I go and wake up one of the guys to watch them?"

"No, it can wait until one of them wakes up." Blaine smiled at him as he reached out to stroke his son's face, Alex murmured but continued sucking. "I love you Kurt."

"I know, I love you too...You want to talk about Alex don't you?"

"Yes." Blaine said as he continued touching and patting his son, "But I don't want to argue, it's ok if you don't want to do it, but my mom suggested something and I think we should try it."

Kurt nodded as he looked down at their son, and Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt's forehead a kiss, before placing one on Alex's head.

Not long after, Sam was up, and Kurt asked him to keep an eye on the kids, while he and Blaine had to talk about something, and Sam winced as Kurt placed baby Alex in his arms, and he and Blaine quickly left the living room before Alex started screaming, but half way up the stairs they heard him, and Kurt looked desperate to run back down again, but Blaine held his hand as they went upstairs, and he swallowed hard and carried on.

As soon as they entered their bedroom, Blaine shut the door, and Kurt sat on the bed, fidgeting with his hands.

Blaine sighed as he walked over to him, and knelt on the floor in front of him and clutched his hands, Kurt's eyes were wet, and Blaine felt bad for it but they needed to talk.

"I know that it's hard, to hear him crying and not run to him, but I need you to focus on me for a minute, ok?" Kurt nodded as a couple of tears fell, and Blaine smiled softly as he reached up to wipe them away. "This is killing us, Kurt. I'm not sleeping properly, and neither are you. And Alex isn't going to get adjusted to our life if we don't try every possible option."

"What did your mom say?" Kurt asked and Blaine could tell by his voice that this was incredibly hard for him, as the baby continued screaming from downstairs.

"She suggested we just let him cry it out, Kurt."

Kurt tensed a little as he said it, and Blaine placed his arms around his waist, and edged a little closer to him, trying to comfort Kurt as much as possible.

"I know it is going to be very difficult, but if it works, then maybe I can go to him in the middle of the night, like I want to, and give you a little break, baby." He tried explaining and Kurt just nodded, but his eyes were focused on the door.

"Kurt?" He said and Kurt looked down at him, the stress clearly showing on his face and Blaine sighed. "I don't want to stress you out even more, but baby, I think we should try it. But I need to know that you want to try it too."

Kurt stared at Blaine as his words sank in and he thought about for a little while, before he sighed too.

"Yeah, ok...we can try." He said quietly, before he eyed the door again, but Blaine brought his face back to him, and kissed him.

Kurt kissed back as his eyes closed, and Blaine pressed their lips together a little harder, trying to calm his frazzled mate, and Kurt yielded to the attention, and relaxed a little as their mouths opened together. As Blaine pushed his tongue out, meeting Kurt's halfway, they both groaned lightly. After a few seconds though, Kurt seemed to break out of their little bubble and his eyes shot towards the door again.

Blaine smiled as he stood up, offering a hand to Kurt.

"Come on, let's go and save Sam's ears." He said lightly and Kurt smiled at him before they made their way back down.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was a nervous wreck.

They had been trying this controlled crying thing, for the past 2 days, and already Kurt had become so emotional, he felt like he was either going to scream himself or burst into crazed laughter. He was on edge, Blaine was dealing with the baby at the moment, Kurt was told to stay in bed. There was nothing wrong with Alex, he had been fed, he had been changed, he wasn't hot or cold, the temperature of the nursery was just right.

Kurt felt the pull to go to him, but just as he was about to lose his mind and walk out of the bedroom, Blaine returned. He smiled gently at an emotional looking Kurt, who sat upright and nervous on the bed, and Blaine made his way over quickly.

He embraced his husband tightly as Kurt took in a couple of deep shuddering breaths.

"It's ok, Kurt, he's ok." Blaine shushed him lightly, and stroked a hand through his hair and down his back.

"This is so hard, Blaine." Kurt whispered against his chest and Blaine placed his cheek against the top of Kurt's head.

"I know, but eventually he will sleep, just like last night."

"I know." Kurt said quietly as a couple of frustrated tears escaped and made their way down his face.

Blaine pushed Kurt gently back down onto the bed and climbed in next to him, throwing a comforting arm around him and holding him tightly. Kurt calmed down a little with Blaine at his side, but he kept wincing every time Alex let out a particularly loud cry. And Blaine pulled him closer every time.

After about an hour, Alex was quiet, and Blaine got out of bed to go and check on him, he saw his son sleeping peacefully in his crib and smiled before closing the door down, but not shutting it, and making his way back to Kurt.

"He's asleep." He told Kurt, as he walked back in.

"Really?" Kurt asked with a relieved sigh and Blaine nodded, as he climbed back into bed, "Was he ok though?"

"Am I going to need to do the same to you?" Blaine asked sarcastically and Kurt smacked his arm lightly.

"I just worry."

"I know, but he's absolutely fine." Blaine explained with a smile as he pulled Kurt towards him, "And you can go and get him in the morning."

Kurt smiled at him and rolled his eyes.

"I have to because he needs a feed in the morning." Kurt said simply and Blaine tackled him to the bed roughly and he gasped.

"And I need a feed right now, I've missed you these last couple weeks." Blaine said being cheesy and Kurt laughed.

"Well, since both children are asleep...what's stopping you?" Kurt said with a wry grin and Blaine smashed their mouths together, not having any patience to wait any longer.

"Mmph," Kurt moans against Blaine's mouth, as he felt himself being tugged down the bed and grinned as Blaine's warm body settles over his.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine gasps out, ducking his head down to Kurt's neck, as he feels Kurt's hands pull on his hips, pulling them tighter together, "I've missed you so much."

"I've-ah!...missed you too." Kurt replied as he gasped when Blaine started nipping his neck gently.

Blaine lifted his head and pressed a hard kiss to Kurt's lips, and his eyes squeeze closed when Kurt kisses back, his lips sliding with Blaine's, before shoving his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

Kurt moves his hands, grabbing at the mattress instead of Blaine's bare skin, but then Blaine's smiling into the kiss, reaching down to take Kurt's hands and lift them until they're resting over his ass. Kurt laughed against him, before moaning into the kiss and squeezing the flesh between in his palms.

Kurt's hands dive underneath Blaine's sleep pants, pushing them down and cupping his cheeks in both palms, squeezing again as Blaine groaned against his mouth.

"Feels good," Blaine murmurs, disconnecting their lips and moving down towards Kurt's throat, as he starts pressing back into his hands and then sliding forward to push his hips against Kurt.

Blaine's chest is hot against Kurt's, skin dragging over Kurt's sensitive nipples when he moves against him. The feel of Blaine so close, has Kurt realizing how much he has missed his husband too, these past few weeks, and he drops his legs open wider, Blaine settling between them, and Kurt could feel his erection pushing against his hip.

"Blaine," Kurt gasps, rocking his hips up the same time Blaine rocks his down.

There is suddenly a flurry of movement where they both try to remove the last of the layers between them, and when Blaine moves over him again, Kurt knows that Blaine has to be able to feel Kurt's already leaking erection, aching for more attention.

"Kurt...I need you." Blaine asks hoarsely, pulling back to rest his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt nods his head quickly as Blaine cups his face and strokes his thumb over Kurt's cheek. Before he is moving, down past Kurt's chest and stomach, to wrap his lips around the hot, hard flesh between his legs, and Kurt gasps out.

"It feels– you feel amazing," Kurt breathes, face hot but stomach tight with how much he wants it, as he tilts his hips up underneath Blaine, "Just fuck me, Blaine...p-please."

"God, yes," Blaine groans, replacing his lips with his hand, stroking over Kurt's erection lightly before he moved to get the lube from the drawer.

Climbing back in between Kurt's still open legs, he removed the cap and lubed up three of his fingers, and bent over to kiss Kurt roughly while he moved his hand down in between them. Kurt's arms wrapped around him, and he was sucking hard at Blaine's lower lip, letting his tongue soothe over it as his fingers squeeze at the soft skin of Blaine's lower back, as Blaine inserted two fingers.

Blaine felt a small nip to his lower lip, as Kurt lost his patience and started to grind down onto his fingers, growling lightly with anticipation. Blaine eventually inserted the third, opening his digits inside to stretch his husband out a little quicker, and Kurt pulled his mouth away from Blaine's and started to place kisses down Blaine's neck.

Blaine's fingers drove in a little harder, and Kurt gasped as he brushed past his prostate, heat sparking everywhere and making Kurt cling tighter to Blaine as he thrust his hand a little faster.

"Kurt." Blaine moaned out, burying his face against Kurt's neck and mouthing at the skin there, and Kurt tilts his head back, rocking his hips a little faster, so Blaine got the message, which he did.

"Now." Kurt grits out, fingers digging into Blaine's skin when Blaine had pulled back slightly to lube his dick.

Kurt was so achingly hard, and so desperate, that he couldn't stop his hips from trying to make contact with Blaine's, as his husband leaned back into position, the head of his cock brushing against Kurt's hole.

As Blaine moved into position, head catching on Kurt's opening a few times, Kurt gasped and whined, legs trying to push Blaine against him, his husband chuckling as he leaned down for another rough kiss. And Kurt growled as he bit at Blaine's lip again, he was pretty sure he's already close to coming.

"Oh my god, Blaine, I–" Kurt's irritated voice was cut off into a loud groan, as Blaine pushed all the way inside him.

"Kurt...oh...you feel so fucking good." Blaine choked out as Kurt's tight heat surrounded him, he started panting as he grinds into him, hips moving in a quick, dirty rhythm. "So fucking good...god Kurt, ah–"

"Yes, harder...oh...Blaine...harder." Kurt huffs out, eyes squeezed shut as he feels his whole body straining for his orgasm, focusing on the hot, heavy weight of Blaine's body over him, and his dick being thrust hard and deep inside him, catching his prostate on every pass.

Kurt's body arches up after a few more thrusts, mouth dropping open and eyes squeezing shut at the intensity of his approaching orgasm, and with a breathy gasp and a moan against his ear from Blaine, he comes, body shuddering through it.

"Kurt." Blaine whines, tucking his face back into the curve of Kurt's neck and shoulder and thrusting into him faster, chasing his own orgasm, gripping onto Kurt, who had gone completely pliant underneath him.

Blaine feels about twice as heavy when he slumps down on top of Kurt, after his orgasm hit him hard, but Kurt's too blissed out to care, sliding one hand up and into Blaine's hair, holding him close as Blaine nuzzles and presses soft kisses to the skin of Kurt's neck.

When Blaine finally pulls back, cheeks red with the intense feelings still running through his veins, he smiles up at Kurt sweetly, eyes bright with love for him.

"You're amazing." Blaine whispers, in awe of his beautiful husband and Kurt laughs lightly, before leaning in and placing his lips over Blaine's.

"No, honey, you're amazing."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex slept all the way through until morning, and when Kurt picked him up out of his crib for his morning feed, he seemed calmer and happier than he had been, he didn't cling to Kurt straight away like he usually did. Kurt sighed in relief, that the things they had been trying looked like they were working, he rushed back in to Blaine.

"Blaine, I think it's working, honey," He said as he sat on the bed with Alex, and Blaine eyed him confused until Kurt continued, "He's not being as clingy this morning."

"Oh, that's great," Blaine replied with a small smile, "Can I try holding him after he finishes?"

"Yes." Kurt replied, excited at the change he could feel in his son, and he gave Alex a small kiss on the head, before he got back into the bed with Blaine, "I can feel it, a change in him, it's great."

Blaine smiled as they both watched their son feeding, but Blaine had to look away after a few seconds, and Kurt smirked at him. Blaine still got a little hot and bothered from watching Kurt feeding babies, Kurt knew this, he found it extremely funny.

After Alex seemed like he was finished, Kurt handed him to Blaine to burp him. Blaine was a little nervous, as he placed Alex up on his chest, with his tiny head on his shoulder, as he patted his back lightly. But after about 2 minutes of patting, Blaine grew more confident in holding him, because Alex wasn't crying.

He grinned over at Kurt, as the baby wriggled and let out a burp, and he slowly brought him back down, and placed him in his lap, cradling him with his legs. Alex was still silent, and he had his eyes open and was looking around curiously. His eyes seemed to zero in on Blaine's face after a while and Blaine smiled down at him.

"Hey, beautiful boy," Blaine said and took his son's tiny hands between his fingers, "Hey, it's daddy, yeah...you're a good boy really aren't you huh?"

Kurt smiled as Alex seemed to coo at Blaine.

"Is that right?...I know." Blaine said as Alex kept responding to him, gurgling slightly.

The door to their bedroom creaked open and a little head poked around the door.

"Hey, princess." Kurt said as Elizabeth smiled and ran up to the bed, Kurt reaching down and helping her climb up, "Hey, look who else is awake."

"Hi, Alex!" Elizabeth said as she put her face next to Blaine's and started talking to her little brother, Alex's face frowned a little and he turned his head slightly to try and see where that voice was coming from.

"He's looking for you sweetheart, I think he knows your voice." Blaine said with a chuckle and Elizabeth moved more into the baby's line of sight, squealing with delight when Alex looked at her.

"He's looking at me!"

"He is." Kurt said and Blaine chuckled behind her head, "And he's not crying."

Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other and smiled, before watching their daughter interact with her brother for the rest of the morning.

Alex was 5 weeks old, when he smiled. At Blaine.

7 weeks old when he giggled. At Blaine.

Kurt watched his husband literally grin with pride every time his son giggled at him, and Kurt laughed along with Alex every time Blaine made that serious, grumpy face.

As Alex grew, he became an absolute joy, and by 6 months, he was playing with Elizabeth on their living room floor, surrounding by soft pillows in case he toppled over. He was sitting with her, and she was playing with her house and figurines, she had given him the little dog to look at, but like all babies, Alex just stuck it in his mouth to chew on it.

Elizabeth had made a disgusted face, when her dog came back to her, covered in baby drool, and Kurt laughed while he wiped it away.

"That's what babies do, honey." He had tried to explain to her, but like most things, it went over her head.

After that, Elizabeth tended to keep her best toys away from his little grabby hands, or there would be drool on everything he could reach.

He was growing up fast, and he was such a little sweetheart, like his sister. Kurt was always in awe of his children, they were perfect to him.

"Dah!" Alex had exclaimed loudly one morning as Kurt had gone to fetch him from his crib, and Kurt stopped dead and stared, shocked, at his 6 and a half month old son.

"Baby, what did you say?"

"Dah! Dah!" Alex shouted again with a big gummy smile on his face and Kurt laughed as he picked him up.

"That's right, baby, Da-Da, oh you clever boy!" Kurt said excitedly as he danced around with Alex, his son giggling as they spun around.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked amusedly from where he had appeared in the doorway, and Elizabeth ran in behind him, to watch Kurt and Alex dancing around.

Kurt turned to him with a wide smile and Alex was still giggling away wildly.

"Alex just said-"

"Dah! Dah!" Alex interrupted loudly, and Blaine's mouth dropped open as he stepped further into the room, and Kurt spun Alex around again, as they all laughed happily along with him.

"Yes! My amazingly clever boy!" Kurt said happily and kissed his cheek tiny chubby cheek before handing him to Blaine, who hugged him tight.

"Alex? Say it again, Da-Da." Blaine said and Alex grinned widely before he said, "Dah! Dah!"

Blaine grinned at him and spun him around like Kurt did, Alex giggling again and Kurt laughed at them before he picked Elizabeth up and did the same to her, causing her to laugh loudly with her brother and their silly daddies.

Kurt's first week back at work was hectic, he had hired two more employees, who had helped Melissa keep everything running while he had his absence, sometimes during the last 3 months he had to make an appearance in the office for a few things, but all in all, Melissa was doing a pretty decent job.

He had customers to call, and a lot of designs had to be finalized before they were sent out, and it seemed that every time he managed to finish a custom order for one person, 3 or more people took their place.

His list of things to do, was very long. But he had 4 workers in the office now, himself included, and his designs and the orders were being created and sent out quicker than before, which in turn only expanded his business.

Before long, there were a few names willing to sponsor his company, and then Kurt had money to play with, he hired more people, he expanded the work office, he set out a better webpage, and then he had his own spot in local magazines, labeling him a new up and coming designer to watch out for. He was ecstatic.

He stopped making custom orders, well not many, and eventually turned out his first line of clothing, labelled 'Storm' and it was a hit, and within 2 months, it had hit the market and made his brand known.

Blaine had also made some progress with his own label, his music business seemed to be taking off, he had hired a few people, and had made some big A-list hits out of his studio now. His brand was starting to become well known around New York, and he now had a waiting list of people wanted to record in his studio, which meant more money, and better equipment. He had also had the money to expand his own building, and bought out the sub space next door, had it all knocked together, and made 14 more sound booths and about 10 more offices.

Alex and Elizabeth loved sometimes going to work with them, Kurt had made a space in his offices specifically for the kids to play, if they were with him. And Blaine had made a playroom in his own building, a place where they could play safely while he was a little busy, always with someone watching them of course, it was usually one of Blaine's assistants.

Alex was 11 months now and the pack all had plans to go to Ohio, to visit everyone for Thanksgiving. They hadn't been back to Lima since Elizabeth was a year old, so they needed some time with their family. Burt and Carole hadn't been able to visit much in the past year, so Kurt had made a promise to go visit them before the children's birthdays, and so far he made good on his plan.

Everyone had managed to get time off, when Kurt had asked, and the kids were being good as they waited in the airport for their gate to start boarding. Kurt had been recognized by a few passers by, and they had mentioned the article about him in the magazine, and Kurt had talked to them for a while, and they had melted over the kids around him.

Blaine had smirked at him, when he sat back down, after waving a polite goodbye to the girls. Kurt raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Thanksgiving was perfect. And noisy.

As soon as Burt had opened the door, he was tackled by Elizabeth and then Alex had wanted to jump on him too, so Kurt tackle hugged his dad with him, and they all laughed as Kurt managed to knock his dad to the floor.

Puck, Sam and Sebastian stayed with them, and Carole had squealed with excitement at the houseful they had for the holiday. Elizabeth and Alex would not leave Burt's side, and their grandpa could not be happier with that. Kurt and Blaine had a night out while they were there, they hit an old gay bar called scandals, and they were just in time for drag night. They had fun.

The queens in there all found Blaine's hair incredible and they all wanted to dress him up, much to Kurt's enjoying, if laughing his ass off behind him was any indication, as Blaine declined offer after offer. All they had managed, at the end of the night, was some nail polish for Blaine, and Kurt had been roped into putting on some lip-gloss and eye shadow, and as Blaine had laughed at him, he had kissed him and smeared it over his face, much to the delight of the crowd surrounding them.

When they got back to Burt's, they were trying to be quiet, but were unsuccessful, as they heard a couple of thumps from the other end of the house. Kurt had giggled when Blaine had shushed him.

The rest of the guys were in the pack room up in the attic, but Blaine and Kurt had decided to stay in Kurt's old bedroom, Alex and Elizabeth were with their grandparents for the night.

They didn't even get to do anything, they were too busy laughing at each other, because somehow the drag queens had managed to cover them both head to toe in rainbow glitter. And they ended up laughing themselves to sleep.  



	8. Chapter 8

3 years later...

"Welcome back, now before the break we were talking about fashion, and the founder, designer and owner of the fashion company, Hummelbird, Kurt Hummel himself is in the studio with us today. The top of the line fashion trends, 'Storm' and 'Baby' are big hits now, all across America, and now the line is taking off overseas, his amazing designs are incredible. He was also, the same well known Kurt Hummel, the carrier who stood up to his oppressor in a coffee shop, years ago. Please welcome to the stage, Mr Kurt Hummel."

The audience stood and cheered as Kurt walked on set, and he waved and smiled around at everyone before moving over to embrace his host, Karen Donovan, and taking a seat beside her.

"Well, hello Kurt. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having me."

"Now, you've just turned 32 years old, right?"

"That's right," Kurt replied with a grimace and a laugh, "last week actually."

"And as I, and everyone here, can see, you're pregnant." She said with a smile while looking him over.

"Yes I am." Kurt replied and placed a hand over his protruding stomach through his suit.

"And how many children do you have already?"

"This one will be number 4."

"Wow, 3 kids, pregnancy and you run your own company, how do you do it?" She asked as he laughed lightly, "Where do you find the time?"

"Well, Elizabeth is 7, Alex is 4, and Isabella turns 2 next month, but I have a great support team at home." He said as the audience awed as a picture of his children flashed up on the screen behind him, "Yeah, that's them."

"So precious," Karen said as she watched the screen change to one of Kurt holding a baby, "Which one was that one?"

"That was Alex." He said and she smiled adoringly at the picture.

"So cute." She said and she turned back to him, "Now, you're company, Hummelbird, where did you get the name?"

"It's actually a nickname that a close friend had for me, she called me it all the time, and I thought it sounded great as a company name, so I used it."

"That's very sweet." She said while she shuffled her papers around in her hands, "So you're married to one, Blaine Anderson, from the recording label, Lykos, right?" She asked with a grin as Blaine's picture flashed up on the screen and the audience started to cat call and wolf whistle excitedly.

Kurt laughed and smiled at them, and Karen looked over the picture herself, before turning back to him.

"Well, who wouldn't jump on that and get pregnant?" She said and the audience and Kurt laughed.

"Duh." Kurt said and the audience giggled.

"So how long have you been together?" She asked curiously.

"Nearly 10 years, married for 8."

"Wow, so you both met in college then?"

"Yes, I was in college for fashion design at Parson's, he was at NYU studying music, but we actually met," Kurt laughed as he remembered their first meeting, "in Lima, Ohio. He was originally from Westerville, and I grew up in Lima, he was visiting his mom, and I was visiting my parents, and we literally bumped into each other outside a coffee shop. I spilt my coffee over both of us, and our story just picked up from there."

She laughed as he described their first meeting, and then a picture flashed up on the screen behind them of both of them on holiday with their kids, on the beach and the audience awed again. Kurt looked up at the screen and laughed himself, it was their holiday in Italy 3 years ago.

"So, now that you're both big shots in your respective fields, how has it been? Balancing the fame and private lives?"

"It's been hard, some of it has been eye opening," Kurt replied with a small laugh, "We don't get bothered a lot, but sometimes it can get a bit crazy."

"Yeah, I understand that." She agreed, "So the new line, it's coming out soon, what can you tell us?"

"It's different, the company really didn't take off until, 'Baby' came out, but this new spring line, is called, 'Awakening', not my choice of name, but," Kurt laughed and the audience laughed with him, "It's more for older children now, and young teen, but there are also some adult pieces within it."

"And there is a fashion show coming up right?"

"Right, yeah, it's in April, at the Lincoln Center, and it's going to be a big one this time. Lots and lots of outfits on display. My team, bless them, they work so hard for me, and they take my hormones right now with a pinch of salt," He said as he laughed, and rubbed over his stomach, "and my assistant Melissa, she has been there since the very beginning, and sadly I won't be attending it this time."

"Oh?" She said curiously.

"My due date is around that time, and I don't really want to go into labour while giving my speech on stage," Kurt said and the audience chuckled lightly, "It wouldn't be a very pretty sight, for anyone. But Melissa is taking over for me, I trust her, she's great. She knows what's what."

"That's amazing," she said and the screen flashed up some pictures of the last fashion shoot, and the audience clapped for him as he mouthed 'Thank you' at them, "You're so inspirational to a lot of people, especially other carriers, do you get a lot of mail from them?"

"I do, I get so many very emotional letters and emails, and tweets and messages, from so many, who found my story so inspirational that it made them stronger, and made them live their life to the fullest. And that is probably the best part of the fame, is being an inspiration to people to make their own lives better."

"Are you apart of any charities?"

"Yeah, I'm actually part of quite a few, LGBT, Women's Rights, C.A.C, which is Care and Awareness for Carriers, Young and Homeless, there are quite a few."

"Wow, so you're involved with helping people?"

"Oh yeah, as much as I can be." Kurt responded with a small nod, "My work has been pretty busy over the last year, but I try to keep up with what's happening, and help as much as I possibly can."

"That's great." She said, "Thank you so much, for coming on."

"Oh, thank you for having me."

"It's been a pleasure chatting to you, Kurt."

"You, too."

"And we couldn't let you leave without giving you a few gifts," She said and Kurt's mouth dropped open as she pointed to where one of her staff was bringing out a bunch of flowers and some wrapped things. "It's a few little baby clothes, for this little one and a few things for the other kids at home."

"Oh my gosh, thank you." Kurt said as he accepted the flowers, "They're going to be over the moon to get presents."

She laughed and then addressed the audience that another break was coming up, and as the cameras cut, somebody walked on the set, to take the gifts and flowers from Kurt, carrying them back stage for him, as he said goodbye to the host and walked off too, waving goodbye to the audience, who cheered at him as he left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Kurt took his car back to the house after his interview was over, he walked into a lot of laughter and singing.

He smiled as he made his way through the hall towards the living room, where most of the noise was accumulated, and what he saw made him laugh.

Blaine, Sam and Puck had on sunglasses and suits, singing and dancing around to a Blues Brothers soundtrack, with Sebastian and the children laughing from the couch.

They were making up silly moves and made silly faces as they sang, and it looked like they had been entertaining everyone for quite a while, but it was way past bedtime for the children.

As Kurt laughed loudly from the doorway, all faces turned towards him and the children all shouted "Dada!" as they ran to hug him.

Isabella being last, not as fast as her big brother and sister, and still getting used to navigating chubby little toddler legs.

"Hey, baby, how did it go?" Blaine said as Puck turned the music down.

"It went well...what have you been doing?"

"Entertaining!" Puck yelled and the children all laughed at him as he posed in a silly strong man way.

"Come and sit down Dad, they're really funny." Elizabeth said as she tried to drag Kurt towards the couch, and Blaine smiled widely at him.

"I'm sure they are, sweetheart," Kurt said with a grin in the guys' direction, "but it's way past your bedtime." He finished as he pointedly looked at Blaine.

Blaine smiled and shrugged a little.

"Dada's right, guys," Blaine said as all the children groaned about bedtime, "I did say that you could only stay up until he got home."

Elizabeth let out another groan before she pulled on her daddy's sleeve.

"But Daddy, it was so funny. Can't we do just another one?" She pleaded with him and Kurt laughed at her attempt to get around Blaine.

Blaine just shook his head down at her with a smile.

"And I'm sure it will be funny again, tomorrow. Come on my little munchkins, up we go to bed." Blaine said as Alex put his hands up to be carried, "What's this? Is my little boy being lazy?"

He placed his hands on his hips as he stared down at Alex, and it made him giggle and reach up more for Blaine.

"Daddy! Carry me!" Alex shouted up at him through his giggles and Blaine roared before scooping him up.

"You're so lazy, you cheeky monkey." Blaine said and blew a small raspberry on the side of Alex's neck, and his son laughed louder.

Kurt watched them with a smile, before he leaned in to whisper to his daughter.

"How about I brush your hair and sing you a song tonight?"

She looked up at him with a big smile and nodded excitedly. Sebastian handed Kurt Isabella and she tucked her little face into his neck as they moved upstairs.

The guys all said goodnight to the children and Elizabeth kissed all of her uncles before she ran up the stairs, ahead of everyone, Blaine and Alex running and roaring behind her, which made her squeal and laugh.

Kurt walked slowly up with Isabella tucked in his arms, his nearly 2 year old clung to him tightly and he kissed her head.

"My sweet little buttercup." Kurt whispered to her and she giggled a little against his neck, before she lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Dada, we going night-nights?" She asked in her sweet little voice, and Kurt smiled down at her.

"Yes, darling, we going night-nights. Do you want Dada to sing?" Kurt asked her and she instantly brightened and shouted, "Yeah! yeah!"

When they walked into the girls' shared bedroom, Blaine was there with Alex and Elizabeth, their daughter already sitting on the little chair next to her bed.

Kurt placed Isabella down as he entered and she ran and jumped onto Blaine's lap, and he laughed as he caught her, hugging her tight.

Kurt and Blaine had found a perfect routine for the children, it had taken a few attempts at different strategies but this one worked best.

Elizabeth's hair was exactly like Blaine's, do Kurt had been brushing it out every night before bed, so it wouldn't be so hard to manage in the mornings for school. He had also found that his children really loved hearing him sing.

So instead of bedtime stories, sometimes they would ask him to sing. He didn't mind if it got them to sleep easier.

He sat down on the edge of Elizabeth's bed, and she sat on the little chair in front of him as he lightly started stroking the brush through her hair.

"So what shall we sing today?" Kurt asked as he looked around at all of them, and Isabella jumped up and down on Blaine's lap yelling, "Rainbow! Rainbow!"

Elizabeth frowned at her sister and placed her hands on her little hips.

"No, Izzy, dad sang Rainbow last time." She chastised her little sister and Blaine laughed when Isabella pouted slightly.

"Why don't you choose one tonight, honey?" Blaine told Kurt as he sat with Isabella on his lap and Alex leaning against his side, where they were perched on Isabella's little bed.

"Me? Ok...erm," Kurt had to think about it for a moment before his eyes lit up, "Ok I think I have the perfect song."

Blaine smiled softly at him as he swapped Isabella in his lap for Alex, and tucked her in her little bed.

"It's a song that my mom sang to me when I was little."

"Grandma Elizabeth?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"That's right." Kurt said and he and Blaine shared a look before Kurt started singing softly.

"Who knows how long I've loved you You know I love you still," Kurt's voice was so ethereal that Blaine sat in awe listening with the children.

"Will I wait a lonely lifetime?  
If you want me to, I will."

Elizabeth relaxed back against the chair as Kurt continued brushing her hair lightly, and Blaine had leaned over to kiss Isabella goodnight, as their youngest struggled to keep her eyes open.

"And if I ever saw you I didn't catch your name,  
But it never really mattered I will always feel the same."

As Kurt continued singing, he placed the brush down and tucked Elizabeth in her bed, brushing a few steand of hair out of her face as he leaned down to kiss her head.

"Love you forever and forever Love you with all my heart," Kurt was a little surprised that as he sang, Blaine had started singing with him, and harmonizing along perfectly, and he couldn't help the big smile he gave his husband as they sang together.

"Love you whenever we're together,  
Love you when we're apart."

"And when at last I find you,  
Your song will fill the air." Blaine sang on his own, as Kurt walked over to give Isabella a kiss, "Sing it loud so I can hear you."

Kurt joined back in on the last part of the song as they both stood and Blaine picked up a sleepy Alex, who snuggled down into his chest.

"Make it easy to be near you,  
For the things you do endear you to me;  
Oh, you know I will."

They finished together and smiled around at their children sleeping, before throwing a loving smile at each other as Kurt whispered the last lyrics to Blaine.

"I will." He said softly and Blaine winked at him as they moved out of the girls room and went to place Alex in his own room.

They both placed a kiss on their sleeping son's head and backed out of the room.

"Your mom really loved the Beatles huh?" Blaine asked as he wrapped a hand around Kurt's waist, as they walked to their room.

Kurt nodded as they reached their door.

"She did." He replied as they entered their room, "But I never truly understood those lyrics until now. It's about willingly loving someone forever, no matter what happens, and that's exactly how I feel about you and the kids."

Blaine smiled softly and pulled Kurt towards him, and their lips met in a light kiss.

"I will love you all forever," Blaine said as he placed light kisses down Kurt's neck, "and ever and ever..."

Kurt laughed lightly at Blaine's attempt at seduction, and pulled away to push his husband down onto the bed, causing him to laugh too.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elizabeth was now 8 years old, she had had her little school friends round for a tiny tea party, to celebrate. The girls all enjoying playing around with the tea set and cooing over Elizabeth's little sister, Alex didn't want to know, he didn't like girls. Or so he told Blaine.

Kurt had permission from all of her friends' parents, to give the girls a little make over before they went home, and he did their hair in all different styles and painted their nails, they had squealed with excitement, when they were told they could paint Kurt's as well.

When the girls had all gone home, Kurt had sat down on the couch, while Sebastian and Sam were feeding the kids birthday cake in the kitchen, and Puck watched him trying to get all the different coloured nail polish off of his hands. He had rainbow nails. And Puck laughed.

After Christmas and New Year were out of the way, Blaine and Kurt had decided they had to go through Elizabeth's first change with her. Kurt was changing with her, she needed her parent's support as a new wolf, so Sam and Sebastian had both offered to take Isabella and Alex out for ice-cream, while they were busy with the change.

Puck stuck around too, Elizabeth loved him so it only felt natural that she have her favourite uncle there too.

Blaine had told her all he could about what it would feel like and what she should expect, but there was no greater explanation than learning by doing, so Kurt transformed first, Puck next, and they waited for Blaine to try and talk Elizabeth through it, but if she couldn't do it on her own he had to force it for her, just the first time.

"You know when you go over a bump at high speed in the car, and you get that strange whoop in your belly?" He said, trying to explain the feel of changing to her, and she nodded, "Well, it's like that, only it's not just in your belly, it's all over your whole body."

She looked over at her Dada and her Uncle Puck, they were silent and watching patiently.

"Close your eyes, princess." Blaine said and she did, "Take a couple of deep breaths, slowly in and slowly out," she did again, "Imagine you have paws, and ears...a tail...fur, think about smells and trees and running."

As his voice explained, Elizabeth began to feel a pull on her insides, like they were suddenly moving, and Blaine watched her with a smile as her nose started twitching, and her fangs poked over her bottom lip, he watched excitedly as her ears lengthened and became pointed and the fur started to appear across her arms and face.

Puck yipped excitedly and as Elizabeth lost concentration, she reverted back again, everything stopping. Puck looked down a little guilty, and Blaine just shook his head with a smile.

"Did you want to try again, sweetheart?" Blaine asked and she nodded as she closed her eyes and let her imagination take over again.

Blaine felt a proud smile filling his face as his daughter's change happened a lot faster the second time, she shifted around a little uncomfortably as her spine shortened, but within about 3 minutes, she was a small black, fluffy wolf cub, running excitedly around and around Kurt's legs, yipping at him.

Blaine laughed as she stumbled a little on her now 4 feet instead of 2, and he shucked off his pants before changing himself, walking over to her. She eyed him a little wearily before she sniffed at him and then jumped around his front legs, barking again.

Blaine licked over the fur on the top of her head, and Puck run off a ways away in the garden, yipping excitedly himself, begging her to come and play. She stumbled as she tried to run after him, and Kurt and Blaine looked on after her with proud eyes.

"Our little girl is beautiful." Blaine thought to Kurt and his mate's muzzle turned to lick his face with a whine.

"She is." Kurt thought back, and Blaine nuzzled against his neck, before he ran over and joined in the little play fight.

Kurt's eyes lit up in mirth, as the tiny little bundle of black fluff tried to jump up onto Blaine's back, but only managed to end up falling backwards onto the grass with a little yelp. Blaine nuzzled against his daughter's face and she licked him before trying to nip at his ears.

Blaine growled playfully before rolling over on the grass, with the little wolf clambering all over his face and head, and he groaned at her when she was jumping up and down across his chest.

As Blaine and Elizabeth patted at each other with their paws, Blaine trying to be careful, not to be too rough with her, she scampered away from him quickly to jump onto Kurt, who had lay down in the grassy patch beside them. Kurt also groaned playfully at her as he tried grasping at her with his mouth, being mindful of his teeth. She jumped over his back and gripped ahold of one of his white ears, tugging it mercilessly.

Kurt rolled his eyes a little and shook his head, dislodging his daughter's grip and she fell back onto the grass next to him with a small thud. Kurt gripped her tiny neck with his mouth, and started nibbling at her fluffy fur. It was as black as her father's but there was a thing silvery white line, from her chest to her stomach.

She had also kept her bright blue eyes in this form. She was a gorgeous little wolf cub.

She gave up trying to kick her dada's muzzle away after a couple minutes and just lay underneath him while he nibbled at her fur and licked her face. Blaine strode over and flattened himself over Kurt, his mate groaning at the added weight, before rolling over to grab ahold of Blaine's neck fur playfully.

Blaine and Kurt wrestled lightly, rolling around on the grass, Kurt's pregnant stomach not keeping him from enjoying a romp with his mate, and Elizabeth tackled Blaine too, he whined in protest about being teamed up on and Puck looked over them with a wolfish grin on his face.

When Sam and Sebastian had come back, they had found Kurt asleep on the couch, Blaine and Puck watching television, and a tiny black fluffy cub, sleeping peacefully, laying all stretched out on top of Kurt's stomach.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt's work had become even more stressful after his television interview, his phones and orders had exploded. He was lucky to have such great staff on hand, but it was still stressful. And it didn't help that it was now early March, and he was heavily pregnant, with 7 weeks to go his own hormones already made him a stress bitch, but now with what was happening he seemed to be a lot more snappy.

Melissa knew how he could be, she had been with him for nearly 5 years now, she was the only one who could easily brush off his mood swings and carry on, but he had already made another young woman in the mail department cry, and a couple of guys from the website management offices wouldn't look him in the eye.

He sighed as he left his little office to go home, he felt extremely hot right now, and his brow was starting to bead with sweat, he was also getting an uncomfortable feeling in the bottom of his abdomen. As he walked past the other offices, saying goodbye to Melissa on the way, he blacked out and fell to the floor.

Melissa and a couple of the others, all rushed over as he fell, and Melissa was ordering them to get hold of an ambulance while she fished out Kurt's phone and dialled Blaine's number.

Blaine was at work, just finished a recording with a new artist, he had recently signed up, and his phone rang. He handed the reins over to his assistant Tommy, while he stepped out to answer as Kurt's name flashed up on the screen.

"Hello, baby, I wasn't expected a call until later?" Blaine said into the phone but his smile faded as the panicked voice of Melissa came over the line, and he went white as a sheet as she explained what happened.

"Slow down honey, what happened?" She explained a little slower and Blaine rushed to tell Tommy to take over for the day and he rushed out, promising Melissa that he would meet her at the hospital.

After arriving and looking around desperately, Melissa spotted him, and pulled him to one side.

"Kurt's just being checked over, they won't let me in there, but they might let you." She said and she pointed behind her to a tiny room, and then to a nurse at the desk.

He got the nurse behind the desk to take him back to that room, giving Melissa a small smile as he left, and she nodded at him.

Walking into the little examining room, he found Kurt already awake and sitting up on the bed, looking irritable but ok.

"But doctor I'm fine really." Kurt said as Blaine walked closer, and as he spied his mate he sighed with relief, "Blaine, please tell the nice doctor to release me please?"

"What's the diagnosis doc?" Blaine asked the doctor pointedly ignoring his irritated mate, and Kurt huffed indignantly as he crossed his arms.

"Too much stress..." the doctor started and Blaine saw Kurt snort underneath his breath as the doctor continued, "I've ordered bed rest for the next week, and for him to take his leave from work early."

"But I have a line coming out and-"

"Yes, doctor, of course, I'll make sure he does." Blaine said as he interrupted Kurt, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and watching Kurt trying not to puff his cheeks out in annoyance.

"I'll get the discharge papers then, I assume your the husband?" The doctor asked and Blaine nodded, and the doctor left.

Blaine turned back to Kurt, a serious expression on his face.

"Kurt-"

"I know, I know." Kurt interrupted him and looked away pointedly, and Blaine sighed as he walked closer.

"Baby, I know it's going to be hard for you, but the line will do just fine." Blaine said, and he placed his hands gently on top of Kurt's stomach, stroking over the blanket around him lightly, "But I also want you and the baby to be ok."

"Blaine-" Kurt was cut off as Blaine caught his lips in a kiss, the worry for his mate and baby ebbing away as he kissed him, and Kurt melted against him, "Alright...I guess I do need a break."

"Thanks you." Blaine said fondly, knowing how difficult Kurt found it to be immobile, even for a little while.

Kurt just smiled back at him, before the doctor strode back in with the forms.


	9. Chapter 9

Bed rest did not sit well with Kurt, and everyone felt the raw end of his snappy attitude by the time his week was up. He had apologized countless times, but he couldn't help being a little disappointed over what happened, and he didn't even get to finalize any of his designs for his show, they had been done for him and then he was sent the final draft and copy of them.

He felt useless now, and had Melissa put through the forms for early leave, he was the boss but he still needed to put the forms through the company. She had been disappointed that Kurt wasn't coming back too, but what the doctor said had to be followed and she wanted the baby and Kurt to get as much rest as possible so that he comes back better and brighter. He had smiled at that. Her attitude was infectious, and then by then time he was 36 weeks, Kurt was a little happier at home, and everyone felt better.

Sebastian and Sam wanted to change with Elizabeth the next time, and Alex was out in the garden playing with the wolves, he was having a great time, and Elizabeth, in her fluffy wolf form, was being extra gentle with her teeth and it made Kurt smile.

Blaine had to work late a lot for the new album he was recording, it was due it's final editing soon, and production, so he wanted to get it finished in under 2 weeks. Kurt understood the pressure, he had a lot of it from his own work place. He didn't want Blaine feeling bad for missing bedtimes or bath times, he told him it was okay, but that never stopped Blaine from feeling miserable when he missed saying goodnight to his children.

Kurt was 37 weeks and 5 days, when his contractions started.

It had been a long day, it was a Saturday, and the children wanted to go to the park, so Kurt went along with Sam and Puck to take all the kids. And on their way back home, they stopped to get ice-cream because it was a warm day, and then when Kurt got home, Elizabeth wanted to bake cakes for after dinner that same night.

Kurt had agreed and spent the next few hours on his feet making cakes and then having a flour fight with his daughter.

After dinner, Kurt felt his body ache all over, and he had complained about his feet and back hurting him, so much so, that Blaine had rolled his eyes before pulling his feet onto a cushion on his lap and massaging them for him.

Kurt smiled sleepily at him, while the rest of the pack watched a movie on their big television. As soon as the movie was over, Blaine helped Kurt up off of the couch and they both walked upstairs for the kids bath times. But Blaine then shooed him to their bedroom, and told him to lay down and relax, while he bathed the kids and put them to bed, and then he would give him a back and shoulder rub before bed. Kurt had sighed dreamily at his husband and Blaine had laughed before shooing him again and Kurt went to lay down.

He could hear the children all splashing around in the bathroom, and Blaine trying to calm them but failing through laughter of his own. Kurt smiled as he leaned back against the pillows on the bed. Suddenly a sharp pain had shot through him and it made him gasp and sit up again.

"What the hell...?" He said to himself quietly as the place where the pain had gone, ached afterwards.

Another wave of pain was building, Kurt could feel it coming.

"Oh...my...god! No...not yet." He gasped out as the pain hit and he held his stomach, which had hardened, as he breathed slowly through the contraction.

He was alone for about half an hour longer, before Blaine walked in, all of the children had now been put to bed. As soon as he spied Kurt in pain, his smile dropped and he rushed to his side.

"Kurt? What's going on?" He asked in a panicked voice, but Kurt smiled at him gently and placed a hand on his face.

"I think...I'm in labour, honey." Kurt said as he breathed through the lasting ache the pain had left behind.

"Now?! But...it's too soon!" Blaine exclaimed, and Kurt hushed him.

"Not really, the doctor said anytime." He said quietly, and Blaine slowly nodded as he remembered their last visit to the doctor, apparently Kurt's body was ready, and he could have gone into labour anytime after week 35.

"Ok...so, what do we do?" Blaine asked a little more calmly, "Do we go to the hospital?"

"No, babe, I can deal with the pains here, but could you call my dad and Carole, or your mom? We are going to need somebody here for the kids."

"Yes...ok, I can do that." Blaine said as he went to grab his phone from the nightstand, and then hopped up on the bed with Kurt, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Hey Burt, it's Blaine...I know it's late." Blaine said as soon as the call connected and a gruff voice answered, "Oh? Wow...that's great actually, Kurt's in labour...mhm...yep, only just started."

Kurt hissed as another pain gripped him and Blaine turned to face him, rubbing over the bottom of Kurt's back, trying to comfort while he was talking to Burt.

"Yeah, I know...ok, thanks Burt, see you soon...yeah I'll let you know, ok, bye."

Kurt looked up at him as he disconnected the call, and Blaine smiled at him, as he helped him through the pain before explaining.

"Burt and Carole are actually in Washington right now, they had gone on a romantic getaway for a few nights." Blaine said to Kurt, as they both relaxed back on the bed, "But now, they are getting the train here, with their luggage, and it shouldn't take them long to get here."

"Oh...yeah I completely forgot about his trip, but how convenient is that?" Kurt said with a small smile, rubbing over his aching stomach lightly, and Blaine laughed.

"Very."

After about 2 hours, Kurt's pains were just the same as before, and Blaine had managed to soothe him to sleep, running his fingers through his hair lightly. After he was sure he was completely out, he had got out of bed and wandered back downstairs, where Sebastian and Hunter were kissing on one couch, and Sam and Puck were sitting on the other, actually watching the movie.

As he wandered in, they all turned to him, raising curious eyebrows.

"What's up, man?" Sam said, and Blaine ran a hand through his hair.

"Kurt's in labour."

"What?!" Puck shouted and Blaine shushed him, gesturing with his hands to keep it down.

"He's ok, the pains aren't that bad yet, Burt and Carole are on their way and Kurt went back to sleep." He explained quickly as he sat down on the couch next to Sebastian.

"So nearly a father of four huh?" Hunter had said from beside Sebastian and Blaine had turned to smirk at him. "Don't it make you feel old, Anderson?"

"No, not really." Blaine shook his head with a smile, "My children keep me young."

Hunter laughed and Sebastian rolled his eyes at his mate, before elbowing him in the side.

"So, do you want us all there again?" Sebastian asked, a little more seriously than Hunter, and Blaine grinned at him.

"Kurt wants that I think," Blaine said as he suddenly remembered something, "I have to call my mom, be right back."

He wandered into the kitchen to make another phone call and the guys all waited, listening.

"Ow, mother, ear drums!"

The guys all laughed with each other at Blaine's yell, knowing that Pam screamed every time a new baby was coming along. They always waited for it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It had been 2 days. Kurt had been in pain, and having light contractions, for 2 days. The doctor on the phone had assured them that sometimes it was normal, this one seemed like it was going to be a slow labour. Kurt was very moody and snappy. Blaine being the only person in the house who could stand to be around him for more than 2 minutes.

Blaine understood, his mate was uncomfortable and tired, and extremely pregnant. It didn't help his hormones, being in slow labour. Kurt was getting emotional on the 2nd day though, he cried all the time, and Blaine felt so bad for him. Kurt just wanted all of the pain and labour to be over, and Blaine was hoping it would be soon, as a relief for his husband.

It was about 5 in the afternoon on the second day, when Kurt had screamed in pain for the first time, as they had started getting stronger. Everyone had jumped in surprise, usually Kurt was a little more reserved with pain, like he had been through all the others, but this time it was no holds barred, he screamed as each pain ripped through his stomach and back.

After about 20 minutes, Blaine decided it was time to move to the hospital, so waving goodbye to Burt and Carole, they had all piled into Kurt's car, Kurt laying in the back seat, across Blaine and Sam's laps, moaning in pain, Puck in the drivers seat and Sebastian, the passenger side.

They were stuck in a little bit of afternoon traffic as they went through the city, Puck beeping the horn and swearing out of the window at a few people, Kurt screaming in pain in the back. They all had a pounding headache by the time they had pulled into the hospital parking lot, Kurt's screams still ringing in their ears.

A nurse had taken them through to the maternity suite that she had ready, and Blaine and Sam helped Kurt onto the bed against the far wall.

The doctor swept into the room and greeted them all, before moving over to Kurt.

"So how long has it been since you started?" She asked and Kurt told her it had started 2 days prior at around 7pm, she made a note of it in her book, before she had him change into a hospital gown again. "I need to check you, honey. Are the pains stronger now?"

"Yes...they've been getting stronger for the last 30 minutes." Kurt told her as he watched her put gloves on and he leaned back as she lifted up the gown a little.

He hissed as he felt the first of her fingers go inside, he tensed up though as a pain shot through him afterwards and he clutched at his stomach as she removed her fingers.

"Mmm, you're nearly there, 8 centimetres." She said with a smile, "Sometimes a slow labour in the beginning means a shorter amount of time in the last stages." Kurt sighed in relief as she threw her gloves out and wrote it on her notes, before she turned to Blaine.

"You know the drill by now, but I'll be back in an hour, ok?" She said and he smiled and nodded at her as she left.

Kurt progressed quickly, and just before the doctor was due to return, his water broke, soaking the bed and the floor around him, and Blaine had jumped up in surprise, as some of it splashed against his shirt. He went through one of the cupboards in the room and found a few towels to soak it up with, and a new bedsheet.

He had Puck and Sam help Kurt off the bed so he could mop up the worst of the mess, but the water kept coming every time Kurt moved, and when Blaine had changed the bed, and placed towels underneath the blanket, Puck and Sam had fluid all over there jeans, and Kurt was smiling at them apologetically, Sebastian just chuckled from where he was standing.

"Don't worry about it." Puck had said although he had grimaced when he moved, the jeans now sticking to his legs.

"Yeah, it can't be helped." Sam agreed and Kurt shot them both a grateful look, before he groaned and rolled on the bed, clutching his stomach again in pain.

"B-Blaine?" He choked out and his husband gripped his hand, and leaned in closer so they could talk, "No...no more babies...ah! Not for a w-while..." Kurt choked out as he breathed through the pain.

Blaine laughed at him, and placed a hand through his sweaty hair, pushing it out of his face.

"Yeah, no more...I know."

Kurt gasped as he held onto Blaine's hand, when the doctor came back in, she saw the amount of fluid covered sheets and towels in the corner and smiled.

"Ah, your waters have gone now, that's a good sign...I need to check you again." She said and Kurt rolled his eyes as he leaned back and opened his legs again, flinching when she pushed inside, "Good...you're ready. So when you feel it...you can push."

Blaine sighed in relief for his husband, and placed a kiss against his forehead.

"It's nearly over, baby, I'm so proud of you." He whispered against Kurt's skin and his mate relaxed a little.

Another few pains later, and Kurt was feeling the urge to push. He gripped Blaine's hand hard as the doctor told him to bare down, he screamed as he felt the burn already, the baby having dropped down into the birth canal already.

"Ok, we have a head," The doctor said after about 3 more pushes, the burning sensation making Kurt swear and hiss, "Ok...one big push on the next pain, and I'm going to help now ok."

Kurt nodded at her, just as the sharp feeling ran through him, as she pushed a few of her fingers inside along side the baby, and it shot pain through his spine. He felt hot as the pain flashed up to his neck, and then another one accumulated in his stomach and he screamed through gritted teeth as he pushed.

"You're doing so great baby...so great," Blaine was whispering to him, as he stroked Kurt's hair back out of his face, "I love you so much."

"Aaaahhh!" Kurt yelled as the push ebbed off and the baby was twisted free of him, by the doctors fingers, making him flinch slightly, and he took in a couple of deep breaths as he let his head fall onto his chest.

"And here is your baby boy." She said as she smiled and placed the wriggling, crying little pink bundle onto Kurt's chest, Kurt wrapping his arms around his son.

"Oh, he's so beautiful," Blaine gushed as he placed a kiss against Kurt's head and then the baby's, his lips lingering on him as he breathed in his new baby's scent.

"Thank you doctor." Kurt said a little breathlessly and she winked at him and nodded before she cleaned him up a little.

"I'll be back in a little while," she said as she left, and Kurt turned his smiling tired face, to everyone around him, before looking down at his new son.

"Welcome to the family, Justin." he said as he kissed the tiny cheek in front of him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After coming home from the hospital, Kurt had welcome the attention around him, as he handed his father his new grandson, Carole had gushed to him about how beautiful all of his children were.

Burt and Carole had decided to stay for a few days to help out around the home with the older kids, while Kurt got back on his feet. But Kurt's recovery time had got quicker after every birth, and within 2 days he was up and wide awake, with renewed energy.

Justin was a good baby. He hardly cried. He just ate and slept for most of his first weeks of life. And Kurt and Blaine were grateful that they had such a calm baby. Blaine was with him, most of the time, for the first 6 weeks, trying to make an impression on his tiny son before he had to go back to work, but Justin seemed more for his dada.

And he was greedy. Whenever he was snuggled with Kurt, even if it wasn't long after a feed, he would mouth against his chest for more. Kurt laughed every time his little boy made a face like a hungry baby bird, but he was gave in and latched him on again.

His son was a greedy one.

The children all adored him, they always sat and watched him wriggle around, or watched Kurt bathe him, or change him. Even though after changing the first stinky diaper, the kids kind of kept their distance a little. Elizabeth would hold him for hours, just talking to her baby brother, as Justin's tiny little face tried to focus in on her.

She had giggled when he had first garbled at her, at 5 weeks old. And Blaine had chuckled when Alex had tried to blow a raspberry on the baby's cheek and ended up just covering him in saliva, which he wiped away.

Isabella liked making bubble towers on top of Justin's head while Kurt held him in the bath, and she had told Kurt it was a crown, because Justin was prince of the bubble-bath. Kurt had grinned and kissed his daughter's cheek.

When the kids were gone to school, Kurt had found his days being filled with a lot of housework. He didn't mind, not really, it gave him something to do while Justin had a nap, but his days got a bit boring, especially when no-one else was around.

Kurt was in the middle of doing laundry, and Sam had just put Justin upstairs for his nap for him, it had been a very hectic day, Justin had been sick quite a lot, he was 9 weeks old and puked like a volcano, and it usually was all over Kurt.

Kurt had had to change his clothes at least 3 times already and shower twice. It had been in his hair. Not a very nice smell if it was left there.

Sam had laughed at him getting completely covered in puke and he glared at him and told him to go and change the baby while he showered, Sam had laughed all the way upstairs. Now the house was silent, and Kurt had breathed a sigh of relief when Justin finally went down for his nap.

The doorbell rang, and Kurt raised an eyebrow at who it could be, because the security gate wouldn't have let anyone through, so how was somebody knocking on the door. Sam walked back down the stairs, and checked the peephole outside the door.

"Hey, Kurt, are you expecting anyone?" Sam called as he walked through the hall, down towards the laundry room, and Kurt was just about to answer when there was a loud sound of shattering glass, and heavy footsteps approaching where he had Sam were.

Kurt ran out of the laundry room, and ran past Sam who had growled and turned to face the intruders, but they were quicker, and as Kurt went to climb the stairs he heard a loud thud and saw Sam's body crumple to the floor, he screamed a little as he raced up the stairs. He had to get to Justin.

There were heavy footfalls behind him, and Kurt had just managed to run through the nursery door, and slammed it shut before leaning against it, wondering what he should do. Sam wasn't around now, and he hoped he was okay down there, but no one else would be home for hours, and Kurt felt his heart jump into his throat, as there was a light knock on the door.

"Hey, carrier, come out and give yourself up, or we kill your little friend downstairs." came a gruff sounding voice, and Kurt gulped before glancing over at the baby, sleeping peacefully in his crib.

the tears came as he though of how helpless Sam and Justin would be if he left, but then everyone else would be hurt if he didn't go. 'Shit...what do I do,' he thought as he leaned back against the door.

The knock came again, louder this time, and Justin stirred a little, Kurt then made up his mind, and he opened the door, willingly walking out into the hall with the unknown men in his home.

"What do you want with me?" Kurt asked and the man in front of him smirked before a hand covered his mouth and nose with a cloth behind him and he felt dizziness overtake his mind, and then pull him into the darkness.

He woke up a couple of times along the way, he felt himself laying in the back of a van or something big, it kept going over bumps and made him feel a little sick. He woke the next time to being dragged out of the vehicle and into some kind of farmhouse or warehouse type of place, but he was too groggy to even notice any details.

The next time he woke up, he was sitting against a wall of a stinky, disgustingly dirty cell or room, and it took him quite a while to get his bearings. As he swayed left to right, his fuzzy brain trying to fight the tiredness he felt, his wolf became deliriously angry and wanted out, so it did.

He changed, quickly, the wolf growling as it was set free. Wild blue eyes glowing as it searched the surroundings, trying to find some way out of the filthy place it found itself, to get home to it's family.

There were voices whispering quietly around the room, but the wolf couldn't focus on them, it's intent was to get out. He slammed up against a door he found, running back and running into it at full speed, but only managing a few dents. Next he tried to chew his way through the bars and bolts on the windows surrounding the place, climbing up as high as he could go on top of all the storage boxes and things to get to them.

Voices around him were telling him, "Stop!" "It's no use!" "There's no way out!" but the wolf would not give up on his escape so easily. He pounded against the door again, until he made his side and shoulder hurt from trying so hard. He had made his teeth and gums bleed from pulling at the bars on the window, he tried again and again, until he was exhausted and collapsed in a big white fluffy heap on the cold dirty floor.

When eventually, Kurt changed back as the wolf calmed, he got himself dressed again and then sat back in the spot he had woken up in, placed his head in his hands and took in a few calming breaths.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine was playing with Isabella in one of his breaks, when his phone rang.

"Hang on, sweetheart," he said as he placed her back down before looking at the caller I.D, "Sebastian- what? Slow down...Sebastian, slow down, what happened?"

"It's Kurt...he's gone, and Sam's hurt...ssh, ssh, it's ok, Justin." Sebastian explained a little slower while comforting the baby, who was crying in the background.

"What do you mean gone?" Blaine asked as his face visibly paled, and he grabbed Isabella around the waist and picked her up, while walking swiftly down to his office.

"I just got home, and I found Sam laying on the ground, his head was bleeding...an ambulance is on the way," Sebastian shakily explained, "It's ok Justin, ssh, ssh, and then I saw the back door smashed in, and I go looking for Kurt and Justin...Justin is here, he's fine, but Kurt is gone."

"Have you called the police?" Blaine asked as he grabbed his jacket and keys, and gestured to somebody that he had to go.

"Yeah, I did, and Puck's on his way home too."

"Ok...I'll be there in 10 minutes...just make sure Sam's alright."

"Yeah...yeah I got it." Sebastian answered quietly as Blaine hung up to strap his daughter in the car.

He was home in 10 minutes, and he arrived in a flurry of movement, there were police and ambulance crew here already and Puck and Sebastian stood off to the side, Sebastian holding Justin in his arms, who was still crying with all the commotion going on. Blaine walked over to them and gestured for Puck to take Isabella as he went to go and talk to one of the officers.

"Excuse me, officer!" The police all turned to Blaine, and one of them stepped forward for him to talk to, "Could you tell me what's going on please? This is my house."

"You're Blaine Anderson?" The officer asked after looking down at the sheet of paper in his hand, and then spoke into his radio.

"Hummel-Anderson, but yes." Blaine nodded quickly.

"Come with me." The officer said as he walked inside the house, and Blaine checked back with the guys, who had swapped children now, as Puck tried to calm Justin down, and he waved a little and they nodded before he moved inside to follow the officer.

Blaine followed him through the hall, towards the living room. But when he saw the broken glass of the patio doors, he suddenly felt sick. The officer left him by the doorway and went to grab the attention of one of the other officers and he turned to regard Blaine before wandering over.

"Mr Hummel-Anderson?" He said while putting out a hand in greeting, which Blaine shook automatically, "I'm Inspector Lewis, could we talk?"

"Erm...sure." Blaine responded quietly, the full situation bearing down on him now, and he felt sick.

They both walked into the kitchen, the only place in the house that didn't have any police inside, and both took a seat at the bar, before the inspector wrung his hands a little.

"I understand, Mr Hummel-Anderson-"

"Blaine, please." He interrupted and the older man smiled slightly.

"Blaine...as I understand it, your husband is a carrier correct?" He asked as he was taking notes in his little book.

"Yes...that's right."

"We have reason to believe that the ones who kidnapped all of those carriers around Ohio and Pennsylvania, were responsible for taking your husband too...although he is quite a lot older than most of the cases."

"Oh...god." Blaine moaned, as the tears started streaming down his face, his mate, his love, his precious husband had been taken from him, and the children.

The inspector placed a hand against his shoulder, as Blaine sobbed into his arms on the bar, trying to comfort him as best he could, but it was no help.

"Now, we saw that you have security cameras set up near your doors, would the footage be able to view?" Inspector Lewis asked after the sobs had calmed a little.

"Yes...of course," Blaine responded while sniffling and then wiping his face, "it's all hooked up to the computer upstairs."

"Could we access that please?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, it may help..." The inspector said as he smiled empathetically at Blaine, "why did you have hidden cameras?"

"For safety, and Kurt never wanted them, so I had to hide them." Blaine said, and now he was glad he had decided to go against Kurt's wishes, this may be able to help find him.

"We will need to probably take it along with us, the computer and the cameras, for now." The inspector said and Blaine nodded numbly along with him, they could take whatever they wanted, he just wanted Kurt.

"Yes...take anything you want, if it will help."

"We've never dealt with a kidnapping that may have caught the faces of the kidnappers before, so I'm sure it would be a great help to our case." He tried to reassure Blaine, who only threw him a small smile as the inspector got up. "Well, I'll see if the team is finished collecting evidence, and when your friend...Sam Evans...is awake, I'd like to speak to him too."

Blaine nodded throughout the explanation, and the inspector thanked him again and told him that they would let him know what the team found on the security footage, and he left. After about another half hour, Puck and Sebastian were let back inside, as the police all cleared out, and they said they would have somebody come by and board up the broken door for now.

Puck showed everyone out, and collected a number of contact for the Inspector, and then they were alone. Puck knew he needed to call Burt. And maybe they should gather everybody that they possibly could, to try and help.

He walked back through to the kitchen to see Blaine and Sebastian huddled together, Sebastian trying to comfort his sobbing friend, and Puck still had the baby in his arms, so he decided he should take Isabella and Justin upstairs, so that he could phone in the cavalry.

"Hey Burt, it's me...yeah, listen, something awful has happened, we need you." Puck managed to choke down the line, as he held onto the baby, watching Isabella play with the toys in the nursery.  



	10. Chapter 10

Kurt could only describe the place he was in, as hell on earth. It smelled of death and rot, blood and faeces, it was dirty, and he felt like by just breathing in the air around him, that an infection was probably already setting into his body. He wasn't alone down here, there were at least 15-20 other men, no not men, boys. All of them looked so young and frightened Kurt could only describe all of them as boys.

Most of them were dirty, and at least half of them were pregnant, or had a baby in their arms already. The ones that weren't pregnant, looked extremely thin, and all of them were doe eyed with fright.

The sight of the babies screaming down here in the dark, damp and dirty room, made his heart ache. This was not the place babies should be born into.

He was the oldest in the room, most of them were so young, Kurt thought that some of them may even still be in high school. He felt for the poor boys. When a door slammed somewhere above them, they had all flinched, all except Kurt, and had hidden their faces or let out a short cry of fright.

If footsteps appeared to get closer to their only door, they all scurried, as quickly as they could, into one corner to huddle together for comfort and safety. Kurt watched them do this, from where he sat away from them, up against the opposite wall. They all seemed so shaken and disturbed, and the babies were constantly screaming, that Kurt felt his alpha urges to protect and comfort, kicking in.

He stood up slowly, so as not to frighten any of them further, and he slowly made his way over to the group of boys. As he got closer, he heard a little bit of growling and whining, some whimpering with trepidation, and he placed his hands up in front of him.

"Hey," he said softly, gentle with his tone, hands stretched out in front of him as he moved closer, "It's ok, boys, it's ok. You don't have to be frightened of me...it's ok."

At his comforting tone, a lot of them had relaxed a little, and he turned to one of the boys with a screaming baby, that he couldn't seem to comfort by himself, because he was so shaky, and Kurt smiled encouragingly at him as he knelt next to him.

"Hey, my name's Kurt, is this your baby?" he asked the young boy, who couldn't be any older than 17, and he nodded, too shaky to speak.

"What's his name?" Kurt asked and the boy looked down at the baby before looking back at Kurt.

"Harry." the boy said quietly, and Kurt smiled again, while he reached out to stroke over the baby's chubby cheek lightly, and the boy shook a little more.

"It's ok, I have kids of my own at home," Kurt started as his eyes prickled with the thought of his baby Justin at home, "Can I hold him?"

The boy nodded shakily and with a small smile, he handed the little baby to Kurt.

"How old is he?" Kurt asked and the boy quietly replied, "5 weeks."

Kurt nodded and smiled down at the baby, who was still screaming, and then he slowly began to rock his arms back and forth, holding tightly to the baby. After a little patience and gentle rocking the baby calmed, and Kurt handed him back to the young man.

"Don't be so nervous, you're doing a good job." Kurt told him encouragingly as the boy stared down at his sleeping baby in silent awe.

"Excuse me?" Another quiet voice came from behind Kurt and he turned to see a couple of boys approaching him with their own screaming babies, "Could you help...?"

Kurt smiled at all of the tired faces in front of him, before he nodded and took the first offered baby into his arms. After a short while, Kurt had managed to calm most of the babies and the new parents down, and he sat back as a few other pregnant boys crept closer to talk to him.

"Hi." Kurt said to them as they sat by him, and one of them held out his hand to him.

"Hi, I'm Bradley, this is Eddy and Billy." He said as Kurt shook his hand and gestured to the two boys next to him, Bradley was a sweet looking kid, bright green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark space they were in and light brown, almost blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you boy, my name's Kurt."

"You're older than all of us aren't you?" The one named Billy asked and Bradley elbowed him slightly but the latter just shrugged and looked at Kurt curiously for an answer.

"Yes, I believe so," Kurt said while looking around at everyone, "I'm 33."

"Yeah, you're the oldest." Bradley said, and Kurt was about to respond, when the door to the space slammed open, and all the boys jumped and huddled behind Kurt.

Kurt looked over to the door with a raised eyebrow, before the man standing there gestured to him with a sneer on his face, to get up and follow, so Kurt reluctantly rose to his feet.

As he walked towards the door, where the gruff man was standing, he heard some whimpers behind him, and he turned to assure them he was going to be okay, but all they did was look at him with sad, knowing eyes and Kurt didn't know what may happen.

As he crossed the threshold of the door, the man roughly gripped his hair and dragged him forward, Kurt hissing slightly with the pain, but he didn't cry, and he didn't yell out. He looked defiantly up at the man holding him and glared at him, the man only sneered back at him before dragging him through a short corridor and up a few steps, then through another door.

Kurt silently thanked his father for the Hummel traits he had, stubborn and strong willed. As he was pushed through another short corridor and up another flight of stairs, he looked around him at the sights. There were wolves everywhere, fighting and clawing each other, others were lounging around, there were a few guys playing a drinking game, and some that had some of the carrier boys from downstairs with them, and Kurt watched sadly as they touched them all inappropriately and pushed them around. He felt a growl rising but suppressed it, it wouldn't do any good getting riled up in a room full of enemies.

"In here." The man who had his hair, opened a doorway, and pushed him in roughly, before letting go of his hair, and Kurt stumbled but managed to catch himself on the side of a bedframe, of the bed, that was in the room. "Wait here for the boss."

The gruff man left and Kurt huffed to himself, and rubbed at his head. After a minute or so, of being locked in, Kurt did try the door and then the window, both were locked tight, there was a click and the door opened again, to reveal 3 burly men and a smaller but tall man, all with a sneer on their faces.

Kurt eyed them all as they came in, he was getting extremely uncomfortable being in some type of bedroom with 4 guys that he didn't know.

The tall man stepped forward.

"Good evening, you just be the new one?" He said as he turned to one of the others, who nodded at him and he grinned before turning back to Kurt, "Aren't you a pretty one?"

"What do you want with me?" Kurt asked with a bite in his tone and the man grinned at him.

"We need carriers, it's as simple as that."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" The man's smile was dangerous and Kurt held back a small shudder, "To breed of course."

Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock, as all the faces that had been on the news, or on T.V came flooding through his kind, and he managed to match some to the dirty faces of a few of the young boys downstairs. His mouth hung open in shock for a second before he felt the breath leave him, at the realization of what he was doing here.

"Those boys...downstairs...you-you-" Kurt stammered out as he tried to process this information.

"Yes, I'm afraid they are here against their will, and so are you, correct?" He said and Kurt nodded before swallowing down the growing feeling of dread as he spoke with the awful being in front of him.

"So, why exactly are you...breeding carriers?" Kurt continued making the man talk, even though he knew if he was to make a break for it, it would probably end up in the same outcome.

"Because they like it." One of his henchman said, and Kurt turned a glare towards him, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Jared...I believe the question was for me?" The tall man said, and Jared apologized to his boss, before the man turned to Kurt with a wry grin again. "For the little ones, of course, they make big bucks."

"You sell the babies?!"

"A big company in Russia needs a collection of fresh werewolves, they're performing experiments for a new weapon, I'm helping start a little war."

"War? You're despicable." Kurt replied, baring holding in his disgust for the man standing before him.

"I'm afraid we all are, despicable, in some sense of that word...huh pretty one?" The man said as he took a step forward, and Kurt didn't show any fear, and didn't take a step backwards, this seemed to excite the man and he grinned, "You're a little breeder yourself, aren't ya? Tell me, how many males have cubs with you, in your home?"

"It's a pack home. I only have one mate." Kurt explained through gritted teeth, on the edge of a snarl.

"I don't believe that for a second, pretty carriers like you are used by the pack."

"Not my pack."

"Your pack? Are you telling me that you're an alpha?" The man looked intrigued at this and Kurt just glared at him.

"It's none of your business."

"That's where you're wrong darling," The man said as he placed his hand underneath Kurt's chin, tilting his face up, and looking over his face, "You see, I need a strong carrier down there, taking charge of the others, and I need a few cubs of my own, so..."

Kurt literally blanched with disgust as he pulled himself out of the man's grip.

"I will never bear children for you!"

"I'm afraid, you have no choice here."

As the man finished his sentence, the other 3 men in the room rushed forwards and grabbed Kurt, one by his shoulders, one his hair, and one by the back of his pants, and they wrestled him down onto the bed, bending him forward down onto it, as Kurt growled and tried kicking out at them, but they tightened their hold on him as one went to get a piece of rope, to tie Kurt arms behind his back.

"You see, I need these guys to deal with feisty ones like you, but eventually you'll learn to accept it and I won't need them anymore." The man explained as Kurt felt him step up right behind him, pushing his hips against Kurt's ass.

Kurt growled deep in his chest as the man's hands ran all over his back, travelling up to his shoulder blades, and then over where the rope tied his hands together, and then down further to rub firmly over Kurt's clothed ass a few times, before going further down to the back of his thighs.

"Yeah...you're so beautiful, and strong, and feisty, you're gonna make a good bitch for me." He said as he continued stroking over Kurt, and Kurt had flinched slightly at the word 'Bitch' but he never showed any ounce of fear as the guy moved around behind him.

"You can try, but I'll never yield to you. You can do what you want to me, but I'll never be your bitch!" Kurt exclaimed defiantly, as the man's henchmen pulled Kurt's jeans down his thighs, followed by his underwear.

Kurt's back arched as he tried to kick his legs out, his instincts now telling him that he needed to get away, but 2 of the big guys just pushed him down into the thin mattress of the bed harder, and he growled as he felt the man's hands on his bare ass.

"You think so? Well...we'll just see about that, won't we." The man said against his ear, and Kurt turned his face away, breathing heavily at the situation he found himself in, "Hold him still."

The burly men pressed against him a little harder, and Kurt could feel the edge of the bed frame underneath the thin mattress start digging into his stomach, and he growled as he couldn't move, and he heard a rustling sound behind him, before there were wet fingers at his entrance.

His body jerked forward at the shock of it, and he ended up hurting one of his hips on the bedframe, but the fingers did not deter, and pushed inside him roughly.

Kurt's body went tense as it was violated, and he had to control the urge to vomit as the man's fingers disappeared inside him roughly, again and again. After a while he removed them but Kurt only heard the sound of a zipper and what sounded like the man licking his own hand, before there was something bigger and blunter than fingertips nudging harshly at his hole.

He bit his lip as the guy slammed his hips forward, Kurt's body yielding to his ministrations, painfully, and he grit his teeth as the man moaned out above him.

"So tight, even after all those kids." The man said as he bent his head to sniff at the back of Kurt's hair, and Kurt growled lightly, trying to move himself away, but he couldn't.

The man gripped his hips a little harder, and started to pump in and out faster, Kurt was practically shaking, but was silent in his pain, and the man groaned above him as he slammed harder and harder inside.

Kurt was just about to let go of the yell that had built up in his chest of the pain, and humiliation and helplessness, of the situation when he felt the man above him, groan low, like a growl, and he felt his cock throb and release inside him.

The bile in Kurt's stomach burned his throat, as his body reacted to being touched in this manner, and he was forced to hold back his vomit, as the guy pulled out of him, and Kurt felt his come slipping free and running down his thighs.

"Take him back downstairs." The man said as he zipped up his jeans and left the room, the other burly men, releasing the ropes from around his wrists and let him stand.

Kurt reached down to pull his underwear and jeans back up, before standing and looking up at his captors in defiance, head held high and facial features neutral, hiding the pain and embarrassment. They sneered at him, and one grabbed him roughly by his hair again as he was dragged from the room.

He was roughly thrown through the door into the dank, dark space again, and the door slammed shut as he slammed onto his knees, his legs unable to steady him. Pain shot up his spine from the ache in his ass and he hissed in discomfort.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Bradley asked and Kurt looked up at him, before nodding his head with a slightly pained frown.

"Yeah...I'm ok." He said as he tried to get up again, but he couldn't.

Bradley and a couple of the others, grabbed onto him and helped him to his feet, a few of them making humming noises and whining, trying their best to comfort him, but he honestly didn't need their comfort, although he let them carry on with it for a while.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The police were acting too slow, according to Blaine, it had been 3 weeks and the system sucked. The police had to go through all the proper channels and get all the right forms together before they could go searching, Blaine was starting to lose his patience.

The first couple of days had been a blur, Burt and Carole had turned up, followed shortly after that by Blaine's mom, and then Cooper had shown up on the doorstep.

"Coop?" Blaine had said when he opened the door and his older brother didn't utter a word as he stepped through and dragged him into his arms.

Blaine had sobbed and cried his eyes out against his older brother's chest, and Cooper had just tightened his grip and tried to comfort him.

Everyone had been there when the first lot of information had been received by the inspector. They had managed to clearly pick out a few of the faces on the footage, and were running their identities through the photograph database, but the inspector had told Blaine that it could take up to another 24 hours to get a match.

That had been on day 4.

They got a match and a couple of names. And they now had enough to go on for a warrant for arrest and a search of any and all properties listed under their names. The list of properties would be hard to get, and Blaine had waited anxiously by the phone for the last week waiting for an update.

Everyone else had called in, to ask how things were, Mercedes, Santana, Elliot, Eleanor, but they still had no information to give them.

The children missed Kurt. Elizabeth had cried herself to sleep the first 2 d nights, without him there, and then she had decided to sleep in Puck's room, until her dada came back.

Alex was very quiet, he cried sometimes, and shouted that he missed his dad, but after that he refused to talk to anybody. Isabella was also not herself, she was constantly being naughty, touching things and sticking her tongue out at Blaine every time he tried to tell her off.

Blaine had sighed after one such incident and buried his head in his hands, Carole had taken over and had taken Isabella upstairs to give Blaine a little bit of a break.

But the worst of all was little Justin, he cried a lot, screamed even more. And Blaine usually cried with him, he couldn't help but feel helpless, and weak, in the face of this, having to deal with so much. Blaine cried by himself at night, alone in his bedroom, clutching an old shirt of Kurt's from the hamper in the bathroom, that still had his scent on it, and buried his face in it, as tears ran down his cheeks.

Justin was nearly 3 months now, and Blaine knew that he wanted Kurt. They all did. He couldn't blame Isabella for being naughty, she was just acting out because it's all she could do, none of them had any clue how long they would have to wait for news.

Blaine just hoped that wherever he was, his husband was remaining strong, and had courage in the face of his situation. Blaine knew he would be, even Burt had professed how stubborn and defiant Kurt was, and he bet he was giving his kidnappers a run for their money.

It had made Blaine smile, as he thought of Kurt's glare and his utter defiance, and it made him feel a little better that his mate was a strong person. If he wasn't, Blaine had doubted very much that he would be ok, when they found him.

For now, it was all a waiting game.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt had no idea how long he had been here. The days blurred together when all you do is stare at 4 dark walls, every minute of everyday. There was no sense of time. There was only the smell of desperation in here.

The babies were staring to cough, and some of the pregnant boys had become ill, including Bradley. Kurt felt so bad for all of them, he had been here the shortest amount of time, but he was faring better than most of these boys.

They didn't receive much food here either, the men upstairs barely acknowledged that they had to feed the carriers if they wanted to breed them, but Kurt doubted many of them cared about it.

He was hungry, his stomach hurt. And everyday here, what felt like everyday to him, he was raped. Always by the boss, and it was always so quick and disgusting and painful, Kurt was still struggling though and he tried to bite him once, so he was still being held down, it only made the sick feeling inside of him worse.

Every time Kurt struggled he would be hit, if he talked back to him, which he did quite a lot, he would be hit, if he laughed at him, he would be hit. So far Kurt has had a few beatings between being fucked, but all it serves to do is make him fight harder. It's the Hummel gene, it's unbreakable.

Once while he was being taken, he had laughed and said,

"You think that tiny dick will get me pregnant, don't bother, you'll never be able to reach the places that my mate reaches...he was bigger than you anyway!"

Needless to say, he thinks he might have sustained a broken rib from being kicked around, and which he had let out a crazed laugh as he spat blood allover the floor.

"Yeah, that's right...beat me up, hurt me...make sure I can't get pregnant, or if I am...make sure I lose it...coz I will never, NEVER, BEAR CHILDREN FOR YOU!"

He had woken up back in the dirty place of hell, with a massive headache.

The boys were all impressed with how durable he was, but even they could see the cracks that had started to appear, when he became pale, and stopped eating, and when he began throwing up, and mumbling to himself that he hoped it was just illness from dirty conditions and not a baby.

Bradley coughed from next to him, and Kurt had pulled the blanket tighter around him. He had gotten to know Bradley better than any of the others, and he was such a sweet kid. He was already pregnant when they had taken him form his home, in Pennsylvania, and he never got a chance to tell his boyfriend about it before he was snatched.

He was 16, and he had wanted to be a fire fighter when he left high school. Kurt had smiled sadly at him. He was also 7 months pregnant and very ill.

"Hey Brad, you ok?" Kurt asked and Bradley nodded his head slightly.

"Yeah, just a little cold." He said as he shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

Kurt knew the signs, he had an infection, or maybe pneumonia, something wasn't right, and a fever always made you feel cold, even in this hot and stinky prison.

"Maybe you should try to sleep?" Kurt suggested and placed an arm around the young boy, who smiled gratefully and snuggled against him.

"Ok."

Kurt hoped that Blaine, or someone would find them, before any of these boys or their babies became deathly ill. Kurt wouldn't be able to stay sane if any of them died around him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The police were still going through all the proper procedure crap, and Blaine had just about had enough of their playing around. It didn't feel like they were taking this very seriously and Blaine wanted to scream at them to do something. Anything.

"They said that there is a chance that they're in one of the surrounding states." Cooper had relayed the information as he received it by phone, while Blaine had been rocking Justin to sleep.

"Tell them that we need names and addresses." Blaine demanded as he cuddled his sleeping son closer, and Cooper waved him off as he was talking with the officer on the line.

"They have 3 names, from the footage you gave them, all the men had been arrested before, all petty criminals." Cooper said as the man on the phone told him all he could, "They had a couple warehouses in Columbus, that were shut down because of them dealing in illegal substances."

"Addresses Cooper."

Cooper asked and wrote down the addresses of a couple of linked whereabouts that the men from the cameras had had a while ago, there had been no recent reported activity surrounding the addresses but at least it was a start.

"One just outside Pittsburgh and two near Columbus, where should we start?" Blaine said when Cooper had handed him the scrap of paper with addresses on it, but Burt piped up from the couch.

"Why don't you let the police handle it, I don't want you getting into trouble, Blaine. Any of you boys." He said as he glanced around nervously at all of them, but they all had their eyes on Blaine.

"Burt, I understand really, but I have to go and get my mate back. I don't care what it takes." Blaine said with determination and danger in his voice and Puck and Sebastian both nodded at him.

"Start with Pittsburgh, it's closest, 2 hours max." Cooper reiterated and Blaine nodded and handed baby Justin to Burt, before changing swiftly, the others following one by one, except Sam.

"I'll keep an eye on the kids with Burt and Carole." He told Blaine and the black wolf nodded before he took off and barged his way out of his front door, closely followed by an equally large black wolf, a dark grey wolf and a reddish brown wolf.

"I hope this doesn't end up being a stupid idea." Burt said and Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine just wants Kurt back, they'll be alright."

"I hope so."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They ran.

Running was what they were built for.

They ran alongside highways, took so many shortcuts through bushes and fields, stopping to read street signs when they could, to know they were heading in the right direction.

Blaine had Cooper on his heels, he was grateful for having his brother with him. They dodged traffic a few times, trucks honking at them as they passed, but they paid the vehicles no mind, intent on getting to their first destination quickly.

Eventually after about an hour, the roads turned into dirt paths, and they stopped to sniff around, they could smell where there were people and that usually meant a built up area like a village or town, and they needed signs to point them in the direction.

They ran ahead, into a small rural town, stopping to see if there were any signs on the outskirts.

Huntingdon.

They were on the right track, they gathered around the sign for a while as Blaine thought about the map in his kind, he had tried to memorize the route they were heading earlier. He whined and looked around before he took off, the others close behind him. Heading in the eastern direction, they ran faster.

Blaine could hear all the pants of breath behind him, but he kept up the fast pace, he wanted to do this fast. Cooper chuffed from his left side and Blaine looked over as they ran, Cooper pointed his nose in the direction of a highway, and Blaine nodded slightly before leading everyone over to the highway, and they began following it into Pittsburgh.

Blaine could feel his heart speeding up, pumping more blood into his muscles to keep his legs moving, and he started panting. They weren't used to running, but they couldn't slow down, not now.

Blaine shook his head, cleared his mind, and pushed himself harder, muscles in his legs burning as he ran.


	11. Chapter 11

It took them 2 days to get to Columbus. The Pittsburgh place they had gone to, had been knocked down a week before, the land had been bought out by new owners, so they had turned and headed for Ohio. They were running on air, the muscles in their legs, burning, Puck had started limping. And Sebastian had almost collapsed a few times along the way, so they had to stop for a break, even though all Blaine wanted to do was carry on running.

Cooper had a level head and made him rest.

They arrived at the first warehouse, on the afternoon of the second day. Keeping to their wolf forms for now, just in case, and scoped out the entire property.

There was nothing they could smell or hear around it. No-one they could see. It was a dead end too.

Blaine angrily shook of his wolf form and stood up to yell out at the sky.

Cooper and Sebastian changed back with him, but Puck remained in wolf form as he lay down to rest.

"Fuck!" Blaine had yelled up at the sky, "Where the fuck are they?!"

"Calm down." Cooper had said and Blaine span to face him, and angry scowl set on his face.

"Calm down?! How can I?!" He screamed at his brother, and Cooper just stood calmly as he faced his angry and hurt little brother, "My mate is missing! Possibly in trouble...or hurt...or worse! And you're telling me to calm down?! Are you serious right now, Cooper?!"

"I have a mate too Blaine, and kids. If it was Eleanor, I'd probably be just as angry." Cooper said calmly while placing his hands on his brother's shoulders, "But someone has to keep your head level, so that you can think clearly."

"But I can't think clearly," Blaine whimpered as he leaned against his brother, "I can't think of anything else but Kurt..." He trailed off as he stiffened against his brother, "Kurt."

"I know I know, Kurt-"

"No!" Blaine said as he pulled away form his brother, an excited look in his eyes, and Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "It's Kurt, I can feel him."

"The bond."

"Yeah, we're getting close." Blaine said and he transformed back into a wolf and ran in the direction he could sense his mate, Puck close behind him.

Cooper had rolled his eyes towards Sebastian and they both transformed quickly as well, and took off after Blaine and Puck. Blaine had renewed vigor, as he could sense his mate, and he ran with purpose in the direction that his heart pulled him. His pack and brother close behind him, taking short cuts through fields and small town, scaring a few people along the way as they ran past them.

He was close. But Blaine could also feel hurt, physical pain through the connection, and he growled low in his chest as he ran a little faster. The red cloud of anger had started to creep in, as he could sense his mate's distress. No-one was allowed to harm his mate, and whoever had touched him, would wish they were dead when Blaine got to him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The back hand across his face didn't hurt anymore, his cheeks had gone a little numb, and he slumped over onto the floor, receiving a swift kick to the ribs that made him lose his breath, and he rolled onto his side groaning in pain. His hair was yanked up roughly, and he grit his teeth and hissed at the uncomfortable position his neck was twisted into, as the man sneered down at him.

"Don't make me beat you to death, that would be an awful waste." He had whispered as he held Kurt's hair tightly in his fist, and Kurt just smirked up at him.

"I would rather die than give in to you." Kurt said voice a little rough from screaming in pain all night, and the man's hand connected with his face again, and Kurt felt his lip split.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" The man sneered out in disgust as he pushed Kurt's head back to the floor, and stepped over him, treading on Kurt's hand on purpose, and Kurt groaned in pain again, "I have beaten you, and took you away from your home, your safety, your mate, and you still defy me."

Kurt was silent as he tried to breath through the pain in his side, 'Probably another cracked rib,' he thought.

"I don't understand why you want to take so much punishment, over just giving in, it will be a hell of a lot easier for you, you know?"

"I...I...My name is Kurt Hummel," Kurt said through the blood filling his mouth, and turned his glare up to his tormentor, "...and I defy anybody who tries to make me their 'Bitch!'" Kurt spat out and the man's boot connected with his side again, and Kurt grunted as the breath was knocked from him.

"Get him on the bed." The man ordered his goons, and Kurt was roughly picked up and placed on the bed roughly, as the man slid his jeans down again, Kurt looking at him with a glare, as his legs were roughly pulled open, "I'll break you eventually...and that will be fun."

Kurt tried to hold back the vomit, as the man swiftly pushed into him, not bothering to lube himself up this time, or prepare Kurt at all, but Kurt remained silent, he wouldn't cry, he grit his teeth against the pain, he would never give them the satisfaction of seeing him beg for mercy. Ever.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The connection was crackling and Blaine growled as he realised it was Kurt's connection going blank, that meant his mate was in trouble. The closer he got the stronger the pull, and it led them all to an abandoned farm house, just outside the border of Cincinnati.

Blaine's growls had increased as they closed in on the location, he could smell and hear a lot of people in that property. Puck stepped up beside him and growled low in his chest too.

Cooper changed back into a human again, and stepped in front of Blaine, kneeling to look his brother in the eye. He could see the anger and desperation swirling around in his eyes, but he had to keep his brother level, they couldn't just barge in there without a plan.

"Blaine, listen, you can't let your anger take over." Cooper tried but Blaine was just looking past him to the farmhouse in the short distance, and Cooper sighed. "Blaine!"

The black wolf's eyes turned to look into his brother's for a moment, before he was barrelling past, with Puck hot on his heels and Cooper growled in frustration as he turned and followed his idiot little brother.

Blaine, Puck, Cooper and Sebastian ran full speed into the grounds surrounding the farmhouse, and went barrelling onto the little porch and through the door. The red rage had descended on his younger brother, and Cooper watched helpless to do anything to calm him, as his brother attacked anything and everything in sight.

Fur was flying. The guys in the house were unsuspecting, and most of them had been woken up and were groggy when they had gone barrelling into the house, and they used the disorientation to their advantage.

Most of them were too dazed to understand what was happening, and with some well placed pushes and kicks to the head, a lot of them were unconscious too.

Some had run for it, as soon as they realized they were on the weaker side of the fight, leaving the rest vulnerable to the raging wolves barrelling through.

Blaine had so much blood in his mouth and nose, it was hard to differentiate friend from foe, and a few times he had to stop himself from attacking Sebastian or Puck, the red mist over his eyes was also affecting his decisions. Cooper was grappling a gun out of someone's hands next to him, and Blaine had turned to glance at him, before he jumped on to the man in question, knocking them all to the floor and the gun skidded across the wood.

Blaine left it up to Cooper then, as he felt the distress of his mate seep into his heart, and he ascended a staircase as the pull led him up. The smell of blood was strong up here, and Blaine could make out faint traces of his mate in the tang in the air. And then he realized...he could smell Kurt's blood.

Growling louder, he ran down the small hallway, before he stopped in front of a door at the end, the pull was strong from inside, and he could hear a slight scuffle on the other side of the door. Not wasting anymore time, he back up as far as he could, before he threw his entire body weight into the door and it crumpled inwards. His teeth attached themselves to the first thing they cam into contact with, and then there was more blood, and shouts and gurgles as Blaine mutilated whatever was in his path to his mate.

As the man in his jaws stopped struggling, he dropped him to the floor before looking around the room. Kurt. Or what looked like Kurt, watching him with wide eyes from the bed, and Blaine was just about to walk to him when he smelled a strange smell in the air.

It smelled like...sex.

He froze as he looked at Kurt, who was bruised and beaten and who looked down shamefully as Blaine focused on him, and Blaine growled and dropped his head as he then turned to the last man in the room. He was cowering in the corner, and Blaine could tell that this was the one who had hurt and raped his mate, and he lunged as the man screamed.

Kurt sat stiffly in his position on the bed, he had seen the black wolf come into the room and start killing everyone in it, he had recognized it, but he was so dazed and in pain, he couldn't think straight. As the wolf stopped to stare at him, Kurt had looked down and then he heard a growl and a scream from the tall man in the corner, and had turned his head and watched the black wolf jump on the man and maul him.

Kurt felt a little frightened that he would be next so he clumsily stood up on his feet, wrapping an arm around his side, he stumbled over to the door quickly, trying to make his escape, but as he turned around the frame and into the hallway he bumped into another chest. He whined and attempted to push out of the arms that had wrapped around him before a voice said, "Kurt?"

He looked up at the face in front of him, making out some distinctive features, as blue eyes pierced through his own, worriedly.

"Cooper?" He asked, his voice rough, and the man in front of him nodded, and Kurt relaxed against him, suddenly overwhelmed, "B-blaine?"

"I'm pretty sure he's in there." Cooper said as he pointed into the room Kurt had just come out of and Kurt turned his head.

Blaine had shook off his wolf form and looked around himself a little with disgust, there was blood everywhere, and he swore he had seen Kurt in here, but he couldn't focus properly, the smell in the room was almost dizzying.

"Blaine?!" He heard his brother's voice call from the hall, and he put his hands on his head, trying to focus and remain calm, "Blaine, I think you should come out here!"

"Coop, I have to find..." Blaine started as he walked out, but froze as he saw his mate cowering in his brother's arms, "Kurt."

Kurt turned to him as he whispered his name, and Blaine reached out a hand to place it on his husband's cheek.

"Kurt? It's me...I'm here, Kurt." He reassured his frightened mate, as Kurt turned to look at him fully, and he heard a sob as Kurt reached an arm out for him, and Cooper released his hold as Blaine flung his arms around him, "OH my god...Kurt, Oh, baby...I'm here, I'm here, it's ok now."

Blaine kept whispering reassuring things into Kurt's ear as his husband sobbed against his neck, Blaine own eyes filled with tears as he listened to the anguished sobs wracking Kurt's frame, hearing Kurt choke on a few deep breaths he pulled back and watched as Kurt placed a hand against his side with a small hiss.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly as he checked Kurt over with his eyes, noting all the bruises and cuts all over his beautiful pale skin.

"Ribs." Kurt breathed out and Blaine had to hold in another growl of anger, instead he pulled Kurt against him, and soothed him.

"It's ok...I'm here now, we're going to get out of here."

Cooper and Sebastian had searched the house for pants to put on, to cover themselves up for when the police arrived, Cooper having called them after the fight had stopped. Blaine had retrieved Kurt's jeans from the room, and had helped pull them on him, before he pulled on a pair of sweats that Sebastian had thrown at him.

After they were decent, and as they waited for the police, Blaine had tried to get Kurt to settle down on one of the couches, but Kurt refused and tried pushing away from Blaine and his husband turned to him with a confused expression.

"The other boys...downstairs." Kurt said and Blaine nodded, and asked Kurt to show him the way down, calling Puck to come with them, as Cooper and Sebastian waited for the police.

Blaine grimaced as he opened the door Kurt had indicated, and covered his nose a little at the smell. Puck coughed at it too, and Kurt walked inside.

Blaine and Puck both watched with horror as about 20 young boys, all flocked around Kurt, some holding babies, some pregnant. But all of them recoiled a little and tried hiding behind him as they saw Puck and Blaine walk inside. Kurt hushed them as they started whining, Blaine was still covered in blood after all.

"It's ok...they're here...to help." Kurt spoke breathlessly, his ribs making it difficult to talk. "Where's Bradley?" he asked them while looking around.

They all glanced at each other, and Kurt felt a sense of dread at the looks on their faces, until Billy stepped forward.

"He didn't wake up, after you left." Billy said and Kurt's eyes widened and he felt them prickling, "We waited but, he didn't."

Billy finished and all the boys looked around at each other sadly, and as Puck led them all from the room, Kurt hung back and looked over to where they had covered Bradley's body up with a blanket.

Kurt stumbled over to it and gently as he could, he knelt down to pull the cover back slightly to place a hand over Bradley's cheek. Blaine walked over, watching him as he knelt down to the dead boy on the floor.

"He wanted to be a fire fighter...he was so sweet...he didn't belong here." Kurt choked out as his tears spilt over and ran down his cheeks.

Blaine placed a hand around Kurt's shoulder and knelt next to him, bringing Kurt's head against his chest, as his mate grieved for his friend.

"Come on, Kurt. We need to go wait upstairs. I'll ask Puck to come back down and get Bradley, ok?" Blaine said gently and Kurt nodded against him, and he helped him stand again, Kurt hissing slightly as the pain in his side burnt.

Once the police arrived, with ambulance crews on their tail, and most of the young boys had been taken to hospital, one being placed in a body bag, Inspector Lewis found Blaine and Kurt in amongst the commotion.

"Well, well...you beat us here it seems." He said to Blaine, and he grinned sheepishly. "What happened upstairs?"

"I-"

"It doesn't matter," The inspector said and Blaine raised an eyebrow, "I've already read some accounts of the red rage, it does a hell of a job."

"Sir?"

"You won't be prosecuted, werewolf law states that it was 'necessary aggression to protect ones mate,'" he explained and Kurt buried his face more into Blaine's chest, and the inspector smiled, "I'll need a statement from both of you by the end of the night."

He walked off and Blaine snuggled Kurt against him a little tighter as they wheeled the stretcher with Bradley's body on it, towards one of the vans waiting.

"How's Sam?" Kurt asked quietly, and Blaine placed a kiss against his head.

"He's ok, he had a small concussion for a while, but he's fine."

"And Justin?" Kurt asked again, and Blaine stroked a hand through his hair, as he felt him shudder against him.

"He misses you, they all do." Blaine said and willed the unshed tears back, as Kurt took in shaky breath.

"I can't wait to go home."

They couldn't go home straight away, Kurt had to go to hospital. He had to be checked over. He had a cracked rib, a sprained wrist, light abrasions all over his body, he was underweight, and he had a lot of bruises over his back and face.

"Ow," Kurt said as the nurse gently swiped over his split lip with disinfectant, and she apologized a little before moving on to her list of checks.

"Has any one offered you a rape kit?" She asked and Kurt tensed at the word, and Blaine nearly growled again, but Kurt just shook his head at her, "Would you like me to do it?"

Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Oh he can stay if you want him too." She said quickly with a little smile and Kurt nodded back at her, and she asked him to scoot up onto the bed a bit more.

Blaine stayed by his side and held his hand, as Kurt grit his teeth and tried not to cry out while the procedure was taking place. She was done fairly quickly, and when she had done all she needed she turned back to Kurt.

"Now...you are a carrier, correct?" She asked and Kurt nodded again, "Would you like me to ask for a pregnancy test?" she asked a little gravely and Kurt sobbed as he nodded and placed his head into his hands.

Blaine smiled to the nurse as she left, and cradled Kurt in his arms.

"Ssh, baby, it'll be ok...we'll figure it out."

"But I-I"

"Ssh...let's just take it one step at a time."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt hadn't stopped crying since the nurse had come back and told them that the pregnancy test was positive. Blaine had tried to comfort him, wrapping his arms around his distraught husband, but Kurt had pushed him away and curled in on himself, no longer letting anyone touch him.

All of the STD tests and the bloodwork all came back fine, he hadn't caught anything and had no infections.

But Blaine had no idea what to do, he was at a complete loss himself, and after giving his statement to Inspector Lewis, he had sat outside in the hall with his face buried in his hands, trying to force the tears to stay back.

Suddenly he heard his husband yell out and a loud thud from the room, and he burst through the door, wanting to know what was going on.

The nurse was standing beside the bed with a bandage in her hands, a look of shock on her face, and Kurt was sitting against the wall beside the bed with a frightened and pained looked in his eyes.

"What happened?" Blaine asked the nurse as he knelt down next to his fearful husband.

She shook her head slowly in confusion.

"I don't know, I asked him if I could wrap his ribs and he told me I could, but once I touched him he screamed and threw himself off the bed." She explained with a shocked face and a sad look in her eyes, and Blaine nodded in understanding.

"I don't think he can stand anyone touching him right now? Does he have to have that?" Blaine asked and she shrugged her shoulders with a small smile.

"No, but it might make the healing more painful without it?" She said and he nodded.

He turned back to Kurt and placed a warm comforting hand on his husband's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, did you want me to wrap it instead?" He asked gently and Kurt nodded slowly.

Blaine looked over at the nurse, and she smiled as she agreed and Blaine helped Kurt back onto the bed while she instructed him on what to do.

After a lot of pained winces from Kurt and a lot of apologies from Blaine, Kurt's ribs were successfully wrapped. Blaine thanked the nurse as she left, before Inspector Lewis poked his head around the door and asked if Kurt was ready to make his statement.

Blaine stepped outside into the hall again and took a seat while Kurt and the Inspector talked, and after a while of sitting by himself he decided he better update his brother.

"Hey bro, is everything ok?" His brother answered after the second ring.

"No, not it's not...Kurt's pregnant."

"Shit..." Coop breathed out.

"Yeah...and he keeps pushing me away." Blaine went on to explain as he tried to choke back a sob, "and I feel so helpless, Coop."

"It'll be ok, Blainey, just give it time. Did you want me to come down there?" Cooper asked gently.

"No, no it's ok. He'll be released soon, they've done all the tests now, and he's just giving his statement to the police." Blaine said while he wiped at his eyes in a failed attempt at drying them, "I'm sure we'll be home soon. Have you told Burt?"

"Yeah. Yeah...and we're here waiting for you guys...the kids are all asleep."

"Ok...I'll let you know when he's released, someone will need to come get us."

There were noises and a discussion in the background and then hushed arguments before Cooper come back on the line.

"Puck said he'll drive. Did you want me to tell them...about...everything?" Cooper asked while trying not to give too much information away and Blaine smiled a little.

"I...erm...I'm not sure yet, I'll ask Kurt. But for now, no."

"Ok. See you soon then?"

"Yeah, see you soon."

Inspector Lewis came out of the hospital room and winked at Blaine as he left, and Blaine was just about to walk back through the door to Kurt, when a doctor approached and Blaine stopped to face him.

"Are you Kurt's husband?" the doctor asked kindly with an outstretched hand, and Blaine nodded.

"I am." he said, grasping the doctor's hand in a shake.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Doctor Harrison, I just need to discuss some things with you before I talk to Kurt, is that ok?"

"Yes."

"Ok...well as you know, the pregnancy test came back positive, and he doesn't have any diseases or infections according to his bloodwork. However his body condition is very poor, and his immune system would be very fragile, after what he has been through, it would be a werewolf response mechanism. So his overall condition right now, means he isn't eligible for an abortion or anything-"

"We actually haven't discussed the pregnancy yet." Blaine interrupted and the doctor gave him a weak smile.

"Mmm, it will be tough. The rape kit also came back testing positive for seminal fluid and blood, so we are worried about internal damage too. Now he won't let anyone close, and I understand how difficult it will be for him, especially tonight, so we won't be examining him anymore."

Blaine sighed in relief, that this doctor seemed to understand what his mate had gone through and wasn't going to traumatize him even more.

"Now we would like to keep a close watch on how he heals, so he will need to come back weekly for checks, at least for the first couple of months. And I will recommend a therapist for him. Does that all sound reasonable so far?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Well, now I need to go and relay most of this information to Kurt. Shall we?" The doctor said as he opened the door and motioned for Blaine to walk in first, following in after.

As the doctor relayed the information to Kurt, Blaine watched his husband's face crumble slightly as the doctor mentioned the pregnancy.

Kurt seemed to close off after the doctor informed them that he could leave to go home, and he made an appointment for Kurt to return next week, before he smiled kindly at them both and left.

Blaine text Puck that they were getting ready to leave, and he grabbed Kurt's clothes that had been in a bag on the floor, but Kurt refused to put them on, and Blaine sighed before he led Kurt out to wait for Puck, Kurt wrapped up in the hospital gown and a borrowed jacket from the hospital lost and found.

As they waited for Puck outside, Blaine had tried to put his arm around him, but Kurt had pulled away, not looking at Blaine, and face set in a frown.

"Kurt?" Blaine had asked in a hurt sounding tone, but Kurt completely ignored him and they sat in silence, until Puck arrived.

He was silent in the car, all the way home, sitting in the back seat, but avoiding sitting too close to Blaine, and his husband kept a watchful eye on him, even though he was a little upset over his refusal to acknowledge him.

Blaine was talking quietly to Puck, but he still didn't mention anything about the pregnancy, because he wanted to talk to Kurt about it. Kurt remained silent when Puck asked him if he was ok, he just stared out of the window.

When they pulled up at the house, Burt was at the door waiting for them, Kurt carefully got out of the car holding his side and hissing uncomfortably, his rib throbbing with every breath he took in, and Burt noticed the bruises and marks all over his face.

"Oh, Kurt." He said and made to walk towards him, but Kurt eyed him a little wearily as he got closer, so he stopped, "It's ok, buddy, it's me."

Kurt nodded as he reached out and took his father's hand, willing his heart to stop racing, it seemed like everything was making it do that tonight. He attempting a small smile at his dad, but all that came was a small grimace as he slowly walked past Burt and into the house.

"Kurt!" Sam shouted and dashed for him, wanting to wrap his arms around him, but Kurt shrieked slightly and stumbled as he backed away quickly, his hands flying in front of himself, and Sam looked confused for a moment, until Blaine stepped in Kurt's line of sight.

"Kurt, ssh, Kurt it's ok...it's just Sam, Kurt, it's alright." Blaine was hushing him quietly and Kurt grasped at Blaine's shirt tightly as he breathed heavily.

"What did I do?" Sam asked quietly, "I'm sorry."

Burt placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, and told him it was alright, before he turned to Blaine.

"Maybe you should take Kurt upstairs to rest, Blaine." He said as he eyed his frightened son, and Blaine nodded before carefully guiding Kurt to the stairs.

They all watched them go slowly up, and Cooper sighed from the living room door, knowing that Kurt was in a bad place right now, and wishing there was some way he could help his brother get through this.

"He can't have anyone touch him Sam, with what he's been through, we have to be careful, it's not your fault." Burt explained to Sam, and the blonde nodded before he walked back into the living room, a guilty look on his face.

"Puck," Burt started as he ran his hands over the back of his neck, "You, Carole and me, we'll take the oldest kids out tomorrow, give them some time to be together, ok?"

Puck agreed with a little frown.

"Cooper, how long you staying for?" Burt said as he turned to the man at the end of the hall.

"Depends if Blaine needs me, but I should be here for the rest of the week." Cooper replied as he shrugged.

Upstairs, Blaine led Kurt through into their bedroom, and sat him down gently on the bed. Kurt still had quite a grip on his shirt, so Blaine stayed where he was, in front of him, until he let go. As his hands dropped to his side, Kurt seemed to slump into himself, and Blaine placed a hand on one of his shoulders, feeling him tense a little.

"Kurt, it's ok, now." Blaine tried to comfort him, but Kurt shook his head slowly and shrugged Blaine's hand off his shoulder.

"No, it's not." Kurt said, so quietly Blaine almost missed it, "I just want to shower and go to bed now."

"Kurt, maybe we should talk?"

"No, I don't want to talk, I want to have a shower." Kurt responded a little louder, and Blaine tilted his head as Kurt stood by himself, grimacing slightly at the pain in his side, "I want to wash the feel of him off of me. I'm disgusting and dirty, and I probably still smell like that awful place, I want to wash it away and go to sleep, please."

Kurt's eyes started watering and a couple of tears fell as he pleaded with Blaine to let him shower, and Blaine felt bad about wanting to talk when Kurt still could feel everything that happened. He nodded quickly as he raised a hand to wipe away the tears, his own eyes prickling as Kurt flinched a little at his touch, and he moved over to the bathroom with Kurt.

Kurt stopped at the bathroom door as Blaine was about to head inside, and placed a hand on Blaine's chest. His husband looked at him in confusion and Kurt felt incredibly guilty for what he was about to say.

"I need to do it alone, Blaine. I'm sorry, I just need some space."

Blaine looked away, hurt for a minute, before he plastered on a smile and gently nodded at Kurt, moving away from him.

"Ok, just yell for me if you need help, ok?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded before walking into the bathroom and shutting and locking the door.  



	12. Chapter 12

Blaine had taken Kurt for his check up, that next week. He had a scan to check for damage inside him, and a couple of internal examinations to go through. He hadn't wanted Blaine in the room while they were doing them. Blaine felt a little hurt again. The past week, Kurt had distanced himself from Blaine, Blaine had to stay in Elizabeth's room with the girls, Kurt couldn't sleep with him in their room.

So the past week, Kurt had been alone at night, but if it made him comfortable then Blaine really didn't mind.

But he was a little hurt every time Kurt pulled away from him, or pushed Blaine's hands off of him. The kids though, were overjoyed that their dada was home, and Kurt hadn't wanted to let Justin out of his arms for a whole day. Justin hadn't minded, he was 3 months old, so spending all day in his father's arms was great for him. Especially as Kurt had managed to start feeding him again, he was slowly getting his bond with Justin back.

Elizabeth had asked where Kurt had gone, but Kurt had no answer to give her, he had just shrugged and said it didn't matter, he was home now and changed the subject. She seemed to understand after a while that she wouldn't get an answer, so she stopped asking and just enjoyed spending time with him.

Alex had hugged him and fallen asleep on Kurt's lap, not wanting to be away from him. Isabella had been a different story, she kept her distance from Kurt for a little while on the first day, but after a while she had hugged him and given him a big smile.

Alex and Isabella were still quiet though, they still wouldn't utter a word.

The other thing that upset Blaine, was that in the last week, he hadn't been able to even talk about the baby situation, Kurt vehemently refused to talk about it. Burt and Cooper had both left at the weekend, Blaine promising to keep them updated on how Kurt was doing.

Burt had managed a quick hug with his son, before he left, which is a lot of progress on Kurt's part. But he still wouldn't let anyone else touch him.

Doctor Harrison and the nurse that was with him, came out of the door as Blaine was just about to lose his patience and go and check on Kurt.

"We're done, he was a little stressed out, but he managed to go through with the examinations. You can go in now, try not to push him to talk though, he seems a little stuck in his own head." The doctor said as Blaine nodded, then added, "As I suspected there was some damage internally, but it's not really that extensive, it should heal in time."

Blaine swallowed hard, and fought back tears as the doctor patted his back and left.

Entering the room, he found Kurt with his knees up by his chest, his head buried in his jeans, and he was sobbing quietly.

"Kurt, baby, it's done now, we can go." Blaine said gently as he approached, Kurt lifted his head slightly and looked up through wet lashes at Blaine.

"I don't think I can do anymore of that..." He said quietly and Blaine nodded in understanding.

"The doctor didn't say there would be any more...don't worry, I won't let them touch you again." Blaine replied as he sat on the bed next to Kurt.

He went to put his arm around him, but Kurt shook his head and placed a hand inside Blaine's instead. Blaine smiled at him, and placed a kiss against the back of his hand.

"Let's go home."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next few weeks were a testament to Kurt's strength and determination. He slowly progressed to hugs from everyone. And after 2 more weeks, the doctor's were happy enough that his rib was healing well, he wouldn't have to have it wrapped tightly anymore.

Blaine still wasn't sleeping beside him at night though.

But at least Kurt wasn't shutting him out anymore. The therapist session was due in another couple days, and Blaine felt that Kurt was making progress on his own, even though he wouldn't talk about what happened, or about the baby, or anything of real importance. The most conversations he had were with or about the children. He seemed a lot calmer and happier when they were around.

After the first therapy session, he was quiet. But not worryingly quiet, just contemplative. Blaine had asked what the therapist had talked about and Kurt had told him that she had gone over the events that led up to it, which was leaving Justin and Sam in the house, and how he had felt.

But Kurt smiled more, and he laughed genuinely with the kids now. Blaine felt a little bit of relief every time he smiled. He was proud of his husband. But he still felt a little helpless, Kurt still kept him at arms length.

He saw fondness in Kurt's eyes, when he looked at him, but he still saw a little trepidation and fear, he understood, but he was starting to really miss Kurt, even being just a few feet away from him, felt like miles.

The turning point came one night, after his 5th or 6th therapy session, he had come out of her office crying, and let Blaine wrap his arms around him. He wouldn't share what was talked about in there, but it was the very first night that he asked Blaine to sleep in the same bed.

Kurt still kept his distance from him, even as they slept. Blaine remained patient even though it was killing him inside not to touch Kurt the way he used too. Some nights Kurt would reach out to him, and hold his hand, other nights he let Blaine place an arm around him, but if Blaine's arm moved too low, he would tense up and move away.

Another 6 weeks went by, Justin had moved on to baby food, and Elizabeth had started her summer holidays school, Sebastian spent more time with Hunter at the house, and Kurt was still in therapy.

Blaine had had to go back to work, even though he was fairly certain he could leave his assistant manager Tommy in charge, he needed to escape from everything for a little while. Things between him and Kurt hadn't changed much, but at least Blaine could touch him without being pushed away.

Kurt would not allow a kiss though. He turned his face every time Blaine tried, and it hurt every time he did. And still they had not discussed the baby.

Kurt had a scan a couple of weeks ago to try and determine how many weeks he was, but because his body was still healing and the fact that Kurt didn't eat much, so was still underweight, it meant that the baby was small and a proper estimation was impossible to know, but they had estimated between 13-16 weeks.

It played on Blaine's mind, because if he was over 13 weeks, it would mean he fell before he was taken, but because they couldn't be sure of the date he fell, it would make it nearly impossible to know who the father was.

Blaine had made a decision to force Kurt to talk about the baby, he wanted to know how Kurt felt about it, and what he wanted to do.

Kurt was in the middle of bathing Justin, their son splashing around with the little bubbles in his bath, and Blaine had made sure that Elizabeth, Alex and Isabella were all in bed, before he went to stand in the doorway of the bathroom to watch.

He smiled as Kurt leaned over to blow a raspberry on Justin's little stomach and the baby laughed loudly, before splashing more, covering Kurt's face and hair in some of the bubbles and Blaine couldn't help the loud laugh that came out of his own mouth.

Kurt turned to glare at him, with a small smirk on his face as he wiped it off on a towel.

"I'm glad you think it's amusing." He said sarcastically and Blaine grinned before moving to kneel next to him, watching Justin kicking his feet in the water.

"It was very funny...you like getting Dada wet, don't you little man?" Blaine said as he tickled Justin's feet, and Justin just splashed more.

"Well, this little man, won't find it funny when I pull the plug in a minute." Kurt said and Blaine laughed lightly.

After watching the baby splashing in his bath for a minute, Blaine decided to just go for it.

"Kurt, we have to talk."

He saw Kurt tense up out of the corner of his eye.

"Blaine, can we not do this right now?" Kurt said quietly and pulled the plug out of the bath, watching the bubbles drain away.

"No, we need to talk, tonight." Blaine insisted and Kurt picked Justin up and wrapped him in a towel before walking away, but Blaine had no intention to let him walk away form the conversation this time.

Blaine followed Kurt into the nursery, watching as Kurt dried and changed Justin for bed, then making sure he was tucked in properly.

"You're not running away from this, we need to talk about the baby." Blaine said sternly and Kurt's back stiffened.

"Can't this wait?"

"No, it can't, I've been waiting for you to feel a little better to try and talk about it, but every time I bring it up, you refuse to talk about it. But after that scan today, we have to." Blaine said in a demanding tone, "Maybe you didn't fall in that place, maybe that baby is mine."

Kurt kissed Justin on the forehead, before walking out of the nursery and into their bedroom, Blaine following behind after he kissed Justin too.

"Don't you think, that I haven't thought about that all day? I'm hoping, and praying to a god that I don't believe in, that this baby is yours...you think I'm ignoring it but I'm not. It's all I've thought about for weeks."

"So why haven't you spoken to me about it?" Blaine said getting irritated now.

"Because I'm scared!" Kurt shouted at him, and then collapsed to the floor in tears, Blaine was quick to kneel down with him, and wrapped his arms around him while Kurt cried out his frustration, "B-Blaine...you don't understand...how much I wish that I knew...it was yours, do you know...how much it will kill me inside to find out...that it's not?"

"Kurt-"

"I'm scared of being pregnant...I'm scared of growing to love the baby...and I'm scared of falling for something that...that ...that monster made. But mostly, I'm afraid of losing you." Kurt sobbed out and Blaine arms wrapped around him tighter.

"You will never lose me." Blaine said sternly and Kurt pushed him away with a grunt, until they were sitting on the floor facing each other.

"Yeah? Do you really love me so much, that if this baby isn't yours...and I decide to keep it...if I love this baby...and it isn't yours, would you be ok with it?...Honestly?" Kurt said as he placed his hands around himself.

Blaine thought about it for a moment, and Kurt could see he was thinking, he gave him a moment to answer.

"Kurt, we're bonded. If I had to accept a child that isn't mine...I would." Blaine said gently.

Kurt snorted and went to turn away but Blaine grabbed his hands and forced him to look him in the eyes, trying to reveal how earnest his answer is.

"I would, because that baby would be my mates..." He said almost too sternly, and Kurt couldn't stop staring into his eyes, "I love you...I love you...and if it happens, I'd love this baby too."

Kurt broke down in tears again, and Blaine pulled him towards him, shushing him and whispering that he loved him, over and over again until Kurt believed him.

"I'm here, Kurt, I'm here," he whispered as he placed little loving kisses over his forehead and his temple, "I'm not going anywhere, you hear me? I'm not going anywhere."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt decided he needed to tell everyone, even though both of them knew that Sam had already known from the start. The ones he decided to tell first, was his parents. So one night, when the kids were asleep they had text Carole asking if they were both able to Skype, because it was important, they received an affirmative text in reply and so they had sat on their bed, snuggled up to each other, and Skyped Carole's laptop, and Carole answered almost straight away.

She looked at both of their serious faces, before her smile dropped and she called Burt to hurry up and sit down.

"Hey, guys." Burt greeted and Blaine gave them both a small wave and a little smile, where as Kurt just sat with his hands in his lap, "What's going on?"

Kurt swallowed hard, and Blaine wrapped an arm around him tighter before Kurt spoke.

"Dad, there was something I never told you, about...before." Kurt started and Burt's frown deepened.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"Not really..." Kurt said as tears started to prickle behind his eyes, and he turned to Blaine, "I can't..." he said desperately and buried his face into Blaine shirt.

Blaine shushed him.

"It's ok, Kurt. You want me to tell them?" At a nod from Kurt, Blaine turned back to the screen, "While we were at the hospital on the night we got him back, erm...they had to run a pregnancy test, because he was...raped.."

Carole had gasped and tightened her hold onto Burt, tears spreading through her eyes, and Burt sat with a ever deepening frown on his gruff face.

"Kurt, are you...?" She asked in a shaky voice, and Kurt nodded at her question, face still buried in Blaine's shirt, "Oh my...Oh, sweetheart."

"But that's not all," Blaine added in quickly, "there is also some stipulation over the date that the baby was conceived, they can't for definite say whether he fell while he was...there...or if he was already pregnant when he was taken."

"So it could be yours?" Burt asked after he was silent for a while.

"Could be."

"Can't they do a test to find out?" Burt asked while he watched Kurt try to bury his face further into Blaine's shirt.

"Erm...no, Kurt hasn't been eating well, and he isn't very healthy right now, physically or mentally for that type of invasive procedure, but we are waiting until after the baby is born, to...test it."

Burt and Carole both nodded their understanding, Carole more than Burt, being a nurse herself, but she would probably explain it to him later. After chatting with them for about 20 minutes, Kurt had to stop talking about it and Blaine said their goodbyes and signed off.

"Are you alright to tell the guys tonight? Or did you want to do it another time?" Blaine asked as Kurt sighed into his neck after the call disconnected.

"I'd better do it tonight, ripping the bandaid off, as it were."

"You don't have to-" Blaine said but Kurt placed his hand against his lips, and smiled up at him gently.

"No, we should." At Blaine's nod, they both got back out of bed and made their way downstairs.

Sebastian was talking on the phone in the kitchen, and Sam and Puck were playing some fighting game, arguing over Puck using the same move again and again.

Blaine coughed a little from behind them and they both turned shocked faces up at them, before Puck paused the game and they both set their controllers down.

"Hey, we thought you had gone to bed?" Puck said as he patted the space next to him on the couch.

"We have to talk to you guys about something, can we just...sit?" Blaine said and Puck and Sam exchanged a glance.

"Sure..." Puck said hesitantly and sat on the couch facing them.

"I think I already know." Sam said as he looked between them, and Kurt smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks for not saying anything Sam." He told him and Sam smiled back at him.

"Ok, now I'm curious." Puck said as Sebastian walked through the door, and he stopped to eye them all curiously on the couch.

"Curious about what? If you want to experiment Puck, all you have to do is ask." He said with a smirk and Kurt sighed and asked for him to sit down with the rest of them.

The atmosphere turned somber as Kurt and Blaine explained everything that was going on, and after Kurt had started getting upset with the mention of everything, Puck had literally thrown himself across the living room to wrap him in his arms, and they both sobbed.

Blaine and Sebastian watched Puck curiously but Sam smiled sadly as Puck continued to shush himself more than Kurt, and Kurt hands were smoothing over Puck's back and shoulders comfortingly.

"So, are you keeping it?" Sebastian asked when everyone had settled back into their seats.

Blaine and Kurt shared a glance and nodded between them.

"Yeah...we are." Blaine said confidently as he took Kurt's hand, the guys all looked between each other with wary expressions.

"But...erm...what if it isn't-?" Sebastian began, but Blaine waved a hand to stop him.

"Then it is what it is," Blaine shrugged, and gave Kurt a small smile, causing Kurt to smile back gratefully, "The baby is staying."

When Kurt turned 18 weeks, he started vomiting. It was actually what woke them both up one horrifying morning, Blaine had been all snuggled and warm with his arms protectively wrapped around Kurt, and he had just regained a little bit of consciousness when he was covered in something wet.

He bolted upright as soon as it happened and heard Kurt gagging and coughing beside him, he wiped a hand over his face, wincing when he realised what he was covered in, and trying not to gag himself, reached over and placed a hand on Kurt's heaving back, Kurt himself hadn't stopped hacking and throwing up yet.

"Oh...my...god, Blaine-" He started but was cut off by more retching, "I-I'm so...sorry."

"It's ok, Kurt." Blaine had said immediately, even though he felt sick to his stomach, he had to be a comfort for Kurt right now, and it's not like his husband could help it.

"B-Blaine...eurgh...I-" Kurt tried to talk over choking and coughing, and Blaine shushed him while he continued throwing up, it had soaked the bed, and both of them by now.

Kurt had rolled out of the bed, when the vomiting had tapered off, and Blaine wrinkled his nose as he eyed the sheets, and his t-shirt, soaked in puke.

"Come on, baby, let's go and shower," He said as he got up to guide Kurt to the bathroom, "And then I'll clean the bed up."

And Kurt's sickness did not let up. He was sick as a dog, all day.

And the next day.

And the next.

Blaine started to worry after the third day, when he woke up to find the bed cold and empty next to him, and the sound of retching and heaving coming from the bathroom. It was worrying because Kurt hardly ate during the day, and with all this sickness, surely he wasn't keeping anything at all, in his system.

He could see Kurt getting weaker and weaker every time, and he was tired a lot. Falling asleep almost the instant he ever had a chance to sit down. He didn't even have the strength to hold Justin for long. Blaine was getting extremely worried. But Kurt had told him, he felt fine after he was sick, and he played it off as the baby protesting to certain foods.

That excuse was wearing thin, and when Blaine had seen him nearly topple down the stairs, too weak to keep his balance, he had made a decision to take Kurt to the hospital.

After a nurse took all of the information and measured his height, checked his weight, listened to his heart, measured the area around his abdomen, she had walked off and had kindly told them she would get the doctor, and they could wait in the room.

"So, Kurt," Doctor Harrison said as he walked into the room, "having trouble holding anything down, is that right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, looks like you are getting dangerously underweight though," he said looking down at his chart with a frown, "have you been eating?"

Kurt looked down a little ashamed and the doctor looked to Blaine instead.

"Erm...he has been eating but his appetite isn't there, not like before, and he has been sick all day for the last 3 days...he nearly fell down the stairs, I don't think he can keep anything down." Blaine explained and the doctor nodded along, before he looked back at Kurt.

"Well, I'm afraid our only option at the moment, looking at your information and your status, you'll have to stay in."

Kurt eyes widened and he gasped slightly, and Blaine frowned sadly.

"Now, I know that it may not be the best option in your mind, but with what you have told me, we will need an overnight observation before making a decision for your benefit. There are certain medications I could give you, but with you being so underweight, it would be dangerous for the baby."

Kurt sighed as he placed a hand over his stomach, before he shot up off of the bed and bolted for the little bathroom, and Blaine and the doctor both watched him go.

"Blaine," the doctor started and Blaine looked towards him, "I've never lost a patient yet, if there is something I do well, it's look after people. I promise you, he will in the best care. I implore you to try and convince him that it's for the best. He looks to you for comfort I know, but while he's here, I can properly observe and make the best decisions for his own health and the health of the baby. Have you spoken about the pregnancy yet?"

"Yes, we want to keep it." Blaine said and the doctor nodded, "But there is some complicated dates around the conceiving part, and we would like a DNA test after the baby is born, to know for sure."

"Yes, I'll put that down in the notes." Doctor Harrison nodded, "I'll leave now, I have all I need, you may leave when you wish, but I want him staying here."

As the doctor left, Kurt re-emerged looking worse for wear, and Blaine smiled sadly at him as he helped him climb back onto the bed.

"Kurt, you have to stay, it's for the best." Blaine said and Kurt had looked up at him in shock, before crossing his arms.

"I'm fine," Kurt sighed and Blaine shook his head.

"You're not, and they need to help you, it can't go on. I won't lose you." Blaine said vehemently trying to get his point across, and Kurt eventually looked over at him with a worried look.

"But I-"

"I'll be here as much as I can, but I have to leave tonight. The others will want to know what's going on." Blaine said as he grasped Kurt's hand in his, "And I have to go and grab a few things for you, so that you don't have to wear that old hospital gown, it's very unflattering."

Kurt laughed a little as Blaine attempted to joke with him, and he wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, pulling him closer.

"Ok, tell the kids I love them though." Kurt said ad he pulled away, and Blaine placed a loving kiss on his cheek.

"Of course I will. Why don't you try to get some rest?" Blaine suggested as Kurt lay down on the bed more, "I'll be back with some of your things soon, ok?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed his head before he left. He could hear little sniffles coming from inside the room and it broke his heart to leave Kurt there, but he knew that he would be in the best place if anything happened.

Although he hoped it didn't.

After 2 days in the hospital, the doctor had decided to put Kurt on a special medication that helped his body absorb nutrients faster, as well as a certain protein shake for gaining weight quickly, liquid food was digested faster and absorbed quicker into the body, so with his shakes and medication he was sent home.

"And rest, as much as you can." The doctor had told him, with a stern but gentle look on his face, and Kurt had nodded at him.

Everyone was glad to see him home, he looked much better than he had a couple of days prior too, the kids had all but swamped him when he walked through the door, Elizabeth had been asking question after question about why her dada was sick, and Kurt had finally made a decision that he had to tell the kids.

He and Blaine had sat them all down quietly and explained about the new baby coming, and because the baby was kicking so much and moving around it had made him sick, but the hospital had a special medicine that kept his stomach happy so that he wasn't sick. Elizabeth seemed to buy it and grinned happily at her fathers before laying her head on top of Kurt's stomach and telling the baby off for making dada sick.

Blaine had laughed and then Alex had joined in, talking to the baby through Kurt's stomach, and after that Kurt felt so much happier, Blaine hadn't seen him look so happy in a long time now. It was great to see, and he wanted to keep that smile on Kurt's face forever.

"What is the baby going to be? A brother or a sister?" Elizabeth had asked curiously as she looked up at their smiling faces, Alex was still laying on Kurt's stomach.

Kurt looked over to Sam, who had grinned when everyone turned to him. He shook his head and leaned over the back of the couch, close to Kurt, who as it happened didn't flinch away, and took a deep breath in through his nose.

After a couple more deep breaths, Sam nodded to himself, and sat up to look at everyone.

"It's a boy."

Kurt laughed as Elizabeth whined about "another brother" and Blaine had been so excited to find out, that he couldn't help himself and kissed Kurt square on the lips. He froze as their lips touched and when he pulled back he was just about ready to apologize to Kurt, because they hadn't kissed since he had been home, because he felt uncomfortable.

But Kurt had giggled a little and had pulled him back in, pressing their mouths together lightly,

"I love you, Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

Blaine had thrown him his biggest, toothiest smile yet and pecked his lips once more.

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel-Anderson."  



	13. Chapter 13

Things with the pregnancy had been going well over the last couple of months. After his stay for 2 nights in the hospital, the protein shakes and the medication had been working a treat, and Kurt now at around 26 weeks, was looking every bit as healthy as he was before everything had happened.

And his stomach was getting bigger with each passing week. Kurt's smile was also present most of the time and Blaine felt so elated to see it, sometimes he had to kiss him or giggle at him. Kurt thought Blaine was cute, and after he had told him so, Elizabeth and Alex had both took it upon themselves to say it whenever Blaine was around.

Alex and Isabella had started talking again, now that Kurt seemed a lot happier and brighter, it affected the kids in a good way. Isabella's speech had really progressed in the last couple weeks, she had moved from single words and noises, to sometimes a full sentence but most of the time it was 3 words to describe what she wanted like, "My food yummy!" or "Get me down!"

Blaine had also found Kurt staring at him on occasion. Leering more like. He smirked every time he caught Kurt's eye, and his husband turned away with a smile and a blush each time he did. It made Blaine giddy inside to know that Kurt was starting to get more comfortable with showing affection.

They still hadn't approached the sexual part of their relationship, but Blaine felt like it would happen very soon, from the way Kurt had been acting lately it would be extremely soon. And he couldn't wait.

Blaine also found himself staring at Kurt, whenever his husband was playing around with the kids, and his shirt would ride up slightly and expose his pregnant stomach, or any time Kurt dropped something and bent over to retrieve it, he could have drooled.

His husband was now back to the weight he should be, and Blaine could not be more turned on at the sight of him. He was beautiful, his skin had a healthy pale glow to it, and his eyes sparkled again. Blaine was completely and utterly besotted with his beautiful, ethereal husband, and he couldn't get enough of watching him.

Kurt caught him staring on the odd occasion and smiled shyly and shook his head at him, but Blaine was just grinning back, unashamed that he had been checking him out. Why would he be ashamed?

The atmosphere had changed after that last week, the flirty looks and the glances, the staring, the smiles, everything had accumulated to a point where Blaine felt the tension and frustration in the air when he and Kurt had climbed into bed one night. Kurt was 3 days away from the 27 week mark, and he had been staring at Blaine all day, like he was going to eat him.

And now they were here, in bed, facing each other, and staring.

Just staring.

"Kurt?" Blaine started after a while in silence.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"You have to ask?" Kurt laughed a little.

"Well, no, but I don't know how far you feel comfortable with going, tonight." He explained and Kurt looked down at Blaine's lips before he gazed back into his eyes.

"I'm ready, Blaine." Kurt said as he smiled gently and cupped Blaine's cheek, running the pad of his thumb along Blaine's bottom lip, "You've been so patient with me, honey, and I appreciate it. But I love you, and I'm ready...to do anything."

Blaine swallowed loudly, his eyes dropping down to Kurt's lips and then back up quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

As soon as the words were spoken, Blaine's lips smashed against Kurt's, causing his husband to gasp a little. Blaine took full advantage of that gasp, and pushed his tongue through Kurt's lips, to explore his mouth. He hadn't felt this close to him in weeks, and he was already as hard as a rock between them now.

He pushed Kurt's shirt up and off of him, his husband raising his arms and giggling at his insistence, and Kurt did the same to him, before they were back to kissing. They began petting over each other's chests, remapping out everything they had missed, and Blaine's eyes darkened and he bit back a loud groan as Kurt ran a finger through the line of hair on his stomach.

Blaine pushed Kurt slowly, until he lay on his back, and began kissing and sucking gently over his neck, reigniting the places that made Kurt's breath hitch, and made him moan.

"Kurt," Blaine said, voice low and eyes dark. "Let me touch you."

At Kurt's nod, he hooked his thumb under Kurt's sleep pants and underwear and slid them off, and then Kurt was finally fully naked in front of him, for the first time, since he got home. Kurt's hands moved up to his neck and he pulled Blaine's lips back to his own.

Blaine groaned into his mouth, and placed a hand in his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

Kurt let go of Blaine's neck and he turned to him fully, his cock pressing against Blaine's hip.

"You ok?" Blaine asked as he broke the deep kiss, getting a nod in return.

He slid his hand down Kurt's chest, flicking a nipple with his thumb. Kurt whimpered slightly and arched up into the touch. Blaine ran his hand down, over his slightly rounded stomach and down, to where he could feel the heat coming off of him.

"Tell me if you need to stop, ok?" he said softly in Kurt's ear and then finally touched him.

As Blaine wrapped a hand around his hard erection, Kurt tensed slightly before he relaxed and let out a loud moan, Blaine buried his face in the junction between Kurt's neck and shoulder and suckled on the skin there, while he gently stroked up and down over Kurt's cock.

Kurt's hand gripped Blaine's arm tightly as he hissed, and Blaine looked up at him, a little worried.

"I can stop, if you...?"

"No, honey, it's ok," Kurt said interrupting Blaine's question and kissing his shoulder, "It feels good."

"You're so fucking gorgeous," He huffed a breath into Kurt's ear as he continued, and Kurt wrapped his other arm around Blaine's neck, nails biting gently into the muscle of his shoulder blade.

"Do you want to go further?" He asked gently, and Kurt felt him lean away.

Blaine leaned over and took a bottle of lube out of the drawer beside the bed, and leaving them close by. He gently climbed over Kurt and pushed his knees apart slowly, looking up at Kurt to make sure he was ok. Kurt gulped slightly as Blaine lowered himself down between his legs, he could feel the panic rising a bit but he pushed it down as he felt Blaine's mouth close around him.

"Oh my- ugh, Blaine..." Kurt choked out as Blaine sank over his cock, engulfing him inside his talented mouth, Kurt placed a hand in the curls and gripped gently.

Blaine groaned as Kurt placed a hand in his hair, and sucked a bit harder, hearing Kurt gasp and feeling him shudder underneath him. Blaine reached for the lube, and popped open the cap quickly, coating 3 of his fingers, and chucked the bottle back onto the bed beside him. Kurt was writhing underneath him as he gently slipped a finger down over his balls, and pressing gently over his perineum until he reached Kurt's entrance.

Kurt sucked in a breath as Blaine's finger gently massaged around his hole, adding more pressure in tiny circles, before he gently nudged it inside, keeping his mouth firmly around his cock.

Kurt gasped as a memory hit him, as Blaine groaned and moved his finger in and out, and Kurt tried to shake his head clear, not wanting to give up on this.

Once Kurt had relaxed enough, Blaine added a second finger, pushing it through a little quicker to join the other, and Kurt tensed. He tensed so much, and then closed his legs, causing Blaine to pull off of his cock quickly, and let out a tiny, "Ouch" as his fingers were clamped down on hard.

"No, no...please." Kurt was whispering and Blaine looked up at Kurt's face and slowly pulled his hand away.

One of Kurt's hands was gripping hard into the sheets of the bed, and one was over his eyes and his cheeks were wet, obviously fighting off a memory, and Blaine felt so incredibly guilty in that moment.

"Kurt, we should stop." He said as he crawled back up to be by Kurt's side, running his hand soothingly over his chest, trying to calm him, "I'm sorry, baby."

"No, no Blaine, I just-" Kurt said quickly and Blaine stared down at him with worried eyes, "Just...give me a minute..."

"Kurt, I don't-"

"Please?" Kurt pleaded and gripped onto Blaine's arm again, and Blaine nodded quickly and waited.

Kurt took in several deep breaths, he hated what that monster had done to him. He hated that he couldn't be with his husband like that, he felt so bad that Blaine had been so patient and-

"I know where that train of thought is going," Blaine started as he interrupted Kurt's inner monologue, "Don't put yourself down, honey. I love you, I'll wait...it doesn't bother me Kurt. I promise."

"No, I- I want to...but maybe..." Blaine raised his eyebrows as he waited for his response, "maybe...I can be the top this time?"

"Sure, baby...Are you sure?" Blaine said as he started to hand the lube to Kurt.

"Yeah, and can we...on our sides?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled slightly before putting the lube in Kurt's hand and turning, so that his back was pressing against Kurt's protruding stomach.

Kurt pressed a kiss against his shoulders, and followed a path of kisses slowly over the width of his back to the other side, before nibbling the back of his neck lightly as he pooped the cap on the lube and coated his own fingers.

"Can you lift a leg for me, honey?" He whispered hotly into Blaine's ear and Blaine lifted one of his thighs, moving it back slightly to rest on Kurt's hip.

Kurt moved his hand down and between Blaine's open thighs, stroking two fingers over his hole, and Blaine hissed as he thrust down against Kurt's fingers. Kurt smiled into the back of Blaine's neck, as he slowly pushed the two in together. Blaine growled deeply and Kurt shivered at the sound.

"Kurt...another, harder baby..." Blaine said quietly, and Kurt placed his teeth against the skin on Blaine's neck as he thrust a third finger in, Blaine hissing as he was stretched quickly.

"You're so...tight, Blaine."

"ugh, oh god...please...ugh, fuck me Kurt."

Kurt was quick to remove his fingers from Blaine's stretched hole and coat his own erection in lube, moving his hips forward a little so that his cock brushed against the slippery lube covered entrance between his husband's thighs.

"I love you so much." Kurt said against Blaine's hair as he pushed his hips forward and buried himself inside Blaine, as Blaine moaned and writhed back against him.

"Oh...yeah...Kurt-" Blaine was cut off as Kurt started up a rough and fast rhythm, not bothering to wait and go slow, they were both already right on the edge and had been most of the day.

"God...Blaine, ugh- not gonna last..." Kurt stammered out as he thrust deeply and quickly inside Blaine, his husband wrapping a hand around his own aching cock and moaning himself.

"Oh, god me too...fuck...fuck...aaah!" Blaine shouted as he came over his own fist, and Kurt pumped quickly, 3 more times against him before he growled against Blaine's shoulder and came inside him.

Kurt sank his fangs into Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine moved an arm up and over, placing his hand in Kurt's hair, petting him lovingly as Kurt held on for a minute.

"I love you...I love you..." Blaine babbled quietly as he shut his eyes and let sleep claim him.

Kurt remained awake for a few minutes, and not pulling out of his sleeping husband yet, wanting to stay close to him and breathe him in. He placed a lot of loving kisses all over the back of Blaine's shoulders and down his spine, and up into his hair, wrapping his arms around his waist and stroking along all of his defined muscles, gently.

"Oh, Blaine...I love you...so much." Kurt said as a tear slipped free, losing itself somewhere in the back of Blaine's curls, and Kurt put his chin on Blaine's shoulder and fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After their first night together, after everything that had happened, Kurt seemed to open up more to being intimate. Much to the delight of his husband. Blaine couldn't seem to get enough of him after that. He was forever stroking or petting Kurt in some manner, Puck had raised an eyebrow but he and Sebastian just shrugged at each other and ignored it. Blaine had been petting Kurt's hair gently, as Kurt ate breakfast.

Another thing that had changed was Kurt's appetite, he had gone from eating as much as a mouse, to being akin to a ravenous lion. Puck and Sam had literally feared for their lives, when Kurt had growled at them and stole both of their breakfasts after devouring his own. Seriously scary stuff.

It was nearing Elizabeth's 8th and Alex's 5th birthdays, and Kurt was nearly around 30 weeks. They had planned to take the two of them out for their last one just being them, because Alex was starting Kindergarten in January of the new year and Kurt and Blaine knew that their next birthdays will be filled with a lot of school friends.

They had decided to take a little family trip to the zoo, Elizabeth and Alex were excited to go, they loved the zoo. Kurt and Blaine had decided to take Isabella and Justin along too, they had a double stroller for such an occasion. After driving into the city and parking up, they all bundled out of the car, Justin and Isabella were both in snowsuits and with blankets tucked around them, per Kurt's strict orders.

Blaine had bundled himself up against the cold as well, but Kurt only wore a jacket and a scarf, claiming that he gets too hot in a big coat, and Blaine hadn't argued, he knew exactly how hot he got.

"Daddy, Daddy! Over there, come on!" Elizabeth had yelled as they got closer to the giraffe exhibit, tugging on Blaine's hand and dragging him unceremoniously with her.

Kurt had laughed at that.

"Dad! Dad! Elephants! Look, look, they're so cool!" Alex yelled at Kurt and pointed his little finger over to where the elephants seemed to be bathing in the mud.

The following few hours were a torrent of, "Over here dad!" "Daddy, you have to see this!" "Isabella, honey...don't touch that!" "Daddy! This one!" "Dad!" "Isabella, put that down!" "Dad!" "Dad!" "Daddy!"

As they had managed to wrangle the kids all together to sit down and have some lunch, they had all but collapsed into their chairs, smiling tiredly at each other. Kurt had started to get sore feet, but as he sat across from his husband, talking animatedly to the children about everything, he smiled. Sore feet was worth it to spend time with his beautiful family.

Justin fell asleep on Blaine's chest shortly after everyone had finished their lunches, and he strapped his baby son back into the stroller, wrapping him up in his blankets, before working on getting Isabella strapped in for the ride back out.

Kurt had taken Elizabeth's hand as she spoke to him about what she though the animals did for Christmas, Alex walking shortly behind them, Blaine pushing the double stroller with a sleeping baby and a toddler about to fall asleep within it.

"I think that the monkeys want to go on holiday, to a warm place." Elizabeth prattled on, with Kurt chuckling as he held her hand, swinging it slightly between them.

"Yes, maybe all the animals want to go to a warm place for Christmas." He agreed and her eyes turned a little curious as she thought about it.

"Do you think they go to people's houses?" She asked and Kurt had to smile down at her, her raised eyebrows and hopeful expression making him melt.

"How would an elephant or a giraffe fit through somebody's door?" He asked her and her expression turned into a confused one before she nodded.

"Oh, yeah...I suppose they wouldn't fit." She said and Kurt squeezed her hand lightly.

"I'm sure that the nice people of this zoo, give these animals a nice Christmas, even if they have to stay here." He attempted to brighten his daughter's mood slightly and Blaine piped up from behind him.

"Yeah, I'm sure they all get their Christmas pancakes and turkey sandwiches." He said and Kurt turned a smirk towards him and rolled his eyes.

They walked through all of the exhibits on their way back to the exit, Elizabeth was chattering on and on with Kurt and Blaine about the different things that the animals probably would get for Christmas from Santa, when Blaine looked around them for a minute in confusion.

"Kurt?" He asked his husband interrupting what Elizabeth had been saying, "Where's Alex?"

"What?" Kurt asked before looking all around them, "Wha-"

"Hang on, I'll back track a little." Blaine told him as he left the stroller with Kurt and Elizabeth, before running back the way they had been walking and calling out for Alex.

Kurt started to panic, his eyes a little wide as he tried to keep calm.

"Elizabeth, you didn't see your brother wander off did you?" Kurt asked his voice a little shaky with nerves.

"No." Elizabeth replied as she was still watching the monkeys swinging around in their enclosure.

"Shit." Kurt whispered under his breath, hoping that Elizabeth didn't hear him.

Blaine ran back towards them, and shook his head. Now Kurt started to panic. Where had his son wandered off too?

"Oh my god! What are we going to do? You have to find someone Blaine!" He yelled out in his panicked state and Blaine held his hands tightly and hushed him a little.

"Ok, ok, come on let's go and take the kids indoors and I'll find somebody to help me look." Blaine said gently and pulled Kurt a little closer, "Calm down, baby, calm down. I'll find him."

They walked quickly back to the café they had lunch in, Blaine making Kurt sit down with the kids while he went and told one of the workers what was going on.

The girl at the counter looked shocked and then she nodded her head quickly before making a phone call up to the security office. Kurt sat with his legs crossed, fidgeting with the edge of his jacket as Blaine spoke on the phone with whoever, Kurt couldn't help but worry. His son was 5 years old, and he was alone.

What if he had been taken?

No...Kurt couldn't go down that road, but if he had, they would probably never see him again. The zoo must have surveillance right, they must have cameras around the exhibits. Kurt was worrying himself over nothing. Wasn't he?

Blaine thanked whoever was on the line before he hung up and wandered back over to Kurt quickly.

"They're sending somebody to meet us and then search the entire park, they've told the front office not to let any unattended children leave, just in case."

"But what if he isn't unattended, Blaine," at his husband's confused look he lowered his voice, "...what if he was taken?"

"Kurt-"

"No, don't tell me that it's not possible, because not long ago I would have said it too...but after everything...I can't help but think about it."

"We'll find him, Kurt." Blaine told him confidently, and Kurt nodded almost disbelieving.

A couple of men from the security office walked into the café a short while later, and Blaine had walked over to them and explained where they had last seen him, and then where they had noticed he was gone, both men spoke with him for a minute before they both nodded and left. Blaine walked back to Kurt quickly, placing a kiss against his lips before he swiftly headed out to search for his son too.

"I'll let you know when I find him!" He called to Kurt on his way out the door and the girl at the counter came over to their table.

"Hi, my name is Sarah, I heard what happened," She said kindly, and smiled down at Elizabeth, "Did you want any drinks?"

"Oh...erm..." Kurt started and she held up a hand.

"It's ok, it will be on the house, just wondered if I can get you anything? Can I get her something to keep her occupied?" She asked as she eyed Elizabeth kicking her legs under the table, "We have some books and colouring pens."

"Do you have a princess one?" Elizabeth perked up a little and Kurt threw the girl a grateful smile, as she nodded at his daughter.

"Sure we do, I'll get you one." She said with a wink at Elizabeth and then turned to Kurt, eyeing him rubbing his stomach nervously, "Can I get you a tea?"

"Oh...that would be nice, thank you." Kurt said as he smiled at her, and she nodded and went back over to the counter.

As Kurt sipped on his tea, he was nervously looking out of all the windows surrounding the café, watching and waiting for any sign of Blaine and/or their son. Elizabeth was colouring in her little book, and the little ones carried on sleeping, when the pains started creeping up Kurt's spine and abdomen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine had been searching for half an hour already, he had been given a radio by the security men, and he kept in touch with them throughout their search, but it felt like forever already and they still hadn't seen anything.

Blaine was just about to turn around back the way he came, by the tiger enclosure when a little sniffle caught his attention.

"Alex?!" He called and there was a sniffle and a slight pause.

"Daddy?" Came a quiet voice and Blaine rushed over and saw his son sitting behind one of the small trees surrounding the exhibit, he swooped his son up in his arms, sighing with relief into his coat.

He spoke into the radio that he had found him, and the security team managed to rush over to where they were. As they all made their way back to the café, Blaine received a text and he grabbed his phone from his pocket to see who it was.

From: Kurt

'Have you found him?'

Blaine hit the call button and Kurt picked up straight away.

"Buddy, speak to your dad." Blaine said handing the phone to his son.

"Hey, dada." Alex said in a tiny voice, and Blaine could hear Kurt on the other end.

"Baby! Oh Alex...are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm ok." Alex said and then he passed the phone back to Blaine.

"Hey sweetheart, just walking back to the café now...ok Kurt...bye."

"Is dada angry with me?" Alex asked Blaine in a tiny sad voice, and Blaine shook his head.

"No, buddy, no-one's angry, we're just glad you're ok." He explained and wrapped Alex in his arms more as his son buried his face in his neck.

When he walked into the café, Kurt had jumped out of his seat so quickly that he almost fell back on the floor, and he made his way over to Blaine and Alex quickly, scooping his son out of Blaine's arms to cuddle him close.

"Oh, honey, where did you go? We were so worried," Kurt whispered at him, and Alex wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck as Kurt carried him back to the table and sat him down, Blaine was thanking the security men at the door, "Alex...are you alright? You must be cold sweetheart." Kurt said quickly as he wrapped his scarf around Alex.

"I'm sorry Dad." His son said in a small timid voice and Kurt gasped a little in surprise.

"Oh honey, it's ok, I'm not angry." Kurt said as he grabbed his son into his arms again, Blaine walked over with a hot chocolate for Alex and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"We're just happy that you're safe, little man." Blaine said from above them and then he sat down with Elizabeth watching Kurt and Alex snuggle against each other.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Christmas and New Year were enjoyed with a lot less excitement after what had happened. Everyone was relaxed and it was peaceful around the house, the children all enjoyed getting their presents from Santa, and Kurt and Blaine were just happy to be home with everyone safe and sound.

And after that had flown by, it was Isabella's 3rd birthday and Kurt had made her a pretty new dress to wear, and Sebastian and Sam had worked on making her the princess cake she wanted. She was immensely spoilt on her big day, and everyone had given her all the attention she could possibly want. She was a happy girl.

Puck and Sebastian had taken up playing with Justin and Isabella on the night after her birthday, playing around with some of her new toys, and Elizabeth was in the middle of teaching Alex how to play one of the many game boards she had wanted for Christmas.

Sam had eyed Kurt, he looked tired and pale. His face had a tired smile on it, but Sam could almost swear that there was a little pain in his eyes.

"Kurt, are you alright?" He asked as everyone had settled in the living room.

"Yes, Sammy, I'm ok, just a little tired." Kurt had replied, throwing Sam a small smile, and Blaine kissed his head.

"Why don't we get the munchkins to bed and then we can rest?" Blaine said to him and Kurt nodded slightly with a grateful look, and Sam raised an eyebrow as Kurt's expression turned to one of pain when Blaine helped him up off the couch.

"Are you sure? You seem to be in pain." Sam asked again sounding a little more worried, and Kurt smiled at him again.

"I'm fine, Sam, they're just false labour pains that's all."

Sam nodded, not quite believing but trusting Kurt to know, it was his body. But he couldn't help but worry about him, and he glanced back at Puck who looked equally as worried, as Sebastian picked up Isabella and Justin, carrying them upstairs for Kurt and Blaine.

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine were fast asleep, it had been a long exhausting day and Kurt thought they really deserved the rest. Kurt woke with a start around 1am, his bladder in control of his mind, as he got up to go to the toilet, then groaned as he lay back down. He woke up again at about 3am, he though it may have been his bladder again but it didn't feel full or pressed on or anything.

He had glanced over at Blaine, watching his husband peacefully sleeping brought a smile to his face and he relaxed and fell asleep again. He was woken with a jolt at about 7am, the jolt having been Blaine, who had shot up and thrown the covers off when he felt something sticky soaking the bed.

Kurt was a little groggy and his mind was fuzzy, he tried to fight the sleep to see what Blaine was yelling about, but he couldn't fight it and he fell back to sleep again.

He woke up later that day to a strange beeping sound, it was a constant and annoying sound. He brought a hand out to try and search for the noise, but somebody wrapped their own hand around his.

"Kurt?" Came Blaine's voice, but it was tinny and didn't sound right to his ears, and he shook his head a little to try to focus, "Kurt? Can you hear me?"

'Yes, yes I can hear you! Stop that awful beeping noise!' Kurt thought, but he couldn't open his mouth to speak and he fell back into the darkness once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine sat in the waiting area ready for the doctor to stop checking Kurt's vitals so that he could take his mate home. Kurt had been in the hospital for a week, after the horrific scene Blaine had woken up to.

He had felt something sticky on the bed and at first it felt like sweat that was making him stick to the sheets, because Kurt did get hot and sweaty at night. But then it started seeping onto his side and underneath him, so he had jolted up and looked down, flinging the covers off before screaming. The bed was soaked with blood, dark blood.

Sam and Sebastian had raced in the room and upon seeing what Blaine was yelling about, Sebastian had rushed to grab his phone to dial an ambulance as Sam went to make sure the kids didn't walk in and see what was going on. After the ambulance men had arrived it had only taken them about 5 minutes to strap Kurt up and take him away, Blaine hopping into the back of the ambulance with him, Puck shouting at him to keep them all updated.

The first day, Kurt was barely conscious. The doctors had managed to stem the bleeding, it was only from a vein, but because of the pressure of the baby and the stress Kurt had been under, it had ruptured in the night. Kurt and the baby were both fine.

The second day, Kurt had woken up for a short time, Blaine having to explain what had happened. The third day, he was awake a little more, and the kids and the guys had visited, making Kurt smile.

Now after a week he was allowed to move around, but the doctor had put him on strict bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. Kurt was appalled but agreed. It was for his own good.

"Thank you, doctor." came Kurt's voice as the door opened, and the doctor appeared from the door and smiled at Blaine as he passed.

Blaine turned to go back in the room, but to his surprise, Kurt was standing there, with a small smile and his bag. Blaine reached forward and took the bag from him before taking his hand.

"All ready to go?" He asked and Kurt nodded brightly.

"Yep, although I won't be allowed to move from my bed for at least 6 weeks, but you know what, I actually feel good about that." Kurt said and Blaine grinned as he guided him out of the exit.

The weeks went by slowly, Elizabeth and Alex were at school most of the day, Sam and Blaine had taken time off of work to look after the 2 youngest and Kurt for the next 6 weeks, Burt and Carole had offered to come down and help, but Kurt had refused to have guests here if he wasn't allowed to be a good host.

Kurt had spent Valentine's day in bed, with Blaine, while the guys had the kids. His husband showering him with beautiful flowers and his favourite take-out, even his favourite movie. Kurt had sat in awe as he watched his husband flit around their bedroom with all kinds of decorations, and cards and flowers, placing them on every surface, then lighting a few candles that were situated by the bed.

After he was done, Puck brought in their food on a make-shift tray to fold over the bed, before retreating, and Kurt had turned to Blaine with the biggest smile, that he felt his face might crack.

They had kissed for ages, like teenagers on a date. It was an amazing night.

Before they knew it, it was March and on one fateful night, Kurt's water broke. Blaine had jolted upright at the feel of something warm and sticky soaking through his pyjama pants again, and he dreaded what he would find when he flung the covers back, but it was clear.

And then when Kurt had sat up, gasping and then holding onto his stomach, Blaine had known exactly what was happening.

"Aah! Blaine!" Kurt yelled out in pain, before sucking in a gasping breath.

"I know, I know Kurt. I'll get the bag." Blaine said as gently and as comforting as he could before he flew out of the bed and ran around their bedroom, collecting clothes and underwear and socks for Kurt and bringing them to the bed.

With one glance at Kurt, who was sitting on the bed trying to breathe through his pain, he ran out of the room and quickly knocked on Puck's door.

"What?" Came Puck's muffled voice from inside and in his haste Blaine just opened the door.

"Puck, Kurt is-Woah!" Blaine started and then covered his eyes as Puck lay naked on his bed, "Sorry...wow ok. Kurt's in labour, I need to take him to the hospital. Could you get the guys up?"

"Sure." Puck said as he got up, not even bothering to cover himself as Blaine shut the door.

He returned to Kurt, who was struggling to get his underwear on, and Blaine smiled gently as he went to help.

They had just about managed to put Kurt's lounge pants on before he was struck with another pain. He grit his teeth and clutched at his stomach as Blaine stroked over the small of his back and sat in front of him.

"You're going to be alright, baby. Everything's gonna be ok." He soothed and shushed and breathed with Kurt to help him through it.

As the sharp pain subsided, Kurt gave him a weak smile and Blaine kissed him chastely before moving to get himself dressed.

When Sebastian and Sam were up, everything seemed to move at a phenomenal speed. They had Kurt in the car, Puck was staying home with the kids this time, and they arrived at the hospital about 20 minutes later.

Blaine and Sam helped Kurt into the entrance as Sebastian went ahead to tell the receptionist of his arrival, and a short while later a nurse appeared with a wheelchair and a smile.

Kurt was a mess. He had been sitting on the bed griping in pain, and moaning for about an hour before Doctor Harrison turned up.

"Hello, Kurt. So it's time huh?" He said with a smile and Kurt only glared at him in return, but it didn't phase the doctor, "I've turned over all of your notes to your own doctor, Ms. McKenna?"

Kurt nodded and flopped back down onto the bed as another wave of pain rushed through him. Everyone could see his abdomen tensing, and Blaine felt so bad that on top of everything else, his mate had to go through another labour.

"Thanks doctor, we appreciate it." Blaine told him and with another smile and wave the doctor left.

"Ah...ah...oh my god..." Kurt was mumbling as he writhed on the bed in pain, wrapped up in a large t-shirt of Blaine's, that barely covered him, but Kurt had refused to put on a hospital gown.

"It'll be ok-" Blaine tried to soothe and Kurt turned his glare to him, effectively closing his husband's mouth.

Sam and Sebastian snickered from the other side of the room.

"Oh...this baby is trying to kill me...ah." Kurt moaned just as Dr McKenna walked into the room.

"Oh well, we can't have that, can we?" She replied with a smile and placed her hand on Blaine's shoulder as she past him to walk to Kurt. "So when did the contractions start?"

"A-around...ah!...6 this morning." Kurt explained through his pains.

She nodded as she looked over his chart, looking back up at him with a certain look as she read through it all. Kurt gave her a weak attempt at a smile and she reached out to pat his knee.

"Well, I'm here to help now."

Blaine smiled at her as Kurt relaxed back on to the bed. And she tried to make conversation as she worked, asking about the other kids, and smiling as she remembered when Elizabeth was born.

"That seemed so long ago," Kurt had said with a small smile, "it's amazing how fast it goes."

"Yes, it doesn't take long for any of the babies I deliver to grow up." She added with a reminiscent look, before she shook her head and fetched her gloves and lubricant, "so let's work on adding this one to my list. I have to check you now, if it's alright?"

"Yes...it's ok." Kurt told her as he lay back and wrapped the blanket over him before she moved to the end of the bed.

As she moved closer, Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's and squeezed it, and Kurt just threw him a small grin before he grimaced in discomfort as she checked him.

"Ok," she said as she pulled away and Kurt released the breath he had been holding, "looks like you're about halfway there, between 5 and 6, so it's good progress."

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes in relief, but soon moaned as another pain hit. Blaine was stroking over his hair, and his face to try and help him keep calm through it, and the doctor told them she would be back every hour to check.

"Sam, could you go and get some cold water...or ice or something?" Blaine asked out loud as he realized how hot and sweaty Kurt was starting to get.

Sam nodded and headed out of the room, Sebastian edged closer to the other side of the bed and grabbed Kurt's other hand. Blaine smiled gratefully at him, as he continued soothing his pained husband.

4 hours later found Blaine on the bed, sitting behind Kurt, holding his exhausted husband as he pushed through his contractions, both of them sweaty and yelling, Kurt with pain, Blaine with encouragement.

"Come on, Kurt! I know you can do it...just a couple more pushes, sweetheart."

"I can't...i can't do it..." Kurt mumbled as he shook his head from side to side, before resting his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yes you can! I know you can! Push Kurt!"

"Aaaahhhh!" Kurt screamed in pain as he pushed down with all the strength he had left.

A small cry came from below them and the doctor held a tiny, pink wriggling body in her hands, smiling up them.

Kurt slumped back against Blaine, who was smiling and placing kisses in Kurt's sweat soaked hair, whispering that he loved him.

"Here you go, Kurt." The doctor said as she placed the baby on Kurt's chest, Sam and Sebastian grinning at each other across the room.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's, helping his exhausted husband hold the baby, and they were both smiling down at him as the baby tried to snuggle into the warmth a little.

"He looks like you." Blaine said as he stroked a finger down the baby's cheek, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Mmm." Was all Kurt could manage in reply as he looked down at his tiny son, tears started forming in his eyes.

"Did you want me to take the swabs now?" The doctor asked them as she held up the packets of swabs in her hand, and Kurt frowned slightly before he nodded.

She took a swab of the inside of the baby's mouth, who didn't appreciate it and tried to squirm away, crying, then one from Blaine's.

"I'll get this sent down and rushed through, ok?" She said as she smiled at them and they both nodded at her as she left.

Kurt sighed as he rested back against Blaine's chest, holding the baby tight.

Sebastian and Sam left the couple alone to talk, and took their phones to go and inform everyone about what was happening. Kurt was grateful that he and Blaine were the only ones with the baby right now.

"I hope he is-" Kurt had started and Blaine had shushed him quickly before he could say it.

"I don't want to think about it right now, I just want to hold you both." Blaine said as his voice cracked with emotion and Kurt pulled one arm free to wrap it around the back of Blaine's neck, holding his husband closer.

"Blaine, I want to call him Bradley." Kurt said quietly and Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

"After Bradley from-"

"Yeah. He was really sweet, and I liked him. I want to honour that." Kurt explained and Blaine smiled sadly before he nodded.

"Ok." He said before he ran his hand over the baby's head, stroking the little hairs lightly, "Ok, welcome to the family, Bradley."

Kurt eyes watered and he let out a sob as Blaine held them both tighter, planting kisses on Kurt's temple.

Kurt turned his face and met Blaine's mouth with his own, sharing little loving kisses with his amazing husband.

"I'm so lucky that you're mine." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, making his husband smile and his big amber eyes turned wet.

"No...I'm the lucky one."

The doctor came back after about an hour and a half, brandishing a piece of paper and a big smile.

Sam was sitting by Kurt's bed, speaking to him softly and Blaine was cradling a sleeping Bradley in his arms, Sebastian was kind of drifting off to sleep in the chair he occupied.

"Good news guys," she said as they all looked at her and she threw a big smile at Blaine, "you're the father."

Blaine seemed to slump in relief and he started placing kisses all over the baby's face, which disturbed Bradley and he started crying. Sam had thrown his arms around Kurt, who had buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

Sebastian had woken up a little at the commotion, and Blaine placed the baby in his arms before rushing over to take Sam's spot, wrapping his arms around Kurt as they both cried happy tears.

Kurt decided he needed to talk to Burt, after Bradley had finished his second feed, and while Blaine was cradling and cooing over their baby, he called his father.

"Hey, buddy. How's things going? Baby ok?" Burt said as soon as he picked up and Kurt smiled.

"Yeah...he's fine."

"What about you, Kurt, are you ok?" His father asked worriedly.

"Yeah...I'm pretty great right now..." Kurt said not nearly containing his excitement enough.

"What's going on?" Burt asked with a little chuckle himself at Kurt's happy voice.

"We had the DNA test done...he's Blaine's." Kurt explained with a happy laugh as some tears fell down his cheeks again.

"Oh my god! Yes! Carole, Carole come here!" Kurt could hear a shuffle and Carole asking what was up before Burt answered, "Blaine's the father."

He heard Carole yell out happily and he laughed down the line as he listened to them excitedly talking amongst themselves for a minute.

"Oh, buddy, that's amazing news...how's he taking it, I bet he's over the moon huh?" His father asked and Kurt's eyes darted over to Blaine.

Blaine was still smiling down at their little boy, talking in a soft voice to the baby, and yawning when Bradley did, before chuckling happily and kissing him.

Kurt smiled widely as he watched his husband.

"Yeah...yeah everyone is." He responded to his father and Burt sighed into the phone.

"That's great, Kurt." His father said and Kurt hummed in agreement, "Just promise your old man, don't have any more yet, alright?"

Kurt laughed along with his father.

"Oh don't worry Dad, I'm not." Kurt said as Blaine handed the baby to Sebastian, and Sebastian and Sam started cooing over him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh, honey...ugh...ugh...harder, aah...ah...oh." Kurt moaned and gasped into the room as Blaine thrust his fingers inside him, stretching him open.

Blaine was moaning and humming along with Kurt, but his mouth was full of Kurt's cock, his husband buried deep inside his throat as his fingers were deep inside his ass. He pulled off with a crude 'pop' once he deemed Kurt stretched enough, he reached for a condom packet with his otherwise unoccupied hand, and ripped the packet open with his teeth.

Carefully removing his fingers from Kurt, he placed the condom over his erection and lubed it up, hissing at the contact with himself.

"Blaine...hurry...please." Kurt whined and Blaine hastily grabbed at his ankles and pulled them up above his shoulders, lining himself up perfectly with Kurt's hole.

"Alright, baby...a deep one..." Blaine told him and thrust himself inside in one long deep push.

Kurt whimpered and writhed underneath him, gasping out his breaths as Blaine bottomed out inside him, he was already on the edge of orgasm, and Blaine had been torturing his cock and prostate for nearly 45 minutes now.

"Blaine...please..." He groaned and as Blaine released his grip on his legs, he wrapped them around Blaine's waist to try and move his husband deeper.

Blaine knew that Kurt was losing patience, they had been teasing each other all day, touching each other when no one was around, and they had been kissing and touching for a full hour, before Blaine decided to take sex to another level.

He had reached into the bedside drawer and brought out a tie, and tied Kurt's wrists to their headboard, his husband groaning at not being able to touch him. Then Blaine had kissed and sucked and licked every part of Kurt's body, the pale lithe figure, laid out for his taking, while Kurt had moaned, whimpered and sworn above him.

He brought Kurt to the edge quite a lot with a long drawn out blow job, never letting him finish, pulling off and waiting for him to fall back from the edge before taking him there again. And for the last 15 minutes, he had been finger fucking him too, hammering into and stroking along his prostate teasingly, still not letting him finish.

So the smirk he threw down at Kurt, as his husband whined and tried to force him to move with his legs, only proved to Kurt that Blaine knew exactly how much torture and pleasure he had put him through. He relented the pull of his legs, waiting until Kurt stopped trying before he moved.

"Baby, you want me to fuck you?" Blaine said in a low husky voice that made Kurt's toes curl, and he nodded quickly.

"Oh...please."

"Want me to do it hard?" Blaine said and added a few little hip wiggles, making Kurt moan.

"Mhm...ugh...oh."

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you can't walk for a week." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear and he shivered and let out a groaning growl, legs shaking.

Blaine grinned down at him and planted a searing kiss against his lips, before he started hammering his hips into Kurt. Both of them were moaning and growling and pulling at each other, Kurt's teeth bit into the muscle of Blaine's shoulder and his nails were scraping the headboard, where his hands were still tied, Blaine's cock plunging inside him again and again at a maddening pace. Kurt saw stars and his vision whited out as Blaine found his prostate and hit it dead on.

"Aah! Aah! aah! I c-can't...I-I'm cum- Aaaahhh!" Kurt eyes flashed bright blue and he arched up as far as his binding would allow as he shot white spurts of fluid all over his abdomen and chest, and over Blaine's abs.

Blaine's pace didn't change, pumping harder and harder, gritting his teeth as Kurt's body tensed through his orgasm, clamping down around his cock. Blaine reached up, his amber eyes lighting up brilliant gold, and untied Kurt's wrists with one hand, and Kurt brought his hands down over Blaine's back, and raked angry red lines over his shoulder blades and Blaine's hips stuttered and he came, yelling out a mix of Kurt's name and a growl, before bringing his mouth to the pale neck in front of him and biting down hard.

Kurt soothed his growling husband through the last tiny thrusts of his hips, his orgasm so intense that he couldn't stop thrusting. Kurt's hands stroking over his sweaty back and hair, as the teeth gently retreated from the skin of his throat and Blaine's head lay on his chest, both of them panting heavily.

"Did the condom break?" Kurt asked breathlessly as they lay together.

"I don't think so," Blaine replied before he pulled out and then looked down at himself slightly, before settling his sweaty forehead back against Kurt's collarbone, "No, it's all there."

"Ok." Kurt said as he wrapped his hands around Blaine's back, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"I can't believe you let me do that." Blaine said with a small chuckle, and Kurt smiled as he ran fingers through the sweaty curls.

"Well, why not?" Kurt said with a little shrug, "I like trying new things."

Blaine looked up at him and was about to respond when a cry came from down the hall, Bradley was 10 months now, but still didn't sleep through the night yet. Kurt rolled his eyes and lay back against their sweaty pillows and sheets, and Blaine laughed before placing a kiss on his chest.

"I'll go." Blaine said as he got up, throwing on pants to go down to their son's room, Kurt watched him go, licking his lips

 _'Why is my husband so hot?'_ he mused to himself as he willed his heartbeat to return to a normal rate.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine knew how Kurt had felt for all those years that he had spent at home with the kids. It was exhausting, mentally and physically. They had agreed on Kurt going back to work when Bradley was 6 months old, he had missed so much, that it only felt fair that Blaine stay home while Kurt caught up with his work.

Isabella though tried to help Blaine look after her little brothers, Justin being nearly 2 was easy enough for her to communicate with, but she had trouble keeping Bradley's attention. Blaine found it cute to see them all interacting together, especially around lunch time, while they were all seated in their high chairs.

She was 4 now, and she was so clever, and very devious when she wanted to be. Blaine and Kurt had been interrupted many times at night, just by her, whenever she felt like she needed to talk about something or a cuddle, it was always nighttime.

"No, Justin, you eat your carrots first, and then the potatoes." She corrected her brother, taking his fork and stabbing it in a carrot and holding it out to him.

"No." Justin said as he turned his face away.

Blaine was watching them both with an amused expression while he was helping Bradley navigate his own food to his mouth.

"Justin, come on, you like carrots." Isabella said as she waved the fork around in the air, but Justin carried on looking the other way.

Blaine saw a look pass over her eyes and she said, "Ok, I'll eat YOUR carrot."

Justin turned around very quickly and took his fork from her, and putting the carrot into his mouth.

Blaine almost laughed at the snide look on his daughter's face as her little brother ate all of his carrots while keeping an eye on her.

During playtime that afternoon, Justin had hit Isabella so Blaine had to put his foot down and actually tell one of his children off, he hated doing it but sometimes there was a limit. Hitting was never ok, and he would teach his kids that rule.

Isabella only stopped crying after Blaine had given her a treat from the treat cupboard, which Kurt always kept a close eye on when it came to the kids. But he felt bad so he had also given one to Bradley, who had ended up getting chocolate all over the white rug in the living room.

And as Blaine had tried to clean it, he had made it infinitely worse, Kurt was going to kill him.

The boys started getting miserable around 2pm, and Blaine had managed to get Isabella interested in a cartoon on the television, while he tried to get the boys down for their nap.

It had been an exhausting 4 months, Blaine didn't know how long he would be able to do it for. He wanted to do it, he wanted to be a good father, and a good husband, Kurt wanted to work, and after everything he had been through, if Blaine could give him that, he would, even if it killed him.

Sam walked in around 4pm, with Elizabeth and Alex, having picked them up from school, they all had a rotation around who picked the kids up from school and who was at home. Sam taking Mondays, Sebastian Wednesdays, Kurt Tuesdays and Thursdays and Puck Fridays. Kurt also took lunch off on Tuesdays and Wednesdays and spent it at home with Blaine. Sebastian came home for lunch on Thursdays. And Puck's work started at 10am, on Fridays.

Blaine wasn't alone, except on a Monday, but his mind was like jelly and he understood why Kurt had hated it all to begin with, it was a lot. But they loved their children, they would always make it work. And they were both so glad that they had the guys around too.

Elizabeth ran excitedly over to her dad as soon as she spotted him, vegging out on the couch, while Isabella was teaching the boys how to play with her dolls house on the carpet.

"Daddy, daddy! You're not going to believe what happened today?!" She said excitedly and Blaine sat up and smiled at her, as Alex stepped beside her, his face an expression of excitement too.

"Yeah, it was so cool." Alex said loudly, flinging his arms around.

"The lights went out in the whole school today, so nobody could have any classes, and we all got to go to the big hall, and play games for the rest of the day!" She explained to him and her and Alex had big smiles on their face, and Blaine found himself grinning with them.

"Wow, so the whole school?" He asked and they both nodded their heads, "That's very cool."

"Elizabeth, Justin wants to play with your I-pad," Isabella said as she held the tablet out of Justin's reach, "I keep telling him no."

"It's ok, Izzy, I'll find a game for him." She said as she walked over and held her little brother on her lap, searching through her I-pad for him.

"Blaine, man, you look dead on your feet." Sam said as he flopped down onto the couch next to him, Alex had picked up Bradley and spun him around, making him giggle.

"I am, a little."

"Why don't you go lay down, I got this until Kurt gets home." Sam offered and Blaine smiled gratefully at him before shaking his head.

"Nah, if I sleep now, I may not sleep tonight."

"Suit yourself." Sam shrugged and then lay down on the carpet next to Bradley, who immediately laughed and tried to climb up onto Sam, but Alex jumped up onto Sam's back, and Blaine laughed tiredly at them all being silly.

Blaine felt himself being shaken awake, and then a hand combing through his hair lightly. He opened his eyes and met an amazingly warm light blue/green pair looking back at him. He smiled tiredly up at his husband.

"Hey, you're home."

"I am," Kurt said softly as he leaned closer and pressed their foreheads together, "Are you alright, honey?"

"Yeah, I-Oh my god! I fell asleep." Blaine said as he got up and looked around the living room, it was vacant and Blaine could hear the kids upstairs laughing.

He sent a sheepish look at Kurt and his husband laughed at him.

"It's ok, honey, Sam said you were really beat." He said as he stroked a hand through Blaine's hair again, and Blaine nodded as he hummed.

"Yeah, an exhausting day." Blaine sighed and Kurt placed a lingering kiss on his lips, both of them humming slightly as they connected.

"You're allowed to be tired, it's ok," Kurt told him gently, "But, can you tell me who is responsible for that stain on my rug?"

Blaine smiled sheepishly as Kurt raised an eyebrow and shook his head.


	15. Chapter 15

Hunter had been hanging around a lot more often lately. Sebastian gave some kind of lame excuse that he just didn't like travelling every weekend just to see Sebastian, so they had decided to stay together now that Hunter had time off. Kurt had raised a suspicious eyebrow when he spied Hunter in the kitchen one morning, already eating breakfast.

Hunter had told him that he was only staying until Sebastian got sick of him and kicked him out. Kurt had nodded along, but there was still something curious around those two.

Blaine loved having somebody else around the house, so did the kids. Justin would follow Hunter around, and Bradley had sat staring at him for more than an hour one afternoon. Hunter tried to keep away from the kids, not feeling that comfortable around them, but because Sebastian loved them, he had to put on a smile.

Justin had migrated over the last couple of weeks to sitting on Hunter's lap, whenever he was near him, and Bradley was still enamored with him, and both boys were so young and so sweet that eventually they grew on Hunter. Kurt kept spying a genuine smile on his face whenever Justin spoke to him or shared something with him, and after another 2 weeks, Hunter would seek out Justin whenever he came to stay. They would spend hours playing, Sebastian and Bradley always sitting close by.

Kurt knew that they needed to talk with Sebastian about it, if Hunter wanted to move in, all of them had to discuss things, because if he did, he would be expected to do his own laundry, make dinner for everyone occasionally, and look after the kids on rotation.

"So, Hunter had been around an awful lot lately?" Kurt had started a conversation with Sebastian, one morning after Hunter had gone back home, and Sebastian was sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

He had looked up in surprise and smiled a little sheepishly up at Kurt.

"Yeah...oh," Sebastian said with wide eyes, "I'm sorry I never asked if it was okay."

"That's not what I was getting at," Kurt reassured him as he made himself some breakfast and sat down beside him, placing Bradley, who had been on his hip, into a high chair, "Justin loves him."

"Isn't it precious?" Sebastian's face lit up in a big grin, and Kurt almost laughed at the warm look on his face, "I think Hunter feels the same way now."

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked him with a small grin, and as Sebastian hummed in response, his grin got even bigger as he leaned down onto his hands, with his elbows resting on the bar, "Do you want Hunter to move in?"

Sebastian nearly choked on his last mouthful of breakfast, and he coughed quickly, "Oh...erm...I don't-"

"If you haven't spoken about it yet, then that's ok," Kurt interrupted quickly, waving his hands around, "just know that we will all have to talk if he decides to stay for good."

"Oh yeah, I know." Sebastian nodded and grinned up at Kurt a little, "I guess I'll have to speak to him."

"What do you love about him?" Kurt asked after a slight pause, and he leaned on one hand again as Sebastian's face split into another huge grin.

"...Everything." Sebastian said as he shrugged and Kurt just rolled his eyes and urged him to go on, "He's smart, snarky, he has a good heart, he can be romantic, when he wants to be. He's a devil between the sheets...and we click, we always have."

"Mmm, sounds like things might be getting serious?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe. Still something we have to talk about."

"Has he said he loves you?"

Sebastian nodded quickly.

"Yes, of course, we both say it all the time." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck slightly, turning a shy and unsure smile to Kurt, "But I don't know if we are ready for the next step, yet."

"Well, I'm always here when or if you want to talk." Kurt offered and received a grateful look in return.

"Thanks."

Needless to say after that little talk, Sebastian had everyone sit down for a discussion about it a few weeks later, and then about a month after that, Hunter moved in. Kurt and Blaine had explained what being part of the pack would entail, the shifts, the work, the babysitting. But they doubted Hunter would mind, because he and Sebastian both loved the youngest two, they always had big smiles for the boys.

For the first couple of weeks everything was great, everyone got along really well, the kids all loved Hunter being around. Sam and Hunter found that they had near enough the same humour, so they would always joke and kid around. Puck found that Hunter could be quite the craftsman and he often chipped in to give Puck some helpful advice when Puck had a new project to do.

Then about a month after he had been here, the arguments started. Sebastian and Hunter first. Then Blaine and Sebastian, about their fighting. Then Blaine and Kurt about not pushing Sebastian to talk about it. Hunter had also started missing some of the times he was supposed to watch the kids, usually over Kurt's time with them.

Sometimes he wouldn't pull his own weight with the housework, and it started slipping again, even though Kurt tried to pick up the slack, but Blaine wouldn't let him, which caused more arguments between them. Blaine then had been forced to order Hunter to do it, which he didn't want to do, but felt he had no choice.

Hunter became grumpy, and snarky. A little too snarky, especially towards Kurt. Usually out of ear shot of everyone else.

Kurt had been dancing around in the kitchen, Bradley and Justin were giggling at him, as he danced around while making breakfast, Blaine was still asleep, the other kids had had breakfast already and were around the house somewhere doing other things, but Justin was last awake and since Kurt was the only one up he took them both downstairs and decided to entertain them for a while, with his Grease soundtrack.

He was feeling goofy, and his babies giggling at him was only making his mood more silly, he was laughing along with them as he spun around, shaking his hips to the beat and pretending to sing into his spatula, when Hunter appeared in the doorway and it made Kurt jump a little.

"Hey Olivia, any chance of keeping it down?" Hunter said as he smirked at him and Kurt smiled a little sheepishly as he turned to lower the volume on the cd player.

"Sorry...I didn't realise it was that loud." Kurt said as he turned back to the boys in their chairs, still giggling at Kurt.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded if it was a rock song or something, but Grease, really?" Hunter said as he sat down and Kurt turned to frown at him a little before he went and turned the cd player off, and then served the kids their breakfasts.

Kurt ignored little jibes, passing them off as Hunter being grumpy about something, but when they started becoming more of a common occurrence, he started getting irritated with him.

Kurt was patient, he was understanding, and he was kind. And maybe at one time he had been a little naïve, but he wasn't stupid. He knew why Hunter had targeted him, out of all the men in the house. It was because Kurt was more effeminate than the others, and maybe deep inside, Hunter didn't have any respect for him which caused him to be an asshole.

Kurt was extremely patient, but his wolf, oh no his wolf was not.

It came to a head one night, when Kurt and Blaine had been in a discussion about women. Puck had started it, but Kurt would not have anyone in the house make any derogative comments, because he actually respected women enough to accept all of their different habits. Blaine was just finishing his speech about not understanding how women get so moody when on their periods, and Kurt was just about to explain to him about hormone imbalance, when Hunter piped up from the couch beside Sebastian.

"Come on, Blaine. You're the one who would have to understand it the most, out of anyone here right?" As everyone turned to stare at him, Kurt's eye started to twitch as he knew where it was going, "I mean you have a mate that could in fact be mistaken for one."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly and Sam choked on his sip of beer, and Sebastian shot Hunter a sideways glare, but Kurt cut off everyone's speech by standing up and growling down at Hunter, while his eyes flashed brilliant blue.

"Ok, Hunter, alright. I've had about as much as I can stand with the girly comments ok? Sure I'm effeminate, and a carrier and I've had babies, and I get moody, I like fashion and the colour pink!" Kurt exploded out at him, as everyone sat still in shock, "But I don't understand what I did to you, to receive this kind of treatment. Do you want me to snap at you, is that it? Or maybe you want me to cry? Good luck by the way, I don't cry that often anymore, and especially not because of awful derogative comments about me and my nature."

"Kurt I-"

"No Sebastian, don't stick up for him!" Kurt turned his glare on Sebastian and the man shut his mouth straight away, as Hunter looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's what I don't get," Hunter said after looking at Sebastian and everyone else, who were waiting on Kurt to say something, "I don't understand how somebody like you could be alpha?"

Puck and Sam both looked at Sebastian, and Sebastian lowered his head, as they all remembered a time where Sebastian once thought the same way. Sebastian went to grab Hunter's shoulder but a growl from Blaine made him pause.

"Hunter, do I need to show you exactly why I'm alpha?" Kurt said with a deadly calm in his voice, and everyone else gulped at the tone, as Blaine looked between his husband and the man in question.

"Sure, I guess." Hunter said a little cocky smirk on his face, and Sebastian sighed.

"Fine," Kurt said with a smirk of his own, and stripped his shirt off, everyone looking at him in surprise as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, before changing quickly, white fur replacing skin, and he jumped out of his clothes and growled towards Hunter.

Hunter stood and took off his shirt, before he changed quickly too, his wolf's slender body sliding out of his jeans, and he stood growling back at Kurt.

Blaine quickly gestured for Puck to open the sliding doors into the yard, as he stepped in front of Kurt and guided his furious mate out into the garden, knowing that if he left it to Kurt, they would be fighting in the living room.

Kurt stumbled over the stoop outside and ran across the yard, the white fur on the back of his neck, standing up slightly as he lowered his head and hunched his shoulders, looking back towards the glass doors as Hunter slid out. It was dark outside but the wolves could see perfectly in their forms.

Sebastian was nervous about what was going to happen but Blaine put a hand on his shoulder and calmed him a little.

"Don't worry, we both know how good a fighter Kurt is." Blaine said quietly, and Sebastian raised an eyebrow before he shook his head.

"I'm not worried about Hunter beating Kurt, I'm worried about Kurt hurting him." He replied and Blaine looked surprised for a minute before he chuckled.

Puck and Sam were concentrating on the two wolves circling each other on the grass, they were quietly cheering Kurt on, as the wolves growled at each other.

Hunter was a dark brownish grey colour, his dark green eyes following Kurt's movements with deadly precision, and Kurt felt a little intimidated by the size of the wolf in front of him, but he had a point to make so he shook it off and lunged for his opponent.

Hunter backed up a little as Kurt jumped forward, Kurt's snapping jaws missed his face by just millimetres, and Hunter bent his neck to push against Kurt's chest, heaving him back.

Kurt stumbled a little sideways at the push, and felt Hunter's teeth clamp around his neck fur, and then yanking him upwards, Kurt's forepaws leaving the grass with the amount of strength in the lift. He was slammed down onto his back on the grass, and Hunter was on top of him, pushing his chest down and still holding onto his throat.

Kurt writhed and kicked around underneath him, trying to find a way out from underneath him. Kurt's back feet descended underneath Hunter's belly, when Kurt's eyes flashed with a plan, and everyone watched as Kurt lifted Hunter's back end up in the air and then with another kick from one of his back legs, Hunter went sailing over his head, dislodging his teeth from Kurt's furry throat and landing on his back in the grass.

Kurt shot up quickly and spun around to face Hunter, who was so shocked at the move it took a moment for his head to come around to make him get back on his feet, but that moment of dizziness is all Kurt needed. He slammed into Hunter as he tried to get his feet underneath him, and rolled them both around in the grass.

They were snapping and clawing at each other, trying to grab a hold of the other and get some leverage over him, Hunter was bigger than Kurt, but Kurt was faster.

He shot underneath Hunter, and his teeth clamped down one of Hunter's thighs, on the inside, and it made Hunter whine loudly. The skin was sensitive there on a wolf, not easily reached in a fight, but Kurt had no time to think about that, he shook his head slightly, burying his teeth down into the fur, and breaking through the skin.

Hunter growled and whined, but every time he tried to turn or grab at Kurt, he felt the sharp pain in his leg from Kurt's hold, but as he tried pulling again he ended up rolling over, and Kurt's back legs came into his view, but he bypassed them and went for the tail.

As he teeth clamped around the snowy white, fluffy tail, Kurt yelped and released him and Hunter yanked at the tail in his mouth, ripping a loud panting whine from the white wolf.

Sam winced and rubbed the bottom of his spine, remembering from experience, as Hunter dragged Kurt backwards by his tail.

Kurt growled suddenly and ripped his tail from Hunter's jaws, turning and clamping his mouth down around Hunter's muzzle, they both had blood dripping down their mouths, chins, and now from their back ends. Kurt shook his head, and blood went flying on the grass, and up the glass doors, Blaine sighing as he knew he had to wash that off later, and the wolves fell over again, grappling together.

"Someone has to give in soon, right?" Puck said to no-one in particular, and Sebastian shrugged as he watched them worriedly.

"Kurt will finish it." Blaine told them, his confidence in his mate never faltering.

"I hope so." Sam said, and they all continued to watch the two bloodied, battered, tired wolves rolling around snapping at each other.

All of sudden there was a loud whine and a thud, Hunter had slipped and they had landed in the grass with Kurt on top of him, teeth around his neck. Kurt leaned against him, placing a back paw onto his wound in the leg, and Hunter whined and growled as he wriggled underneath him.

Kurt pressed harder into the wound on his leg as he pushed his chest down onto Hunter's, bracing his forepaws on either side, holding him in tight so he couldn't move left or right. Kurt readjusted his grip around Hunter throat, fangs digging beyond the fur and against his throat as he tightened around it.

Hunter was panting a little, he was in pain and pinned but he didn't want to give up. Kurt's grip around his throat only got progressively tighter, the longer he remained stubborn.

After a few minutes it started getting a little harder to breathe or whine, as Kurt's hold clamped down around his windpipe, and he struggled again, but with those claws still digging against the pain in his leg, he relented. His body went still and he relaxed against Kurt's hold, and Kurt tightened a little more in warning before he let go.

Kurt turned back into his human form and groaned as he held the bottom of his spine, looking over at Sam with a knowing gaze and Sam smiled sympathetically.

Sebastian went over to Hunter as his mate transformed back, and he helped him up, his thigh was still bleeding a little but he didn't bother with it. Hunter walked over to Kurt slowly, just as the alpha was pulling on his jeans, and he held out a hand to him.

Kurt smiled and nodded his head as he took his hand, and Hunter walked inside the house hanging his head a little in shame. Sebastian placed a quick kiss against Kurt's cheek and smiled at him before following Hunter in.

"I'm proud of you baby." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt, and his mate leaned against him, hissing in pain a little, "What's up? Need anything?"

"I think I may need a massage on my lower back, Hunter just really did a number on my spine." Kurt said as he rubbed over the spot that still felt like it was throbbing.

"Pfft, massage." Puck snorted, and Sam laughed quietly from behind him as Kurt and Blaine looked up at his smirking face in surprise.

"What?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please Kurt, you just want your mate to touch you for...you know...your victory celebration." Puck said with a smirk and Kurt laughed at him incredulously.

"Would you like me to yank you around the yard by your tail, Noah? That could be my little victory celebration." Kurt said with a smirk of his own and Puck held his hands up.

"Alright sorry...just because I called you out, on your little cover up story of a massage." he said as he retreated into the house, Kurt rolling his eyes at him, while giving him the finger.

Sam laughed as he walked inside too, and after a couple of minutes, Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Do you really want a massage or was Puck right?" Blaine asked him with a raised eyebrow, and Kurt chuckled darkly.

"Nobody will ever know." Kurt whispered to him and Blaine laughed quietly, "Now can we please go and lay down."

"After you, my ferocious but beautiful warrior." Blaine said cheesily and Kurt rolled his eyes fondly before walking inside, Blaine following after him and laughing loudly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt's work was starting to stress him out, there were too many things that he still needed to get done. There were a lot of people working on his ideas, but he had to be there a lot for decision making, and making the final say on everything. But his work was swamped, not only was he not making deadlines, a couple of his customers had sent him a couple of updates for what they wanted, with a weeks notice.

It was stressful. Not to mention that Bradley had become very moody at home lately through teething, and Justin had started having tantrums, and Isabella had started griping because she wasn't getting enough attention, because of the boys. With already being stressed out, Kurt became even more stressed when dealing with the 3 little ones at home. Even with everyone else taking shifts to watch over them, it was still Kurt's and Blaine's responsibilities as parents, to raise them.

Kurt's shifts had changed so that he split home and work equally, but it was killing his mood. And as a result he and Blaine were usually at logger heads, which had a certain affect on the whole pack. When the alphas were fighting, the others tended to be more tense and then they started arguing too.

Especially Hunter and Sebastian, who's new relationship was under enough stress with learning how to live together, as well as Hunter learning how to be part of a pack, the whole house seemed to be on tender hooks a lot of the time.

"I just can't drop clients Blaine, don't be stupid." Kurt said snarkily as he and Blaine were arguing about how stressed Kurt is becoming about his work.

"Well, if it stresses you out so much then I don't see any other solution." Blaine added with a shrug, and Kurt sneered at him a little.

"There is no solution, I just have to push through it." Kurt said as he threw the clothes into the hamper in the middle of Alex and Justin's room, he was walking around collecting the kids dirty clothes, to put them in the laundry and they were still arguing.

"And you're not sleeping properly because of it." Blaine said as he followed him into the girls' room.

"I'm hoping everything will be settled down soon and then-"

"And then what? You won't be moody anymore? Seems pretty unlikely, because even the kids right now are making you moody." Blaine quipped back at him and Kurt turned to glare at his husband.

"Can you blame me?! Bradley is constantly screaming, Justin keeps being naughty, and Isabella keeps moaning about not being the centre of attention, of course they make me moody." He said as he stalked past Blaine to stomp down the stairs, "I'm trying to do a million things at once here-"

"And eventually you're going to burn out, Kurt." Blaine said as they both stepped into the little laundry room, and Kurt sighed as his husband interrupted him again, "Take a break."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and eyed Blaine curiously.

"A break?" He asked and Blaine nodded quickly.

"Yes, a break, from work." Blaine said with conviction and Kurt rolled his eyes as he put the clothes into separate piles.

"I can't just take a break, I'm the boss."

"So then hire somebody to take over for a few months, so that you can relax."

"I can't, there are too many-" Kurt started.

"Things to do, right." Blaine interrupted with a frown, and Kurt paused what he was doing to look down and shake his head.

"I can't just drop work, Blaine." He said quietly, and Blaine sighed as he thought about something, but as Kurt put the first wash on, Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and stepped up behind him.

"Then how about I drop it with you?" He said into Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's head shot up and he turned his head to look at Blaine's face, gauging the serious expression.

"What?"

"I'll take leave from work with you, we'll do it together." Blaine said as his hands ran up from Kurt's waist to his chest and hugged him from behind.

"Why would you do that?" Kurt asked quietly, and Blaine laughed slightly at the question.

"Why not?"

"Because leaving work is a big decision, Blaine." Kurt told him and he felt his husband shrug against his back.

"But then I could help you with the kids at home, and we can relax together, and not get stressed over work."

"What if I can't find anyone to take over for me?" Kurt asked and Blaine kissed over a small bite mark on the back of Kurt's neck, from the night before.

"You already have someone there, who would make a great replacement for a while." Blaine replied and Kurt thought about everyone in the office, raising an eyebrow as Blaine started leaving gentle kisses along his neck.

"Who?" He asked and Blaine licked a stripe on the side of Kurt's neck before stopping by his ear.

"Melissa." Blaine whispered to him and Kurt felt his eyes widen, he hadn't thought of that, maybe she could do it for him, he was just about to respond and say that it was a great idea, when Blaine's hand ran over his chest and flicked a nipple slightly.

"Oh." Kurt gasped out and Blaine grinned into his shoulder, "Honey the kids are upstairs."

"So then you'll just have to be quiet, won't you?" Blaine growled into the skin of his neck and Kurt shivered, his erection already hard in his jeans.

"Blaine.." He warned, but it sounded more like a moan and Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's neck, sucking and kissing around his neck and Kurt tilted his head back to lean it on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine mouthed along his throat, and then pushed Kurt around to face him, placing his hands on his hips as their lips met. Blaine kissed Kurt with so much passion, that as they broke apart quickly Kurt was breathless, and Blaine quickly knelt down onto the floor in front of him.

"Sweetie...I don't think we should start anything right now..." Kurt said as Blaine unzipped his jeans, "Blaine?"

"Ssh, I'm starting and finishing it." Blaine said lustfully as he looked up at Kurt, as his hand wrapped around Kurt's cock and pulled it through the gap in his jeans.

Kurt moaned as Blaine's mouth covered him quickly, sinking all the way down to the base in one swift movement. Kurt began panting and whining as Blaine bobbed his head in a quick rhythm, pulling back and licking around the hot flesh in his mouth, before forcing the head passed the muscles in his throat. As Kurt felt Blaine's throat constricted around the head of his cock, he moaned quietly.

"Babe...I'm not...oh...not gonna last." He managed to gasp out and Blaine only upped the tempo, bobbing his head quickly, hands reaching around to grab Kurt's ass and thrust him forward into Blaine's mouth harder and faster.

"Oh...Blaine-ugh...oh...you're s-so good at that.." Kurt gasped out as his hips picked up the rhythm and he grasped at Blaine's curls as his husband moaned around him, as Kurt started fucking his mouth.

Kurt's hips stuttered as he felt Blaine choke a little as he pushed in a little further than he ever has, but Blaine didn't pull off he just scrunched his eyes up and reached into his own jeans to play with himself as Kurt still thrust inside his mouth and throat.

Blaine's eyes had started watering a little, and Kurt found the sight so hot, that he let go, and Blaine moaned as Kurt's erection pulsed and shot hot, creamy liquid down his throat, as he came in his jeans, hips rolling up into his own hand beneath him.

"Oh my god." Kurt sighed as Blaine pulled away, licking him clean, and suckling on the sensitive tip before tucking Kurt back into his jeans, "Honey, you're fantastic."

Blaine grinned up at him, before standing, and Kurt smashed their lips together, pushing his tongue into Blaine's mouth and tasting remnants of himself on Blaine's tongue. Kurt moaned again as he pulled away, and Blaine stared lovingly into his eyes as they leaned their foreheads against one another.

"So, will you ask Melissa to take over for a while?" Blaine asked as they caught their breath.

"Yes," Kurt said and placed a small chaste kiss against his husband's mouth, "how long for?"

"8 months, we can get all the kids birthdays out of the way?" Blaine said as he grinned at him and Kurt rolled his eyes as he nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so 8 month leave," Kurt said and then he smirked at Blaine, "You know that's a lot of time for sex."

"Why do you think I'm doing it with you?" Blaine said cheekily and Kurt whacked his arm lightly before pulling him back in for a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt and Blaine were a power parenting team. They handled everything together. Tantrums, fights, crying fits, sleep times, bath times, breakfast, lunch, dinner, bedtime stories, everything. After 2 weeks, the youngest three weren't as naughty, because Kurt and Blaine both followed through with all the punishments.

They both felt a lot happier being together, surrounded by their children, it was amazing, the amount of growing up the oldest ones had done while Blaine and Kurt had both been around. Elizabeth and Alex helped out a lot with their younger siblings, and their parents absolutely adored them for it.

Kurt was a lot happier and lot less stressed out all the time, and the pack's spirits were uplifted a little, Kurt had found his silly side with the kids. He was joking around, playing silly games, dancing and singing and generally being in such a good mood. He was laughing and smiling a lot more, and so was Blaine.

As it was tonight, 3 weeks after Kurt and Blaine decided to both take some time off, they were all playing and laughing and dancing around, like a huge family party in the living room. The couches had been moved to one side of the room and they made a space in the middle for dancing, they had set up a karaoke machine and Kurt and Blaine had both sang so many duets together.

Kurt had been dancing with everyone, he and Sebastian taking the floor together more times than anyone, the guys all laughing as their dancing together turned into who could trip who over first.

Blaine was dancing with Isabella, Puck was spinning Elizabeth around, and Alex was being lifted up in the air by Sam.

Justin and Bradley were giggling at Hunter pulling faces at them, and then everybody laughed as eventually Kurt did trip Sebastian over, and he landed on the floor, but Kurt got his foot caught and went down with him. Both of them were laughing so much they were crying and Blaine shouted "Dog Pile!"

Everyone clambered onto the pile, including all the kids, giggling like they were all crazy. Blaine watched Kurt's face, his husband's eyes shining with mirth and the biggest and happiest smile lighting up his face. Blaine though he looked so beautiful when he was happy, he planned to keep that smile on his face forever.

The kids got tired after dancing around and then a tickle fight started after the dog pile, Puck winning because he wasn't ticklish, he had managed to get a mercy tap out from everyone of the guys, and then the oldest 3 kids. So then he focused on making the little guys laugh so much that they got hiccups, and Kurt laughed as Bradley hiccupped and still giggled at Puck.

After Bradley and Justin both tried to settle on Hunter's chest to sleep, Kurt decided it was time for bed, so everyone took one of the kids each and trudged upstairs to put them all in bed. Blaine and Kurt flitted from one room to another as their children were tucked in, wishing a goodnight, and giving kisses to all of them, before making their way back downstairs to spend time with the guys.

"Hey, Kurt, how about a Smash Bros showdown?" Sam said when they reappeared, Puck already getting out controllers and handing them out, while Sebastian turned the game on, and Kurt turned to Blaine to share a grin.

"Alright, you're on!" Kurt called as he and Blaine snatched a pair of controllers and sat in between Hunter and Sam on the couch.

"Hey no fair, I was playing first round!" Hunter said as they all sat as the game loaded.

"What about this," Puck started as he handed a controller to Sebastian, "Kurt and Blaine play 3 rounds, Sam and Sebastian play 3 rounds, and you and I play 3." Puck said to Hunter.

"And then whoever wins go up against each other?" Hunter finished and they all agreed as Blaine and Kurt picked their characters out first.

After 3 rounds between them, Kurt won, and then Sebastian won over Sam, then Hunter one over Puck. Puck had thrown his controller towards Kurt, who caught it quickly with a laugh at his pout.

"Oh Noah it was your idea." He said as everyone laughed and he harrumphed and turned away, "Ok Hunter, let's see what you got."

"Bring it on Hummel!"

Kurt was ruthless against both his competitors and after he had beaten Hunter, he trashed Sebastian.

Blaine had cheered him on, proclaiming his love for him all the way, knowing he could beat anybody. Everyone rolled their eyes at his cheerleading and then laughed as he pulled Kurt into a victory kiss, pulling him down onto the couch, across everyone else's laps as they kissed.

Hunter pushed both of them off of his lap with a laugh and Blaine rolled them so that he thudded to the floor first, with Kurt on his chest. Both of them glaring up at Hunter, who was laughing to himself.

That's the moment that Blaine's and Kurt's glaring faces turned furry and before Hunter knew it he was being tackled by two wolves, wrestling him down on to the floor with them. Sam and Puck had grinned before shedding their shirts and changing to join in the fight, and Hunter growled and pushed out from underneath them, already halfway through his change. Sebastian was just doubled over with laughter, until Sam tackled him and that caused Sebastian to change too.

The wolves wrestled and fought together for over an hour. Sebastian and Sam gave up first, followed by Hunter, then Puck. Kurt and Blaine were wrestling with each other for the last 15 minutes. Hunter had pinned Sebastian underneath him and was nuzzling and licking at his face. Puck rolled over and tried engaging Sam with a couple of paws to his face, but Sam huffed and tried to ignore him.

Kurt pinned Blaine down by the couch, and pressed their noses together, Blaine eyes widened and he whined as he went floppy again, laying like a wolf puddle on the floor.

'Hahaha, you ok honey?' Kurt asked amusedly through their bond, as he watched Blaine's wolf face go dopey.

'Yeah, I'm good.' came the dreamy sounding reply, 'I love it when our noses rub, it sends a thrill up my spine and makes my legs turn to jelly.'

Kurt whined as he ruffled up the fur on Blaine's neck before laying down on top of him. This was the first time they had been in wolf form together for a few months, usually one of them had to stay human just in case the kids needed anything, so they took the opportunity tonight to be themselves.

Puck was the first to change back, it was a Friday night and he was going out with a couple of guys from his work, Sebastian and Hunter then changed back and retreated to their room for time together. Sam changed back just after Kurt and Blaine did, not wanting to be the only wolf left.

Sam asked Blaine if he wanted to stay downstairs and watch a couple of star wars movies, and Blaine was about to accept, when he saw Kurt giving him a lustful look across the living room, and Blaine declined the offer as he ran after Kurt, Sam smirking and then laughing at him as he disappeared.

Blaine stumbled up the stairs as he followed his husband, and as he reached the top he could see Kurt walking towards their bedroom, wiggling his hips a little, and Blaine couldn't help but stare at his ass.

Kurt stopped as he reached the door of their bedroom and pushed it open with one hip before glancing behind him and smirking as he spotted Blaine following him.

He licked his lips seductively as Blaine stalked closer, leaning against the door frame, and arching his back a little, when he saw Blaine bite his lip.

Blaine had just reached a hand out towards Kurt, his fingertips just brushing on Kurt's shirt, when his husband moved into the bedroom and out of reach, backing up slowly, swaying his hips with his hands behind his back.

Kurt gave Blaine a little smile as he turned around and made a show of bending over to remove his socks, sticking his butt up in the air in his skinny jeans, and he heard Blaine groan behind him.

"Kurt, stop teasing me," Blaine panted out, one hand going down to palm himself through his own jeans as he watched Kurt, "You know what happens when you tease me."

"Maybe I want you to go a little crazy," Kurt said as he stood back up, turning so that Blaine could see the equal effect all this seduction was having on Kurt himself, "Maybe I want you to take me, hold me, love me." As Kurt uttered each sentence he moved a step closer to Blaine, as he unbuttoned his shirt, Blaine's eyes widening as creamy smooth flesh was revealed to him, "And then I want you to make me scream."

He spoke the last word just a breath from Blaine's lips, and his mate groaned loudly before reaching out and wrapping his arms around him roughly and smashing their lips together.

Blaine turned and held Kurt up against the door, while he plunged his tongue into his mouth, savouring Kurt's unique and intoxicating taste, swallowing each moan Kurt made, and nipping on his bottom lip until it became red and swollen.

Kurt moved his hands up into Blaine's hair, pulling at the curls a little, and then wrapped one leg up and around Blaine's waist as Blaine grinded their hips together.

"B-blaine...d-do you think...ugh...we c-could...oh fuck, move this to the...b-bed?" Kurt managed to stumble out over Blaine ravishing his neck, and Blaine moved his hands down the back of Kurt's thighs and picked him up as if he weighed nothing, and moved them across the room before throwing Kurt down onto the bed.

"I'm going to take you Kurt," Blaine said gruffly, and Kurt's eyes flashed bright blue, while Blaine's eyes answered with a flash of gold, "I'm going to love you, and hold you...ungh...and then I'll make you scream for me."

Kurt moaned as Blaine attacked his lips again, and they both set to making the rest of their clothes disappear at a rapid speed, ripping off buttons and tearing material all in an effort to get to each other's skin.

As soon as they were both naked, Blaine slowed the pace, relishing in all the glory of the pale flesh of his husband underneath him, running his fingertips and lips over every inch of him. Kurt started panting as Blaine moved south, but he let out a whine of disappointment as Blaine totally ignored the area between his legs.

"Blaine...please."

"Patience my gorgeous mate," Blaine said in a rough but sexy voice, and Kurt shivered from head to toe, "All in good time."

Kurt's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Blaine placed kisses and small nips on his hipbones, moving across his stomach, biting at the light muscles there, and then laving his tongue inside and around Kurt's belly button, making Kurt gasp and moan.

Kurt put his fingers back into Blaine's hair and tried to urge him back downwards, his erection bobbing up just underneath Blaine's chin, and Blaine chuckled lightly as he resisted the pushing, and worked his way back up his love's chest.

Kurt pouted when he came back up to place a couple of small kisses on Kurt's lips, but Kurt gasped again as Blaine's fangs descended and he slid down a little to scrape them against the sensitive skin of Kurt's neck.

"Blaine...oh, aah!...honey...p-please." Kurt pleaded to his husband as he grinded his cock up against Blaine's stomach as his husband sunk his fangs gently into his neck.

Blaine growled as Kurt tugged on his hair and he gripped him a little tighter, causing Kurt to buck up more into him and arch his back as Blaine's bite went deeper.

Kurt whimpered a little as Blaine eventually pulled away, licking at the small holes he had made in Kurt's neck, then licking his way back down Kurt's chest to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly as Kurt gasped and bucked up again.

He thought he should take pity on his writhing mate, and ran a hand slowly down past Kurt's abdomen, fingers walking slowly down and down until they reached the hard hot flesh between his legs and gave it a quick firm tug, causing Kurt to cry out.

Kurt had brought Blaine's head back up from his chest after that, to place a bruising kiss to his lips while Blaine kept a tight hold on him and stroking him at a slow but steady pace.

Kurt was bucking up into his hand, for a few thrusts, and then whined loudly as Blaine removed his hand, but he made a surprised noise of ecstasy as Blaine hot mouth replaced his hand.

Tugging the beautiful soft dark curls in his hand, he pushed and pulled at Blaine until his husband went with the rhythm he himself made, and it had Kurt gasping for breath, as he nudged the back of his husband's throat.

"Blaine...oh my god...oh...shit!...honey if you keep going...I'm g-going to c-" Kurt didn't even get to finish his sentence because Blaine pushed two already slicked up fingers inside him, deep enough to hit Kurt's prostate head on and he was coming down Blaine's throat.

Blaine was swallowing around him, while Kurt screamed with pleasure as he let go, and Blaine smirked a little around Kurt's erection in his mouth.

He pulled off after Kurt was done, but pulled his husband's knees up and then pushed his thighs apart, before delving his tongue inside him, not quite done with his spent husband yet.

Kurt gasped and then grunted and groaned as Blaine's tongue moved in and out of him, making him slick, the muscles around his tongue already loose form the orgasm.

Blaine moaned as Kurt started grinded his hips down into him, and he smirked as he reached up to stroke the already half hard again erection above his face. Kurt keened and whined at the contact, he was oversensitive but it was amazing.

Blaine moved away from him, after a few more thrusts of his tongue inside him, and dove for the drawer, pulling out a tiny foil packet and a bottle, ripping the package open with his teeth before sliding it on his own erection, and lubing himself up.

Kurt waited as Blaine readied himself, and his mate leaned over and gave him a long deep kiss as he moved back into position between his legs.

"Baby, tell me if you need me to stop ok," Blaine sighed out in a whisper, as the head of his cock prodded against Kurt, "I'm not preparing you with fingers, so I'll go slow."

Kurt nodded up at him with eyes full of trust and love, and they shared a smile before Blaine pushed forward.

Kurt hissed as Blaine pushed inside the first couple of centimetres, his hand flying up to Blaine's chest, making his husband pause. Kurt grit his teeth against the burn of the stretch, but he nodded at Blaine to keep going.

Blaine pushed slowly in all the way, Kurt groaning as his body opened up for Blaine, the stretch and burn were turning into a mixture of pain and pleasure and he wrapped his thighs around Blaine's hips as his husband bottomed out.

"Still ok?" Blaine asked, trying to hold himself steady, the amazing tight heat around him starting to fog his brain a little.

Kurt just smiled lovingly at him and then pulled him down for a kiss. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth as he moved his hips back, the tightness seeming to suck him back in, and he thrust a little more forcefully back inside.

Kurt hissed and grit his teeth on the first 3 thrusts, but then his eyes glazed over and then flashed blue as Blaine changed the angle and brushed against his prostate, Kurt then started growling and moaning, dragging his fingernails down the muscles in Blaine's back.

Blaine hissed as one nail dragged through a sensitive spot, breaking the skin a little and his hips thrust forward a little faster. Kurt reached forward and nuzzled underneath Blaine chin before licking a stripe all the way from his collarbone to his jawline and Blaine lost control.

He gripped Kurt's shoulders tightly and growled as he pulled him down on every thrust, Kurt was crying out in pleasure and Blaine laved his tongue along the bite from earlier, hammering into him.

Bright blue met molten gold as they stared into each other's eyes, Blaine's stare was so intense that Kurt felt his orgasm creeping up on him a lot faster under his mate's gaze.

As Blaine growled and bared his teeth down at him, Kurt threw his head back and came on both of their stomachs with a another scream ripping out of his throat.

Blaine hammered forward, chasing his own pleasure, forcing Kurt's thighs apart a little more and holding them in a bruising grip as he felt the coil about to snap inside him. The heat and tightness seemed to intensify as Kurt sunk his fangs into Blaine's forearm, and the it snapped.

He growled out Kurt's name as he came, his hips keeping up their rhythm while his cock pulsed inside his mate, Blaine placed his forehead down onto Kurt's collarbone after a couple of shallow thrusts, and he felt Kurt's arms fold around his neck.

"Oh baby," Blaine said in a gruff tone, and Kurt giggled into his hair, because Blaine was still inside him as they lay together, "Have I told you that I love you lately?"

"Everyday honey."

"Good," Blaine said with a slight nod, and then both of them hissed as he pulled himself away.

"I'm going to be so sore tomorrow, everyone is going to laugh at me." Kurt said as he fixed Blaine with a playful glare.

"No, they won't," Blaine said with a small but proud smile, "They'll be patting me on the back." He finished cheekily and then dodged a blow from Kurt, and then ran around the room with Kurt chasing him, intent on teaching his cheeky husband a lesson.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The summer was a lot of fun for all of them, Justin had turned 2 and Bradley had turned 1, the whole family gathered around again for their birthdays, and Kurt and Blaine were so proud of all their children. Cooper had made inappropriate comments about how it wouldn't be long before they were celebrating another birth, but Kurt just pushed him over into the kids paddling pool, as everyone around them laughed, including Eleanor and Pam.

Blaine had shouted that he deserved it, as the kids all jumped in and nearly drowned their uncle. Rosie was 15 months, so she got along great with Bradley and Justin, Kurt had made a special area for them to play in the yard, with all the toys you could imagine. The small pool they had was for the older kids, even though Cooper's twin girls were nearly 11 now, they enjoyed themselves as much as the youngsters.

Burt and Carole had made plans to stay for a couple of weeks, which had the children all excited, they didn't really get to see their grandparents very often so it was always a special time when they got to spend so much time together.

Kurt was watching his father interacting with his grandchildren. He had never seen his dad shine so much as he was now, well with one situation before being meeting and marrying Carole. Kurt sighed as he remembered his mother, and his eyes watered at the thought of his children never meeting her. And he would never really know if she would have been proud of him, even though everyone said that she would have been, it still weighed on his mind that he wouldn't ever get to hear those words from her.

He backed into the house, unaware of a pair of hazel eyes watching him go, sadly, and he walked back into the kitchen to sit down at the table and bury his face in his arms and cry.

He felt familiar arms wrap around his shoulders and he turned to sob into his husband's chest, Blaine wrapping him tighter in his embrace. He felt like he cried for ages, but was only a few minutes, and once he quieted down, Blaine moved to go and soak a towel in some cold water, and grab some dry tissues and hand them to Kurt.

"Thank you, honey." Kurt said as he took the tissues and the cloth, wiping over his face, and then holding the cold cloth over his eyes for a moment, Blaine sitting patiently beside him with a hand on his knee, "I just...all of a sudden, had thoughts about...my mom."

Blaine nodded in understanding.

"And it got me thinking that...she won't ever get to meet my children, her grandchildren...and I won't ever really know if she would have been proud of me." He explained to Blaine as his eyes expelled a couple more tears.

"Kurt," Blaine responded as he squeezed Kurt's knee with one hand and brought the other hand up to cup his cheek, "have you done anything that you think she wouldn't approve of? That she would have hated you for?"

"My mom would never have hated me." Kurt snapped a little but it only made Blaine smile.

"Then why do you think she wouldn't be proud of the man you've become? Your dad is proud of you, Carole is, Puck, Sam," Blaine sat listing off the important people in Kurt's life that are undeniably proud of him, "Me. I'm proud of you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled lovingly at him as his eyes filled up again.

"And there are about a thousand other people in your life, that you have touched with your kind, beautiful soul. And they're all proud of you too." Blaine finished with a smile, "Now don't you think out of all of those, that your mother would not be top of that list?"

"No...I know she would be." Kurt agreed and then pulled his husband closer, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Blaine said as he placed small kisses over Kurt's face, leading from his chin up to his temple, "I didn't get to meet your mom, or Finn, but I know from the stories you've told me, that they both loved you so much, they would be proud of you. For everything you've done."

Kurt tried to hold in his sobs at his husband's words, but the tears came down anyway and then he was crying anew, gripping his husband's shirt as he held him closer, whispering comforting words into his ear.

The next few weeks of summer were long and relaxing. Sebastian and Hunter had told Kurt and Blaine that maybe they should all go on holiday together, they all really deserved holiday after what they've been through, and Kurt and Blaine both agreed to go.

The rest of the guys booked time off from work, and then they were off. They were going to Miami for a week.

Sebastian and Hunter had been put in charge of Justin for the trip, and Elizabeth stayed with Puck, Sam's little shadow was Alex. So that left Kurt and Blaine with Isabella and Bradley. Kurt made sure that everybody was covered in sun cream, even Hunter, who grudgingly accepted a bottle from Kurt.

Elizabeth, Alex and Isabella loved playing in the ocean, the waters were warm, so Kurt had no worries about them getting a chill, he just enjoyed watching them swim and splash around out there with Sam and Puck.

Justin and Bradley preferred the sand, especially Bradley, giggling excitedly as Kurt placed him down feet first onto a small pile of sand, loving how it felt against his little toes. Sebastian and Hunter were teaching Justin how to build sand castles, and Blaine was content just laying on the beach blanket, snoozing in the bright sun.

Kurt had everyone reapply their sunscreen every hour that they were in the sun, but as the sun got higher it got too hot to be out with the kids, so they decided to go back to the beach house they had rented, to spend lunchtime indoors. After lunchtime was over, and everyone had full stomachs thanks to Kurt, Justin and Bradley fell asleep, so Kurt told Elizabeth, Alex and Isabella that they could go and play on the beach but not to wonder out of sight of the house, and the kids took off to go play in the sand. Sam and Puck had gone out to sit and watch them.

Blaine had gripped Kurt around the waist when Sebastian and Hunter had disappeared for a nap too, and spun him around and backed him up against the nearest wall. Kurt yelped in surprise and then laughed giddily as Blaine started peppering kisses along his throat.

"Honey, don't start this now, the kids could come running in at any minute." Kurt breathed out and Blaine chuckled against his throat.

"I just want to kiss my gorgeous husband, am I not allowed?" Blaine said punctuating each word with a small glide of his bottom lip over Kurt's skin and his mate groaned.

"Just kiss?" Kurt asked a little disappointment melting through his curious question and Blaine grinned.

"For now."

Blaine forced Kurt back against the wall a little harshly before tugging his bottom lips into his mouth, laving his tongue over it before nipping it, causing Kurt to gasp and Blaine shoved his tongue into his open mouth. Their impromptu make out against the wall was interrupted by Hunter though, as he walked from the bedroom area to the kitchen, wolf whistling at them as he passed and they broke apart.

Blaine glared in his direction but Kurt laughed and placed a couple of kisses down Blaine's neck before moving away.

"Later, I promise." Kurt said with a wink and Blaine smirked at him before they both walked outside to sit with Sam and Puck.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Everyone had dinner out in a nice child-friendly restaurant that evening, and the kids were very well behaved, which amazed Kurt and Blaine, even Bradley seemed to be in a good mood and didn't fuss about eating his vegetables, which was amazing itself.

After Bradley and Justin had both started falling asleep in their chairs, they decided to head back, but Sebastian and Hunter both took the little ones from them when they were halfway to the house, and Puck and Sam took the oldest three back, claiming that they would babysit while Blaine and Kurt went out for a date.

Kurt and Blaine stood shocked for a moment, as their pack and their kids disappeared and waving goodbye to them, before they chuckled and grinned at each other. Blaine held out his arm to Kurt, with a massive cheesy grin on his face, and Kurt rolled his eyes fondly before taking it and they both turned back the way they came to go and find something to do for the night.

"I can't believe we have a night to ourselves." Kurt said as he and Blaine walked through Miami's nightlife, all the lights turning on and brightening it all up as the sun dipped, and Blaine placed a kiss against his cheek.

"How long has it been since our last date night?" Blaine asked as they stopped to admire a few clubs and bars.

"Months...I think." Kurt replied and Blaine hummed in agreement.

"Maybe we should schedule in a weekly date huh?"

"We should." Kurt agreed and they both grinned at each other as they reached a place that had loud booming music coming from it.

"How about a drink?" Blaine said with a wiggle of his eyebrow and Kurt laughed.

"I would love a drink...after you Mr Hummel-Anderson." Kurt said as he opened the door, the loud music pumping out into the warm air around them.

"Why thank you, Mr Hummel-Anderson." Blaine said equally cheesy with a big grin on his face as he walked inside with Kurt following.

As they entered the club, their eyes flashed blue and gold, and they could see all the other eyes around them flashing up too. It was a werewolf club.

It was mixed, women, men, young and old...and carriers too, by the smell of some they passed. They attracted some stares as they walked in, he and Blaine were amongst the few in there who were distinguished in their age. There were a few lustful stares in Blaine's direction from most of the young women around them, but Kurt put his hand into the back of Blaine's hair, as he shot them a warning look.

They approached the bar amidst stares and a couple of gropes, and ordered a couple of drinks. Since they were both over 30 now, their drink orders went with their age, and because they didn't plan on being out long, the drinks had to be strong, so whiskey it was.

They made quick work of their first few drinks, turning it into competition between them on who could down them the fastest. Kurt won, and Blaine pulled him in for a victory kiss as his prize. Holding onto their forth drinks, they watched the dancefloor for a little while, Blaine bobbing his head with the beat.

When their drinks were almost gone, Blaine turned to offer Kurt his hand, gesturing to the throng of bodies in front of them, and Kurt smirked at him as he took his hand, letting Blaine drag him into the crowd to dance.

They danced and grinded on each other for what seemed like hours, and after getting groped and sweaty out on the floor, they decided to get another round of drinks and then do some shots. Blaine nearly choked on one of his shots as he felt a hand graze against the front of his shorts.

Blaine's eyes travelled to Kurt, who's gaze was fixed on the hand on Blaine's shorts with a glare, and Blaine looked to his other side to find a smirking face looking back at him. Blaine leaned away as the face leaned closer, revealing bright white teeth slowly as it grinned at him.

Before the strangers' face could lean in again, Kurt leaned around Blaine and growled loudly. So loudly that it made a couple of others at the bar jump and turn to watch what was happening.

Kurt's eyes flashed bright ice blue, as they took in the face close to his husband's and he bared his teeth, the stranger's eyes flashing green back at Kurt with an answering growl.

"Take your hand off of my husband," Kurt said slowly, staring into the stranger's eyes unblinking, and Blaine watched Kurt's face becoming angrier the more the other guy defied him, "NOW!"

Kurt's alpha voice boomed over the music and a couple of whines came from the dancefloor as a couple of wolves dropped to their knees at the authoritive voice, Blaine's own knees shook with the amount of force in his husband's voice, and the stranger's hand left Blaine's crotch and he retreated quickly.

Blaine was still staring at Kurt's face, as his husband calmed a little. He swallowed pretty loudly and Kurt's still ice blue eyes snapped up to his face. Kurt saw the amount of lust in Blaine's eyes, and he smirked.

"Let's get out of here, honey." Kurt said into his ear and Blaine nodded quickly before dragging Kurt by the hand outside.

They were stumbling a little, in their hurried pace back to the beach house, every time one of them tripped over the other, they laughed so hard that they had to stop to get their breathing under control. Kurt was trying to shush Blaine as they got closer to the house, so that his laughter wouldn't wake anyone up, but the only way that he could quiet him enough was by meshing their lips together.

Blaine moaned quietly into Kurt's mouth as his laughter died, and Kurt backed them over to the closest open space of sand by the house, quickly pushing his husband down into it.

Blaine let out a disgruntled noise as his back hit the sand, but as Kurt laid down on top of him he moaned as their hips came together. Blaine had been extremely hard ever since Kurt used his alpha voice, and now that Kurt had him pinned to the sand, his orgasm was creeping up quickly.

"Kurt...I'm n-not going to l-last..." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he felt a couple small licks and nibbles to the side of his neck.

Kurt nearly ripped the material of the shorts Blaine was wearing as he pulled them down his hips quickly, forcing Blaine's legs up as he removed the offending article of clothing completely. Blaine groaned as Kurt's hand closed around his erection, pumping him slowly.

"K-kurt..."

"Ssh...it's ok," Kurt said as he silenced Blaine with a rough kiss, before pulling back and sticking three of his fingers into his own mouth.

Blaine watched his movements with hungry eyes, and Kurt caught his gaze with a look of his own, removing his fingers and bringing his hand down between Blaine's legs, warm wet fingers circling his hole quickly, before delving inside.

Blaine's hands grabbed hold of the back of Kurt's shirt, bucking his hips up into his husband's body as he was stretched quickly, moaning out his want for him.

Kurt kissed his lips again, as he pumped his fingers in and out at a quick pace, feeling Blaine opening up around him as their hips rocked together. He shoved his tongue passed Blaine's lips, coaxing his tongue into a sensual dance, and then sliding behind his teeth, feeling the fangs lengthening in his husband's mouth as he became more and more desperate.

Kurt seemed satisfied with how prepared Blaine was, and then ran his tongue over his own palm, while he opened the zipper on his own shorts, before coating his cock with the saliva, hissing as he pumped himself a couple of times, before lining up with Blaine.

"It might hurt baby." Kurt whispered down to him as he hiked Blaine's legs up around his waist and pushed inside him.

"Ah! God! Kurt...d-don't stop! D-don't...ugh!"

Kurt smirked against the side of Blaine's neck as he gripped his legs and thrust his hips forward, faster and faster as Blaine cried out in pleasure.

Blaine got too loud a few times through Kurt's thrusts though, so Kurt had to clamp a hand quickly over Blaine's mouth a few times as he hammered into him. Blaine's muffled cries against his hand drove Kurt's orgasm forward, it was so hot.

As the wave of pleasure crashed over Kurt, he lost it completely, pumping into Blaine a few more times before he cried out himself as he came.

His stuttering thrusts as he came, caused Blaine to groan against his hand and then Kurt felt the warm wet sensation splash across his stomach, Blaine's own hips grinding against him as they both rode out their orgasms.

Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's mouth when he felt the pants against it, and Blaine looked up at him with a small dizzy smile, which Kurt returned.

"You're so hot." Blaine said in a drunken way, murmuring a little, and Kurt couldn't help but giggle a little.

"So are you, honey."

After a few more seconds, Blaine's face scrunched up and he wiggled a little in discomfort, Kurt frowned down at him as Blaine sighed.

"And I have sand in my ass."

Kurt laughed before pulling out of his husband, watching his come drip out of him for a second before offering Blaine a hand to get up.

"Then I think we need a shower together." Kurt said with a smirk and Blaine grinned back at him as he pulled his shorts up, and they both stumbled up to the house, intent on finishing their night together.  



	17. Chapter 17

The holiday was just what everyone needed, it made them happy, and relaxed everyone. Summer was at an end and the kids were all very upset that the pool was being packed away, but Blaine and Kurt had decided that it should be now before the colder weather comes in. It was New York after all and the temperature could drop very quickly.

It was September and Elizabeth and Alex would be going up a grade, and Isabella would be starting Kindergarten. Kurt and Blaine were excited but very nervous, especially because she was so intelligent. They feared she may be a bit too forward for her kindergarten teacher.

Isabella asked a lot of questions, about absolutely everything. It kept Kurt and Blaine on their feet, answering as many things as they knew, but then they would go online to become more educated about things so that they could answer her questions appropriately. They never lied to any of their children, but the only thing that they weren't ready to discuss was sex.

Elizabeth was nearly 10, so they knew that within a year or two they would have to answer the dreaded question about where babies came from, but so far Elizabeth remained innocent of any of that.

Alex never asked any questions, he was always quite content with learning everything in school, but Kurt and Blaine had told him that whenever he didn't understand something, then he could come and talk to them.

Elizabeth and Alex had a lot of their friends around the house for their 10th and 7th birthdays, Sebastian and Hunter were in charge of the boys things, and Puck and Kurt were in charge of the girls things. Blaine and Sam were looking after the other kids, making sure they weren't touching anything they weren't supposed too.

Alex and his friends were playing outside in the yard, Kurt had made sure everyone had wet suits and boots and goggles on, because they were shooting each other with squirt guns filled with paint. The girls were using the living room as a dance party, Puck had set the television up with a Dance Revolution game, and they had a Dance mat in front of it on the floor, and the girls were having fun trying to out dance each other.

Kurt called them all in for food after about an hour, he had Blaine and Sam feed the little ones in the kitchen, as Hunter and Sebastian set up two tables and Kurt and Puck set the food down on it.

After the sugar high for everyone, the boys went to cover each other in paint again outside, and Kurt stayed inside with the girls. Elizabeth and Alex seemed to be having the time of their lives with their friends, which made Kurt proud of himself for thinking up both activities for them.

The cakes came out just before the parents were due to pick their children up, and then Kurt was making at least 30 little bags of toys and food as souvenirs for the kids to take home.

All the wet suits had been hosed off outside, and the food had been placed back into the kitchen, the dance mat had been folded back up, and the living room had been put back to normal, after everyone had gone home. Alex and Elizabeth were talking to Sam and Blaine about everything that had happened over dinner that evening, while Kurt smiled at his excited and happy children.

"Emily kept trying to push Carly over, and then she was trying to trip everyone else-"

"Tom got paint in his eye because he took the goggles off, even though Uncle Sebastian warned everyone not too-"

"Then Carly started crying when she fell over, but papa made her feel better by painting her nails a pretty colour-"

"And everyone kept trying to shoot me, especially Markus and Max, they kept chasing me around in circles-"

Blaine was looking back and forth between the two as they rambled on about their parties, and Puck was chuckling as he watched them, making Kurt giggle as he was feeding Bradley.

"Papa made me a beautiful cake, daddy." Elizabeth said throwing a smile to Kurt and he winked at her, and then Alex stood up and grinned widely.

"My cake was awesome!" He shouted and everyone laughed.

"Alright buddy, come on, sit down and finish your dinner, then everyone can have a bit of your awesome cake." Sam said as he pulled Alex back into his seat and Kurt shot him a grateful look.

A few days later it was Christmas eve, and it was exhausting. Cooper and Eleanor arrived with the girls, Cooper's and Blaine's children both jumping excitedly on their uncles, Kurt wrapped Eleanor in his arms, and Cooper gave a couple late birthday gifts to Elizabeth and Alex, before he handed Kurt the rest to put under the tree with the rest.

Burt and Carole couldn't come to New York this Christmas, but Kurt had promised that after the New year they would travel over to them for Isabella's 5th birthday, Carole squealing excitedly when Kurt told her that she could make the cake.

Cooper was talking to the guys about everything that had been going on in L.A, and Kurt was speaking to Eleanor about the kids. The twins stayed close by their Uncle Kurt for Christmas eve, Eleanor had been telling him that now that they were teenagers, they had started being more into fashion and so far their uncle seemed to be the only inspiration they had. The girls wanted to talk to him about skirts versus trousers for girls, and asked him a lot of questions about what they were wearing. Kurt was fascinated with the amount of growing up all the girls had done in the past couple of years. Soon enough it would be Elizabeth talking to him about fashion and boys.

He secretly dreaded his children growing up, he loved the innocence they brought to the house, and as they all grew into teens and preteens some if not most of that innocence would be lost, especially when it came to love and the opposite sex, or same sex, Kurt wouldn't judge any of his children's choice in partner, he would be supportive.

But the only thing was, he knew that Blaine would be the more protective parent, especially with the girls.

Kurt, Eleanor and the twins sat and talked for hours about fashion, Kurt throwing out different ideas that they could try, and he also promised them that on their next birthday he would make them both a special outfit each. They squealed excitedly as Eleanor laughed.

"I never realised before how grown up they were," Kurt said as the twins walked back into the living room to play with the other kids, "Where has the time gone?"

"I know, it's mad." Eleanor agreed, shaking her head a little as they both watched the children all playing together in the living room. "So when are you having another one?"

Kurt turned his head so fast, he nearly ricked his neck, and he stared at her with wide eyes before laughing nervously.

"I'm not planning on anymore," Kurt told her as she eyed him curiously, "why?"

"Just wondered," She said as she shrugged, "Blaine had always talked about a big family, and I just thought a couple more would be just right for you guys."

"Oh I would be all for it, if it wasn't me carrying them." Kurt said with a small laugh, "The last couple have been awful."

"Yeah, I suppose it had to happen, especially after what you went through." She said as she smiled sadly at him, and he put an arm around her, and placed a kiss on her head.

"It's in the past," Kurt said and she nodded quickly, "but yeah ever since then, pregnancy only seems to cause me problems."

"I get that." Eleanor replied, before turning serious eyes on Kurt, "But does Blaine know that you don't want anymore?"

"We haven't actually spoken about it."

"Maybe you should," She said and placed a hand over his on the counter, "It just saves arguments about it."

"I know."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Christmas was over really fast, and before long they were travelling to Ohio, the day before Isabella's 5th birthday to go and spend a week with Burt and Carole.

Blaine and Kurt were both due to go back to work the following week, so they were planning on enjoying their stay, stress free as much as possible. Carole had text Kurt that the cake was done, and she had sent along a picture, which Kurt had shown Blaine because that cake was gorgeous. It was just Kurt, Blaine and the kids travelling to Lima, Puck and Sam had to work and Hunter and Sebastian had taken a couple weeks off of work to have their own special getaway.

The kids were so good on the plane, and Bradley slept most of the way so there was no screaming, or apologising to random strangers about something being thrown across the aisle, it was all good.

They rented a car from the airport to drive themselves into Lima, the kids were sleepy, Isabella and Justin nodded off along the way, but Alex and Elizabeth remained awake until they saw their grandparents.

"Grandpa!" Elizabeth shouted out in glee as they pulled up outside the house and Burt stood outside the door waving a greeting with a huge smile on his face.

She struggled to pull off her seatbelt and flung the door open and ran up the path towards him, he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around laughing loudly, as Kurt chuckled and helped Blaine with the luggage. Alex ran out of the car soon after and collided with Burt too, almost knocking them all down if it weren't for Carole's steady hands behind them all.

"Alexander be careful!" Blaine yelled out with amusement in his voice, and his son turned to give him a sheepish smile, before Burt scooped him up as Carole hugged Elizabeth.

"The crib's set up for Bradley if you want to take him up, Kurt." Carole said and Kurt thanked her as he and Blaine lifted Bradley and Justin from their seats, Burt coming over to take a sleepy Isabella out of the car for them.

After Kurt had put Bradley down in the crib upstairs, and Blaine had tucked Justin in the little bed beside it, Isabella was awake and excitedly talking to Burt and Carole when they walked back down.

They all spent the rest of the late afternoon talking and catching up, Burt talking to Isabella about how she liked school, and Carole being shadowed by Elizabeth as they made cup cakes to be ready for tomorrow. Kurt and Blaine helped Carole make dinner while Burt played with all of the kids in the living room.

Eventually the jetlag caught up with the oldest 3 kids and they were all yawning after dinner, so Kurt made them all go upstairs and get ready for bed. Blaine had Bradley sitting on his lap, while Burt was still playing with Justin.

Carole had made them all a coffee and had sat down next to Blaine, as Bradley reached out his arms to her, and Blaine handed him over with a laugh.

"So, you guys aren't planning any more, right?" Burt asked out of the blue and Carole hushed him while Blaine just laughed uncomfortably.

"Erm..no, we haven't talked about any more." Blaine said a little nervously as Burt eyed him.

"Ok, I think you have enough anyway right?"

"Burt!" Carole admonished him and he laughed as he turned to his wife.

"Oh come on, at least let me have a jibe, I haven't been able to yet."

Blaine laughed at Burt's pouting face and Carole's glare.

"I don't think it's something you have to worry about Burt," Blaine had said with a small smile, "Kurt really doesn't want anymore...not right now anyway."

"Yeah," Burt responded with a sigh, "takes a lot out of him huh?"

"Yeah."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Dad! Dada! Wake up, wake up!" A little voice squealed into their ears.

"Ugh, w-what?" Blaine mumbled as he slowly blinked open his eyes. "What time is it?"

"I dunno, but the sun's awake," Isabella grinned as she bounced onto their bed again.

Blaine chanced a look at the alarm clock on Kurt's side of the bed, 7.15, shined back at him in bright red letters.

"Ugh Kurt, really, I can't do this," he mumbled before pulling a pillow over his head.

Kurt chuckled, "Oh sweetie, Happy Birthday!" he said cuddling Isabella close, before Isabella swept out of the room excitedly to wake up the rest of the house.

When it was somewhat quieter, Blaine slowly poked his head from under his pillow.

"I guess sleep is a lost cause then?" He chuckled amusedly and Kurt rolled his eyes before whacking him with his own pillow.

As their door opened again and Isabella ran back in, this time followed by an excited Justin, and a tired looking Alex. Kurt smiled at all of them as they climbed up onto the bed.

Blaine grabbed all of the kids up by their waists and pulled them in one massive hug, as they all squealed with laughter.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," He said as he placed a kiss against Isabella's head, and she giggled, "How old are you now? 16, 21?"

"I'm 5 daddy!" She laughed and he made a shocked face.

"Wow, already?"

Kurt laughed as Blaine then began tickling the kids, causing them all to wriggle around laughing.

"Okay, so I'll go down and make breakfast, while your daddy goes to get your presents. Seem like a good plan?" Kurt said as he watched Isabella's face light up and then she started pleading with Blaine to go and get them, as Kurt chuckled and walked out of the room.

"Can we have Izzy's birthday cake for breakfast?" Alex asked as he followed Kurt, causing him to laugh.

"Nice try buddy, but no." Kurt said and Alex pouted.

Isabella managed to wrangle everybody out of bed, and Kurt made everyone his very special raspberry and vanilla pancakes, Isabella's favourite, and after breakfast Blaine went to the car to fetch her presents. They had stashed them there the night before, and Isabella was practically bouncing in her seat on the couch when Blaine returned with his arms full of boxes covered in pink sparkly paper.

She made quick work of the wrapping and the boxes and squealed in excitement as every gift was revealed, Justin was sitting with her, eyeing all of the toys with curiosity and Elizabeth and Alex were just as excited to see what she had got.

Elizabeth and Isabella sat and played with her toys for the rest of the morning, Blaine and Burt took the boys into the back yard to play on the slide Burt had got for them, while Kurt helped Carole get the special lunch prepared and finished decorating the cake. The cake was pink, with little figurines of princesses on the top.

"The cake looks amazing, mom," Kurt said and Carole smiled up at him, "thank you for doing it."

"Oh it was no problem dear," Carole said as they worked through the cupcake frosting, "besides I don't really get a chance to bake that often."

"How's dad been?" Kurt asked as they looked out to where Burt was placing Bradley down the slide.

"He's been good, still tries to sneak snacks in, but I keep on top of it." Carole said amused, and Kurt rolled his eyes fondly.

"Good."

"How have things been with you guys?"

"Great, really great," Kurt replied as he watched Blaine with Justin and Alex, smiling when his husband laughed, "These past 8 month off has really been just what we needed to get us back on track."

"That's really great, I'm glad everything's better." Carole said with a smile, placing her hand in Kurt's, who squeezed her hand in return.

After lunch was completed they called them in to the kitchen and Kurt lit the candles as Isabella's eyes nearly bugged out at her birthday cake, and grinned as everyone applauded when she blew all the candles out in one blow.

Everyone had a great time with Burt and Carole, and everyone got a little teary eyed when the time came for them to go back home, Elizabeth was wiping her eyes as Carole spoke to her quietly, Bradley settled on her hip as Kurt and Blaine loaded the luggage and the toys back into the car.

"Don't leave it so long before your next visit," Burt whispered against his son's head, as Kurt wrapped his arms around him, "And we'll make sure to come down next Thanksgiving ok?"

Kurt cried into his father's shoulder as he said goodbye, it was still hard to say goodbye to his family, Burt scooped Blaine into his arms next, and Kurt watched with wet eyes as they spoke quietly to each other for a few seconds.

Elizabeth and Alex hugged their grandfather next, as Carole handed Bradley to Kurt and wrapped Isabella and Justin into her arms, letting a few of her own tears escape. Blaine got Alex and Elizabeth settled into the car as Kurt sat Bradley in his dad's arms, Burt placing a few kisses on his smallest grandson's head before Kurt took him to the car.

As everyone waved goodbye, Burt and Carole standing at the door wiping their eyes as they waved back, they drove back towards the airport in silence. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his over the centre console and Kurt smiled sadly at him as they made their way home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back at work, Kurt was much more relaxed. His relationship with Blaine over the last year had become stronger, they were a team, they were the leaders of their own pack. Sam had decided to take time off from his work for a little while to be their stay-at-home babysitter, and as it got closer to Bradley's 2nd birthday, everything seemed perfect.

Kurt and Blaine had been making time for each other, as well as time for their kids, everyone was getting the attention they needed and nobody felt stuck or left out. The youngest two were a lot better behaved, and Justin hadn't thrown a tantrum for over 3 months now. Life was great for them right now.

Then the phone call happened.

Justin had just turned 3, and after a big party full of family and friends, Pam had asked if she could have Elizabeth and Alex over for the weekend, Kurt and Blaine had a long discussion about it but in the end they had decided to let Pam take them.

The kids waved to their parent's excitedly as they left in a taxi with Pam, they had both promised to be good, it was hard for Kurt and Blaine to let go, so they decided to distract themselves by going out.

Puck and Sam had told them it was ok, they would be at home. So out they went.

Blaine treated Kurt to a nice meal out in a restaurant that they loved, a place they had only been to a certain number of times because of the amount of press surrounding it, but tonight they would enjoy themselves.

They had had a few picture taken of them, and a few questions thrown at them, but they ignored them all in favour of keeping their attention on each other. Blaine had held the door open for Kurt, who rolled his eyes fondly at him and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking inside. They were seated in their favourite booth, in the far corner, for a little more privacy.

"It was so hard letting them go today." Blaine had said once their orders were taken and their drinks placed in front of them.

"It really was, I mean I love that your mom wanted to have them, but I just..." Kurt trailed off as Blaine placed a hand over his, and he smiled lovingly up at him.

"I know, Kurt," Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's fingers, "But tonight, I shall wine and dine you, and we shall forget our trouble and not have a care in the world about anything but us."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's words, and the way he had said them, before Blaine cheekily raised a glass to Kurt, and he rolled his eyes again and they both chuckled as they clinked them together.

Kurt's phone rang while they were sharing a dessert, Blaine had only ordered one spoon with the ice-cream, and he had wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt while his husband laughed at him, Blaine was intent on them sharing.

Blaine had waved at him to answer it, but Kurt frowned when he saw the caller I.D and Blaine became worried.

Kurt raised his eyes to watch Blaine, with equally worried eyes as he answered.

"Carole?" Kurt said quietly and Blaine stood up as Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he sat and listened to a frantic Carole, Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders as he kneeled by him, "Yes...ok Carole, it's ok, we'll be there soon."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked worriedly as Kurt said his goodbyes to Carole, a couple of tears rolling down his face, and Blaine brushed them away lightly.

"Dad's in the hospital." Kurt said before he burst into tears, and Blaine held him for a while, asking a waiter as he passed for the bill.

"What's going on Kurt?" Blaine had asked after he had managed to keep Kurt calm enough to flag down a taxi to take them home.

"He h-had another h-heart attack...and they don't know if-" Kurt cut off as a sob ripped from his throat and Blaine gathered him in his arms as he fought off tears of his own.

"Ok, ok, let's get home and packed again." Blaine whispered to him and Kurt lifted his head.

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"You don't think I'd let you go alone, do you?" Blaine responded as he tightened his grip around him, and Kurt fisted Blaine's shirt in his hands.

"No, I know you wouldn't." Kurt sighed as he buried his face into his husband's chest, drawing comfort from him as Blaine's hands ran over Kurt's back and through his hair.

Everything was a mad rush when they got home, Blaine was telling Puck and Sam what happened as he packed their things to leave, and Sam said he would check online for flights tonight, while Puck told them that he would stay here and look after the kids.

Kurt was silent throughout all the rushing around, stuck in his own head. Puck sat with him and held him close as Blaine got everything together, and then booked their flight online. Kurt wasn't sobbing but his tears kept flowing down his cheeks, his eyes red and unreadable.

Puck and Sam felt their own tears come unbidden as they both cuddled with Kurt on the couch, until Blaine had everything ready. He had managed to book them a flight that left in about 2 hours, but they needed to go to the airport now to check in their luggage. Puck offered to drive, whilst Blaine held Kurt in the back, Sam made Blaine promise to let them know whatever happens.

On the plane back to Ohio, Kurt never said a word, but Blaine blew out a sigh as his husband drifted off into a fitful sleep, but at least he was resting.

Blaine hid his own turmoil to focus on Kurt, he knew he needed to be strong for him, but inside he was just as upset. Burt had become as close to a real dad to him, as with Kurt. He was afraid. Afraid for Kurt, and Carole, and the kids. But he also afraid that he wouldn't be strong enough for his family if the worst should happen.

He let the tears come as he sat next to a sleeping Kurt, he could cry while Kurt wasn't able to see, silently sobbing into his own hands as they neared Ohio, the sadness building in his chest.

He tried and failed to keep his eyes from getting red rimmed, and when Kurt stirred and woke up, both of them looked like they had been awake for 48 hours, cheeks stained with tear tracks and red, tired eyes. Kurt had kept one eye on Blaine as they walked out of the airport, but they both remained silent as they took a taxi to Burt's house.

They dropped their luggage off at the house, and then got straight back in Burt's truck outside, and made their way to the hospital.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked quietly after they had sat in silence for about 20 minutes, and Blaine cautiously looked over to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He answered before placing a hand over Kurt's knee and squeezing it as they entered the hospital's parking lot.

It was a mad rush into the hospital and they terrified the woman at the reception desk with their bombardment, question after question being shot at the young woman, before Blaine calmly put his arm around Kurt and breathed for a moment.

"Please, could you tell us where his father is? Burt Hummel?" He asked slowly and she nodded as she scanned her information on the computer behind the desk.

"He's in room 813, on level 2, the elevator is down to your left." She said as politely as she could while trying to avoid eye contact with them both, and Blaine thanked her as he and Kurt ran to the elevator.

When they got to the room, with the numbers 812 on top, they spotted Carole coming out of a room down the corridor from them a little ways, and she spotted them and promptly burst into tears. Blaine and Kurt rushed towards her as her legs crumpled, barely able to stand with her sobs, and they caught her before she could fall, wrapping both of their arms around her, and cried with her.

"Blaine," Kurt said to him over Carole's head, she had her face in her hands against Blaine's chest, and Blaine looked up, "will you stay with her while I..."

Kurt indicated to the door, where beyond it Burt was laying, and Blaine nodded his head quickly, pulling Carole to him a little more, and Kurt smiled sadly at him, while he moved to push the door open.

Blaine heard a gasp as Kurt went inside, and he wanted to follow him, but Kurt needed time alone, so he wrapped Carole into his arms even tighter and waited. 


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt walked slowly over to his father, laying prone underneath the white hospital bed covers, the beeping heart monitor was loud, and the respirator attached to him was even louder, there were all kinds of tubes and wires attached to his father. His dad's face was also pale, dull in colour, as if the blood had been drained out of it completely, he looked older now. Kurt could see clearly now just how aged his father really was.

He sat quietly down in the white plastic chair next to Burt's bedside and reached a hand out to clasp Burt's own. His hand was cold, but Kurt just squeezed his fingers, offering some of his own body heat into them.

A couple more tears slid down Kurt's face as he leaned closer, brushing a hand gently down the side of Burt's face.

"Hey dad," he said quietly, but he knew there would be no response so he continued, "We got here as soon as we could...me and Blaine."

Kurt explained as he sat clutching Burt's hand like a lifeline, ready to save his father, although he knew that it was all up to his father's strength. He would give his unending support though.

"Open your eyes, dad," Kurt choked out, "all these doctors, they don't understand how strong you are, but I do. But the longer you stay out, the longer it will take to come back...please prove them all wrong. Just open your eyes. For me...for Carole...for your grandchildren."

On his last words, his voice broke and a loud sob echoed throughout the very quiet hospital room. Kurt dropped his head on top of their entwined hands that lie on the hospital bed and sobbed, willing with everything he had in him, that his dad could absorb some of his energy and life and come back.

Ever since his mom had died, Burt was all he had for a long time.

Kurt had been so close with his mom, both being werewolf, and he had been so young when she had died, he never believed he'd make it without her. As great a dad as Burt was, it would never be the same without her.

And though Elizabeth's presence was always missing, Kurt felt safe and home with Burt, felt comfort in knowing that even if he couldn't have his mom anymore he could still have his dad. And after the first heart attack that he had when Kurt was younger, he had promised to be better and healthier, Burt had promised he would never leave him.

Yet now here he was, again, sitting in a cold hospital room and hoping against all hope that his father would honor what Kurt expected; that Burt wouldn't die and leave Kurt here alone without any parents.

Sure, Kurt had Carole, Blaine, his pack and his children, but it just wasn't the same, could never be the same, not without his rock.

After another hour, sitting alone, he squeezed Burt's hand again, before getting up, leaning over to kiss his father's forehead and walked out of the room.

"Hey."

Carole and Blaine both looked up where they had been quietly talking in a couple of chairs, outside the room, and Blaine immediately got up to wrap him in his arms. Kurt sighed into Blaine's shoulder before allowing Blaine in the room to see Burt, while he sat with Carole.

"It'll be ok, honey, your dad's tough," Carole said more to herself than Kurt, but he smiled at her, "We've been here before, he knows what to do, if he knows what's good for him."

"Yeah, he should know by now, not to mess with you." Kurt said in a joking manner, and Carole giggled a little sadly, "He'll be alright, mom. I know he will...he has to be."

Back in the hospital room, Blaine had seated himself in the chair next to Burt, but he was mildly uncomfortable with the situation, he didn't know what to say or what to do. So he settled for sitting silently for a while, listening to the monitor and the respirators around the bed.

But as he stared up at Burt, a man he had come to respect and love, over all these years, his family, his father-in-law, the tears started again, and loud sobs ripped free as he placed a hand over Burt's on the bed.

"Burt...in all the years I've known you, I've never once doubted how strong you are...you can get through this I know you can. You may not be werewolf, but you'd be a better one than most." Blaine said, as he squeezed his father-in-laws hand, waiting for a squeeze back that never came, "I regret never calling you Dad, because you are Burt, you are...I love you, Kurt loves you...I-"

Blaine choked off as another sob came out, ruining his speech for a moment.

"I try to be a great father to my own kids...just like you...Kurt too," he explained as he wiped the tears away from his face, "But we still need you, the kids need their grandpa...we can't lose you yet. Not yet."

Blaine took in a shaky breath as he leaned across and kissed Burt's forehead like Kurt had done previously, and then he smiled sadly at Burt while he walked back out, unable to stand being in that room a moment longer than necessary.

Over the next few days, Kurt had been backwards and forwards from the house to the hospital, several times a day. Every time, just talking to his father about random things, or talking about the kids. Elizabeth and Alex were staying with Pam for a little longer, Puck and Sam had been taking great care of everyone back home too.

Blaine had been updating everyone as much as he could, but there wasn't really any changes, good or bad to report.

Kurt had been sitting for about 3 hours already, on day 6, he was silent. He had said everything he could possibly say and now he waited.

A nurse had come by to ask if he wanted a drink or anything, but he refused. He continued to stare at Burt for the next several minutes, trying to memorize his face, every wrinkle, freckle, scar, every hair on his head and chin. He had done this every night before he left.

It was the only comfort he sought for himself, burning his dad's face into his memory...just in case.

Carole and Blaine also spent a lot of their time in Burt's hospital room. Carole was distraught, and obviously as devastated as Kurt, and Blaine was almost always silent, his face torn between a sad smile for Kurt or a frown. Carole and Blaine seemed to be walking on eggshells around Kurt at the house too, and Kurt knew that, but he was grateful for it. He simply didn't have the energy to put on a façade and pretend everything was going to be okay, especially when he was starting to believe the exact opposite.

On day 12, the doctors told Kurt that they believed that since it was 2 days until the 2 week mark since the heart attack and Burt hadn't shown any signs of coming out of the coma, they believed that he probably wouldn't make wake up.

So they would have to decide whether or not to leave Burt on the ventilators or shut them off.

Blaine had excused himself to go and let the others know, the guys would probably want to be here to say goodbye tomorrow or the next day, and Carole walked out to calm herself down too, leaving Kurt to think about what the doctors had told them, by himself.

Kurt the rest of that morning sitting with Burt, sobbing uncontrollably soaking his own shirt and the sheets on the bed. He was squeezing Burt's hand so hard, the knuckles on both their fingers were turning white, but he didn't care, he wanted to somehow get through to his father. Kurt was in physical and emotional agony when he remembered the decision they were faced with.

How could these doctors think that any of them could make a decision of this enormity? How could they possibly even suggest that they be the ones who decide whether or not his father lives, none of them understood, and it made Kurt angry.

"YOU P-PROMISED ME!...THAT YOU WOULD N-NEVER LEAVE ME!" He yelled out emotionally at his father, who lay still and unconscious, "I BELIEVED IN YOU...I did I-," Kurt was writhing from his sobs. "And n-now," he paused, took a deep breath and fought to say his next words, "Now I..."

He trailed off as he broke down in sobs again, as Carole and Blaine rushed into the room, obviously because of his raised voice. He lay over his father's chest, soaking through Burt's hospital clothes with his tears.

"I need you." He whispered into his chest, and then remained silent for a moment.

His hair was a complete mess, his eyes so swollen from crying they might as well have been closed

"Come back, dad, please come back..." he paused as he sobbed again, and Blaine stepped towards him just as he raised himself up, "Come back, daddy, please come back."

Blaine embraced him as Carole stood by, crying for Kurt's pain and for her husband. The anguished sobs from Kurt, causing quite the commotion outside, drowning out all other noise, and Blaine felt him collapsing and managed to hang on to him tightly, not letting him fall.

There was a grunt behind them and they all froze, and Kurt was wide eyed as he turned back to the bed.

"Dad?" He asked quietly, and there was a slight shift of one of Burt's legs as he grunted again. "Dad!"

After the doctor had been to see Burt, and had done all of the checks and tests, he had the nurses remove the respirator, and then left. The nurses made sure Burt was comfortable, double checking all of the other equipment before they filed out too.

The last nurse stopped before she reached the door.

"He will need his rest, but I'll let you all stay a little longer." She said as she looked back at them all, and they all smiled at her before she left.

Kurt and Carole both cried with relief when Burt turned and gave them both a smile, Carole leaning over and kissing her husband's cheek as Kurt threw himself down onto his father's chest again, sobbing.

Carole had hushed Burt as he tried to speak, and told him to save it for later, while Kurt and Blaine were talking to him. Kurt was holding Burt's hand tightly until his dad grunted and pulled his fingers away.

"Sorry, dad," Kurt said with a small grin when he realised how tightly he was holding onto him, and Burt smiled back at him, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"We all are." Blaine added and gave Burt a teary smile of his own.

After talking to Burt for a while, it was clear that he needed to rest again, so Kurt and Blaine left Carole in charge and made their way back to the house, promising Burt that they would see him later.

On the way back to Burt's house, Kurt became increasingly more tired, and Blaine chuckled lightly as he helped him out of the truck, Kurt leaning heavily against him as they made their way inside. Blaine told Kurt to go and have a nap while he made dinner.

Kurt smiled gratefully at him and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek before he headed upstairs while Blaine smiled after him before wandering into the kitchen. As the dinner was cooking he sat with his head in his hands on the table, having just hung up on the last person he had to tell that Burt was going to be ok, his mother, he was taking calming breaths.

He was extremely exhausted himself, but he still had his duty to do. Be there for his mate, and he didn't want to stop and rest until they were fed and taken care of.

Carole had come home when dinner was about to be dished up, and she and Blaine shared a smile as she sat at the table.

"Oh sweetheart, you didn't have to do this." She said as Blaine put the dinner on the table.

"It wasn't any trouble, besides you and Kurt need to be looked after right now," He said and she sent him a grateful look as she got up to get the plates and cutlery, "I'm just going to go and wake him up for dinner."

"Ok, honey."

As he walked up the stairs, he could hear light snoring coming from the guest room, Kurt didn't make it any further, before he collapsed, and Blaine smiled as he watched him for a few seconds.

He didn't really want to disturb his peaceful looking husband, but he knew that they would both sleep better later, on full tummies.

"Kurt, baby," Blaine whispered to him as he gently shook one shoulder, "time to get up."

"Mm what?" Kurt said groggily as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning, "Is it that time already?"

"Yeah, Carole's home too." Blaine told him and he nodded before Blaine helped him to stand up.

"Tell me it wasn't a dream." Kurt asked quietly and Blaine raised a confused eyebrow.

"What?"

"My dad woke up." Kurt said in a whisper as he looked up at Blaine with wide hopeful eyes, and Blaine smiled gently, before cupping his face.

"It wasn't a dream, he did." He answered while placing a light kiss on Kurt's forehead and Kurt slumped into him a little with a smile.

"Good." Kurt sighed in relief, and they both walked down stairs, to go and have dinner with Carole.

Everyone was a lot more relaxed that night, after dinner, Kurt and Carole sharing smiles and Kurt grabbing and holding Blaine close any chance he got. As the night rolled on, their exhaustion caught up with them all, so they all turned in early for a good night's sleep.

Kurt had been on the phone for a good hour, first to Elizabeth and Alex, asking them how they have been while staying with their grandma, and telling them that they would all be going home soon. Then he had spoken to Puck and Sam, asking how everyone had been, and sharing in their good news together. When he had hung up, Blaine pulled him close, snuggling down into the bed with him.

After a few seconds of just breathing each other in, Kurt rolled on top of Blaine and forced their mouths together lazily, pushing his tongue past Blaine's lips as his husband's mouth opened under his, but all too soon Blaine wasn't kissing back, and Kurt chuckled lightly as he realised his husband had fallen asleep.

Kurt pecked a few kisses over Blaine's nose and forehead before pulling his husband closer into him and following him into sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt awoke to a wet sensation over his cock, bringing him slowly into consciousness, and he looked down with a sleepy smile at the lump in the covers that hid his husband's head.

His sense of touch kicked in when he woke up a little, and he felt the slick, warm wetness of his husband's mouth sucking at him, and a wet finger playing around his hole. He chuckled.

He felt the sensations stop and then the lump underneath the covers moved, his cock slipping from his husband's mouth, and then Blaine's face appeared out from the covers on Kurt's chest.

"Good morning." Blaine said cheekily, while he lazily stroked the part he had just left, and Kurt grinned back at him.

"Morning."

Blaine pushed his lips against Kurt's, his dropping open to Blaine's probing tongue, finishing what he planned to start last night, and he moaned into Blaine's mouth as he felt the finger slip inside him. The kisses became urgent after that, sucking and licking at each other's tongue and lips, Kurt wrapping his arms around his husband, tugging at the shirt he had slept in, and pulling it up and over his head, disconnecting their mouths for a couple seconds before diving right back against the other.

Blaine pushed a second finger inside him, and Kurt arched his back and pushed up against him as he felt Blaine's own erection, hard and wanting, in his underwear.

Just as Kurt was about to place his hand against Blaine's cock, there was a knock at the door, and they both froze.

"Boys?" Carole's voice drifted through the closed door quietly.

"Yes, Carole?" Kurt called out, voice still a little sleep rough, and Blaine placed his forehead on Kurt's collarbone with a small laugh.

"I'm going to the hospital in about 10 minutes, I've left some breakfast in the kitchen for you," She explained and then they heard her chuckle as she walked away saying, "Whenever you're ready!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and shared a giggle with Blaine.

"She totally knew." Blaine said as he grinded his hips back against Kurt's.

"Of course, she always does." Kurt said with a laugh, that bit off into a moan as Blaine's mouth descended upon his again.

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, taking their time with each other. They hadn't been together like this for weeks, and they intended to take their time.

Blaine kissed his way from Kurt's mouth down over his chin, and down his throat, leaving a couple of lazy soft bites, and then sucking little marks across his collarbone.

Kurt sighed out contentedly as Blaine continued a path of kisses across his chest and down his stomach, stopping to suck another couple of soft marks into his abdomen.

Blaine fingers were still lazily stretching him as his lips wrapped back around his erection, and Kurt moaned out loud.

Blaine took his time as he sucked slowly, pumping his fingers in and out of his mate gently. Kurt was making so many noises above him, whines, moans, grunts, and soft growls coming from his lips and it made Blaine smile a little.

"Honey...please." Kurt said quietly and Blaine pulled off of him with a wet pop sound, and removed his fingers, reaching over to the bedside drawer for a condom and the small bottle of lubricant they stashed there.

He rolled the condom down his erection quickly, before attaching his lips to Kurt's and smothering himself with lube, moving in between Kurt's legs.

"I love you, baby." Blaine said against Kurt's face as he pushed inside slowly.

Kurt's face tensed and then relaxed quickly, as Blaine started lazily thrusting into him. He kept the movements lazy and slow, both of them reconnecting in many ways than just their bodies.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back, stroking his fingers up and down the muscles over his shoulders, and raking his nails gently down his spine, as Blaine moaned low in his ear.

The thrusts were still lazy and loving, but they had picked up speed, and Kurt then realised that Blaine was extremely close already, it had been a while. Blaine had started making gasps and breathy moans between his thrusts, and Kurt pulled him even closer against him.

He rubbed up against him, as Blaine thrust into him, his hips stuttering as he got closer.

"It's ok, honey, let go." Kurt whispered against the side of Blaine's neck, and with a small bite from Kurt, he came, moaning into Kurt's hair as he slowed to a stop.

"Mmm, I love you so much," Blaine said as he pulled out and away from Kurt, and made his way down Kurt's body, wrapping his lips back around the straining erection that was still prominent between Kurt's thighs.

"Ah...oh Blaine...I-i love you too!" Kurt exclaimed around a few gasping breaths as he felt Blaine mouth descend even further than before, the head of his cock pushing into the opening of Blaine's throat.

Kurt moved his hips up and down, helping himself along, as Blaine forced Kurt's erection deeper into his mouth, nose now brushing against the trimmed hair at the base, and Kurt could not hold off much longer, and as Blaine ran his hands around his hips to cup his ass, he came.

His hips were still thrusting lightly against Blaine's face, as his husband swallowed around him. The movements of his throat starting to become a little painful as Kurt became oversensitive and he gently pulled Blaine's head away from him, with a hand in his curls.

Blaine smiled up at him, and rested his head against the side of Kurt's stomach, too lazy to climb back up, so they lay in that position for a while with Kurt stroking his hair lightly, and Blaine's hands running up and down Kurt's thighs.

After a lazy hour or so, just staring at each other, or kissing and touching lovingly, they had decided to get up. Kurt went to shower while Blaine went down to warm up their breakfast. He had finished eating his before Kurt appeared, and they shared a quick kiss as Blaine went to have a shower while Kurt ate.

When they had both finished and had dressed, they headed back to the truck to go and visit Burt.

Carole and Burt were talking quietly when they walked in, and Burt's face lit up in a big smile at the sight of his son, and Kurt rushed over to give his father a big hug.

"Hey son." Burt's voice was quiet and rough, but it was enough, and Kurt smiled at him.

"Hey dad, how do you feel today?" Kurt sked as Blaine leaned in to give Burt a quick hug in greeting as well.

"Good, better." he said gruffly and then he grimaced, "They made me eat that disgusting green jello though."

"Oh no." Kurt said mockingly as he laughed at his father's frowning face.

After they talked and joked about hospital food with Burt for a while the doctor came by to check on him, and Burt was adamant that he wanted to go home, but the doctor told him that they needed to keep for a couple more days just to make sure they have all the information and checks they can to make sure that this wouldn't happen again.

Burt grumbled but when Carole shot him a look he relented.

A few days later and Burt was allowed home, Kurt and Blaine doing their utmost to keep him comfortable, and making sure that they gave Carole as much help as they could. Eventually it was time for Kurt and Blaine to head back to their own family, and Burt had promised Kurt that he would definitely rest.

Carole had whispered to Kurt that she would be on top of him all the time, making sure that he rested and ate well, and Kurt believed that she would be. He trusted Carole.

Pam had called Blaine to let him know that she had taken Alex and Elizabeth back home, and everyone was excited for them to get back too. Kurt was biting his lip worriedly in the taxi back to the airport and Blaine had taken his hand and tried to comfort him as much as he could.

Kurt would be calling Burt and Carole as soon as they got home, Blaine knew it. He didn't blame Kurt for worrying about his dad, especially after what they went through for weeks.

As soon as they touched down in New York, Kurt was on his phone, Blaine rolling his eyes fondly as he walked behind him, carrying their luggage out. Sebastian and Hunter met them at the doors, with Bradley on Sebastian's hip, and brought them both into huge hugs.

"Oh my baby, oh I've missed you." Kurt said after hugging Sebastian and then scooping Bradley into his arms, his youngest son giggling against Kurt's shoulder.

"Daddy!" Bradley said as he spotted and held out his arms for Blaine, who smiled and took him from Kurt.

"Missed you, you little monster." Blaine said and then blew a raspberry on Bradley's face, and smiled at the loud laugh it brought on.

The rest of the kids were so excited to have their parents back, that they literally tackled Kurt and Blaine to the floor, and everyone laughed as Kurt tried to hug them all at once. After shelling out so many hugs and kisses, Puck and Sam helped them both off of the floor and tackled them into big hugs too. Everyone was glad to have them back, and Kurt and Blaine were glad to be home with their family.

"Daddy, daddy, look what I made with Nana Pam!" Elizabeth was shouting at Blaine, and Alex was shouting at Kurt to look at what he had made too.

"I drew a picture at school of all of us!" Isabella said loudly as she attached herself to Kurt's leg, and Justin and Bradley were giggling as they ran around Blaine.

"How is Burt, everything alright?" Puck had asked once the kids had settled a little and they had answered all of their questions, and Kurt nodded with a small sigh.

"Yeah, he's back home, complaining about being on bedrest, the usual." Kurt said and Puck hummed in agreement, they all knew how stubborn Burt Hummel was.

"That's good though," Puck had said, "So maybe this Thanksgiving we can all bombard him huh?"

"Yes, that sound like a good idea." Kurt laughed, with Isabella still swinging around his leg.

After a lot of bedtime stories and singing songs, the kids all settled to sleep, and Blaine turned to Kurt with a smile.

"You think they missed us?" He said jokingly and Kurt chuckled softly.

"Oh, no doubt about that," He said as he tried to pull Bradley's hands from around his neck, where his son had fallen asleep against him, same with Blaine and Justin, "seriously why is this kid so stro..."

Kurt trailed off as he took a deep breath in, and then his eyes darted down to Bradley's sleeping face, and Blaine watched worriedly.

"What?" He asked when Kurt had been studying their son's face for a long while.

"Come here and smell Blaine, tell me I'm not losing my mind here." Kurt motioned him over and Blaine shuffled from the floor by Isabella's bed to where Kurt sat against Elizabeth's bed.

He leaned over and smelled his youngest son, letting his scent in, and then he pulled back sharply and looked up into Kurt's eyes.

"He's a carrier..." Blaine whispered, and Kurt nodded.

They both glanced worriedly down at their baby, before Kurt managed to scoop him into his arms and carry to his room, Blaine following to put Justin down too. After placing light kisses on both of their sons' heads, Blaine pulled Kurt out of the room and towards their own.

"Ok, now this is worrying me." Kurt said abruptly as he and Blaine stood in their bedroom, and Blaine turned to look at him for a second.

"What? Bradley being-"

"Yes."

The answer was so short and sharp that Blaine raised his eyebrows, to which Kurt smiled apologetically as he sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Hey, what's going on, why are you getting bent out of shape about this?" Blaine asked as he sat next to Kurt and placed a hand on his back and a hand on his knee, "So he's a carrier, so what?"

"So what?" Kurt repeated as he looked at Blaine incredulously, and his husband shrugged.

"Yeah so what? It doesn't mean he's going to be treated any differently to the others, especially by us," Blaine said as he cupped Kurt's face, "and even if he hears things, we explain it in the most honest way we can. It's not wrong being a carrier, he isn't a freak, he's a miracle of nature. And carriers are some of the strongest werewolves of our kind, I hope you know?"

"Oh are they?" Kurt asked as Blaine started placing kisses around his face.

"Yep, and I've married the strongest one in the world." Blaine finished and smiled up at Kurt and he pushed him away, rolling his eyes.

"You make a convincing argument, but flattery will get you no-where, Anderson."

"Hummel-Anderson actually." Blaine quipped in as he reached out and pulled Kurt down onto the bed with him.

"Is that some kind of club?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow as Blaine threw a leg over his waist and straddled him.

"Yes, and I'm the president," Blaine nodded as he grabbed both of Kurt's wrists and placed them over his head, before grinning down at him, "we have matching t-shirts and everything."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, with your face on them."

Kurt laughed out loud as Blaine grinned down at him cheekily, so he sent a smirk back.

"Those must be expensive shirts." Kurt said as Blaine descended and started rubbing his nose along the sides of Kurt's face, and slowly sliding down his jaw.

"Not really," Blaine shook his head, and Kurt looked offended so he laughed and continued, as he bent to place small kisses along his husband's throat, "You see, no-one can buy these shirts, the price is 'love', and nobody in the world loves you more than I do."

Kurt bit his lip to hide a huge smile, as Blaine continued his path of kisses down his throat and across his collarbone.

"Sappy." Kurt said, but he couldn't hide the love in his voice or his eyes, and as Blaine looked up at him they both shared a grin.

"But you love me anyway." Blaine said quietly as he rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"But I love you anyway." 


	19. Chapter 19

Life went back to normal in the pack house. It was nearing the end of summer, so the pool was out in the yard again, and everyone was having fun. It was a weekend, everyone was off from work, and the children had dragged everyone outside to splash around in the pool or have a water fight.

Sebastian and Hunter were splashing around in the pool with Justin and Bradley. The youngest boys were so close, that everyone knew that when next year came around and Justin started school the separation from them would be hard, especially on little Bradley.

Justin and Bradley could have been twins, they did absolutely everything together. They liked the same television shows, they ate the same foods, both loved everything to do with getting messy. Water fights, mud fights, finger painting, that turned into paint fights. Kurt would never understand how they got their messy streak, he and Blaine weren't and since everyone had settled down in the house, none of the other guys had been messy.

Isabella was growing up to be more independent and less messy than her younger brothers, she was the creative one, she loved drawing and colouring and reading and writing. Kurt had sat with her many nights, drawing dresses and things for her to colour in, and he could swear he heard the cogs working in her brain when she sat down to read.

Alex was very sporty at school, he had joined the track team, he was on the baseball team, and he had recently joined the swimming club, and he had already achieved his first badge in that. He would be 8 soon, and then it would be his transforming time. Kurt and Blaine would wonder if he looked like any of them or completely different.

Elizabeth was quite the little woman now, she was 10 and she had her own mind. She was part of a little dancing club at school, and in Theater club too. She was an amazing little actress and performer, Blaine had hoped that at least one of them would be into singing like he and Kurt were when they were younger, but so far not one of them had a knack for it.

Elizabeth had also become quite cunning and devious when she wanted to be.

Kurt and Blaine had read about the rebellious phase, but thought she was going through it a little bit earlier than most. Recently it seemed that all they kept saying to her was 'No'.

She had wanted to go to the city with her friends, on their own, and it was a 'No. She wanted to go to her friends house for her monthly change, and they had said 'No.'

She had become more insistent that she could do things by herself, they wanted to be proud of her independence, but they also wanted her to understand her limitations, especially when it came to her age.

She may be brave, and feisty, and very stubborn but she was still young, a child, and they had to keep reminding her of that.

As it was right now, she was being a kid, running around the yard trying to soak Blaine with the water gun in her hand, as Alex was doing the same with Kurt. It wasn't a fair fight, because Elizabeth Alex Sam and Puck had all teamed up to see who could ruin Kurt's hair first. Blaine was the only one on his team, and made a valiant effort to keep the water away from him using his body as a shield but eventually the hairspray washed out and his hair flopped down.

So now it was just a war of who could get who the wettest. Blaine had turned the hose on all of them sneakily, and had soaked everyone, even Sebastian and Hunter, who weren't even playing. And then Elizabeth had decided it was her mission to bring her daddy down.

After a rather elaborate display from Blaine, as Elizabeth tackled him and then Alex jumped onto him, Blaine proclaiming that the sea creatures had captured him and were trying to drown him, it was time for lunch, so everybody clambered inside to dry off, while Kurt went to prepare their sandwiches.

"Dad?" Elizabeth said as she sauntered up behind Kurt while he was busy in the kitchen, and he turned a questioning eyebrow down to her.

"What?"

"A bunch of the girls from school are going into the city tomorrow for a Sihir Rajah, and I-"

"A tattoo?!" Kurt exclaimed in shock, "How old are these girls?"

"Well Mimi and Courtney are 12, but Patty's 13 and her mom said she would take us if you gave me permission to-"

"Oh no!...No, no, no, Elizabeth you're not getting a tattoo!" Kurt said quickly and her face dropped, "And that face will not work, young lady, it's a no."

"What's a no?" Blaine said as he emerged from the living room to take some plates of sandwiches back in, and he looked between them both, Elizabeth pouting and Kurt frowning slightly.

"Elizabeth's friends are getting Raja's tomorrow and she wants one." Kurt explained to his husband and then watched as his eyes went wide.

"A tattoo? No way!" Blaine turned his eyes to Elizabeth, "When you're 18 you can do what you like, but I am not allowing my 10 year old daughter to get a magic tattoo."

"But daddy it's for-"

"No, Elizabeth." Blaine said firmly, his eyes fixed on his daughter, and she paused in her explanation and then huffed as she left the kitchen.

"We'll start getting a lot of that as they grow up, you know?" Kurt said as he placed as arm around Blaine's shoulder as his husband let out a breath.

"I know, but I hate that I have to say no."

"You're only protecting her."

"Yeah." Blaine said as he took a tray of sandwiches from the counter and gave Kurt a quick kiss, "I don't think she's going to drop this thing with the tattoo though."

"Oh probably not," Kurt said in agreement and followed Blaine out with the other tray, "But we have to stand firm."

"Yep."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Uncle Puck?" A small voice said from his doorway as it was slowly pushed open and Puck looked up from his pillow, the morning sunshine just rising through the clouds outside.

"Hey, Lizzie-Bear, what time is it?" He asked as he tried to rub the sleep from his face, and she slowly walked up to his bed.

"It's 6:30," Elizabeth said as she reached him and he patted the side of his bed, and she climbed up with a little smile, "Would you take me into the city today? My friends are going to get magic tattoos and they asked me to go along."

"Erm...sure, I can do that," Puck said a little unsure, "but your dad doesn't want you to get one."

"But all I need is for someone to sign it for me, please."

"Elizabeth, I don't know."

"Please Uncle Puck, it's only a little one, right here," She pleaded with him as she pointed to a small part of her wrist, "It won't even be very big...please!"

Puck studied her for a little more, frowning at her wide hopeful eyes and downturned lips, and he felt his resolve weakening. She gave him a small smile when he sighed.

"Alright, but only a little one." He said and she squealed excitedly as she jumped on him.

They made a whole day of it, out in the city, Puck following behind the girls and Elizabeth, while chatting to her friend, Patty's mom, who was accompanying them, Puck didn't mind because she was hot. She wasn't overly talkative, and at first she seemed a little apprehensive about letting Puck tag along, but after Elizabeth had explained that he was her uncle, she had agreed.

Once at the small store, Puck senses picked up a little, especially because there was a creepy looking dude sitting behind the counter. He gave off a bad vibe, and he smelled like dust. Not a good sign, it meant he was either extremely old or a Cryptor, which is a type of Warlock.

He was eyeing Puck, as he watched him suspiciously as the girls all lined up for the lady at the desk and signed their papers, Elizabeth beckoning Puck over to sign hers. He was still going to get in trouble for this, he knew it. But with her eyes looking at him like that, he couldn't help it.

After it was allover with, Puck and Elizabeth said goodbye to her friends and Patty's mom, and made their way to a little café for lunch. Elizabeth was eyeing the tattoo on the inside of her wrist with wonder the whole time they were walking, and Puck found her amazement kind of cute and funny and he had chuckled to himself.

The tattoo itself wasn't very big, but it was intricate, with a lot of tiny detail. All the girls got matching ones for symbolizing their friendship, and it was a pretty one. There were 4 little hearts, each a different colour, wavy ribbons winding around them all, and then weaving in and out of them, with the words friends forever over and underneath them.

"So, you should probably tell your dads when we get back." Puck told her as they sat drinking hot chocolate and eating chicken bagels, "There will be trouble, for me and for you."

"Yeah but, daddy didn't even let me explain why I wanted it," Elizabeth defended herself and crossed her arms, "And every body I know at school has one."

"Are any of your friends, werewolves like us?" Puck asked as he finished off his last bite and Elizabeth shook her head.

"Not really...there are a couple of boys and girls in my year that are, but they're a little weird, so I don't talk to them." She explained quickly and Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Weird?"

"They're really quiet and sometimes they wear weird clothes, and I don't think they're very smart." She said, not really sounding like it was her own explanation.

"That's not nice to say about somebody you don't know, Lizzie," Puck told her and she looked down with a small sigh and a nod, "I used to think that way about your Dad."

She shot her head back up to look up at him, shocked.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I didn't like him very much at first." Puck said with a small smile, "But when I got to know him, I ended up liking him a lot. So maybe you shouldn't judge anybody until you talk to them, hm?"

"Ok."

Puck smiled at her and told her to eat up, he wanted to get back and face whatever was coming early. He knew it would be hurricane Blaine and/or Kurt, but he was prepared. He could take it on the chin.

"What the hell is that?!"

Everyone jumped at Blaine's booming voice, and Elizabeth lost the small smile she had tried to place on her lips, it fell from her face straight away and Puck stepped up behind her, ready for his own lashing.

"Daddy I-" She started quietly, but Blaine raised a hand to silence her.

"I told you that you couldn't go and get one of those." He said pointing down to her wrist, his eyes livid, but his voice still remained calm and firm.

"But I-"

"Just because your friends do something doesn't mean you do it too. Do you want to know why werewolves don't get tattoos, it's because when we go through our changes, it distorts." Blaine went on to explain, as Elizabeth closed in on herself, folding her hands around over and over each other.

"But it's a magic-"

"And what if you were allergic to the kind of magic they use, especially when it goes underneath the skin."

"What?" She asked, obviously unaware of the risks and Blaine placed a hand against his head as he felt his temper flare again, as he turned his eyes up to the second person he was angry with.

"And you..." His voice lowered dangerously as he glared at Puck, and Sebastian and Hunter took that as their cue to take the youngest 3 upstairs, and they all but ran out of the room as Blaine continued, "I told her that she couldn't go."

Puck tried in vain not to roll his eyes, but he couldn't help it, he thought Blaine was being a little over dramatic about a tattoo.

"Will you relax, she was fine." He said in a nonchalant way, that only seemed to anger Blaine more, and that was the point that Sam seemed to realise that he and Alex were still in the room, so he guided him out too.

"You went behind my back and took her."

"Chill out-"

"No I wont chill out, Puck!" Blaine raised his voice again and Elizabeth ran out from in between them to stand behind Kurt.

"Alright, what's this really about?" Puck asked as he crossed his arms, and Blaine sighed, trying to remain in control of his temper.

"You. Defying me. Elizabeth running to you when I told her no, and you take her anyway. What gives you the right to do that?"

"The kid just wanted to have a little fun, that's all." Puck said with a shrug and Blaine narrowed his eyes again.

"I want her to be safe."

"So do I." Puck narrowed his own eyes.

"But you took her there."

"Dude she was fine, everything was ok."

Blaine threw his hands up in the air at Puck's lack of understanding why he was so angry.

"No everything is not ok, this is not ok. If I can't trust you around my kids-"

"Woah, wait a minute, I-" Puck tried to protest.

"-to enforce that when I say no, its a no. I don't want my pack going behind my back to make my children defy me, or get themselves hurt," As Puck opened his mouth again, Blaine spoke over him, continuing, "I know she's fine now, but what if she has a reaction later, and we have to take her to the hospital? And that mark on her arm is only going to distort every time she changes. And it's all your fault!"

Now Puck was becoming increasingly angry, and he uncrossed his arms, facing Blaine head on.

"If you had just explained that to her then maybe she wouldn't have got it!" He said in a raised voice, ad Blaine huffed angrily before he took a step closer.

"I don't have to explain anything to a 10 year old, when I say no, it's a goddamn no!"

Elizabeth whimpered from behind Kurt and her dad hushed her slightly.

"It's probably why she comes to me for everything, because you never tell her why." Puck shouted at him.

"She doesn't need to know why, if we don't allow it." Blaine shouted back, eyes flashing gold in anger.

"Of course she does, she's smart, she'll understand." Puck's eyes flashed bright brown back as they stared each other down.

"Don't you think I know that!" Blaine said through his clenched teeth trying to dampen the wolf's need to fight, and feeling the rush of adrenaline going through his veins.

"It doesn't seem like you understand your own daughter at all!" Puck inched a little more forward and Blaine growled at him.

"Oh really? You think you know her better than me huh?" Blaine's fangs extended and his jaw turned furry at the same time Puck's did, and Kurt knew if he didn't stop this now it would end badly.

"Maybe I do!" Puck shouted.

"Noah!" Kurt tried, but Blaine's voice overpowered him.

"She's my daughter, not yours!" He boomed, and it came out of his chest like thunder.

"Then maybe you should start treating her like she is!" Puck growled almost as loudly.

"Blaine stop-" Kurt tried again.

"Just because you haven't been able to be a father to your own daughter, don't give you the right to question my parenting skills!" Blaine yelled as his muscles shifted and Puck lowered his head, ready for the attack.

"Fuck you-"

"ENOUGH!" Kurt's alpha voice boomed over the entire room, and brought Puck, Blaine and Elizabeth all to their knees, "Puck, Blaine, go and cool off! Now!"

Puck huffed as his eyes and face went back to normal, and he brushed himself off and stalked out of the room, thunderous footsteps trailing up the stairs followed by a slamming door, but Blaine got up slowly and glared at his daughter for a while.

"And you are grounded!" He said loudly enough that it brought her to tears and she ran upstairs to her room crying, and Kurt sighed as he tried to reach out a hand to Blaine as he passed him.

"Blaine." Kurt called to him softly, but his husband's face was set in a frown as he quickly put his coat and shoes on and walked out, slamming the front door behind him.

Kurt frowned and shook his head.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that night, Blaine still hadn't come back, but he had text Kurt that he would be home soon, he needed to clear his anger out with a run. Kurt didn't blame him really, it had also pissed him off that Elizabeth and Puck both would defy them. But Kurt was now a middle person in this, Elizabeth and Puck had both been reprimanded and now it was Kurt's turn to calm everybody down again. His daughter didn't appear for dinner so Kurt took her plate with him and went in search of her.

He knocked gently on her bedroom door before pushing it open. She was laying on her bed, facing away from the door, and Kurt heard her sniffling a little.

"Sweetheart, you didn't come down for dinner," Kurt said gently and she shook her head, "well, I'm glad I brought it with me then."

"I'm not hungry dad." She said so quietly that Kurt nearly missed it, and he sighed as he placed her plate on her side cabinet and sat on her bed.

"Now sweetie, you need to eat." He told her as he ran a hand through her hair, and down her back lightly, trying to comfort her.

"I made daddy angry." She said as she sniffed again.

"Yes, you did." Kurt agreed in a solemn tone.

"And I got Uncle Puck in trouble." She said as her voice became more unstable and wobbly and Kurt wrapped an arm around her form as best he could.

"No, baby, Uncle Noah got himself in trouble." He told her, "That had nothing to do with you, even though you both got in trouble for the same thing. Noah was the adult, and he did wrong."

"I just wanted something for my friends." She said quietly as she gazed down at the wrist, covered in the patterned tattoo and Kurt turned her arm gently so he could gaze at it as well.

"It is a pretty one," Kurt agreed, "but you're daddy was right honey, once you change, it may not look the same."

"Is that really the reason why we don't get any? Not even magic ones?"

"Yeah, it's part of the reason," Kurt said as he lay down next to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her, "the other reason was, that you're so young, and changing your body image right now, is the wrong thing to do. You're 10 sweetie, you have so many years left to change, but not because of friends, because of you...just you."

She nodded as she seemed to understand what her dad was saying, and he kissed her head lightly before rolling away.

"You should eat your dinner baby." He said as he placed the plate next to her on the bed, and she rolled over to focus her wide, teary eyes on him.

"Will daddy be angry forever?" Elizabeth asked as she bit her lip, and Kurt plucked a tissue from her night stand and wiped her face.

"No, honey, I think he'll be disappointed for a while, but he can't stay mad." Kurt said as he offered her a small smile, and then got up to leave, "You should come and talk to him later. When everyone is asleep."

She nodded at him and he walked back downstairs to make sure that the others had all finished their dinners before bath time, and as he neared the bottom of the staircase, the door opened and Blaine walked in. Kurt paused and stared at him, as Blaine caught his eye and stared back, both of them unblinking for a while.

"I'm sorry." Blaine eventually said and Kurt nodded his head with a small smile.

"Our daughter wants to talk to you later." Kurt told him as he moved past him, before he paused and then placed a hand against Blaine's cheek, his husband leaning into his touch, "Come help me with bath time?"

"Of course."

After the kids had gone to bed, Kurt lay on the bed, across Blaine's lap in wolf form. Blaine was absently stroking over his side, ruffling up the fluffy white fur and then smoothing it down again, when there was a small tentative knock on the door.

"Come in." Blaine said, as Kurt grunted and rolled over so that he slouched over the bed, Blaine's hand still in his fur.

Elizabeth poked her head around the doorway and eyed Blaine nervously and Blaine frowned sadly, and put his hand out for her to come closer. She rushed over to him and sobbed into his shirt as he hugged her, Kurt watching them with warm eyes from the bed.

"It's ok, sweetheart, I'm sorry I frightened you, I love you ok?" Blaine was whispering into her hair and running his fingers through her curly hair, as she nuzzled against him.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Ssh it's ok now baby, it's over now."

Blaine sat cradling his daughter to him, soothing and whispering to her for a little while, and eventually she quieted down. Kurt had pushed his head back onto Blaine's lap and Elizabeth giggled as she stroked over his white fluffy head, and he licked her hands.

"Dada that tickles," She laughed to him, and then hugged around the big white wolf's neck, before turning back to Blaine, "I really am sorry. I'm sorry that I went against what you said, and that I made Puck take me. Please don't be mad at Uncle Puck anymore daddy, please."

"Hey, baby, it's alright," Blaine said as he took her hands, as Kurt nuzzled his face against her arm, "I'm not mad, I'm just upset that you did it anyway when me and your dad, both of us told you that you couldn't. You understand that's why you're grounded right?"

She shakily nodded her head and swallowed hard as she looked down.

Blaine looked down at her wrist.

"Maybe we should take a picture of that, because we don't know how it will look after your change." Blaine told her and she smiled up at him a little.

"Are you still mad at Uncle Puck?" She asked with her eyes cast downwards, and Kurt looked up at him with slightly narrowed ice blue eyes as he opened his mouth to reply, and he paused, changing his answer swiftly.

"No, but it doesn't mean he should have done what he done." Blaine said and Kurt lowered his head again, "You both did wrong."

Elizabeth nodded her understanding and Kurt whined as she stroked over his neck, and it caused her to giggle.

"Did you want us to read to you tonight?" Blaine asked her and she smiled at him before she shook her head, and hiding a yawn behind her hand, and Blaine chuckled before pulling her in for another hug, "I love you, princess."

"I love you too, daddy," she replied and Kurt yipped in her direction and she put a hand underneath his chin, "I love you too, dada."

"Goodnight darling, from both of us." Blaine said and grinned as Kurt licked her cheek.

"Night night." She said as she slipped from their bed and made her way back to her own room.

Kurt took up his position over Blaine's legs, and looked up at Blaine for a moment, before Blaine snuck his fingers into his neck fur and buried his face into the fur on his cheek. Blaine placed a couple of small kisses in the fur on Kurt's face, before kissing down his muzzle, ending with one small kiss on the end of his nose and then wrapping his arms around his neck to hug the big wolf close.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It wasn't the same after the fight, there was tension in the group, and once the kids had gone to school on Monday Kurt had found out why.

He had booked the day off of work, because he had wanted to speak to Puck alone. He knew he was still in his room at this time of the morning, he didn't work on Mondays anymore, but Kurt knew it was to avoid everyone else as well in the mornings, especially Blaine.

"What are you doing?" He said so sharply as he opened Puck's bedroom door that Puck jumped and dropped the pile of clothes he had in his arms and then kicked his bed frame.

"Ouch! Fuck!" Puck said as he bent to rub at his foot and then pick up the clothes, "What the fuck Kurt?"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kurt asked again as Kurt slammed the clothes down into a couple of rucksacks, and then zipped them shut.

"I'm leaving." Puck said and then he pulled out a suitcase from under the bed and began packing that with the rest of his things, and Kurt stood completely numb for a second.

"What?" He asked, his voice full of hurt, and Puck stopped.

He sat down on the bed, and paused in his packing to shake his head and look up at Kurt.

"The last couple of days has made me think...I miss Beth, that's just it. I need to go be with my family."

Kurt felt like he had been kicked in the chest at those words, and he grabbed onto the doorframe to stop himself from falling over.

"We are your family, Noah." He said quietly and Puck smiled sadly at him.

"You know what I mean...I need to, she's 16 now, she needs me to fend off the boys and stuff."

Kurt nodded slowly, still processing exactly what he was hearing, and watching Puck flicker around the room absently, until the packing slowed and Puck was unplugging things around the room.

"How long will you be gone?" Kurt asked, flicking his eyes nervously over the room, which was now devoid of anything Puck related and then back to Puck, who wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I don't know." He told him, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Kurt felt betrayed, Puck was his brother, he had been with him from the very beginning, they had been through so much grief, pain and then happiness together, and now he was just packing up and leaving. He felt hurt, and angry, like he wanted to throw things and scream until his lungs collapsed, but he just stood, numb.

"Will you be back?" He managed to choke out and Puck looked at him, their eyes connecting, mournful betrayal meeting guilty shame, and then Puck looked away again.

"...I don't know." He said quietly.

Puck's flight was that afternoon, he wanted to leave before the kids got home, because the way that he felt about them, he knew it would be impossible to leave if they were crying for him.

He said his goodbye to Sam, who had come home for lunch, and then to Kurt, who gripped him so tightly he was afraid he would miss his flight if Kurt didn't let him go.

Kurt didn't want to let him go. But he had too.

Puck waved again once he was inside the taxi and Kurt broke down when the yellow car was out of sight, Sam sinking to the floor with him as they mourned the loss of a pack-mate, their beta and their brother all in the same day.

Blaine had been shocked when they told him, and Sebastian had shed angry tears about it. Elizabeth had slammed her bedroom door and immersed into grief, Alex and Isabella cried for him too. Justin and Bradley had no idea what was going on, but joined in with the solemn mood in the house and they were grumpy.

Hunter was the only one who didn't cry, he hadn't known Puck for very long, but he could tell that he was a very loved and important member of their pack.

Blaine apologised to Kurt that night, but Kurt told him it actually wasn't about the fight, Puck's reason was his daughter and Kurt would never try and stop him form being with her. It hurt, a lot. And it hurt all of them. Not having Puck around was different. Like something was missing.

Sebastian regained his beta role within the pack, because Sam refused to take it. Sam and Kurt were still so upset over it about 2 weeks later, Sebastian had mentioned maybe going to visit Burt in Ohio, but he told him that Sam and Kurt had refused to go.

Blaine left them to it, they had to grieve for him, he was their brother, Blaine understood, from all Kurt had told him of their past, just how close the 3 of them were, especially after Finn passed away, and now he was gone. There was a hole inside that no-one else could fill.

It would take them some time to heal. It would take the whole pack time, to move forward from this.  



	20. Chapter 20

2 years later...

"Aaaahhhhh!" Kurt screamed from the hospital bed, with the doctor between his legs urging him to keep pushing, he was sweating and crying and yelling, "Blaine, I'm never doing this for you again!"

"Kurt-" Blaine moaned from his side and tried to reach for his hand but Kurt batted it away irritably.

"From now on, you stay away from meeeaaAAAAHHHH!" With one last final pain and push, the baby was out.

Kurt slumped back onto the bed, head rolling on the pillow as he breathed deeply, he had been in labour for the past 18 hours, and he needed a break.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said excitedly as she held the little one up before placing her over to Kurt, who held his arms out tiredly for her.

"Yes, you owe me 20 bucks!" Sam exclaimed proudly with a big grin at Hunter and he groaned before forking over the money.

"I did tell you not to bet against him, babe." Sebastian whispered into his ear and he grunted in response.

Kurt looked at Blaine with tired eyes, as he held their newest daughter close, and kissed her full head of big dark curls. She looked exactly like a mini version of Blaine, even the nose.

"I'm proud of you." Blaine said as he leaned his forehead against his husband's and then kissed his cheek.

"I meant it, you know," Kurt said even as he smiled and leaned against Blaine, "no more, that's it."

"I know." Blaine said as he stared down at the baby, Kurt nuzzling against him tiredly.

After Kurt fell asleep, Blaine took the little bundle from his arms, and slowly rocked her as he walked around. She was tiny, and so beautiful. Kurt had said that she looked like Blaine but he though she looked more like his mom, she had a lot of dark curly hair on top of her head, and her tiny face was so delicate looking. Her skin was pink right now, and so soft to the touch. Her nose was Blaine's shape but tiny, and it had a slight upturn at the end, Blaine looked back over to a sleeping Kurt with a grin.

She may have many of Blaine's features, but he wouldn't doubt that more and more of Kurt would show through as she grew up. Her fingers and toes were shaped like Kurt's, but hers were tiny and more delicate.

She had so much beauty and grace...

"Grace?..." Blaine said quietly and then stared down at his tiny daughter again, smiling whilst he said, "Grace."

After Kurt had woken up later that afternoon, Blaine had told him about the name, and Kurt had agreed to it with a smile. The doctor had come in again to check on Kurt and the baby, before deeming them fit to go home, when Kurt had rested up a little more.

Kurt had decided that he needed to speak to his parents, so Blaine held the baby with him, while she was nodding off again after a feed, while Kurt spoke on the phone.

"Hey dad," Kurt said tiredly with a small smile, and Blaine could hear the exclamation on the other end of the line, and Kurt laughed, "Yeah, she's here...she's beautiful...Uhuh, yeah I'll get Sam to send a picture through...yeah of course...oh I'm ok, dad."

"She has a Hummel chin." Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Yeah...Blaine said she has a Hummel chin...yeah," Kurt laughed and turned back to Blaine, "He said at least it's a strong chin."

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed too.

"No, really dad, I'm alright...yes I promise...Hi mom...yes it wasn't that bad actually...not yet," Kurt said into the phone, as Burt handed it over to Carole, he had a kind but tired smile on his face as he listened to her, "oh I know, don't worry...yes of course...yeah. What was your mother's name?...yeah...I think we have one...Grace...I know, she's so sweet, it really suits her."

Blaine smiled as he glanced down at his sleeping daughter in his arms, and rubbed his nose in her curls, before placing a kiss on her little head.

"Grace Angela Hummel-Anderson then...yes mom I know...ok, I'll speak to you both later...Bye."

Kurt gave Blaine a big grin when he hung up and then yawned into his hand.

"Looks like we're going to have a couple of visitors this summer." Kurt told him and Blaine chuckled, before he stood and went to sit on the bed gently with Kurt.

"Yeah I was guessing that we would have," Blaine said as he handed Grace to Kurt, ho had stretched out his arms for her, "What did they think of the name?"

"Carole absolutely adored it," Kurt said and Blaine nodded, "Oh! Did Sebastian and Hunter go and relieve Elliot from babysitting yet?"

"Yes, they've just gone."

"Oh ok, I wonder how Elliot got on?" Kurt laughed as he snuggled his daughter against his chest and Blaine leaned over to place a kiss against Kurt's cheek.

"I'm sure the kids were good for him," Blaine said and Kurt hummed in agreement, "plus Elizabeth and Alex know how to handle the little ones."

"That's true."

When Kurt was officially discharged, they made their way home quickly, Kurt had been eager to get back home.

Blaine had walked through the front door first, and all of the kids had run to him. Question after question being fired at him as he dropped a couple of bags inside the door, and he hushed them as he turned to help Kurt through the doorway, his husband holding onto the baby. And the kids' eyes all lit up at the sight of their new sister.

"Can I hold her dad, please?" Elizabeth said, followed by the rest of them asking the same thing, and Blaine laughed.

"Let's get into the lounge and sit down first huh?" He told them as he guided Kurt through, and all the kids ran back inside to wait for Kurt to settle down onto the couch.

"Ok, who wants first cuddle?" Blaine asked and everyone put their hand up, before Kurt told them that maybe it was much more fair for it to go in age, so Elizabeth was first.

She sat next to Kurt with a big grin on her face, as her father handed her the tiny baby. She started cooing at her as she wriggled in her arms, and Alex and Isabella sat around her doing the same.

Kurt watched them with a smile, as Bradley crawled onto his lap for a hug.

"Careful buddy," Blaine told his youngest son, "Dada's stomach is very sore."

"Why?" Bradley asked as he looked at Kurt, and Kurt smiled at him and pulled him close.

"Because your sister had to come out of there, and now that it's empty inside, it hurts a little." Kurt tried to explain as simply as he could, and Bradley looked at his stomach before giving Kurt a smile.

"Is there going to be another baby in there soon?" Isabella said as she poked Kurt's stomach gently and Kurt and Blaine both laughed.

"Oh I think we should focus on Grace for now, don't you sweetheart?" Blaine said to her as he leaned in a placed a kiss to her head.

"Is it my turn yet?" Alex asked as he watched Elizabeth cradling the baby, and Kurt nodded towards them to switch, as Blaine lifted the baby out of Elizabeth's arms to give her to Alex, "She's really little."

"She is." Blaine agreed with his son, as he watched him hold her gently, "Babies grow up fast though, she won't be that small for very long."

"Yeah, but I'm glad she's little now."

After all of the children had held her, she started getting a little fussy and uncomfortable so Blaine went to get her tiny basket from upstairs, so that she could settle down in it, while Kurt fed her again quickly, to calm her down again.

Once she was settled in her basket, everyone relaxed in the lounge, talking or watching television, the older kids all playing a game together. Elizabeth was 12 now, and quite the little woman, Alex was 9 and so sweet and caring, Isabella could be a right little diva when she wanted to be at 7, Justin was 5 and he was the messy one, Bradley at 4 years old now, was the one who kept his older brother in line.

Kurt couldn't believe that he and Blaine had done it again. Another baby.

But as he watched over his family, all sitting together and having fun and playing and talking, whilst the baby snoozed away in her basket next to Blaine, he couldn't imagine being any happier than right now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bradley was starting school this year, everything had gone by so quickly that Kurt couldn't believe it. September was here already, and Grace was 3 months old. Everything was all go, go, go.

He had a lot of things to get ready for school, books, pencils, pens, folders, bags, shoes, clothes.

When it came time for Bradley to start, he had managed to be able to grab everything he could, and made lunches for everybody on their first day back, waving off Elizabeth and Alex as they got on their bus, and then Isabella, Justin and Bradley, as Blaine was driving them before work.

"Have a great first day," Kurt whispered to his youngest as he strapped him into the car, "If anyone is mean or naughty to you, please tell the teacher ok?"

"Ok, dada!" Bradley said with a huge excited smile, and Kurt kissed his head.

"I love you all," he called out to all of them as he shut the door, "Bye honey." He said as Blaine rolled down the window, stealing a quick kiss goodbye before they all waved and left.

Kurt sighed as he turned to walk back inside.

It was just him and Grace now. He wasn't due to go back to work again for another 2 months, just in time for the Christmas show. But he had been sending in designs and patterns for his team to mull over. Melissa had also had him send her pictures of all of his children now, she wanted to place the pictures on his desk for him for when he went back in. She was a great asset to him, and she had learned so much over the years, just like Blaine with his assistant manager.

Both of their companies were doing a lot better now, becoming more and more famous every year. Kurt had so many celebrity clients now that sometimes he had to stop and pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. And Blaine had made a few famous singers out of his studio too, signed with a few best selling artists and albums.

It wasn't a competition, but Kurt knew that Blaine's name was a lot more well known than his own. He was extremely proud of what his husband had achieved, and he respected him. They also made a lot of money, and Kurt had the house remodeled for more room, and decorated again this summer.

So now, Elizabeth, Alex and Isabella had their own rooms, Justin and Bradley were still sharing, and then there was the nursery for Grace. Their house now held 9 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, with 2 en-suites, a downstairs bathroom, and laundry, the kitchen had been extended a little too.

It was a comfortable house for the whole family now. And Puck's room was still empty in case he decided to return. He kept in contact with everyone over the last couple of years, it hadn't been the same since he left, but they had gotten used to him not being around.

Grace gurgled at him from her little chair, which pulled him out of his thoughts and he smiled at her across the kitchen, she was playing with a wooden spoon, slobbering over it as Kurt made lunch for himself.

He walked across and cupped her face in his hands, placing a kiss on her cute little nose. In the last 3 months, her features really hadn't changed much, she was still delicate looking, and Kurt said she still looked like a miniature version of Blaine, it was only her curls that had grown, and now surrounded her like a dark jungle on top of her tiny head. Her nose was a little upturned at the end, but it was still the shape of Blaine's, and Blaine would blush every time Kurt called her beautiful like her daddy.

Don't soak that spoon in saliva, little miss," Kurt said to her and she giggled at him, "because I need that to stir with."

She gurgled at him again, as he tried to take the spoon from her, and he snatched her up out of her seat.

"Oh, so dada isn't allowed it huh? Is that right?" He laughed as she did when he picked her up above him, before nuzzling his nose into her tummy, listening to her tiny giggle.

A deep laugh came from the doorway and Kurt turned quickly.

"Oh hey," Kurt said to Blaine as his husband stood watching them from the doorway, "I thought you were at work?"

"I was," Blaine said as he stepped forward, and scooping his daughter from Kurt, and she giggled again, "But I suddenly remembered that I forgot something."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine sat Grace back into her little chair near the other counter.

"What did you forget?" Kurt asked and Blaine stepped towards him.

"This."

Blaine grabbed and dipped Kurt as he smashed their mouths together, pushing him up against the side of the counter, opposite where Grace was sitting, and pushing Kurt down onto it until he was nearly laying down. Kurt gasped as his back hit the counter and Blaine used his momentary surprise to slip his tongue into his mouth, moaning when Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. Blaine brought one hand underneath one of Kurt's thighs, bringing it up and wrapping it around his waist as he grinded against him.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered as he released his mouth, "baby, Grace is watching us."

"I know." Blaine laughed, "I only wanted to kiss you anyway."

"Is that all?" Kurt asked with a grin and Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist, embracing Kurt tightly.

"Yes for now," Blaine said against Kurt's temple, before placing a few soft kisses on the side of his face, "maybe more later?"

"Are you asking or telling me?" Kurt teased his husband lightly while tugging a little on his tie.

"What would you prefer?" Blaine asked with a cheeky grin as his eyes turned a little dark.

Kurt shrugged and gave him a smirk.

"Ok," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt closer, so that their noses were almost touching, and growled a little in his chest, "I am going to ravish you later. Force you down into the bed and fuck you so hard, you'll feel it for at least a week."

Kurt shivered as Blaine pulled away, and his husband smirked at the reaction.

"Better?"

"Mhm better."

Blaine pulled him in to kiss him again, both of them moaning into each other's mouths as Grace gurgled at them from across the kitchen. Kurt laughed as he pulled back again.

"So are you here for lunch or are you staying?" Kurt asked him as Blaine went to pick Grace up again as he finished making his lunch.

"How about, I take you and Grace here out for lunch?" Blaine asked and Kurt's eyes lit up, but then he frowned as he looked down at the lunch he just made, "Oh don't worry about that, wrap it up, I'm sure someone will eat it later."

"Ok." Kurt nodded and wrapped up the lunch and placed it on the shelf in the refrigerator and then they both headed out to get their coats on.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Work was magical, there were fairy lights and decorations everywhere. It was December, and it was a little hectic around the office, but so far the work was getting finished quickly, in time for the Christmas fashion show, which was happening in a couple of weeks. Kurt had to be present for that one, so the whole pack was invited along. All the children were excited to be going this year, it would fall over Elizabeth and Alex's birthdays but they were both bringing a friend with them.

Elizabeth had a new bestfriend, Riley, and Alex's best friend Max was coming along.

Kurt's stress level remained lower than he expected, and about a week before the show everything was complete and ready to go.

All of the models had been booked, the venue itself was already fully booked out, the seats all filling out fast, and Kurt's old boss Julia had been in touch for seat herself, which he was glad to reserve for her.

He was going over some last minute paperwork, a few forms that needed going over, and a few more conditions that needed to be met, and some final designs needed to be written off.

The show was now about 72 hours away, and Kurt had spent the past 3 hours going over every last minute detail and working out last minute seating plans and music, he had been sitting at the desk in Grace's nursery for a while, Blaine had got the others into bed that night, before he came in and found him.

"Baby, are you coming to bed?" Blaine asked as he sat down next to him, and Kurt glanced up at him quickly from the papers in front of him and gave him a quick smile.

"Yes, very soon, it's just this last sheet to go over." He said and Blaine nodded as he placed an elbow on the desk and leaned his head against his hand, waiting. "Sorry honey, I know I've been a little absent tonight."

"It's ok, I understand."

"How did they go off to sleep, any problems?"

"Isabella wanted to talk...again, and Bradley wanted to sing about 5 different songs." Blaine explained as Kurt laughed a little.

"At least you know who's going to be your little prodigy." Kurt said and they shared a grin.

Blaine had been waiting for a singer to pop up from their family, and it seemed to be Bradley. But being 4 years old, they wouldn't pressure it, he liked it at the moment, but that could soon change.

"Aren't you done yet?" Blaine said impatiently after another 10 minutes and Kurt smiled a little as he kept reading.

"Last page." Kurt said as he focused on a little paragraph, but Blaine had lost patience and stood up, gripping Kurt's waist and spinning him around in his chair, pulling him up by his arms and placing a hand around his waist, before throwing him over his shoulder as Kurt squeaked indignantly.

"Blaine!"

"You can read that last page tomorrow," Blaine said as he carried Kurt from the room, and giving his husband a swift slap on the ass, and Kurt squeaked again, "but now, this is my time with you."

Kurt laughed all the way to their bedroom, Blaine kicking the door open and depositing Kurt on the bed roughly, before climbing on top of him.

"So, what made you go all King Kong on me?"

"I think that my intentions were clear enough." Blaine said and Kurt chuckled as he pulled him down to crush their lips together.

Blaine pinned him down underneath him, pulling his wrists together up above his head, and held them there as his other hand travelled down Kurt's chest and abdomen.

"Don't..." Kurt said as he tensed up slightly, and Blaine pulled back slightly.

"Kurt, your stomach is fine," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt's shirt up to reveal the piece of skin that Kurt didn't like at the moment, "trust me, you're sexy."

"I don't feel like it."

Blaine forced Kurt's wrists into the bed further as he bent his head down to lick across Kurt's abdomen. Kurt was wriggling uncomfortably but he wasn't stopping him, he had been self conscious about his stomach for a while. He wasn't as young and springy as he used to be and his body was taking a little longer to go back to pre-baby weight. There wasn't anything wrong with him though, it wasn't even a full tummy, there was only a tiny bit of belly left anyway, and Grace wasn't even 6 months old yet.

"Kurt, you're beautiful..."Blaine said as he placed kisses around his stomach, nudging the shirt out of the way, "you're amazing..." Another kiss, "you're graceful...you're incredibly intelligent...sexy...and you're mine."

As Blaine growled the last part out, Kurt shivered and moaned as Blaine's teeth grazed along his abdominal muscles. Blaine flicked his tongue out into Kurt's belly button and swirled it around and then down to the hem of his sleep pants.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered as he panted and Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's wrists to pull the pants down, so that he could continue the path down with his tongue.

Kurt writhed and gasped as he licked around his erection, and then licking a strip up the underside of it, all the way from base to tip, before sucking on the head and tasting the little bead of pre-come that had collected there.

"And you're delicious." Blaine said carnally as his eyes flashed gold and he ripped Kurt's sleep pants down and off of his legs swiftly, before picking up his thighs and lifting so that he held Kurt's legs in the air.

There was no need anymore to be self conscious, especially when you're incredibly horny and amazing husband had his tongue inside you.

Blaine worked him open quickly, knowing that Kurt had already been close with all of the teasing, they hadn't been together like this for a while, and Blaine was already on the edge himself, it would have to be quick tonight.

Kurt was groaning under him, so he pulled away and searched in the drawer quickly for a condom and lube, quickly tearing open the little packet with his teeth and fumbling to roll it on himself, glaring lightly at Kurt as his husband laughed at him in his haste.

Covering his erection in lube and then three of his fingers, he leaned back down to kiss Kurt, cutting off his laughter. Blaine shoved two fingers inside Kurt straight away, Kurt moaning and arching his back at the sensation of being stretched. Blaine never slowed his progress and after 3 fingers were easy to push inside, he pulled them away and quickly slid into Kurt, also ignoring the small hiss of discomfort from his mate.

Kurt gripped his hair and smashed their mouths back to together, as they started frantically thrusting against each other, Blaine inside him and Kurt meeting every move with a circle of his own hips.

"Blaine, th-this is going to be...ah...over p-pretty soon. Oh!" Kurt was struggling to get his words out as Blaine hammered into him, stroking over his prostate in every second thrust, making it almost impossible for coherent speech.

"Kurt...ah, ah...I'm gonna-" Blaine tried to say, but was cut off with a loud groan as his hips snapped forward, burying his cock deep inside Kurt and coming.

Blaine bit into the side of his neck as he brought a hand down to stroke him, and Kurt keened into the touch loudly.

"Oh god, oh...Blaine...I-I'm, I'm c-aaaahh!" Kurt screeched out into their room, as Blaine's hand held him as he pulsed, hot white streaks covering their chests, stomachs and Blaine's arm.

Blaine was still inside him as Kurt finished and he groaned at the squeeze of the muscles around his cock, but pulled out when it got too much, as he pulled his mouth away from Kurt's neck, licking softly over the mark he left behind.

Blaine lay down on top of Kurt, his legs off to the side, completely spent, as Kurt's hand brushed up and down his back lightly, while he hummed into Blaine's hair.

"Honey, that was extremely quick, and very rough." Kurt said quietly and Blaine grunted in response.

They lay basking in each other for a little while, still sweaty and sticky, Blaine still hadn't removed the condom yet, but they were being lazy. After a while Kurt felt the come on his stomach drying and crusting, so he ordered Blaine off of him, and then went to run them a relaxing bath together, while Blaine smiled into the pillow that smelt like Kurt.

"Hey, sweetheart?" Blaine called out to him, waiting for Kurt to return, smiling up at him from the bed as he walked back in.

"What?"

"Have I ever told you what you smell like?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head, a curious eyebrow raised, "I remember you once telling me that I smell like teddy bear fluff, trees, dirt and coffee."

"Don't forget warm cookies." Kurt added and Blaine nodded with a laugh.

"Do you want to know what you smell like to me?" Blaine asked and Kurt stared at him a little nervously before he smiled and shrugged, "It's kind of electric, like when you can smell a storm coming, and like rainwater too, there is a little bit of perfume, lavender and vanilla, that's your carrier smell, and the rest is like grassy fields, and muddy puddles."

"So I smell like somebody playing in the mud, in a storm, wearing perfume?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow but their was a hint of playfulness in his eyes and Blaine laughed.

"Maybe, but it's all you and it's amazing." Blaine said as he crawled closer and nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck, "And when you get angry or dominant, it crackles like electricity, it's such a turn on."

"Blaine, we just had sex." Kurt said as he tried batting him away with a laugh.

"And now we're going to have bath sex." Blaine said cheekily as he gripped Kurt by the waist and pulled him into the bathroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt was getting a little stressed, the show was running right now, and there had already been a couple of mishaps with music and shoes.

Melissa and Kurt were frantically trying to sort out another pair of gold high heels to go with a certain dress, another model had taken the wrong ones, it went well wither dress though, out on the catwalk, so Kurt wasn't too bothered, but now it threw a spanner in the works.

And now he was starting to get a stress headache.

"Can't we just use the same shoes?" Melissa asked after they had scoured through their whole collection, "Or a different bag and shoes, so that they matched?"

"Melissa." Kurt warned her, and she rolled her eyes and carried on looking.

"Hey, Kurt." A voice came from behind him, and he spun around, smiling widely at Julia.

"Oh my god, hi!" They hugged, and she smiled up at him.

"Wow, look at you, you look great!" She gushed at him and he smiled widely at her, "But you look stressed, everything ok?"

He explained the situation to her, before she grinned at him and pointed to her feet. She had on the most gorgeous golden high heeled shoes that he had ever seen.

"Oh my gosh, please tell they're a size 6."

"They are."

"Can I-"

She toed them off before handing them to him, with a smile of her own, and he hugged her before throwing the shoes to Melissa, who caught them easily.

"Julia, you're my fairy godmother."

"Oh you flatterer." She nudged his shoulder and blushed as she stood next to him as Melissa took the shoes down towards the tiny dressing room, "So I saw your family out there, and oh my god Kurt, 6 children?"

"I know," Kurt smiled proudly as she laughed, "But I'm done, that's enough for me."

"I'll say," She quipped, "and they're all so gorgeous."

"Thank you."

After the show was over, all the models stepped onto the catwalk together, and made a space for Kurt as he stepped out in the middle of them all, blowing kisses to all of them as the audience applauded him.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight, especially as it's so close to Christmas, and I know that a lot of you are waiting to get drunk at the after party," He paused with a grin as everyone laughed, and someone near the back whooped, "again, I want to thank my fabulous team for working their butts off to make this happen, especially while I have been absent over the past 6 months, and all the models, for their brilliant show, aren't they gorgeous, let's give them applause," he paused again as he clapped with the audience for his models, "and finally for my gorgeous husband and family, who have been incredibly patient over this stressful time, thank you, I love you all."

After all the formalities were out of the way, he walked over to his family, and Elizabeth and Alex ran and gave him a big hug, and he laughed as Blaine handed him little Grace, who also had a big smile on her face for her dada.

"You were amazing, and those clothes were gorgeous." Blaine said with an incredibly proud look on his face, that it made Kurt blush, and as the other kids ran off to play and raid the food table, he smiled back at his husband and gave him a kiss.

"Excuse me, Mr Hummel-Anderson?" a voice said from behind him and Kurt spun around.

"Oh my gosh, Mr Pinault," Kurt exclaimed as he handed Grace back to Blaine, taking the outstretched hand in front of him, "Such a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, call me Francois, please," the CEO of Kering said regally and Kurt all but melted into a puddle, "quite the show you had here Kurt, if I can pull you away from your husband, I would like to talk to you."

"Go ahead," Blaine told Kurt and he turned around with Grace, "I'll go keep an eye on the others."

"Right this way then, sir." Kurt lead Francois Pinault over to a table nearest to them. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, we would like to represent your company Kurt."

"Excuse me?"

"We have been watching your fashion comings and goings for quite a while, and we believe you have something special here, as the CEO of Kering, I offer a contract to merge your company into my own."

"But my company is nothing like Gucci or Alexander McQu-"

"I know, we were looking for something fresh, something that really inspires the fashion world, and your particular talent is quite extraordinary." the man continued and Kurt clamped his mouth shut, trying to hold in his excitement, "So shall we talk money?"

"Absolutely." Kurt grinned and they spoke about the business and after at least 25 minutes of going over as many conditions as Kurt deemed fit, Francois and he shook hands and then parted ways with kind smiles.

Blaine found Kurt at the table, still sitting stunned with a big smile on his face, and he asked what was up.

"I just made a deal with the CEO of Kering, and he wants to buy out a few shares of my company and make it a multi-billion dollar business." Kurt reiterated and Blaine lost his breath as he sat in the chair next to him, both of them sitting stunned.

"Wow."

"Yeah wow," Kurt repeated, "Oh my god...Oh my god...OH MY GOD!" Kurt leaped up and began spinning around and then he laughed loudly, and Blaine watched his husband acting so giddy, with a small smile on his face while Grace laughed at him.

"I'm going to be a famous designer," Kurt said as he sat again and faced Blaine, "Is this really happening to me?"

"Oh yes honey, it's happening." Blaine told him with a big grin of his own, and then they both laughed with joy, and Kurt lifted Grace into the air as she giggled.

"I'm finally getting my dream." Kurt said quietly as Blaine scooted a little closer, and they both turned and watched as everyone around them was partying and talking and having a great time, especially the kids.

Blaine leaned over to place a sweet kiss on his cheek, and then whispered in his ear.

"And you deserve every bit of it." 


	21. Chapter 21

Kurt was sitting on the couch, watching Elizabeth, Alex and Isabella running around the backyard with Blaine and Sam. Sebastian and Hunter had gone out, and Justin and Bradley were laying on the floor playing with cars and trains, while Grace, who was 8 months old now, slept soundly on Kurt's chest.

Blaine, Sam and the older kids were all in wolf form, playing and running around the yard, yipping excitedly and tackling each other. It was Isabella's second change, and she enjoyed it.

She was a little smaller than the others, but she could give as good as she got. Kurt had chuckled a few times when she had bowled Alex over. Blaine was jumping over all of them as they tried to catch him. Elizabeth's fur was as dark as her father's, Alex's fur was a light grey colour, and he had some dark marks down his legs and on his tail, Isabella was a light brown, with a white belly and a light coloured face.

They were all beautiful.

Elizabeth was 13 now, so she was a little bit bigger and lankier than her brother and sister, easily out running them with her longer legs. Sam was rolling around on the grass, and Isabella took the opportunity to jump on him, and he let her bite at his neck fur and lay on him.

Blaine had slowed to let Alex and Elizabeth catch him, and now they were trying and failing to tug him down onto the grass. Elizabeth was pulling on his neck fur and Alex had one ear within his teeth, but Blaine stood straight and refused to budge.

Kurt laughed as Sam got up to help them and he collided with Blaine and they all fell to the floor, growling playfully. Kurt laughed again, startling Grace a little as she slept, as Blaine lay on the grass with Sam sitting on him and Alex and Elizabeth bouncing over him.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and nobody had anywhere they needed to be, which was why Blaine decided to have a romp in the yard with the kids. Kurt had to stay with the youngest 3, but Sam joined them excitedly.

Blaine managed to somehow squeeze himself out from under the others and ran around the grass again, stopping by the door to look at Kurt inside, and he waved at his husband before he bounded off again, with little Isabella trying to catch his tail.

"Dad, can we have a snack?" Justin asked from the floor, as he and Bradley looked up at Kurt.

"Ok," Kurt said as he sat up and placed Grace on the couch, placing a cushion behind her so she didn't roll off, "I'll make something. Can you go and tell daddy that it's lunch time?"

Justin and Bradley got up from the floor and went out into the yard, calling for Blaine, who came bounding over as Kurt chuckled and walked through to the kitchen.

Grace woke up as Blaine, Sam and the kids all changed back, excited chatter around the lounge disturbing her, and she groggily sat up rubbing her eyes. Blaine scooped her into his arms, as Kurt came through with sandwiches and drinks for everyone.

The doorbell rang as everyone was eating and Kurt got up to answer it, leaving Blaine to wipe the mess off of Grace's face, she had got her lunch all over her. He chuckled as he left, Blaine exclaiming "ew, sticky" as he wiped her mouth off of all the jelly.

There was a big silhouette outside the glass of the front door, and Kurt raised a curious eyebrow at who it could be, and he shrugged as he opened it.

The man standing at the door, grinned at him as his eyes and mouth opened wide in shock.

"Noah!" Kurt exclaimed loudly as he launched himself at his friend, who caught him easily and laughed as spun him around.

"Hey, Kurt," He said as he placed Kurt's feet back on the floor, and Kurt ushered him through.

"Sam!" Kurt called excitedly and Sam quickly appeared around the lounge door, and then he grinned broadly as he ran and collide with Puck, both of them falling to the floor.

Blaine and the kids had walked into the hall, wondering what was happening, and as soon as they saw their Uncle Puck, they all ran and jumped into the pile too. Kurt took Grace from Blaine, as he and Sam helped haul Puck up off of the floor, and Blaine grinned as he pulled Puck into a hug too.

"We missed you, man," Blaine said as Sam had his arms around Puck still, and Elizabeth clung onto Puck's side, "How was L.A?"

"Hot." He laughed and then greeted all of the kids around him one at a time, exclaiming how big they had all gotten, and kissed the top of Elizabeth's head as she started crying, "Aww, princess don't cry, it's ok."

"Are you back for good?" Kurt asked and Puck nodded as he looked at Grace, who was eyeing him curiously from where she sat on Kurt's hip.

"And who is this?" He said as he brought a hand up to take one of Grace's hands, and she smiled at him shyly, "Hey beautiful."

"This is Grace, say 'Hi' sweetie." Kurt said as he gave her a cue, and she waved, then hid her face into Kurt's neck, while everyone laughed.

Puck was dragged into the lounge by the kids, all of them talking to him excitedly about what had been happening, Grace stayed attached to Kurt or Blaine, she was still a little curious of the stranger that her brothers and sisters were fawning over. Elizabeth seemed ecstatic that her favourite uncle was back, and Alex was telling him about the baseball team he was part of at school, but he wanted to join the football team when he started high school and Puck high fived him for that.

Isabella had sat on Puck's lap and refused to budge for the rest of the afternoon, even when Kurt had started to make dinner, she was still sitting on him.

"So I hear that you had your change, how was it?" Puck asked her, and she grinned at him.

"It was brilliant, daddy had to help me and it hurt a little, but I did it again today, but it didn't hurt as much." She explained to him.

"Yeah we had Sam's help to tackle daddy to the floor," Elizabeth said with a big grin of her own, and Puck laughed, "will you change with us next time, Uncle Puck?"

"Of course I will."

Sam helped Kurt make dinner, and just as everyone had sat down to eat, Sebastian and Hunter walked in. Their initial reaction was to stop and stare, but then Sebastian yelled and launched himself at Puck, and Puck laughed as he spun him around like he did Kurt.

Sebastian also planted a kiss right on Puck's lips, and he screeched about it indignantly as he wiped it off, Sebastian laughing at him.

"Come on, man, really?" Puck said to him and he shrugged.

"Well next time, you know what you'll get when you leave." Sebastian drawled sarcastically, with a plastered on smirk, and Puck whacked him in the arm as he laughed.

Puck greeted Hunter with a hug too, and then everyone settled around the table.

Puck told everyone about his time out in L.A, he had been sleeping on Mercedes couch for the better part of the last year, and talking about how much time he had spent with his daughter.

"How is Beth?" Kurt asked.

"She's good, yeah, she just left for college, UCLA," Puck said with a proud smile on his face, "She was so excited when she got her letter of acceptance."

"Aww everyone is growing up too fast," Kurt said as watched his kids around the table chatting, "I wish we could sometimes just keep them little."

"Yeah me too." Puck agreed, before Sam asked a question about work, and the conversation split into work and kids.

Later that evening, Puck was the one that the kids wanted to read them to sleep, so he relented and followed everyone upstairs, throwing his bags into his room on the way. He helped Kurt tuck Justin and Bradley in, and after a story, he made his way through the rest, coming to a stop in Elizabeth's room.

"Hey, princess."

"Hi." She said from her vanity, sitting and brushing her hair in front of her mirror.

"So, do your parents still read to you, or are you too big for that now?" He asked as he sat on her bed and she scrambled to put her hairbrush away and climb under her covers.

"No, I like reading stories still."

"Well ok then." He said as he picked up a book from her side table, and opened it.

After Elizabeth had fallen asleep he kissed her forehead and made his way out quietly, spotting Blaine and Kurt coming out of the nursery, having just put Grace down.

"Hey." He said as they both smiled at him, before Blaine went ahead downstairs, "So another baby, how are you doing with that?"

"It's hard, but we're managing." Kurt said as they walked down the stairs together, "Bradley is at school now, so for the most part, it's just Grace at home, it's a little easier."

"They're all so grown up now," Puck said as he shook his head with a small smile on his lips, "I've missed a lot."

"Well, you're here now, that's all that matters to them." Kurt said giving him a kind smile and wrapping a hand around his, and Puck smiled back.

"Yeah."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

With Puck back in the house, it seemed like everyone's mood got a little brighter than it already was, the children all spent as much time with him as they could, just in case he disappeared again.

But Puck assured everyone he was here to stay now, he wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

Sebastian and Hunter started spending long weekends away together, and less time around the house. Kurt knew that eventually they would find their own place to go, being mates they wanted to be their own family, just like he and Blaine had.

Kurt couldn't begrudge them that, Sebastian had been with them for the past 15 nearly 16 years, and Kurt knew that it wouldn't last forever. Bradley's 5th birthday and Justin's 6th had come around very quickly, the boys wanting to spend their time having a Nerf gun war in the yard for Bradley's and then they had a big pool party with friends from school for Justin's.

Kurt couldn't believe how fast his children were growing up, and it was summertime already and getting close to Grace's 1st birthday.

"How is it that, in the last year, everything has changed so much?" Kurt asked Blaine as he watched the kids and Puck and Sam playing around in the yard, water guns and the paddling pool out, Grace had also warmed up to Puck, and allowed him to take her outside and play around in the sunshine.

"I know, everything is just crazy right now." Blaine replied as he laughed at Alex pelting Sam with a water bomb.

"I mean, I know with Grace coming along that everything has been mad around here, but things are changing so much right now," Kurt went on to explain, as he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, "We have a teenage daughter Blaine, are we really that old?"

"Kurt," Blaine said with a laugh, "We're not old, sweetheart."

"My back disagrees with that comment." Kurt said sarcastically before Blaine rolled them over and pinned him down on the couch.

"We, my love, are not old, come on we're only 38," Blaine said as he licked a stripe up the side of Kurt's neck, his husband chuckling and squirming underneath him, "Do I have to remind you?"

"No, you really don't," Kurt said as he pushed against Blaine's chest until they both sat up again, "Ok, so maybe we're not that old, but still, we're not young."

"And what defines young and old?"

"Age?"

"Nope, it's always to do with the way you feel, and I feel young," Kurt snorted as Blaine leaned back in to him, inspecting his face and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, "and you look young."

"How young?" Kurt asked with a smirk, as he leaned away from Blaine, planting his thighs over Blaine's legs, and Blaine smirked back at him.

"Like I'm about to steal your virtue." Blaine said as he began running his hands over the top of Kurt's thighs, feeling the lean muscles shiver underneath his touch.

"You stole that long ago." Kurt said with a wave of his hand and Blaine laughed.

"I didn't steal anything, you gave it willingly."

"Well, that's true." Kurt shrugged, agreeing with a chuckle from Blaine.

Just as Blaine leaned in to kiss him senseless, Kurt's lips opening slightly in anticipation, Sebastian burst into the room, hair wild and eyes wide with a big happy grin on his face.

"Blaine, Kurt!" He said excitedly as he showed them his hand, which in the middle sat a ring, "Hunter proposed to me!"

"Oh my god!" Kurt said as he and Blaine disentangled their limbs and stood to congratulate him, "That's so great honey, congratulations!" He yelled excitedly as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

"Congrats man." Blaine said as he encased his friend in his arms, and Sebastian smile only broadened further.

"Thanks," Sebastian said with elation, and then his smile turned a little melancholic, and Kurt asked him what was the matter, "We have also been...looking at houses."

Kurt nodded, knowing what was coming, what he had been predicting for a while.

"Houses?" Blaine asked, and Kurt rolled his eyes at his oblivious husband.

"Yeah, we want to find our own place...for when we're married." Sebastian explained to Blaine, and Kurt watched as his husband's eyes widened.

"So, you're moving out?" Blaine asked with slightly sad looking eyes and Kurt put his hand on his back.

"Yes." Sebastian said in an equally sad tone, and Kurt pulled both of them into hug.

"Ok," Blaine said as they all squished together, "when though?"

"Not yet, we're taking our time." Sebastian told them, as he released them both.

"Ok."

Kurt left them to talk and walked outside with the others, taking Grace from Puck's grasp, and sitting down beside him on the grass.

"Hey, why the solemn face?" Puck asked as he looked over Kurt, concern growing on his features and Kurt just smiled at him sadly.

"Sebastian and Hunter are going to be moving out, I saw it coming."

"Wait, what?" Puck took a minute to think about the information and Kurt chuckled at him.

"They just got engaged." Kurt whispered and Puck's eyebrows shot upwards.

"Wow."

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, as he played around with Grace, she was plucking grass and handing it to him, "everything is changing again."

"It doesn't have to change, just because they won't be here." Puck exclaimed and Kurt turned to glance at him, "What, you don't think they'll be here for every birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year?"

"You're right," Kurt said with a big smile, "Just because they won't be here, doesn't mean we'll never see them."

"Exactly."

It happened sooner than anyone could have expected though, Sebastian and Hunter had found a place, on the other side of the city, and before everyone knew it, it was time to say goodbye.

It was early November, and Sebastian was going through everything and making sure that they hadn't forgotten anything, when Kurt approached him. The kids were still at school, Justin and Bradley had had to be pried off of them both this morning, they had cried and screamed and yelled as Blaine and Sam took them to school.

"Need any help?" He asked as Sebastian flitted around the room, trying to locate different things on his list.

"Nope, I'm good." Sebastian said without stopping and continued checking things off, Kurt smiled as he watched him.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know."

Sebastian paused then and looked up, and Kurt finally saw why Sebastian had refused help to begin with, he had been crying. His eyes were red rimmed and wet, and his cheeks were stained with dried tears, and he stopped and stood straight, wiping them onto his sleeve before throwing Kurt an awkward smile.

"I'll miss you too," He said and Kurt rushed to take him into his arms, "A lot."

"I know," Kurt whispered into his shoulder as they held each other tightly, "It's going to be weird here without you."

"Yeah, all your lives will be so empty without me." Sebastian said sarcastically, covering up the hurt and Kurt laughed with him, before they both burst into tears and sobbed against each other.

"Hey." came a quiet voice from the door, and Kurt released Sebastian so that Blaine could say goodbye, and he gave Sebastian a lingering kiss on the cheek before smiling one last time and backing out of the room.

Sebastian and Blaine just stared at each other awkwardly for a while, until Sebastian sighed and turned to sit down on the bed.

Blaine smiled crookedly and sat next to him.

"You realise we've spent the last 22 years together." Blaine said and Sebastian nodded with a hum.

"And at least 20 of those living together."

"Yeah."

Sebastian snagged Blaine's hand as the tears came back and he tried to choke back the sobs, but as Blaine let out his own shuddering breath sebastian lost and he cried loudly.

Blaine grabbed him roughly into his arms, puuling him against his chest, burying their faces against each others' necks, and clinging on as they sobbed.

"I love you, Blaine..."

"I love you too, Sebastian," He replied as he tried to blink the tears away. "I am really going to miss you."

"Me too."

Blaine nodded and then they released each other as they wiped their wet faces, sniffing and shaking their heads. Blaine laughed at him and then Sebastian snorted and they were both cackling with laughter.

They both stood up from the bed and threw their arms around eachother again, swaying from side to side a little.

"Blaine...there has always been something that I wanted to know," Sebastian said as he released his friend but still held him at arms length and Blaine tilted his head, "can I try something quickly?"

"Sure." Blaine said as he gave his best friend and huge smile and Sebastian returned it.

"Can you close your eyes?" He asked with a nervous little grin and Blaine raised a curious eyebrow before he shut his eyes, "I hope Kurt doesn't kick my ass for this."

"For wha-mmph."

Blaine's question was cut off as Sebastian's lips hit his, and Blaine raised an eyebrow, but his eyes remained shut as he let Sebastian kiss him.

After about 10 seconds Blaine decided to kiss back, moving their lips against each other slowly, both of their cheeks still wet from crying.

Sebastian pulled away slowly, breathing out a sigh and leaning his forehead on Blaine's, before laughing.

"Nope, didn't do a thing for me Anderson." He quipped and Blaine chuckled with him as their eyes met.

"Fuck you Smythe." Blaine said as he pushed away from him, smacking him on the chest.

"I think I'll leave that to Kurt." Sebastian said with a wink and a smirk, and Blaine laughed again, "But seriously, I am gonna miss you."

"Yeah me too." Blaine responded adding a smile, "Thanksgiving is in a couple of weeks and you better be there."

"We will be."

"Good...listen I've got to go to work now, but let us know when you're settled and we'll stop by." Blaine said and Sebastian nodded with a grin.

"Ok."

"Right, well I'll see you later then." With one last hug, they backed away from each other and Blaine turned to leave the room as Sebastian turned back to his checklist.

As Blaine walked out of the room, Kurt was standing outside the door, leaning against the wall, and when Blaine stepped out, his eyes shot up to him, as a small smile appeared on his face. Blaine winced a little.

"Kurt I-"

"I know, it's ok," Kurt cut him off, placing his hands on Blaine's cheeks, and placing his own kiss against his lips, "He has always wondered."

"Did you hear?" Blaine asked as he raised an eyebrow and Kurt shook his head with a small secretive grin.

"I didn't have too, he told me years ago." He told Blaine, and his husband's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Really?"

"Don't look so surprised, he's your best friend...he's also a gay man, can you really blame him?" Kurt said with a smirk and Blaine smiled and tugged him closer.

"I guess not," He said placing his own lingering kiss on his mate's lips, "I have to go to work though."

"I know, go." Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed him again quickly before turning to the stairs, "I love you."

"I love you too." He heard as the front door opened and close, and he smiled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

With Sebastian and Hunter not around, the house dynamics seemed to go a little haywire, Puck took Beta position again, but it was different because no-one really fought him for it, and it felt like it was a moot point.

Things settled down just before Thanksgiving, and they had a surprise visit the day before. Kurt had opened the door, with Grace on his hip, to meet the delighted faces of his parents.

"Dad!" He exclaimed as Carole took Grace from his arms and hugged her close, while his dad pulled him into his own arms, "What are you doing here?"

"What? Your old man not invited to Thanksgiving anymore," Burt teased him as he walked inside, Carole giggling as she followed. "So where are my favourite kids!"

His dad called out pretty loudly, and there was thunderous footsteps from all over the house, Elizabeth and Alex flying down the stairs, and Isabella, Justin and Bradley running in from the lounge.

"There they are!" he exclaimed loudly as they all shouted "Grandpa!" at the same time.

"Burt?!" Blaine yelled with a smile as he followed behind the little ones, and then Sam and Puck came into view.

"Puckerman! you're back huh?" Burt said as his grandchildren surrounded him, and leaned over to grasp Puck's hand.

"Yep, I'm back!"

"How's the daughter?"

"Gone to college now."

"Already, wow that makes me feel old now." He said and everyone chuckled, while there was another knock on the door, and Kurt pulled it open again.

"Here comes the fun!" Sebastian said loudly and Justin and Bradley ran to greet him and Hunter, the latter picking them both up underneath his arms and spinning them around, before passing them off to his fiancé, who laughed.

The chatter was explosive, and the noise thunderous, the laughter was loud, and the place was a mess when everyone had settled down after dinner, but Kurt loved it. It was family, and pack, and home and the children were all tuckered out, with sleepy smiles on their faces as they listened to Burt tell them stories from when Kurt was young.

Sebastian and Hunter were sitting with Justin and Bradley dozing on their laps, running their fingers through the boys' hair, Elizabeth was sitting on Puck's lap, Grace sat with Carole, fallen asleep already, Alex was laying on the mat on the floor with Sam and Isabella sat with Blaine.

Burt was telling them all about the time Kurt first tried to make Thanksgiving dinner by himself, and everything was either burnt or very undercooked, but he had worked so hard on it that Burt had to eat it with a smile on his face, and then they both spent the night throwing up.

Kurt rolled his eyes as everyone laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's not forget who can burn water," He pointed at Blaine, "and who has never made anything other than toast before," pointed at Puck, "and by the way I was 13, I got better."

"You did get better, and your meals are awesome, baby." Blaine whispered and kissed his cheek and Puck laughed at Anderson sucking up for something later, and Sebastian and Hunter literally started crying with laughter as Blaine groaned.

Kurt glared at him, through his blush, but Puck kept laughing at them until he spotted Burt's glare out of the corner of his eye.

Blaine shook off his blush and stood with Isabella in his arms, claiming that the kids needed to go to bed, so everyone who had one of them, picked them up and followed Blaine upstairs. Carole being the last one, carrying Grace carefully in her arms, which just left Sam, Kurt and Burt sitting in the lounge.

Sam got up to go to the toilet, and Burt turned to Kurt.

"Pretty great family you got here, kiddo." He said and Kurt nodded and smiled in agreement, "I mean it, Kurt, the kids are amazing, and Blaine? well...what can I say? Seems like he was the perfect match for you huh?"

"Yeah, he's pretty special." Kurt sighed a little dreamily, and Burt laughed.

"Looking at your life now, your own family, growing up, makes me feel old," Burt said as he eyed Kurt, and Kurt shook his head incredulously with a disbelieving laugh, "well I am old."

"You're 63, dad." Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and that's old." Burt laughed.

"It's not that old."

"I'm just trying to say, I'm proud of you." Burt said as he smiled widely at Kurt, and Kurt smiled back, "Me and Carole-"

"Carole and I." Kurt corrected with a smirk, but Burt ignored him.

"-we are so proud of the man you've become, I didn't think we would get to this point sometimes, with everything we've all been through...but you...you're strong, and great, and an unmoving force. I'm proud that I'm the one who raised you."

Kurt was about to respond, when Carole came in the doorway, exclaiming how she was amazed that Grace went down to sleep right away, and Kurt laughed. And as Carole sat down to talk to Burt, Blaine caught Kurt's attention over their heads and gestured for him to come out into the hall.

"Looks like Sebastian and Hunter are going, I gotta go say goodbye." Kurt said as he stood, and Burt and Carole both shouted their own goodbyes, and Sebastian poked his head back around the doorway to bid them a goodnight too.

"Don't be strangers, we expect visits ok, not just special occasions." Kurt said as he embraced Hunter first, while Blaine hugged Sebastian, and then they switched.

"Oh you can count on us, say every Friday for your amazing Chicken Alfredo?" Hunter said and Kurt rolled his eyes and shooed them out of the door, and he and Blaine watched them get into their car to go home.

"I hope they're happy out there." Blaine said as Kurt closed the door behind them.

"I'm sure they will be, honey," Kurt replied with a smile, "Besides, where else are their children supposed to grow up?"

Blaine nodded along and then paused.

"Children, what?"

"Oh Blaine, seriously," Kurt raised an eyebrow at his husband, "I swear you go through phases of smart," Blaine pouted with a glare, "of course they want to start a family, it's not going to just be them in that house forever, you know."

"But Sebastian hasn't even said anything."

"You've seen how they are with Justin and Bradley," Kurt stopped him with a hand on his arm, and turned Blaine to face him, "They want their own, I can see it in their eyes, it's exactly how we looked on our honeymoon when we decided to try."

"Mmm." Blaine smiled up at Kurt, "you still remember that huh?"

"Like it was yesterday." Kurt said with a smirk on his face and Blaine crept a little closer, backing Kurt up against the wall.

"We could reenact that first one?" Blaine said as he leaned into him, and Kurt sucked in a breath as Blaine's hard length pushed against his thigh.

"What are you doing?!"

Burt's voice made both of them jump, and they collided foreheads, making each other groan in pain.

"Dad." Kurt moaned from underneath his palm and Burt laughed from the doorway.

"Well, no more children are being made in front of my eyes." He laughed as he walked back to the lounge, leaving Kurt and Blaine with their mouths hanging open.

"I swear that man is always one step ahead of me whenever I try to initiate something," Blaine said as he frowned whilst thinking, Kurt was still rubbing his sore forehead, "Maybe he waits for the right moment, and then pounces to make it look like bad timing."

"Of course he does it on purpose, haven't you figured it out by now? We've been married for 14 years," Kurt said a little irritated and thanks to Blaine a little frustrated, "Come on, let's not give him another excuse to come out here."

Blaine just shook his head and followed him back into the lounge. 


	22. Chapter 22

He knew that their night out was going too good to be true.

Why did they think going out to a seedy dive would be a good idea, Blaine seemed to be taking it well, but as soon as Kurt realised that he had been drugged he dragged Blaine to the nearest hospital, and after having his stomach pumped, they sent him home.

It was their date night, and Blaine had decided to go for a nice meal, and that had gone really well, but Kurt hadn't wanted their night to end, so on their way home they had stopped into a club they had never been in before and had ordered drinks.

After a couple for drinks and then a lot of dancing, grinding on each other more like, Blaine had become a little sloppy, even though Kurt knew he hadn't had that much to drink. And then Blaine had started to get handsy, and his eyes had glazed over like he wasn't there.

That's when Kurt knew something was wrong. And he paid their tab and got out of there.

After a while, sitting in the taxi home, Blaine started groaning in discomfort and his body began producing a lot of heat, all stemming from his groin area.

As they got closer to home, he had been writhing around on the backseat uncomfortably, his hard cock rubbing against the zipper of his jeans, and it had him moaning. Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly aroused at the noise that Blaine had been making, and as the cab pulled up outside their house, Kurt thanked the driver and literally carried Blaine from the car and into the house.

He tried to be quiet as he carried Blaine upstairs, but Blaine's hips were still moving around and he nearly dropped him twice, stumbling down the hall to their room.

Blaine seemed to still be a little high and he was still moaning and growling, and he began pawing at Blaine.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked as he placed Blaine on their bed.

"... Not good, I want you to touch me...I can't take it anymore..." Blaine's face in great pain as his erection became rock solid and painful looking, as Kurt tugged his jeans off, it sprang free.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kurt asked a little hesitant, but his husband was adamant about it, pawing at him, as he removed his own shirt, and then growling as Kurt revealed his skin.

"Come on...please, just do it." Blaine said as his eyes rolled back and he writhed around on the bed.

"Relax honey, I'm gonna take care of everything." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine on the forehead.

Kurt then bent down to suck on one of Blaine's nipples while using another hand to stroke his painfully erect penis. Blaine arched his back and moaned loudly, his hands gripped tightly into the sheets, and he moaned as Kurt connected their mouths.

Kurt stroked harder and faster while his mouth swallowed Blaine's loud moans. Blaine kissed him back with enthusiasm and shoved his tongue so far in Kurt's mouth, that his husband could feel it in his throat, but it was hot and soon he was as hard as his husband. Blaine broke off from the kiss as he grew nearer and nearer to the verge of coming.

"Ahh.. ahh...ahh...Kurt." It wasn't long before Blaine hit his first orgasm, shooting all over both of them, and yet he was still hard, he gasped as Kurt's hand was still wrapped around him, "Oh god, Kurt I need more..."

Kurt quickly took his husband's still bobbing erection in his mouth, using his tongue to wrap around him, and strong suction to try and ease Blaine's pain a little.

Baby, ahh...just fuck me please, ugh...I need you inside me..." Tears were gathering in the corners of Blaine's eyes as he pawed and scratched at Kurt's scalp.

"But I..." Kurt was cut off before he could finish.

"Sweetheart, it's ok...Now fuck me please." Blaine said breathless and desperate, and Kurt nodded, cursing whoever had put something in his drink, and promising himself to never go to that bar again.

Kurt spread Blaine's legs for him and reached for the lube and a condom as he settled between, he poured some lube onto Blaine's hole, lube dripping down and onto the bed underneath him. Blaine jumped slightly as the cold lube reached his skin but Kurt then inserted two of his fingers quickly and slowly thrusting in and out.

"Ah...yes, baby, yes." Blaine keened in a breathless gasp.

Kurt went on to insert a third finger respectively. His fingers moved in and around, stretching Blaine's tightness and making sure there was less chance of hurting him.

"Honey, you're tight, it's not really loosening up...that fucking bar..." Kurt growled out, and Blaine just shushed him to tell him it was ok.

"Please, just do it...I want to feel you in me." Blaine said shakily, his cock still stiff and bouncing, whilst leaking pre-come onto his stomach, and Kurt forced his fingers inside him a few more times before pulling free.

"You're still tight, it hasn't stretched you at all," Kurt told him, as Blaine writhed again, "I'm not sure about this, honey, I don't want to hurt you."

"Please baby, I want you inside me..." Blaine said as he grabbed the condom from where Kurt had left it and threw it across the room, before turning a smirk to Kurt, "...and I want you to come inside me."

Kurt nodded at his husband's request and lubed his similarly hard cock, then he grabbed one of Blaine's legs and placed it on his shoulder as he leaned in, placing the head of his cock at the still tight hole.

"It might hurt, so try to relax and take me in." Kurt said worriedly and leaned in to kiss Kurt quickly as he stared into his wild, honey eyes, those eyes warmed considerably as he stared into them.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok." Blaine smiled at him, signaling he was prepared.

Kurt thrust himself into Blaine, as slowly as he could.

It was so tight, and very hot. Kurt's instinctual brain told him just to thrust into him already, but the thought of it hurting Blaine was the only thing that kept him at such a slow pace.

"Ahh!" Blaine cried out in pain, as tears ran down his cheeks, and Kurt stopped, ready to pull back but Blaine wrapped his legs around him and shook his head, "No, keep going!"

"But I'm hurting you."

"No, no, I'm ok, baby...I swear I'm ok...just don't stop...please."

Hearing that, Kurt thrust inwards slightly faster, until he was all the way in. Blaine shouted in both pain and pleasure, as he did so, the muscles around Kurt's cock tightened, incredibly.

"Ah...You're really tight, sweetheart." Kurt rasped out as his cock was disappearing into his husband over and over again, the tightness trying to keep him buried, "It feels good inside you."

Blaine's eyes went wild bright, and his fangs and claws appeared as the pain heightened but it only made it that much more pleasurable, being taken by his husband, being pounded into by him. Blaine pushed through the pain, letting out low growls as Kurt thrust into him faster and harder.

Kurt pulled out almost all the way, and pushed back all the way in, thrusts increasing in speed.

Blaine moaned loudly, desperately scratching down Kurt's back, and wrapping his thighs around Kurt's hips, trying to get as close to his husband as possible, and then he bit him.

Kurt moaned and changed the angle slightly, hitting Blaine's prostate dead on a few thrusts, and as Blaine hung onto him with his teeth he came between them with a loud growl, splashing both of their stomachs with white, and Kurt followed after him, as he turned to sink his own fangs into his mate's neck.

Suddenly the skin in his mouth changed to fur, and he pulled away quickly, as Blaine suddenly changed form, his cock slipping out of him as he watched the black wolf, now asleep on the bed.

Raising a concerned eyebrow, Kurt checked on his breathing and then his heartbeat, before he shook his head slightly and lay down next to him. He grabbed some tissues that were on the bedside cabinet, wiping himself clean, then curled onto his side to watch the black wolf sleep.

"...fucking drugs..." Kurt whispered into the room, as he lost his fight with sleep.

As it was, Blaine didn't remember a thing in the morning, and it made Kurt even more angry.

Blaine had groaned in pain as he had rolled over, he had changed back into human form sometime in the night, and Kurt had asked him how he felt after last night, but Blaine couldn't recall anything.

Except for the severe pain in his ass, there was nothing else he felt, apart from a headache, and Kurt huffed angrily and then explained what had happened. After he explained it, Blaine had to rush to the toilet to be sick, stomach convulsing from the thought of what happened.

Kurt left while everyone was settled and having breakfast, making sure that Blaine was ok, and made his way back to the bar they were in last night. As he walked in, it was quiet, and there were only a couple of staff cleaning, and he asked to speak to the manager or owner, and one of the girls nodded as she left to get him.

As Kurt sat on a stool while he waited, he curiously looked around the bar, it didn't look like much while it was empty, just a normal seedy looking bar, the other member of staff was eyeing him suspiciously from across the room and he glared at her until she turned away.

The other girl reappeared after about 10 minutes and told him that the manager was on his way, he was just filling something out in the office, so Kurt huffed and waited.

About 10 minutes later, the manager appeared and he was not what Kurt was expecting at all. He had a pressed shirt on with the name of the bar across the breast pocket, nice clean black trousers, and black sneakers, his hair was styled back out of his face, and his eyes were a bright green in colour.

His face was memorable but Kurt wouldn't call him good looking, he was just a little better than average. He smiled and held his hand out to Kurt, who ignored it until the manager's smile fell as his hand did.

"Is there some place more private we could talk?" Kurt asked with an angry tone, and the manager nodded swiftly before guiding Kurt out the side door and into his office.

Kurt sat haughtily on the chair, and the manager sat his butt on the desk in front of him, waiting expectantly for Kurt to start talking.

"We were here last night," Kurt started and the manager only raised an eyebrow, but remained silent, "me and my husband came here for a drink last night, it was our regular date night, and we're not avid drinkers. We're also werewolves, so alcoholic drinks work extra slowly with us," He explained and the guys eyebrows raised a little when he said werewolves, "But we left pretty quickly after I found out that my husband was drugged."

"How do you know it was here?" The manager asked with a haughty look of his own, "It could have been anywhere else."

"Because before that the only drinks we had were water from a very respectable restaurant, that we frequent all the time, and we were perfectly fine before we came here." Kurt explained, angry tone in his voice again, "What formal procedure is there for a complaint?"

The manager reached into a drawer behind the desk and pulled out a paper form, and handed it to Kurt.

"That's a complaint form," the manager said as Kurt read through the small form, "But I doubt you'll get anywhere."

"Excuse me?" Kurt said snappily as he focused his eyes back on the man in front of him, "My husband could have been seriously hurt, and you're acting like this kind of thing is an everyday occurrence!"

The guy had the audacity to shrug. And Kurt lost his temper.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY MORAL COMPASS AT ALL! PEOPLE ARE BEING DRUGGED HERE AND YOU'RE TAKING IT LIGHTLY?!" Kurt shouted as he got up out of his chair, and as he moved the guy's eyes widened as he begun to feel intimidated, "THIS ESTABLISHMENT IS A FUCKING JOKE, IF MY HUSBAND HAS ANY REACTIONS DUE TO WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT, THERE WILL BE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES FOR EVERYONE INVOLVED!"

He lowered his raised voice as he leaned closer to the guy, who looked rather afraid of Kurt at this moment, and he smirked.

"And if I find out that it had anything to do with you? You had better believe that I'll be back."

With that he took the form and left, the guy still sitting on the desk, shaking as he left. The staff in the front were quick to move away from the door, where they had obviously been listening, as he pushed it open roughly and stalked out, without looking back at the seedy place.

He carried a proud smirk all the way home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At work, Kurt was making so much good progress, that Francois Pinault, had called him personally, to invite him along to London, Milan and Paris for Fashion Week. Kurt had been trying not to scream down the phone, his voice coming out clipped and squeaky as he took down details of what Kering wanted from him and his company, and as he hung up extra gently, he screamed in pure joy.

There were a lot of things to get ready for it, but in this moment he could only scream and holler with pure joy.

"Kurt, Kurt?!" Melissa came bursting through the door as he was jumping around his office screaming and she paused, "Kurt, what's going on?"

"Melissa, pack your bags sweetie, we are going to Europe for Fashion Week in a month!" Kurt said excitedly and Melissa's eyes lit up and she screamed with Kurt and then they both started bouncing and dancing around his office.

After work, Kurt was still bustling with excitement, and he greeted each of his kids, pack, and his husband with big kisses and hugs. Blaine had raised a curious eyebrow as Kurt released his lips, and he laughed at the giddy look on his husband's face.

"What was that for?" He asked happily as he stirred the sauce on the stove top, and Kurt shrugged with a smile.

"Oh, nothing, I just got accepted for an entry to Fashion Week." Kurt said nonchalantly, and Blaine paused as he had turned back to the stove, and he spun around and locked eyes with Kurt.

"Baby, Fashion Week? The Fashion Week?!"

"Yes! Francois Pinault called me personally!" Kurt squealed out with barely contained excitement, and Blaine yelled out too as he wrapped his arms around his waist, lifted and spun Kurt around, "I have a lot of work to do, but this is what I have been working towards for years."

"Oh baby, I knew you could do it!" Blaine shouted happily and Kurt laughed as he put him back down, before Blaine leaned in for a kiss, "I knew you could do it, I really did."

"Thank you, honey." Kurt said as his mouth opened under Blaine's, allowing his tongue to enter for a second, before there was a collective "Ew!" from the table as the kids watched their parents kiss.

Blaine rolled his eyes and pecked Kurt's lips once more, before he poked his tongue out at his kids and turned back to make dinner. Kurt laughed as he sat down with the kids, and Puck and Sam grinned at him.

"That's really great, Kurt," Sam said as Puck was still helping Justin with homework, "When do you go?"

"September 18th."

"Wow, not long." Sam said and Kurt's smile widened a little more, which made him laugh, "How long do you go for?"

"London first for 3 days, then we move to Milan for a week, and then the last 4 days in Paris before coming back home," Kurt explained, "I'll already be here for New York's Fashion Week."

"So amazing, babe!" Blaine called from behind him and Kurt threw a smile over his shoulder.

Elizabeth started asking lots of questions about France and Italy after that, and Kurt had promised her that he will take her there one day, and he will bring lots of pictures and gifts back for everyone.

The trip itself came around quickly and before Kurt knew it, they had finished the fall/winter collection, and they were off. He and Melissa were seated first class, and Kurt thoroughly enjoyed himself, everyone was calling him 'sir', like he was someone important, and Melissa reminded him that he was now, especially in the fashion world.

He couldn't believe he had a place in Fashion Week, it was like a dream, to show off his ideas and show-stopping pieces, beside the likes of Alexander McQueen and Gucci.

All the models he would be using were already in London, picked with his specific measurements, he had sent in an email to Mr Pinault himself.

When they touched down in London, they grabbed their luggage and made their way out, the collection had already been sent ahead to be made ready, dry cleaned and pressed for the show tomorrow.

Kurt and Melissa only had to focus on getting themselves together, so with an excited squeal between them, they exited the airport, where there was a sleek black Mercedes Benz waiting to pick them up and take them to their accommodation. Kurt didn't even have to lift a finger anymore, everything was taken care of as soon as he set foot in the hotel lobby, a couple of staff taking his bags and suitcases, up to his and Melissa's rooms.

The Four Seasons Hotel was glorious itself, and huge, and Kurt was extremely excited to be in such a lovely place.

"Kurt! There you are!"

Kurt spun around and was met with the kind face of Francois himself, walking swiftly over to him, surrounded by assistants, and Kurt gave a kind smile and held out a hand as he approached, which Francois took and shook happily.

"I've just come back from inspecting your fall collection, and it is fabulous," He said and Kurt looked away with a smile, before thanking him, "I think you'll do well in the show tomorrow," one of his assistants gave Kurt a schedule and a pamphlet of the show, "You are scheduled in the 11:30 bracket tomorrow for fall and on Tuesday at 4pm for winter, and we will need you to be there at 9am tomorrow. Feasible?"

"Yes, very." Kurt responded with a quick nod and a grateful smile, and Francois nodded as he turned.

"Ok then, get some rest, and we shall see you tomorrow!" He called back to him as he left with a wave.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder. He looked back at his friend, and personal assistant, Melissa, who smiled at him. And he smiled giddily back at her, before they both turned and ran to the elevator to go and check out their rooms, like two hyperactive tots on a sugar rush.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was nervous. His collection was due to go out in about an hour, and he was wracking his brain trying to think of things that could go wrong, and bringing up scenarios to fix things, when he felt a small hand on his arm. "You've got this. You're here. All you have left to do is show them your skills," Kurt let out a small, nervous laugh and then took in a deep shuddering breath, as Melissa rubbed his arm soothingly, "You'll totally rock this thing." "I just have to show my work and hope someone likes it," Kurt muttered, running a hand through his hair gently, "That's kind of all Fashion Week is about...so why am I so nervous?" Melissa shrugged.

"You'll get so many business cards your wallet will explode!" "I don't know. It's only my first time..." "Exactly. What could go wrong?" "I've been counting the ways since we got off the plane yesterday." Kurt told her, nervously, "But all my things made it here. Nothing was lost or stolen, I didn't crash in a taxi, I haven't been pick pocketed, I-"  
Melissa cups her hand over Kurt's mouth with a loud popping sound.

"Please don't jinx yourself. Everything's fine."  
Kurt smiled and pulled a tiny picture out of his breast pocket, and looked down at it, it was a picture of the whole pack, and all of his kids, smiling up at him. "Let's go in and set up, shall we?" Melissa asked as she smiled down at the picture before Kurt put it back in his pocket. Kurt nodded and with some new found confidence, he marched on with his head held high. Kurt and Melissa quickly navigated their way through the large building, signs guiding them to where they needed to be. They found their tiny spot backstage and waited for their models to arrive.

The models trickled into his booth to get fitted and made up. One by one Kurt tweaked his garments and the makeup and hair so each of his models looked exactly how he had pictured them. As he painted on the last bit of make-up on the last model, Kurt handed off the make-up to an artist and made his way back over to Melissa who was sorting out the bottom hem of another model's dress. "Mr. Hummel, your collection is up next, please line up your models." A stage hand called. Kurt gave one more, huge smile to his models as they all started moving to line up for the show. Curious about the model in the last piece, he peaked out between the wings to watch him. He did not make a strange face. He did not strut. He was comfortable and confident, effortlessly gliding down the runway with a smug smirk instead of a vogue look.

As he reached the end, he stopped and unbuttoned the jacket, flicking it behind him, and making sure the green dazzled everyone watching. He put his hands in the pants pockets, posed, and went back up the runway.

While Kurt had been too engrossed in the show, Melissa made her way over to him and tugged on his hand and pulled him to the stage, as the entire collection was shown again.

They were at the end and when he rounded the corner onto the runway, there was a thunderous escalade in applause. They cheered for him, standing tall to congratulate his work that he had spent countless days and hours perfecting. Kurt couldn't stop smiling. His face hurt from the extreme joy he was trying to express. The lights and the camera flashes blinded him but he could still hear the cheering, he could still see the vague silhouettes that were standing for him, he could still feel the rush of energy that took his breath away. Kurt sighed deeply and folded his hands in front of him and bowed to the audience. They screamed louder for him. At that very moment he knew that this was where he was meant to be.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Milan was incredible.  
And the stage was even bigger, Kurt had a good reception for his accessories collection, especially his winter scarves and bags.

It had been one hell of a trip so far, and they still had one more destination to go too.

As they sat in their seats, for one of the later collection shows, they were mindlessly chatting about shopping when they got to Paris, because Kurt's show wasn't until the last day.

The overhead lights flash three times. Those already seated situate themselves properly and those that were still standing and mingling rush to their assigned chairs.

The overhead lights dim and the static noise of the audience quiets so considerably that Kurt didn't even realize how loud it had been. Music with thumping bass and trance-like electric melodies fills the room at a high volume and the runway lights turn up as the first model walks out, applause breaking out.

Kurt and Melissa clap along with them.

The model walks passed them and their eyes are transfixed on her, roaming up and down her body to take in every detail. Her stick straight black hair that falls to the top of her neck, the sleeveless tan dress that hangs loose on her body, a low relaxed V-neck bunched between her breasts, the open back that reveals a scary spine when she reaches the pool of cameras at end of the runway, her long pale legs extending bright blue pumps, the tips of her fingers the same blue as she makes her way back and passed the next model.

Model after model, outfit after outfit, garments and shoes and purses and struts and poses and flowing hair and extreme makeup and hips...

Their mesmerizing appearance and captivating presence wears off from Melissa fairly quickly. After the seventh model emerges and does her round, she wrinkles her nose at her and scans her judgingly as she walks passed. Then, without consciously realizing, she does it to every model after.

"They are horrible."

Kurt blinks in disbelief at her.

"What?"

Melissa shakes her head and Kurt leans over to hear her.

"They aren't that good. Their ankles look like they're about to break from lifting those heavy shoes and those handbags are wider than their waists."

Kurt sits back but still turned in Mel's direction, and he shrugs. "They're models. The industry wants them that way."

"I can't see why. I'd imagine that they'd want a woman who weighs five more pounds but that can actually model clothes."

Kurt laughs, he can't help it, and presses his hand to his mouth as his outburst dies down to a light chuckle.

The music around them is blaring and deafens their conversation as well as anyone elses. Celebrities discuss ensembles and point at certain pieces, taking out their smartphones once or twice to photograph or message. Socialites attentively examine the models while keeping a secondary eye on the other socialites, tabloid photographers, and front row occupants.

"I'd rock the catwalk better." Melissa whispered and Kurt nodded as he agreed with his friend, before smiling behind his hand.

"I'm sure you would, sweetie." He said and she laughed back at him.

At the end of their week in Milan, one of the models from one of the lesser companies heel breaks and she takes a tumble on the walk, and Kurt is the only one that gets up out of his seat to help her back up, amid the gasps and grunts of surprise form the audience. She smiled at him gratefully before she started to walk off, but he whispered something to her, and she took both of her shoes off, slung them over her shoulder in a pose and finished her strut down the cat walk.

Everyone around them cheered her on and she laughed as she got to the end, and the designer of the company came up to Kurt at the end and thanked him profusely for being a good competitor and a good person, in Spanish, but Kurt nodded politely and Melissa translated for him when he was done.

Kurt had such a great experience and he gushed about it all, while he was shaking Francois' hand and thanking him for the wonderful opportunity to be here, Francois had taken the praise and thanks with a kind smile, and offered for Kurt and Melissa to come for celebratory drinks that evening, because Kurt and Melissa would be on a flight to Paris the next morning, and Kurt agreed swiftly.

Once he had let Francois go, he had all but ran back to his hotel room, and told Melissa to get ready to go out to a private party for drinks, before he found his phone and dialled somebody that he desperately wanted to talk to.

"Hey, gorgeous." Came his husband smooth, loving tone, and Kurt collapsed with a sigh onto his bed, smiling widely.

"Hey handsome, I miss you." Kurt said as tears came to his eyes, when he thought of everyone at home, he would be seeing them in about 3 days time, but it was hard being away from them for so long, especially Blaine.

"We all miss you too," Blaine replied and Kurt could practically hear the grin in his voice, "Where are you right now?"

"Still in Milan, Melissa and I have been invited for drinks tonight, and we set off for Paris tomorrow."

"Wow, baby, everything's going well then?"

"Yes, very well, in fact so well, that I now have Carla Gugino, Haley Bennett and Karolina Kurkova's numbers," Kurt said with a big smile as he fished the cards out of his pocket, and he heard Blaine gasp down the phone.

"Oh my god!"

"I know, Haley is your very own female crush, I know honey." Kurt said with a light laugh.

"Is she as beautiful in person?"

"She is better."

Blaine groaned down the phone.

"Can I come with you to Fashion Week next time?"

"Of course," Kurt said with a smile, "Are any of the kids there? Can I say hi?"

"Yeah, hold on," Blaine said and Kurt heard him call for the kids and told them that Kurt was on the phone, and then he heard a lot of shuffling and footsteps, and he grinned, "Hi dad!" Isabella's excited voice sounded down the line.

Kurt felt a little choked up.

"Hey sweetheart, how are things at home?"

He listened for ages to the kids talking, and shouting over each other, Elizabeth and Alex promising Kurt that Blaine was doing a good job, which Blaine laughed at and so did Kurt, as he wiped tears from his eyes. Isabella was telling about what had been going on at school, and that she had drawn a picture of a rainbow for him, for when he got home.

He smiled, and thanked her for it.

Melissa knocked on the door at about 8:30pm, and Kurt realised he had been on the phone for an hour, and he apologized to everyone and said he had to go, but he would call from Paris tomorrow, and after a very tearful goodbye to his husband he hung up and sighed.

Melissa was waiting patiently as he calmed down, wiping his wet cheeks. She threw him a kind smile as he stood up.

"You'll see them soon," She said as she gave him a tight hug, which he returned gratefully, "Now put on your glad rags, and let's go party!"

He laughed as he went to get ready.


	23. Chapter 23

Kurt and Elizabeth were laughing. They were laughing so hard that they were nearly crying.

It had been Elizabeth's idea, and now Kurt could not contain his joy much longer.

Sebastian and Hunter had come over for dinner, and Kurt had been so busy with trying to work on dresses for his spring collection that he had had to bring his work home with him, Elizabeth had offered to help her dad, and Kurt had her stand on a stool while she wore the dresses as he fixed and hemmed them properly, but there were quite a lot of clothes and she was getting antsy, and kept fidgeting.

When Blaine had called upstairs that Sebastian and Hunter were here, Elizabeth's eyes lit up and she leaned down to her dad and whispered her plan into his ear, and he laughed up at her and raised a curious eyebrow. She just grinned widely at him, making her look exactly like Blaine and they both agreed.

Around the dinner table that evening, he had asked them all for their help to get his work finished, and they had all offered without knowing what he was going to ask them, and Elizabeth screeched with laughter as he revealed his plan to the stunned faces of his pack around him.

Elizabeth was 14 years old now, and she shared Kurt's mind and attitude, but she looked like Blaine. She was a perfect combination of them both, with her sharp piercing blue eyes like Kurt's, and her dainty nose, perfectly shaped eyebrows, dark curly flowing hair, and soft pink lips. She was beautiful and so smart. Kurt was proud of her, he was proud of all his children but she would always be his first baby.

"I did not sign up for this." Puck said over Kurt's high laughter and Kurt grinned up at him, as he wiped the moisture from his eyes.

"Oh yes you did, all of you did," He said looking at all the guys lined up along the living room, "You all said you would help me."

"But we didn't think you meant humiliating ourselves." Hunter grumbled from the end of the line.

Blaine, Puck, Sam, Sebastian and Hunter were all dressed in Kurt's spring collection dresses, some weren't really that flattering on the male form, but he could finally reach the whole hem line at the bottom and properly scour them, and it was better than if he had been sewing with them on his lap.

Blaine and Sam were the only ones who hadn't grumbled about it, as they all slipped the dresses on. Puck's arms were too big to actually go in his one, but it was an open zipped dress so Kurt just had him pull it up as far as he could.

Sam was twirling the fabric and Blaine was chuckling at him, Sebastian was rolling his eyes at them and Hunter just stood with a scowl on his face the entire time.

As Kurt stitched the last of the hems, he and Elizabeth high-fived each other, and then Kurt told them all that they could take off the dresses, carefully.

Blaine was the first to take his off and hand it to Kurt, as Puck, Sam and Hunter shut themselves in another room to undress themselves, because they were the biggest and broadest, they hadn't worn anything but underwear underneath the dresses.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and left him to finish his work, while he took the kids back downstairs to paly until bedtime.

Sebastian remained, he was thin enough that he could fit his over his t-shirt and pants, and he handed off his garment to Kurt while he pulled his button up back on.

"So, I wanted to talk to you actually." He said as Kurt placed markers on the dresses he had, and placed them down on his desk ready to be sewn.

"What about?" Kurt asked without looking up at him, and Sebastian sighed before sitting down next to him.

"I think you're a little overworked."

Kurt paused and looked over at him with a small smile.

"Of course I am, it's the spring collection, the whole team has a lot to do," Kurt said before turning back to his dresses, "I can't fall behind, otherwise I'll be in shit."

"You look damn tired." Sebastian pointed out and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I am."

"So does Blaine." Once the words left his mouth he saw Kurt pause a little and flinch.

"He's been working hard too," Kurt said with a nod, "and helping out at home more, because I'm so busy."

Sebastian nodded.

"You know, I was wondering the other day, when you and Blaine last had a holiday?" Sebastian asked, as he picked at a piece of thread on his shirt.

"Erm...I don't know," Kurt said with a simple shrug, "When we all went to Miami that time."

"I mean a holiday together, just the two of you?"

"Erm...our honeymoon, I think."

"Uhuh."

"It's been hectic with our careers and babies though, we haven't had a lot of time for holidays."

"I know, but I think you two need a break together," Sebastian said and raised his hands in surrender as Kurt huffed and glared at him, "Just hear me out. You need a couples holiday."

"Why?"

"To reconnect, as husbands, as friends, as lovers," Sebastian drawled out and Kurt sighed a little, "You guys look like you need it."

"Maybe." Kurt shrugged with a small tilt of his lips.

"Just think about it."

"And what would we do with the kids for a week?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at Sebastian's shrug.

"Me and Hunt will have the Bradley and Justin, you know they love us," Sebastian said with a proud grin and Kurt smirked, "And the rest, share them out between grandparents."

Kurt thought about it for a moment, with a smile on his face and he nodded slowly, "I'll think about it."

"I advise you to talk to Blaine about it too."

"I will." Kurt agreed.

"See you later." Sebastian said as he turned to leave, just as the others were walking in with the rest of the dresses.

"Sebastian!" Kurt called as he walked out of the door, and his face appeared around the frame, and Kurt gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

Sebastian nodded and waved.

"Don't work too hard, Kurt!" He called from down the hall, and Kurt smiled to himself before turning back to his work.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You look exhausted, honey."

Blaine looked up to the doorway of the nursery, from where he had just put Grace down in her crib, to see his husband leaning against the frame, watching him with a small tired smile.

"Yeah, I am a little, but I'm ok." Blaine answered as he turned the tiny nightlight on by the side of the crib, and then walked over to take Kurt in his arms, "Everything done now?"

"Yes, I'm finished, thank god," Kurt sighed as he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, "Honey?"

"Mm?"

"Shall we have a nice, relaxing bath together?" Kurt asked and lifted his head to stare into Blaine's eyes, and his husband smiled at him.

"You read my mind, baby." Blaine said with a laugh as he lead Kurt along, into their room.

With a little help from Blaine, soon all Kurt's clothes had joined Blaine's in a heap on the floor.  
Kurt went into the bathroom first, and started running the hot water, and began adding the scented bubble bath.

"Bubbles?" Blaine asked, smirking as the question left his lips.

"Of course bubbles. They smell good. And plus, I think you'd look hot with a bubble beard" Kurt winked, and laughed at Blaine's expression.

After the tub was full, Blaine climbed in first, settling himself comfortably against the side and making a space for Kurt.

One foot...two feet, then Kurt turned so that he could lay back against Blaine's chest. 'That's better.' he thought, he loved listening to Blaine's heartbeat. He closed his eyes and smiled. Both of them were relaxing in the heat of the water, the scent of the bubbles, and the company of each other, enjoying the peace and closeness.

After about 20 minutes, sitting in silence, Kurt felt Blaine move a little, and then a groan escaped Kurt's mouth when slightly rough, wet hands began rubbing his shoulders, and then down to his chest.

"This is nice," Blaine said, sighing contentedly from behind him, and Kurt nodded as he leaned into him more.

"It is."

"But it needs more bubbles." Blaine said and Kurt laughed lightly.

"There are plenty of bubbles, Blaine, look I'll show you."

He brought a heap of bubble froth that was in his hands up behind him and cupped Blaine's cheeks so the bubbles splattered over his face, and then laughed giddily.

"Well, that was uncalled for." Blaine says, blinking his eyes, his tone of voice playful.

"Don't get any ideas." Kurt said after a pause, and Blaine made an indignant noise.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes, but you were thinking it," Kurt said with his eyes still closed, and waved his fingers in the air in a circle, "I heard the cogs turning."

"Do you love me?" Blaine asked a little more seriously.

"You know that I do."

Blaine smiled. "Would you still love me if I did this-"

"Wha–Blaine!"

Blaine threw his head back with laughter as Kurt turned around and fixed him with a glare of annoyance, wiping off the bubble beard Blaine had just slapped on his chin.

"No, don't get rid of it," Blaine pouted. "You looked hot with a bubble beard!"

"Remind me why I've put up with you all these years?"

"You love me for my dashingly handsome good looks, my brilliant mind, my strikingly hot bod," Blaine said, resting his hands on Kurt's hips, "and not to mention my outstanding bedroom skills."

Blaine smirked and leant in to capture Kurt's mouth in his, their tongues instantly finding each other as Blaine's hand travelled around Kurt's back, down to his waist to lift him up a little. Kurt turned fully and placed his thighs on either side of his husband's hips and sat straddling him, while they kissed, and as soon as he was seated, Blaine's hands ran down his back to squeeze his ass and pull him closer.

Kurt groaned into Blaine's mouth as their half-hard erections brushed against each other, causing Kurt to thrust his hips down at the contact.

"Yeah, I guess that's why." Kurt breathed as they parted, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine gasped as Kurt leaned down and started peppering kisses down his jaw and neck, sucking on th bubbles off of his skin, and scraping his teeth lightly over his neck.

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered. "we need to start taking baths together...ungh...more often."

Kurt snorted, removing his mouth from Blaine's neck.

"Agreed. But if we stay in here any longer we'll go all prune-y."

"Well we have been sat here for nearly an hour already, and my ass is numb." Blaine said, laughing as he finished his sentence.

Blaine helped him to stand and then stood up to join him. With his free hand he took the towel off the rail and wrapped Kurt up. Kurt looked so sweet and cute, all wrapped up in a fluffy towel with tired eyes, that Blaine just wanted to hold him and never let go.

"Kurt, I have some bad news." Blaine said, with a falsely serious tone, as he was looking over his husband's form as they dried off.

"Hm?"

"We have prune fingers." Blaine couldn't keep a straight face any longer and he laughed at Kurt's horrified face.

Blaine turned to walk out of the bathroom and Kurt lightly slapped his ass.

"Hey." Blaine said, his tone playful.

"Your ass isn't that numb then?" Kurt said, Blaine just stuck out his tongue and then threw him a smirk as he dropped the towel.

"Wanna find out?" He asked as Kurt's eyes clouded with lust, and he licked his lips as Kurt stalked towards him, dropping his own towel along the way.

As Blaine descends onto the bed slowly, sitting up against the headboard, Kurt crawled onto the bed with him, and straddled his lap, both of them gasping as over-heated skin met over-heated skin.

Kurt kisses him, slow and deep, leaning forward until his hips are pressed right up against Blaine's. Blaine makes a humming noise and Kurt pulls back.

He smirks down at Blaine and just stares at his husband for a little while.

They were older, nearly 39, and Blaine still looked as handsome as ever. There were no hints of silver in his curls yet, but Kurt could see the lines appearing around his eyes, and on his forehead, but it made him look even hotter.

Blaine was staring back at him, thumbs rubbing circles against Kurt's hips, and Kurt smiled at him then, a loving, caring smile, and Blaine returned it as his eyes turned like warm honey.

"What?" Blaine asked curiously as Kurt continued staring and smiling.

"Nothing," Kurt sighed and shook his head a little as he looked down, before he bit his lip and looked back up into Blaine's eyes, "I just really love you."

Blaine's wide smile was answer enough for Kurt and he connected their lips again, just as Blaine was about to return the sentiment.

Kurt shifts over Blaine's lap, spreading his legs a little wider and slowly grinding against his husband, their erections pressing against each other, Blaine's hands were sliding up his waist now, and then slowly stroking around to his back.

Kurt turned the kiss into a hard and sloppy one, Blaine following suit, as Kurt's tongue pushed into his mouth. He kissed Blaine with all the passion he felt at the moment, grinding his hips forward as their tongues tangled together, before he eased off a little and the kiss turned slower, more tender and loving.

Kurt slides his hand through Blaine's hair, and then down across his shoulder, to the middle of his chest, just resting there between them, and Blaine's fingers squeezed his back a little and then slid his hands down to rest his palms against Kurt's ass. Kurt kisses harder, sucking at Blaine's bottom lip and letting his teeth graze it slightly, loving the moan it brings out of his husband's mouth.

Kurt loves that noise. He breaks their lips apart, and kisses down to Blaine's jaw, sucking at the skin there until Blaine's hands slide down from Kurt's ass to his thighs, where they're spread open across Blaine's lap.

Kurt's hips stutter forward, his mouth open against Blaine's and panting into him as he keeps grinding their erections together, and then Blaine takes over, fingers digging into the skin of Kurt's thighs and his lips hard against his own, tongue pushing through into Kurt's mouth, and teeth biting at Kurt's lips until he is moaning and whining.

"Oh, honey..." Kurt breathes out as Blaine releases his lips to kiss and suck down his neck.

He brushes his fingers into Blaine's hair, and clenches fistfuls of his curls tightly, as his husband starts to thrust his hips up against him. He groans low in his chest as Blaine kisses across his collarbone, and rolls his hips down into Blaine's, as Blaine presses him closer, with a hand on his lower back.

His hand is hot and heavy at the small of Kurt's back, and Kurt squirms as close as he can get, rolling his hips down with a gasp. Blaine arches up against him and then shudders with a growl, and then something hot and wet is splashing against Kurt's stomach, and he gasps as Blaine's come made the slide of their erections easier, and Kurt gasped out as he came between them. Blaine smashed their lips back together, as soon as it was over.

Their hips were still grinding softly as they sat there, against each other, panting against each other's mouths, as their tongues lazily wound around the other's, before Kurt pulled away and rested his forehead against his husband's.

Blaine's hand slid from Kurt's ass, up to his waist, and then he wrapped his arms around him, bringing Kurt against him into a loving embrace. Their stomachs were still wet and sticky, but Kurt didn't care, he fell against Blaine, as he felt his husband presses soft loving kisses on his neck and shoulder.

"Baby, you ok?" Blaine asked after a while, and Kurt mumbled yes from where his cheek was resting against Blaine's shoulder and his husband chuckled a little.

"I need to talk to you actually." Kurt said as he raised his head, and Blaine tilted his head curiously with a smile still on his face, "How would you feel about, you and me, going on a holiday? Just us?"

"Just us?" Blaine repeated with a raised eyebrow and a big grin, and Kurt nodded with his own smile.

"Yep."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful."

Kurt smiled as he connected their lips again, as Blaine's arms tightened back around him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Francois was impressed with the spring/summer collection, and Kurt was enjoying the now stress free work days, he didn't have that much to do now, he left the accessories and bags and shoes to his team to work on. He had filled out his forms for his time off, he and Blaine would be going in August, they wanted to get Grace's 2nd birthday out of the way first, and make sure that the children weren't at school when they left.

Kurt had asked his parents to have Grace and Elizabeth for 4 days, while Pam had Alex and Isabella, and then they would be swapping the children between them, and having them for another 4 days. Sebastian and Hunter wanted to keep Justin and Bradley for the whole time they were away, and Kurt agreed because the boys were getting excited about spending time with their uncles.

Blaine and Kurt had booked a cruise of the south of America, for 10 days, stopping in about 4 different locations, started with a flight out to Fort Lauderdale, Florida.

Sam and Puck had also booked a week away, on a guys holiday, for the same time that Kurt and Blaine were going away, but they would only be gone for a week, so they would watch Elizabeth, Alex, Isabella and Grace for the last two days before Kurt and Blaine got home.

It was all planned, and everything had been all booked. It was summer time now, and Grace's birthday was just around the corner.

The kids had all finished school, and with Elizabeth being 14 now, she spent most of her summer with friends. They trusted that she could take care of herself, even though they were worried about letting her go on her own, she wasn't allowed in the city, but she could wander around their neighbourhood and hang out with her friends.

Blaine and Kurt had both warned her about being trustworthy and that if she lost their trust by doing anything she shouldn't be, she wouldn't be allowed out on her own anymore. But so far, she was doing great. She was always home for dinner, and her curfew was 7pm, and she always made it home in time.

Being a teenage girl though, it was inevitable that she went through a lot of different things. Especially her body.

Kurt had been the one to take her shopping for bras, and things that all teenage girls needed. She was a little embarrassed about it, but Kurt himself had tried not to make a big deal out of it, and they were discreet.

Kurt had been prepared since she turned 12 for the other bodily changes, and soon enough he woke up one morning to her groaning and whining about her stomach hurting and that she had messed the sheets of her bed. Kurt had smiled gently at her before he had brought her to the bathroom, with sanitary towels and fresh clothes, and had her shower and change while he changed her bed.

She had smiled at him as he had brought in a warm water bottle to place over her stomach, and some toast with jam on it, her favourite.

"You'll be alright, princess, it gets easier to deal with as you get older...or so I've heard." Kurt had told her while she ate her toast, sitting next to her on her freshly cleaned bed.

"I know, thank you dad." She told him as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Kurt said as he placed a kiss against her head.

Blaine opened the door and peaked his head around it, smiling at the two occupants of the bed.

"Hey, everything alright?" Blaine asked and Elizabeth blushed slightly with embarrassment, as Kurt shooed Blaine out and Blaine raised a curious eyebrow, before disappearing again.

"I know you're going to discuss it with daddy."

"It's not just that sweetie, it's hormone control now," Kurt tried to explain to her gently, "you had that werewolf education class at school right? About heat and things?"

"Uhuh." Elizabeth responded quietly and went red as she looked down.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about sweetheart, it's just a part of growing up."

"There are pills right, that stop...things...from happening?"

"There are," Kurt agreed with a nod, "I need to discuss the best option with your father first, and then we need to see a doctor for that."

Elizabeth nodded, and then she yawned into her hand, and Kurt smiled at her and kissed her head.

"Why don't you try and nap baby, you might feel better after?" Kurt said as he tucked her back into her bed, and stood up.

"Ok." She said quietly and he smiled at her again before he left.

Blaine was still waiting in the hall for him as he walked out, with a pout on his face.

"Why did you chuck me out?" Blaine asked in a teasing voice and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Our daughter is becoming a lady." Kurt said and Blaine tilted his head in confusion, but as Kurt gave him a pointed look, he understood.

"Oh." He said with a wince, "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's going to have a little nap," Kurt told him with a smile, "And we, my love, have things to discuss."

Blaine nodded as he followed Kurt downstairs.

After talking about their options, they decided the best route would be to take her to the doctor, and after a long hours discussion with Elizabeth and the doctor, they all decided that they would take the pills, and Kurt and Blaine would try to amp on it with the hormone stopper of their own. The doctor explained that it came from their scent really, they just had to focus on calming her down when she couldn't. They thanked the doctor and left.

A few weeks later, Elizabeth produced a fever, which Blaine was dampening down, and it worked for the most part, she couldn't take the pills until her next menstrual cycle began, so they had to power through with their own prevention for now.

It was tricky, but with two male parents, she was able to be comfortable and eventually it tapered off. Next time the pills will take most of it off of her, but Blaine and Kurt would still be around to help with it.

The time eventually came around for Kurt and Blaine to catch their flight, Pam had already took a flight out and collected her two. And Puck and Sam would be driving Grace and Elizabeth to Ohio, to drop them off with Burt and Carole before they left for their holiday.

Kurt and Blaine were just waving goodbye to Justin and Bradley, as they disappeared from view of Sebastian and Hunter's house, and they both wiped off their wet faces and smiled gently as each other, clasping each other's hands as the taxi took them to the airport.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I can't believe we're here!" Kurt said as they stepped onto the cruise ship, a happy relaxed smile hadn't left his face since he and Blaine had touched down in Florida.

"I know," Blaine said from beside him as he flung an arm over Kurt's shoulders, with an equally big smile on his face, "I can't believe it either, actually waking up this morning to you sucking my-"

"Ok, and I'm going to find our room!" Kurt interrupted his smirking husband and walked off, throwing a smile back over his shoulder as Blaine ran to catch up with him.

They arrived in Florida yesterday afternoon, and spent the entire day laying out on the beach, their luggage having been taken in to the hotel near the shore. They had lay together, enjoying the suns' warmth, and the soft sand. Blaine had rolled them around in it, while they were kissing, and Kurt moaned about getting sand in his hair as Blaine just laughed at him.

Kurt had been worried about Blaine, before they had come out here.

His husband had been looking more and more tired everyday to the lead up of their holiday, and Kurt spent many a night, laying next to Blaine in bed, his husband asleep as he traced the tired looking dark bags underneath his eyes. Blaine looked exhausted all the time.

But now, Blaine in the sun, on the beach, relaxed and enjoying his time, Kurt noticed the difference in him. He was more alert, his eyes didn't look dull anymore. And he was giddy, excitable like a puppy. Kurt had missed the energy he had at the beginning of their marriage, of their relationship. He realised he had missed Blaine.

This was Blaine. His husband, the excitable boundless energy that writhed just underneath his skin, his passionate bright eyes, and his dashing elated, big bright smile, it was all Blaine. And over the last few months, Kurt realised he hadn't been himself.

And it was glorious to see it again. And Kurt couldn't help the energy from spreading through him too, they were like teenagers in love. It felt fresh, new, revitalized, and the smiles hadn't left either of their faces since they had arrived.

They had spent last night, in a hotel, waiting for the cruise ship to be ready the next morning, and Kurt had indeed woken his husband with a blowjob, the first uninterrupted morning they had had in a long time now. It was over fast, Kurt knew exactly how to work his husband, they had been married for 16 years now.

Kurt was trying to figure out which direction on the ship they had to go, to find their suite, it was on the 2nd deck he knew, but navigating a ship as large as this one was not easy. Blaine was trying to help, but Kurt ended up getting a flustered and asked a member of staff they passed which way they had to go.

She lead them down a hallway to their right, and then directed them to go straight down to the end and turn left, and then look for their number. Blaine thanked her, and dragged Kurt along quickly, and Kurt knew exactly what Blaine planned to do when they got there.

He was right of course.

As soon as their key card entered the slot in the door, Blaine forced Kurt through it, before slamming it shut behind them and turning to back Kurt into the room, mouth attached to Kurt's neck like a leech and Kurt giggled as Blaine pushed him over onto their huge bed.

As Blaine descended on top of him, Kurt smirked and then flipped them over quickly, trapping Blaine underneath him. His husband looked up at him with mild surprise before Kurt attacked his mouth.

Blaine tried to flip them over again, but Kurt growled playfully and held his hands down. In his human form he was a little more equal to Blaine, when it came to strength, but Blaine wasn't giving in easily. He managed to make them tumble around the bed, lips still attached, tongues plunging inside each other's mouths, as they both rolled to try and gain the upper hand.

On the last flip, they tumbled off of the bed and onto the floor, Blaine on his back, landing with an oomph, and then a groan as Kurt fell on top of him. Kurt's ass connecting a little painfully with Blaine's half-hard erection, that was trapped in his shorts, and Kurt smiled apologetically before kissing him again.

The pain ebbed away as Kurt slowly grinded his hips down on top of him, the pressure turning into pleasure and Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth, loudly. Kurt moved his legs from either side of Blaine's hips, and forced Blaine's thighs apart with his knees, before settling in between them.

"Kurt...mmph." Blaine tried to interrupt their kiss, but Kurt wouldn't let him, moaning his declination to talk with his lips still attached to Blaine's, bringing his hand up to the dark curls and giving them a firm tug.

Blaine's head lifted a little as Kurt tugged on his hair, and then Kurt's mouth left his to place hard sucking kisses from his chin, all the way down his throat and to his collarbone, where he sunk his teeth in, and Blaine groaned and thrust his hips up against him.

Kurt answered Blaine's throaty groan with one of his own, before quickly divulging them of their clothes, shorts and shirts easily falling from their chests and hips, before picking Blaine up from the floor and depositing him face down on the bed.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked a little nervously, and Kurt eased his hands slowly up along the back of Blaine's thighs, up to his ass and squeezed gently.

"Ssh."

Kurt heard Blaine in take a small breath as Kurt came forward, opening Blaine up for him, and tracing his tongue, flatly against his hole. Blaine's breath hitched and his hips stuttered into the bed, and Kurt smirked before licking again. Over and over until Blaine's body relaxed enough for him to stick his tongue inside him.

Blaine's muscles clenched around Kurt's tongue and it made him groan, causing vibrations against Blaine's ass and his husband moaned from where his face was buried into the bed covers.

Kurt took his time opening him up, thrusting his tongue in and out, and then licking around, Blaine was making all kinds of noises, small whines and hitches of breath escaping every time Kurt decided to place a small nip against a cheek before diving back in, hips gyrating into the bed.

"K-Kurt...ungh, I-I'm gonna c-come..." Blaine managed to choke out as Kurt continued to lick into him, his tongue so slick and hot that Blaine couldn't hold off any longer.

"Do it, honey, come." Kurt said firmly, as he pushed his tongue back inside as deeply as he could go, and Blaine hips stilled against the bed, and he screamed into the duvet on the bed.

Kurt's eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the sound, and he moved up swiftly, as Blaine's muscles were still twitching, and straddled his husband's thigh, before pushing his already achingly hard cock inside him in one thrust.

He moaned as he felt the muscles clench around him, Blaine letting out a long choked moan, as Kurt started thrusting in and out of him at an alarming pace. Kurt slammed his hips down into Blaine, almost deadly accuracy, hitting Blaine's prostate every time as Blaine gasped and moaned and whined as he writhed on the bed from oversensitivity.

Kurt leaned down and nipped small bites along Blaine's shoulder muscles, and placing small kisses down his spine, as his hips hammered inside his husband, he could feel the rough pull of skin on skin as his saliva around Blaine's hole dried up a little, but he wouldn't give in until Blaine had come again.

He pulled out a little roughly spitting into his hand a few times and rubbing his cock with it, before plunging back inside, hands on top of Blaine's hips to keep them down as he slammed into him.

"Ah, ah...Kurt! Please...I c-can't..." Blaine panted out, and Kurt growled at him as he leaned down to bite into the back of Blaine's neck as his hips kicked up the speed another notch, and he felt Blaine tightening around him again as his husband groaned.

"Aaaaahh!" Blaine screamed out into the room, and Kurt saw white as he groaned around the skin in his mouth and followed after his husband in a joined orgasm, hips stuttering to a stop inside him as he filled Blaine to the brim with fluid.

"Fuck...I won't be able to walk for a week." Blaine said quietly as Kurt removed himself from his body, and Blaine rolled over to face him, face flushed red and eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Did I hurt you?" Kurt asked concerned as he swept a hand over Blaine's cheek and Blaine chuckled a little.

"A little...but it was great." Blaine assured him and Kurt's eyes turned away.

"I'm sorry."

Blaine reached out and tackled hugged Kurt back onto the bed, before pressing kisses against Kurt's chest and laying his head over his heartbeat for a moment before staring up at him lovingly.

"Don't apologize," Blaine said as he brought a hand up to Kurt's face, caressing his cheek, before giving him a snide, smug look, "besides, I've never had it that rough before...you holding me down and just fucking me until I can't breathe...it's hot."

Kurt laughed at him and pushed him away as Blaine wriggled his eyebrows at him, making him laugh harder.

"Oh, honey, I love you so much!" Kurt said in between laughs as he brought Blaine closer and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.  



	24. Chapter 24

The morning came quickly, and Kurt was first awake. After what he did to Blaine's ass yesterday, they had had a nice soothing bath together, and then had ordered dinner to be sent to their room. Kurt kept sending apologies over to Blaine every time his husband hissed or grunted when he moved around, but Blaine waved him off with a gentle smile.

They spent time just talking together that night, laying in bed holding each other, about the kids, about work, about them. Kurt couldn't imagine a more perfect start to their holiday than falling asleep with Blaine tucked in his arms.

"Sweetheart?" Kurt leaned over, nudging Blaine a little, his husband curled into a ball and snoring lightly, "Honey?"

"Mm?" Blaine grunted and Kurt smiled and placed a kiss against his naked shoulder.

"Are you getting up?" Kurt asked as his sleepy husband, grunted and moved a little before shaking his head lightly.

"Nope...my ass is sore." Blaine said in a sleep rough voice and Kurt laughed a little.

"I'm sorry," He said with a sympathetic smile before placing another kiss in the dark curls on the back of Blaine's head, "Do you want me to bring you breakfast in bed?"

"...Yes please." Blaine mumbled and Kurt smiled as he watched him curl up, yawn and fall back to sleep.

As Kurt quietly left the room, he sighed in total contentment. They could go about this ship at their leisure, they didn't have to answer to any screaming children, didn't have to make their own breakfast or coffee, all they had to do was ask for it and it appeared.

Gosh! If they had to a vacation again, it would be something like this. It was peaceful and relaxing. Kurt thought they would become at least a little sea-sick, having never been on a boat or ship before, but it was so smooth through the water, they barely felt movement, and it was so nice to be able to sit out and watch the water go by.

Kurt had a calm aura around him as he walked into the dining area, and made his way to the line. He was picking up a lot of food to take back to Blaine, he wanted to make the day as easy on him as he could.

Blaine was wonderful though, and he didn't blame Kurt for turning a little savage yesterday, it was only natural with no-one around that their first sexual encounter would be totally wild. It was freeing, being able to be loud and do anything they wanted to, at any time, knowing they wouldn't be interrupted.

Amazing.

On his way back with two plates full of breakfast foods, on a tray, with coffees and juice too, he smiled at everyone he came across, earning quite a few smiles back. He fumbled a little with the card key in their door, but managed to get it open without spilling anything, but when he walked in, Blaine wasn't in bed.

He could hear singing coming from the bathroom, and decided to go and investigate. He loved to hear Blaine sing, he had such a smooth voice, it made tingles go up and down Kurt's spine every time, especially the long notes.

He pushed open the door, as quietly as he could, Blaine singing at the top of his lungs now, making Kurt smile, and he slipped out of his clothes, still as quietly as he could before he walked towards the steamed up, glass shower door.

He shimmied the door open a little behind where Blaine was standing, and then slipped himself inside, shutting the door silently again. He leaned forward as Blaine belted out another note, and slid his arms quickly around his husband's waist, who gasped and jumped at the contact.

"Jesus! Kurt!" Blaine said as he grinned back at his giggling husband, "You frightened the fuck out of me."

"Well I hope not..." Kurt said with a tiny smirk, as he dropped a kiss on Blaine's shoulder, "Because I was hoping you would fuck me?"

"Oh...fuck."

Suddenly Kurt found himself with his chest pressed up against the hard tiled wall.

Blaine was standing behind him, crowding into his body and pressing his already hard cock between the cheeks of his ass. Blaine thrust his hips softly for the sensation to make Kurt's back shiver as he stuttered out a whimper.

Blaine watched as the water droplets streamed down Kurt's perfectly muscled back and couldn't help but lean forward and attach his lips to his husband's pale skin, sucking and thrusting his hips until both of them were moaning helplessly.

"Oh, Bla-ungh..." Kurt moaned breathlessly, "Ah! Honey...please."

Blaine's hands reached around Kurt's waist until his fingers settled on his stomach. He brushed them softly up and down his abs, while he attached his lips to the back of Kurt's neck and shoulder blades. He could feel the distinct difference between hard muscle and soft flesh as his fingers traced Kurt's wet, heated skin.

Kurt was already so far gone that he practically mewled in response as Blaine brought his hands up to flick and pinch at his nipples, before slipping back down his abdomen.

"Ah," Kurt choked out, turning his head so that his cheek pressed against the wall.

"Oh, baby, you're so hot," Blaine whispered against his skin, leaving a small nip, as he thrust his hips into him a little harder, "I want to be inside you."

Kurt let out a desperate groaning noise, from low in his chest as Blaine continued the slow torture, rubbing up against him. He breathed in short, shuddering breaths as the side of Blaine's cock brushed over his hole again and again.

"I can't take it anymore," Kurt moaned out, his voice rough, "Please...I need you inside me now...oh please."

Blaine quickly lined himself up at Kurt's entrance without much thought, but paused for a second and then thought of a different approach. He knew Kurt could take it without much preparation, if he was horny enough, but he didn't want to hurt him.

Wet, brown hair shagged down into Kurt's eyes, as he turned his head to watch what Blaine was doing, as Blaine knelt on the floor of the shower behind him. Blaine looked up at him for a fleeting moment, dark, long lashes surrounded his burning amber eyes and Kurt licked his lips as Blaine leaned into him, and he moaned as he felt Blaine's hands open him up and a warm, slick tongue trace over his hole.

After slicking over his hole, and fucking inside him with it, Blaine deemed that Kurt was prepped enough for the next part and he stood up again to brace himself behind him, with a hand around his cock, lining himself up again.

"Please..." Kurt pleaded again, and with one long slow thrust, Blaine forced his cock all of the way deep inside him.

Blaine let out a groan and dropped his forehead to rest on Kurt's shoulder, as the tight heat of his husband surrounded his cock, and he thrust in shallowly, a couple of times, causing Kurt to hiss and growl.

"Keep going honey, don't stop...please," Kurt pleaded with him, and Blaine placed a kiss against his back before slamming his hips forward, "Ah fuck!...R-right there!" He exclaimed loudly as he pushed back into Blaine.

Blaine attached his mouth to the juncture between Kurt's neck and shoulder, laving it in licks, soft kisses and hard nips, as he slammed his cock deep inside him, forcing Kurt harder into the tiled wall in front of him.

Kurt was moaning and growling loudly in their shower, and without Blaine even touching his erection, he came with a loud groan, splattering the wall of the shower with hot, white liquid.

Blaine still pushed on, thrust, fucked hard and fast. His hands were still on Kurt's chest and abdomen, before they slid up and grabbed around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him back and down against him, as he fucked into him harder, with a growl of his own, making Kurt cry out and push back onto his cock like he just couldn't get enough.

After a few more, Blaine pulled himself away, and placed his cock back between Kurt's ass cheeks, as he wrapped a steady hand around Kurt's already hard again erection, and pumped him as he thrust hard. Blaine growled and sunk his fangs into the back of Kurt's neck a little forcefully as he fell over his edge and came over Kurt's ass and the small of his back, and as the warm, wetness splashed onto his skin, Kurt shivered and moaned again as he came in Blaine's fist.

"Holy shit, honey..." Kurt said as they both slid down the shower wall, "That was hot!"

"You're hot," Blaine reminded him with a small grin, and they sat and kissed lazily for the rest of the morning.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Why on earth did he let Blaine talk him into this?

They were about to ride a zip wire across a vast expanse of the Caribbean Sea, and Kurt was terrified. There first stop was Labadee in Haiti, and Kurt had looked around with wonder at how clean and clear the beach and the waters looked. The people were friendly and the smells from the restaurants close-by were even better, Blaine lead them to a small excursion hut, and Kurt had wished he had paid more attention to what Blaine was actually signing them up for.

Blaine had been asking a member of staff in the ship's bar, what there was to do in Haiti, and the guy had mentioned something about a dragon, Kurt had thought it was some story about something, but now he was mortified by his lack of knowledge.

Blaine had signed them both up to go on the Dragon's Breath zip line, and it started at the top of a huge mountain, and finished on a small platform a little ways from the beach. Blaine said that the lady in the hut said it would take between 50 minutes to an hour to complete, and Kurt paled at the thought of being up there for a hour.

After Blaine made him eat something, exclaiming Kurt shouldn't be going up there on an empty stomach, in case he fainted or something, they left for Baby Dragon, which was only a little ways up the same mountain, but apparently it was used as a practice run, and they had to go through the harness and safety instructions before they even went up to the top.

They first spend about 20 minutes getting you into the gear, which is sort of a sling chair type of harness, and then explaining rules, all the do's and don'ts, making sure you know the "Torpedo" position and the "landing" position They then take you to a practice hill, called Baby Dragon. That took about another 20 minutes and it didn't take very long to do it right. As soon as you hit the landing platform, they unhooked you and you ride another 20-30 minutes to the top.

The truck they were riding in was catching bumps, and Kurt was terrified that any second they were going to be completely thrown off of the mountain, but somehow they made it to the top. Blaine's face had kept it's excited smile the whole time they were out here, and Kurt had wondered if his cheeks were sore.

Kurt and Blaine had found themselves talking to an elderly couple, from Italy, who had done this zip line a few times, and now that they were celebrating their 60 years of marriage, by doing it one last time. The 85 year old woman and her husband, had no problem at all, and before Kurt knew what was happening, they had both zipped off.

He took a couple of deep breaths before stepping onto the departure platform next to Blaine, his husband already being strapped onto the line, ready to go. And Kurt gulped as he looked down. He should not have done that. Nope.

"I'll see you at the bottom baby!" Blaine yelled back to him with a huge smile before he was released and Kurt swallowed hard, as the staff members each turned to him.

Kurt tried to give them a smile, but it was more of a grimace, and the lady there offered a comforting hand for him to grab as she gave him an encouraging look.

'Come on, Kurt, pull yourself together, if your husband can do it, then so can you.' He thought, giving himself a small pep talk before stepping forward, closing his eyes for a little bit as they were strapping him in.

"You ready to go?" The lady whispered to him, and he took another deep breath before he opened his eyes and bravely nodded at her.

Both of them smiled at him as he was released and with a slight whoosh he was on his way down.

It wasn't as fast as he thought it was. And after the initial fear that he was going to fall, and the slight up turn of his stomach, he was starting to feel excited and elated. His smile widened as he felt himself whoop out loud with pure joy, he felt like he was flying, and the view...the view was incredible.

He felt like he was in the clouds somewhere, like he was a bird. Or an airplane.

He could understand the thrill of it, a little kids dream, any kids dream, was at some point to be able to fly, and this experience would be the closest thing to match it. But Kurt still didn't like it.

His heart flew up to his throat, his lungs didn't want to work, but he forced himself to breathe, and his stomach had dropped down into his shorts. He was terrified.

That terror was lifting the closer he got to the bottom, and he saw Blaine down on the platform, having already touched down, bouncing around and waving at him.

"Holy Fuck! Was that incredible or what?!" Blaine yelled as Kurt touched down on the platform at the bottom, he was smiling but his legs were also shaking, and as the staff members unclipped him from all of his harness, he nearly collapsed had Blaine not been there to catch him.

"It was..." Kurt said in a shaky breathy voice, "It was incredible...my heart was in my throat the whole way down...but it was such a thrill."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed as he helped Kurt down form the platform and onto the sand, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm great." Kurt gave him a winning grin, but Blaine shook his head and smiled softly at him.

"You don't ever want to do that again, do you?" Blaine asked casually, although he already knew the answer, but Kurt kept his smile in place as they turned to walk down the beach.

"Nope."

Blaine sighed and then laughed as he place his arm around his husband.

"Thank you, for doing it with me though." Blaine whispered into his ear, and Kurt turned a smirk at him.

"You can thank me, back on the ship." He said almost too casually, and Blaine laughed at him as he pulled him closer, to kiss him passionately.

They hurried back to the ship, and Blaine had 3 fingers inside him before Kurt could even take a breath. He threw a condom at Blaine, who caught it and ripped it open with his teeth before placing it on himself, as Kurt squirted the lube into his own hand and then wrapped it around Blaine's erection, making him hiss a bit at the pressure.

Blaine leaned forward and sealed their lips together as he pushed inside him. Kurt keened loudly into his mouth and he swallowed the sound, as he pushed his tongue through to explore his husband's mouth. Blaine wrapped his tongue around Kurt's as he started a shallow pace, a teasingly slow thrusting rhythm, and Kurt almost complained about it...almost.

Kurt flipped them over, as Blaine mouth wandered down to his neck, pushing at Blaine's shoulder until his mate was flat on his back, before rolling his hips. Blaine's cock inside him made him feel so full, and he lifted his hips, slowly before plunging back down fast, causing his husband to groan beneath him.

Kurt and Blaine reattached their mouths as Kurt's hips moved over him, sliding up and down, then rolling into him, trying to push Blaine's cock inside him deeper, and whining every time he connected with his prostate. Blaine growled into Kurt's mouth, before pushing him up, his large rough hands coming to rest on Kurt's slim hips, helping him slide up and down faster.

Kurt's erection bobbed up and down as he rode Blaine, and Blaine's hand caught it, stroking over it softly as Kurt's head flew back and a moan made its way out of his throat, in a strangled sounding noise. Blaine ran one hand over Kurt's chest, feeling his heart racing beneath his rib cage, as he picked up the pace, and Blaine matched the slam of his hips with the way he was stroking him.

Faster and faster, harder and harder. Blaine's hips joined in with the rhythm when Kurt started to feel the ache in his legs, Blaine thrusting up into him roughly as he came down, and after a couple of hard thrusts, he came, with Blaine's hand still around him, pumping the last drop out of him as he shouted Kurt's name and followed him over the edge.

Kurt sat there on top of Blaine, breathing heavily, and watching his mate beneath him come down from his high. Blaine smiled at him when he relaxed and opened his eyes, and Kurt grinned back before teasingly clenching around him, causing Blaine to hiss and pat his ass, and with a laugh he slipped off of him and curled up by his side.

Blaine threw an arm around his waist as he turned into him, and maneuvered an arm beneath Kurt's head, so that Kurt was using one bicep as a pillow, and Kurt couldn't help but bury his nose into the hair underneath Blaine's arm.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked as Kurt sniffed him, and his husband just shrugged without lifting his head.

"Smelling you." Kurt replied and Blaine let out a loud laugh as Kurt's breath tickled him, and Kurt lifted his head and smiled at him.

"Why?" Blaine asked with a grin.

"Because you smell good." Kurt answered before he buried his nose in the hair again, and taking a deep breath, "You smell like me."

Blaine retaliated then, flipping Kurt over and then burying his own face underneath one of Kurt's arms and breathing deeply, Kurt's laughing loudly as it tickled him too.

"And you smell like me." He told him, before they started a tickle war, laughing endlessly for the rest of the night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

This was such an amazing place, and it was one of best experiences of Kurt's life...apart from giving birth to his kids, he could honestly say nothing beats what he and Blaine were looking at right now.

They had arrived in Puerto Rico late last night, and Blaine and Kurt had been on the top deck, looking out into the island, trees surrounding everything. Blaine had been going on about walking around in a rainforest, and this was the very closest they would ever get to the Amazon as they could.

San Juan was a great place, the people were welcoming, and the place was bustling with tourists. It was a breathtaking sight. Kurt thoroughly enjoyed looking through all the stores along the street, window shopping was something he did regularly. Blaine admired Kurt's sun-kissed look, his husband had built up quite a tan now, even though he had been keeping his factor 50 handy whenever they emerged from their room on board, it wasn't stopping the hot sun from giving his skin a warm glow.

Blaine skin had gone darker, he chose not to put on the 50 factor that Kurt had offered, but had stuck to a 15, he didn't burn but he tanned heavily.

Looking around the trees they were surrounded by, he smiled brightly as he walked towards their destination, holding Kurt's hand as they both walked.

El Yunque was the only rainforest that was part of the United States and it's uniqueness is so beautiful. It truly was a breathtaking place, just like all the brochures from the ship, had described.

He and Blaine had spent 45 minutes, hiking through the Big Tree trail, climbing and running around with each other, playing a short game of hide and seek along the way, until they came upon the most gorgeous sight they had ever witnessed.

La Mina falls, a water fall, so crystal clear and the water so clean, you could almost see the bottom of the small pond it had created. It had been worth the walk, especially as they had brought their swimming things to take a dip, the water felt amazing, and Kurt knew that he just had to come back to this place again.

The area around was clear, and kept immaculately clean and tidy, the rocks around them were smooth and warm, and Kurt had pulled himself out of the water after a few minutes to lay back on one. Then after a few more minutes, Blaine plopped down beside him.

It was very serene and peaceful, there were other people here, but no one else had decided to take the plunge, preferring to settle down along the waters edge to relax.

After about an hour they decided to head back, and it was a lot easier climbing down than it was to go up. They had lunch in a tiny place by the coast, and sat talking for hours. They hadn't been on anything akin to a date for years now, they were both too busy with kids, work, family, pack stuff. It was nice to take time away, and just be with each other, building their relationship.

Kurt just stared at Blaine as he was talking, until Blaine noticed and started to become a little self conscious, and he smiled nervously at Kurt.

"What, do I have something on my face?" He asked and Kurt laughed.

"No, honey, I was just thinking about how much I missed this, just us, being together." Kurt explained and Blaine melted, his eyes warm and smile so wide it was blinding.

"I really missed it too." He said and Kurt sighed as he tipped his head forward to rest it against Blaine's.

"When we get back, we'll keep a schedule of proper date nights, right?" Kurt said as he played around with Blaine's hand between his fingers, and Blaine placed a kiss against his temple before nodding.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

The next morning was a buzz.

Zzzzzzzuuurrrrrr!

The noise of the ATV, the Moon Buggy, they called it, was the only noise Kurt could hear, that and his own laughter, as he made his tour guide zoom around his husband in the other one. Kurt waved at him as he passed by, and all he could see was Blaine's answering smile.

The 'Buggy Safari' started at Puerto de Mogán, they had booked this one online with their cruise, and the tour was to go right into the mountains, around the coast of the southwest, and then to check out some isolated coves with secluded beaches. Kurt was having the time of his life, this was the best holiday he had ever had, and everything around them was simply beautiful.

The mountains were huge and rocky, with winding paths and roads, the ATVs took all of the shortcuts, avoiding traffic areas and going through the brush surrounding them with ease. Curvy roads made driving around them an absolute thrill, and Kurt hadn't stopped whooping with joy and laughing the entire ride.

The tour guide brought them to a pause every 30 minutes or so, and then they would explain something around them or what they were looking at, or explained the history of where they were, and Blaine took it all in excitedly. There were at least a thousand unique and fantastic insights into the natural world of Gran-Canaria, and their tour guides were extremely passionate about their home, and it shone through in the way they were talking about it.

The huge embankments and mountains were comparable to the canyons in North America, and it looked like the whole thing went on for miles. This was their most exciting adventure, on four wheels, with the wind blowing through their hair and both of their faces set in a matching broad grins, as they speed on around another short winding path, that wiggles through a narrow palm-fringed canyon down to a fantastic natural beach.

They were taking a short break here, and it was all so gorgeous. The tour guides made themselves scarce, giving Blaine and Kurt all the privacy they wanted, and Blaine tackled Kurt into the sand and they made-out for about an hour, like horny teenagers about to get caught by parents.

On the way back to the starting line, they paused to take lots of pictures of a beautiful coloured rock formation, and then sped on through to quietly and quickly explore some of the coves and tiny beaches along the way.

"I have never been more turned on in my life," Blaine had growled into Kurt's neck as he ravaged his body later that night, back in their room, "Sunshine, you, the roar of an engine, the speed and the beaches...god Kurt, I need to fuck you."

"Mmm," Kurt whined against him, and arched his body into Blaine's chest above him, but there was a glint in his eyes that told his husband he wasn't bending easy tonight, "Oh yeah, sweetheart, I wanted to fuck you since we got on the bikes..."

"Kurt...roll over..." Blaine pleaded, but Kurt suddenly sat up and Blaine had to turn his head away so that it wouldn't collide with Kurt's own, as his husband smirked at him.

"I'll roll over for you, if you can catch me first." As the last words were growled out, Kurt's fur grew and his form changed quickly, as he bounded for the door, scratching the handle down and escaping through it.

Blaine grinned.

"Oh it's on baby." He told himself as he changed and lunged after his mate.

Blaine followed his nose, sniffing the air to figure out which direction Kurt had gone. It lead him off of the ship and onto shore, and Blaine stopped for a moment, the white wolf was waiting for him just by the tropical trees across the beach.

Blaine picked up his speed, sand flying up all around him as he stuck his paws in deep to give him some forward force, rushing into the trees, but Kurt had gone.

Blaine scented the air again, and made a sharp left, legs becoming a blur as he ran faster and faster, just avoiding trees and logs, as he jumped and skidded around the dense forest.

There!

Kurt was in front of him, still running, but now that Blaine had him in sight, he was going to keep him there. He rushed forward again, digging his claws into the earth and propelling himself towards the white wolf, snapping at his tail when it was within reach.

Kurt knew he was there, right behind him, and he picked up his speed as Blaine caught the hair on the end of his tail with his teeth, and he growled back at him playfully. Blaine was just within reach of the white fluffy rump, but as he snapped for it, Kurt turned right, and Blaine had to skid a little to stop and turn.

Kurt's whining in his chest, sounded like laughing to Blaine, and he growled as he took off after his mate again.

'Kurt! When I catch you, what's my reward!' He yelled through their connection, and he heard Kurt's answering laughter in his head.

'What would you like?' Kurt asked in a slightly amused tone.

Blaine growled as he caught sight of that white tail again, and he huffed as he pushed his legs to keep up with him.

'You know what I want.' Blaine sent with a plethora of images of them rolling around in the throes of passion, and he felt Kurt's arousal through their bond.

'Well...let's see if you can catch me first.' Kurt said still slightly amused, but now more challenging.

'I will, don't worry about that.'

As they both ran around the trees, the chase was on, and Blaine's wolf was starting to take over, wanting it's mate now, and Kurt was becoming closer and closer to being caught as they both tired.

Kurt was tripping over his own feet after a while, and Blaine had nearly caught him a few times, Kurt's laugh sounding in his head whenever he missed him by a centimetre.

Blaine watched as Kurt disappeared out of the trees and followed him through, but he hadn't expected Kurt to skid to a stop in the middle of a crowd of tourists, who screamed as a wolf ran through them, and Blaine tried to stop but it wasn't enough time, and he crashed into Kurt, sending them both to the ground.

Some of the tourists had been surprised that a couple of wolves had crashed into them, and they had stopped to laugh as the black wolf crashed into the white one and pushed them both to the floor. But some of the women were still screeching about being attacked by wolves, Blaine had just enough sense in mind to stop the growl in her direction.

Blaine stood upright first, before shaking out his fur, and bouncing around, his legs and paws were starting to get a little sore, and he helped right Kurt before tugging on his neck fur, to move him away from the screeching women and back into the trees.

Kurt gave his face a tiny lick before he ran off into the trees again, but this time Blaine was right behind him.

Blaine breath was right on Kurt's tail, and before th white wolf could get more than half a mile, Blaine tackled him to the forest floor.

'Ok, you caught me!' Kurt yelled with laughter through Blaine's head, as they scuffled around, the black wolf roughly grabbing at the white wolf's scruff, trying to pin him down. 'What do you want?'

'You.' Blaine growled low across the connection and he heard the white wolf whimper, and Kurt's connection in his head shivered slightly with arousal.

'Not as wolves, honey.'

They both changed simultaneously, Kurt laying on his back amongst the leaves, smiling up at Blaine, his mate leaning over him with dark eyes, and a big grin.

They both felt sparks when they kissed, their internal wolves howling at each other, as they brought their bodies together, Blaine grinding his hips down into Kurt, and Kurt raising his hips up into his mate, and arching up into him. Blaine sucked a few marks down his neck, and Kurt keened as he came between them.

"Already, baby?" Blaine chuckled lightly into his ear as he continued to grind his erection against Kurt, and his mate smacked his shoulder.

"Shut up."

"With pleasure." Blaine said as he connected their lips back together, as he moved his hips harder and faster, following his mate, crashing over the edge and collapsing onto Kurt's chest.

"Kurt?" Blaine said breathlessly from where his face was tucked into Kurt's collarbone.

"Mm?" Kurt hummed but didn't want to move, and Blaine settled onto him more, making them both comfortable.

"Can we talk about something when we get home?" Blaine said a little nervously and Kurt raised an eyebrow as he opened his eyes and looked down at his mate with a curious stare.

"Talk about what?" Her asked and Blaine smiled a little nervously as he looked up at him.

"Babies."

"Oh," Kurt's own eyes widened slightly in a little shock as he placed his head back on the leaf-covered ground underneath them, and Blaine placed his head back onto his chest, "right...sure, we can talk when we get home."

"Ok."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt had a surprise for Blaine. He hadn't told him about what they would be doing in Jamaica, and after getting coffee and having a small breakfast in a nearby café, they made their way out to a bus that would take them on to the next adventure.

They pulled into a heavenly serene looking place, surrounded by water and tropical trees, called Dolphin Cove. As soon as Blaine had seen the sign for where they were he had turned to Kurt with a suspicious brow raised.

"Kurt are we seeing a dolphin show?" He asked excited as he practically vibrated in his seat.

Kurt just shrugged with a small smile.

"Kurt?"

"Just get off the bus, Blaine." Kurt said with a smirk and guided blaine to get off of the bus, and then they followed a guide out to a small enclosure, where Blaine bounced with excitement as he saw about 5 dolphins splashing and playing around in the water.

"Kurt! Look at them!" Blaine said with a huge smile, pulling on Kurt's arm and Kurt laughed at his excitable husband, "Look at that one, awww it's swimming backwards! Oh Kurt!"

Kurt watched the dolphins playing around in the water with an equally big smile, they were very cute.

A lady came over and asked them to remove their jewellery, including wedding rings, before they changed into their swimming gear, and that they could put their things in a locker inside the facility. Before Blaine could ask Kurt what she meant, Kurt guided them inside to a locker.

Blaine had then realised that Kurt had a bag with him, and he had rolled up towels and both of their swim shorts inside, which he gave to Blaine, before pulling Blaine's left hand to him and removing his wedding ring, and then his own, placing them both in his wallet before he put them inside the locker with the bag.

Only then did he stop and look at Blaine.

"Are we...swimming...with the dolphins?" Blaine asked incredibly slowly and Kurt couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he nodded.

He watched a whole plethora of emotions wash over Blaine's face, the one at the end pure unadulterated happiness, before he flung himself at Kurt, who caught him easily.

"Oh my god, baby..." Blaine said against Kurt's neck, before he laughed and squished his lips against Kurt's, "Oh this is so incredible. this is like a dream...this has been the best vacation ever!"

"I knew you'd like it honey, why do you think I kept it a secret?" Kurt said and Blaine laughed again before placing a long lingering kiss against his lips, and then wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, my handsome husband." Kurt replied with tight embrace of his own, and then with one last soft smile between them, they parted to change into their swimming things, and then headed back out to the pool.

They had to shower and wash off all of their sunscreen before they got to climb into the pool with the dolphins, as the chemicals in sunscreen may harm them, and they didn't want that. Once they were ready, the trainer at the side of the pool sent the dolphins away for a moment so that they could climb in.

Once in the water, she called them back. And it was an experience like no other.

The dolphins were so sweet, and they were extremely cuddly. It was a great thing for Blaine, being quite a cuddly creature himself, his laughter was full of joy as he wrapped his arms around another dolphin who had come up and rubbed against his legs for attention.

Their skin was smooth and soft, like new leather, and cool to the touch. Some of the dolphins could be a little rough, but Kurt and Blaine didn't mind, they had kids, they were used to the rough and tumble.

Kurt watched Blaine's interaction with them, his husband cooing down at them as they cackled at him, and then laughing in delight. He always wanted to see his husband this happy. Forever.

After about an hour with the dolphins, swimming, chattering and then giving them commands as the trainer told them too. it was time to get out. They had wanted to purchase a video of their time here, and the special photography lab in the back, was just running it off for them as they changed.

They both smiled as they slipped each other's wedding rings back onto their fingers, exchanging a kiss afterwards, then laughing at each other. They headed back into the gift shop while they waited for their video, and Kurt purchased a few little keychains, and little dolphin figurines to take back for the kids.

They thanked the guy who gave them their video, but had also thrown in a free couple of snaps of them interacting with the dolphins, which Kurt thought looked fantastic, before they made their way back to the bus, to take them a few miles down the road, and back to their ship.

This was their last stop before the journey back to Florida, but they didn't feel that sad about it being nearly over, they were actually excited about getting home and kissing all of their children. Sure they were having fun together, but they were missing their kids...and their pack...their family.  



	25. Chapter 25

The children all had a great time with their grandparents or with their uncles, but obviously they were glad to have Kurt and Blaine back. And Kurt and Blaine themselves, were glad to be home too. They had missed their family. Currently Blaine was being crawled all over, as he was brought down to the floor with a tackle from all the kids, while Kurt was busy hugging Sam and Puck. Blaine was laughing with Grace sitting on his chest, and Justin and Bradley spread out over his legs, hugging him, and Isabella was hugging his neck, while Alex and Elizabeth just sat next to him laughing.

Kurt managed to help Blaine up from the floor, before he was tackled and brought down next by the kids, all of them hanging off of him until his legs gave out from laughing so much and he tumbled to the floor, in the same position that Blaine had been.

"So how was it?" Puck asked as he hugged Blaine, and then released him for Sam to hug him.

"Yeah, Kurt doesn't smell different, so he's not pregnant." Sam whispered at Blaine, and Puck caught it and laughed as Blaine sighed.

"No, he's not, but we have to talk about it." Blaine told them as Kurt was still talking to the children on the floor.

"What? Another one? Aren't you guys getting old?" Puck said in a teasing way and Blaine glared at him, and they all laughed.

"Don't let Kurt hear that." Blaine said to Puck.

"Don't let Kurt hear what?" Came Kurt's voice behind them and they all smiled nervously at each other as he raised an eyebrow and looked around at them, "Blaine?"

"Puck just called us old." Blaine said and Puck exclaimed "Dude!" as Kurt turned to him with raised eyebrows.

Blaine and Sam laughed as they ran to leave Puck to deal with hurricane Hummel, while they went into the living room with the kids.

Life went on as it always does, the children went back to school once September came around, Elizabeth now in her second year of High school, she would be turning 15 soon, and Alex would be 12, and Kurt and Blaine were left wondering where on earth all those years had gone. Time was moving forward so fast.

Blaine kept trying to catch Kurt for the 'baby' conversation, but Kurt was trying to avoid it. He really didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want another baby, but he knew Blaine did, and he didn't want to see that disappointed look on Blaine's face when he told him 'no'.

Kurt was sitting and reading to Grace, on a Tuesday afternoon, when Puck walked in. He smiled up at him in greeting before going back to the book with Grace.

Grace fell asleep when Kurt had nearly finished the story, so he kissed her head and placed her in her play pen, surrounding by blankets, to nap, and he walked into the kitchen, where Puck was cooking.

"Hey, what are you making?"

Puck turned to smile back at him, as he flipped over his pancakes.

"Just making breakfast stuff, I'm starving," He replied and Kurt nodded his understanding, breakfast things and pancakes were all Puck had managed to learn from Kurt, "So how's the little monster been today?"

"Oh, good, she's a good girl." Kurt answered with a small smile back towards the lounge, "She's growing up fast."

"Yeah," Puck said, "It goes by fast...sometimes I can't believe that my own daughter is all grown up."

"It's crazy," Kurt agreed, "and Blaine wants us to have another one."

"I know, he told me," Puck told him with a small grin, as he offered Kurt some pancakes, which he nodded at, "what about you?"

"I don't."

"You need to talk to him, Kurt," Puck said as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of Kurt, before turning to grab the plate of bacon, "He's been trying to catch you alone to talk for weeks now."

"I know, I know," Kurt groaned around a mouthful of pancakes, "but I don't want to put that disappointed look on his face, I've seen it before, and been the cause of it, and I don't want to do it again."

"But if you don't want a baby, you have to tell him." Puck said around a mouthful of his own pancakes, "Otherwise he's gonna keep on about it."

"I love Blaine, Noah," Kurt said as he placed his fork down, "There is no-one else in the whole world that even comes close, and I just don't want to disappoint him, or see that sad look in his eyes."

"Kurt, everyone gets hurt, when they don't get their way, ok." Puck explained as Kurt sighed and dropped his head in one hand, "It may disappoint him, but if he loved you as much as he says he does, it won't matter."

"Yeah."

"Trust me, he loves you, he'll get over it."

Puck's words ran around in his head for the rest of the day, but that didn't make it any easier for Kurt to deal with. He hated upsetting Blaine, he hated that he was going to do it, he knew it. He had been avoiding it, but he knew if he kept avoiding, that it would make it harder to talk about it, and it needed to be done.

Like ripping a bandaid off, it hurts like a bitch but it gets better.

When Blaine walked in that night, Kurt had just managed to get all the kids in their seats for dinner, and everything then went haywire again, as they kids greeted their father. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed as his efforts were wasted, before shaking himself off and placing the cutlery around the table.

It was pasta night, which the kids loved, because it came with salad, bread rolls, and most importantly, cheesecake afterwards.

"Hey, baby." Came a voice in his ear as an arm wrapped around his waist, and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Hi, honey, welcome home." Kurt said as he spun around and gave Blaine a kiss, before shoving the pasta dish into his hands, and Blaine chuckled before he moved back to the table.

"So has everyone had a good day at school?" Blaine said to all of the kids as he sat down in his place at the table, moving Grace next to him so that he could help her if she needed it.

"Megan got a new boyfriend today," Elizabeth said as she waved her fork around, before Kurt put her hand down and she looked at him in apology, "and he isn't a very nice guy."

"I don't think you girls should be dating at 14," Kurt said with a grimace, "I mean I didn't date until I was in college, and had my first kiss at 19."

"Hey, wait that's not true," Puck started as he smirked at Kurt, "You kissed-"

Kurt threw Sam a grateful look as he clamped his hand over Puck's mouth, effectively cutting off his speech, and Blaine looked a little confused but intrigued at the same time.

"Thank you, Sam," Kurt said as Sam slowly removed his hand from Puck's mouth, and Kurt pointedly stared at him, "And I will thank you, Noah, for not bringing it back up."

"Sorry..." Puck said and everyone went back to eating, as the kids spoke about what happened at school.

Blaine was still thinking about it though, and Kurt wouldn't look his way, it amused him. He would find out later though, and from the way Kurt was acting, it was embarrassing or awkward, or both.

After the kids had pigged out on cheesecake, they all fell into food comas, and Blaine and Kurt made sure everyone got upstairs without vomiting, and made sure that they all brushed their teeth before settling down in their beds. Grace was last to go, because she needed a bath, she had pasta in her hair.

As Kurt was bathing their youngest daughter, Blaine was leaning against the frame of the door, watching them. Grace was flicking the bubbles everywhere, some landing on Kurt's face, but she quickly wiped them away and then kissed all the places where they had been, 'kissing all the bubbles off dada' she had said, and Kurt laughed at her as she sat back down.

Blaine chuckled from where he was standing, and Grace smiled over at him, before yelling at him to come and see her in the bubbles. He walked over and plopped himself down next to Kurt, reaching out to stroke his fingers through Grace's curls.

"Everyone asleep?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded.

"What did you put in that cheesecake? Cold medicine or something?" Blaine asked with a laugh and Kurt just winked at him, sarcastically.

"It's my secret," He said and then went back to washing Grace in the tub, before letting her play around with the left over bubbles, "I know you wanted to talk to me, ever since we got back from our vacation."

"You've been avoiding me." Blaine stated, although he didn't sound upset about it, which made Kurt feel a little better.

"I have...I'm sorry," Kurt said and Blaine waved it off, "I guess I've just been trying to find the right things to say?"

"And?" Blaine said as he played with Grace, not even looking at Kurt.

"And..." Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "...I don't want anymore children."

"I know." Came Blaine's reply and Kurt faltered a little before he opened his eyes to stare at his husband, who was smiling softly at him.

"What?"

"As soon as you started avoiding the conversation, I knew." Blaine explained, "And it's ok, it's a lot to ask, especially for you, because you're the one who carries them."

Kurt chuckled a little humourlessly and Blaine placed an arm around his waist as they both sat and watched Grace play.

"Don't worry, I'm not disappointed," Blaine whispered into the side of his face, before placing a kiss on it, "I understand Kurt, it was just the spell of our vacation I think, it made me feel young again."

Kurt nodded, agreeing with him, that's exactly what the vacation made him feel too.

"But now that we're back...I'm feeling my age again, and I don't want you feeling guilty about not wanting to do it," Blaine added as he held Kurt close, "We have 6 perfect kids already, why would we need anymore."

"I love you," Kurt said as he tipped his head and placed a few little kisses underneath Blaine's jaw, "so much."

"I love you too," Blaine said with a smile, as he was splashed in the face with water, and he eyed his giggling daughter, "And this monster needs to go to bed now."

"Yep, I'm on it." Kurt said as he got up to get her towel, while Blaine pulled the plug on the bath.

As they were both tucking her in that night, Blaine shot an amused grin at Kurt and said,

"So who was your first kiss?"

Kurt had turned to him with wide eyes, but he caught Blaine's smirk and he laughed as he put his head down, and Blaine raised a curious eyebrow.

"Sam." Kurt said with a smirk of his own, and Blaine's eyes narrowed a little and Kurt laughed as he ran to their bedroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sweetheart, you're going to be late!" Kurt called up the stairs to Elizabeth, and heard his daughter yell in frustration before there were thunderous footsteps from upstairs.

Her friends were waiting in the hall, staring up at him in awe and Kurt smiled at them all a little awkwardly, before Elizabeth appeared, looking a little frazzled.

"Dad! Can you do my hair please, I can't get it right, I've been trying for hours." She said as she tried top fiddle with a band and clips in her hair.

"If you had asked me earlier, I could have done it in a snap," Kurt said as he took her hair in his fingers, expertly weaving through the curls, and placing the clips, "You might have been on time then."

"But if I ask you to do it all the time, I'm never going to learn." She whined as her hair was pulled up into the perfect up-style, with some curls hanging down.

"It took me years, before I mastered it." Kurt said as he turned her head to inspect it, "and even then I got a lot of it wrong all the time. Don't worry, I'll teach you before you move out."

"Thanks, dad." She said as she hugged him and he looked down at his watch.

"You have 10 minutes to get into the city, you better go!" He said and the girls all giggled as he swept them all out of the door, "Make sure you're here by 11, ok?"

"Sure, dad, love you, bye!"

"Bye!"

After the door closed, Kurt leaned against it and sighed. This was the first movie she was seeing in the city with her friends, she was 15 now so Kurt and Blaine had put their trust in their teenage daughter, but it was hard letting her go. It was May, the beginning of Summer, so it was the best time to go, when it would be lighter outside for longer.

Kurt felt his stomach tighten a little at the thought of her out there alone, but he shook his head, trying to erase the thoughts before they came up.

"She gone already?" Blaine asked as he appeared from the lounge, and Kurt smiled sadly and nodded, "You okay?"

"I just..." Kurt didn't know how to answer, and Blaine reached out to pull him into his arms.

"It'll be ok," Blaine said and Kurt buried his face into his husband's neck, inhaling his scent always calmed him down, "She'll be back soon, relax."

"I'm trying."

"Come on, I know what will help." Blaine said as he lead Kurt through the house and out into the backyard, the sun was going down and it would be dark soon.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine removed his shirt, his husband's body took on the low orangey glow of the sun behind him and Kurt smiled.

"We are laying out here together, in wolf form," Blaine said as Kurt raised an eyebrow, and he took hold of Kurt's hand and pulled him closer, "I can keep you calm."

"Alright," Kurt said as he removed his own shirt, before their were hands tugging at his belt, and he grinned, "But there would have been a way easier way to calm my nerves you know?"

Blaine smirked up at him.

"That's reserved for later."

Kurt smiled and reached out to kiss him, hard. Blaine returned the gesture and pushed his tongue through Kurt's lips, forcing Kurt to open his mouth to his exploring tongue, and they both groaned against each other as they wrapped their arms around shoulder and waists, clinging to each other.

Blaine turned just as their lips disconnected, Kurt following behind him, as they sank onto all fours together, and stood close together. Blaine lifted his head as Kurt placed his underneath his chin, rubbing along Blaine's neck fur, and snuffling into it a little.

Blaine whined as he rubbed his chin over the top of Kurt's head and ears, and Kurt answered with a little whine of his own. Both of them comforting each other as they thought about their daughter.

They both snuffled and rubbed against each other, as they sunk down to the floor, with Blaine's head rested over Kurt's, and Kurt's chin resting against Blaine's paws, breathing in each other's scent, and revelling in each other's warmth.

They stayed entangled for a while, until Kurt felt a little better, and then they had wrestled around together. Flipping each other and biting each other, growling playfully, until the nips turned into licks, and soft pawing turned into sensual rubbing, and then fur became skin again as their lips found their way back together.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered out as Blaine's hands held his hips roughly, pushing him into the ground as he pushed down on top of him, bringing their heated bodies together, rubbing against each other in pleasure.

"Baby." Blaine breathed out as he kissed a line down his throat, and Kurt arched his back, stretching his neck out further as Blaine's teeth nipped it.

"Honey," Kurt gasped breathily, and Blaine looked up at him with last darkened eyes, "We should move this inside."

Blaine nodded in agreement, and after they had redressed, just incase anyone inside saw them, he lifted Kurt from the ground and carried him in, Kurt chuckling and protesting against it all the way.

"If you drop me, I'll never forgive you." Kurt screeched while laughing, as they got to the stairs.

"I'm not going to drop you." Blaine reassured him with a grin, as they started ascending the stairs, Kurt went very still while Blaine still had a hold of him.

"Blaine, come on this is silly, you're gonna hurt yourself." Kurt said as Blaine stopped for a breather at the top of the stairs, readjusting Kurt in his arms.

"I'm fine."

"Put me down, honey," Kurt said but Blaine ignored him and carried to their room, kicking open the door, and then unceremoniously dropping Kurt onto the bed, "Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't drop me."

"It's a bed, at least it's not the floor." Blaine said as he flopped down next to him, and Kurt rolled on top of him to kiss him.

The kisses turned hard and desperate straight away, and they were both rock hard as they writhed around together, Blaine rolled on top of Kurt and pinned him to the bed.

Kurt groaned into Blaine's mouth as his husband's hand went underneath his jeans and stroked him lightly, before tackling Kurt's button and zipper, and then pulling the waistband down roughly.

Blaine ripped his mouth away from Kurt's, pushing his shirt up to his neck, and then laving his tongue across his chest, catching each nipple between his teeth and giving both of a little nip, then sucking to soothe them, as Kurt keened loudly and buried his fingers into Blaine's curls.

Blaine made his path down Kurt's abdomen quickly, his hands pulling at Kurt's jeans and underwear quickly, until Kurt's erection sprang free and he engulfed it quickly within his mouth, and Kurt groaned and arched underneath him.

"Ugh...oh Blaine, your mouth is fucking amazing!" Kurt said loudly as Blaine sank his mouth even lower, while his hands kept pulling at Kurt's jeans, and he hummed around him in response, which made Kurt shiver as the vibrations made the pleasure escalate.

Blaine managed to drag Kurt's jeans and underwear all the way off, throwing them behind him onto the floor, and he started on his shorts, and then tried to unbutton his shirt, all while still sucking Kurt deeper and harder into his mouth.

He had just managed to undo the last button on his shirt, as Kurt whined out that he was close, and Blaine pulled away, leaving Kurt spit slick, a string of saliva connecting Blaine's mouth to Kurt's dick for a moment, before he moved away to the bedside drawer, to get the lube.

"We need a condom honey." Kurt reminded him, and Blaine smirked down at him, as he coated 3 of his fingers with lube before moving them behind himself.

"No we don't."

"Oh."

Blaine stretched himself quickly, as Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's quivering thighs, and then he placed a hand around Blaine's rock hard, leaking cock, and his husband hissed with pleasure and then moaned as he pushed his fingers inside himself deeper.

Before long he was ready and he adjusted his thighs over Kurt's and Kurt lay back as Blaine hovered over him. As he sunk down slowly, Kurt's erection disappearing inside his husband, he groaned at the stretch and Kurt arched and shoved inside him quickly, Blaine making a noise between pain, pleasure and surprise.

Kurt ran his hand over Blaine's thighs and hips in a slight apology, but Blaine just smiled down at him as he lifted and plunged back down, taking Kurt as deep as possible.

"Fuck...honey...easy, you'll hurt yourself, ugh." Kurt tried to be responsible about it, but Blaine batted his hands away as they tried to stop his movements, and instead picked up the rhythm of sliding up and down faster and faster.

Kurt placed his hands on the sides of Blaine's waist, and helped with the motion, pulling him up and down, shuddering when Blaine thrust his hips down hard, moaning at the quick pace.

Kurt moaned deep in his chest as Blaine came down hard, again and again, he was already so close, and he let his hips go, thrusting up hard into Blaine every time he came down, making Blaine gasp and whine out. Blaine's pre-come was leaking out and making a puddle on Kurt's abdomen.

"K-Kurt...so c-close...ah...ah!" Blaine groaned out as Kurt held his hips still and continued the hard thrusts up into him, and then Blaine hips snapped and he clenched hard down onto Kurt as he came.

"Fuck...honey." Kurt kept up his hammering pace as he felt the splash against his stomach and some across his collarbone, as he chased his own orgasm, until he reached the edge and snapped his hips up one more time before moaning loudly.

Blaine made a whining gasp as Kurt filled him up, and their hips were still shallowly moving against each other until they became oversensitive and Kurt made Blaine raise his hip to get off. As Blaine moved up and off of him, Kurt's come leaked out of him, running down Blaine's legs and some dripping onto Kurt's abdomen and the top of his thighs, and then Blaine collapsed beside him.

"God, if I could get pregnant, I would probably be now." Blaine said with a laugh as he felt more and more of Kurt's come drip out of him, and Kurt laughed with him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elizabeth's sweet 16th came around faster than they could blink, and Kurt was in the middle of fixing up a big party for her, inviting everyone he could think of for the big bash.

He had planned everything out perfectly, hired a hall for the celebration, hired a caterer and a DJ, and all the plans were falling into place. Blaine had invited Cooper, Eleanor and the girls, and Pam. Kurt had invited Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam's parents, Burt, Carole, and his Grandmother.

So far he had RSVP's from everyone telling him they would be there, even his Grandma Rose.

Elizabeth had also invited all of her closest friends. And one person that she had asked to invite personally, and she had told Kurt and Blaine about him over dinner one night.

"Daddy, dad, I have to tell you something," She had said as they all sat down to dinner, and Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look before urging her to tell them, and she took a deep breath before, "I have a boyfriend."

Kurt's heart dropped into his stomach, but Blaine had smiled as she explained that she wanted him to be there, at her party, and Blaine agreed that she could, before nudging Kurt, who responded with a little nod, still a little shocked. Elizabeth had given both of them a big smile and said that she would invite him along when she texted him later.

Kurt and Blaine had discussed the idea of boyfriends, and Kurt had been against it, but Blaine had told him, that he didn't know this Jack person, and to give it a chance.

Kurt didn't like it but he had agreed.

Everyone had turned up at the hall at exactly the right time, and Elizabeth had received so many gifts and well wishes from everyone, and she and her friends were having fun, laughing and dancing around. Even Jack. Kurt had eyed him as he put a hand around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her to dance with him. Kurt's eyes had narrowed when they exchanged a tiny kiss, and Blaine put an arm around his waist.

"If you glare at him anymore, he's going to burst into flame." Blaine whispered to him and Kurt had only glared back at his husband's smiling face, "Kurt, come on, it's not that bad. He's actually a really nice kid."

Kurt couldn't help disliking him, even if he had charmed everyone else.

It made Kurt's stomach roll with guilt though, when Elizabeth had given him a sad look as he glared at her boyfriend, and he then threw her a small smile, he guessed he could give this boy a chance...for her.

The party went well, and everyone had a great time, Kurt and Blaine had managed to have fun, despite Kurt's obvious avoidance of talking to Jack, and everyone was exhausted as they left for hotels or back to Kurt and Blaine's house. Burt and Carole were staying with them, and everyone else went back to hotels for the night.

Kurt hadn't really drunk a lot at the party, but he still felt a little ill at the end of the night, and as Blaine had rolled over on top of him for a kiss, he had pushed him off to make his way quickly to the toilet, to empty his stomach.

"Aww, did you drink too much, babe?" Blaine said as he followed him and rubbed between his shoulders as Kurt stopped heaving.

"I didn't think I did, but I must have." Kurt explained with a little confusion as he flushed the toilet and got up to brush his teeth.

Blaine was right behind him, as Kurt leaned back against him and then yawned loudly.

"Mmm, come on, let's go and sleep it off." Blaine said with a small laugh and guided Kurt back to bed.

In the morning Kurt had to rush to the bathroom again, but after that he felt perfectly fine. It must have been a fluke. Or something he ate last night.

Burt and Carole were already awake, and they had all the kids downstairs, while Carole was making breakfast for everyone, and when Kurt walked in he greeted everyone and then went to help Carole with breakfast.

"So, I heard from your dads last night, that Jack fella is your boyfriend," Carole said to Elizabeth as everyone was tucking in to the pancakes and eggs in front of them, Kurt felt his anger boil up, but he said nothing, "He looked very handsome last night."

"Yeah, we had a great time," Elizabeth said as she sipped her orange juice, "Thank you for organising it dad."

"You're welcome sweetheart," Kurt told her, giving her a small smile, "So what's your plan for today?"

"Oh, I'm going out with Jack, Grandma Rose gave me some money, and there are a couple of sweaters that I saw at the mall a couple of weeks ago that I've been dying to get."

Kurt nodded along, a smile on his face, but inside he was getting a little flushed, Burt seemed to sense it, and changed conversation with the rest of the kids.

After breakfast, Elizabeth went out, albeit to Kurt's silent disapproval, and Burt sat with him as they were playing with Grace, while the other children watched T.V.

"I know you don't like the fact that Elizabeth is growing up," Burt said to him and Kurt grimaced slightly as Burt laughed, "This won't be her only boyfriend, high school relationships most of the time never last."

"I know, it's just..." Kurt had no idea how to finish that sentence, and Burt nodded his understanding.

"It was the same with me, when you dated that Stanley fella, you know?" Burt explained and Kurt blanched, "You were 18, but it still got to me a little. I understand Kurt, but never tell her that you disapprove, it'll only make her resent you."

"I know, I just worry."

"We all worry, but she's growing up, she has her own mind." Burt said and Kurt sighed, his father was right, "She's smart though, and she's a good girl, that counts for something, just let her know that she can come to you if she has any problems."

"Yeah, I'll tell her that."

Burt clapped him on the shoulder before he shouted to the kids to get ready, that they would be going to the park in a hour with him and Carole, and Kurt smiled at his dad. Burt loved taking the kids out, he enjoyed being a grandpa, and Kurt knew by that smile that he was doing it as much for him as for them.  



	26. Chapter 26

It was busy at work. Kurt had just started the new spring line, and he, Melissa and his front team had been working on a load of different patterns and designs. He had managed to wrangle a few samples of fabric for Francois to take a look at, but he didn't like them so Kurt had worked around the clock for the last week and a half, wracking his brain for ideas.

Now they were a couple of weeks away from sending sample pictures and designs and Kurt was getting more and more stressed out about it.

His team was good, they were very good at what they were doing, and Kurt was proud of them for taking all kinds of abuse as he shouted at them.

They all managed to knuckle down and build up a collection, there were a couple of really great designs in them, and he felt his stress level even out as Francois sent the email back saying that he liked them.

They had a plan.

It was going well today, after the email from Francois had brightened Kurt's mood, he spent lunchtime in the break room with Melissa and a couple of other girls, talking about guys and family, when Kurt felt a swirling feeling go through his stomach.

He excused himself as he made his way down the hall from his office to the bathroom, and emptied his lunch into the porcelain bowl in one of the cubicles. Someone had walked in while he was still wretching. A voice came through the door, after a while, a woman's voice and Kurt then realised that he had come into the ladies toilets, he groaned as he put his forehead on his arm.

He flushed the toilet and opened the door, the woman, Kathy or Katy, Kurt vaguely remembered her name, looked up at him with her mouth agape and then her eyes widened as she watched him walk to the sink.

"Are you ok, Mr Hummel-Anderson?" She asked a little worriedly as Kurt splashed some water on his face, and then rinsed his mouth out.

"Please call me Kurt," he told her and she blushed, "and I'm ok."

She hummed as she leaned against the sink next to him and she smiled sympathetically.

"I remember when I had my little girl, I was sick as a dog for days," she said and Kurt tensed up a little at her words, "I had to keep running to my works toilets at least 3 times a day."

"I have to go." Kurt told her quickly, giving her a small smile as he rushed out.

Melissa tried to call out to him, but he shook his head as he ran past and into the lift, she raised a curious eyebrow as he disappeared before Kathy stopped next to her, also watching him go.

"Poor guy, I think he's pregnant." She said and Melissa's eyebrows lifted as she looked at her.

"What?"

"He was just being sick in the ladies toilets, poor thing."

Melissa watched as she walked away before she hurried into Kurt's office and searched through his contact book for Blaine's number.

She dialled it quickly, but he didn't answer, so she left him a message, saying that she was worried about Kurt, that he was sick and then left, and to call her back later and let her know that he was ok.

She hoped he was.

Kurt had walked as fast as his legs could take him, out of his work building, across the street and into a little corner store, quickly running down the bathroom/toiletries isle, he located what he was looking for, and took a few off the shelf before hurrying to the counter. He was a little frantic by the time he got home, and went straight into the bathroom, ignoring Sam's greeting as he called out to him.

He locked the bathroom door behind him, and set to what he was doing. Quickly removing his jeans, he placed the sticks in the stream before he capped them all and placed them on the sink as he closed the toilet and sat on the lid, head in his hands as he waited.

"I can't be, I can't be, I can't be, it's just a stomach bug, it's just a stomach bug." He repeated over and over again to himself running his fingers through his hair, nervously, as he waited for 3 minutes.

When the 3 minutes were up, he tried with all his courage to get up and look at the results, 4 sticks sitting on the side of the sink, waiting to be read, but he couldn't.

There was a knock on the door, after Kurt had sat there, for what length of time he had no idea, and then his husband's calming voice came through the door.

"Kurt, it's me," Blaine said and he could hear him say something to Sam before Sam walked off, "Kurt, please."

Kurt couldn't get up, he felt sick again. It was a good thing he was already in the bathroom.

"Kurt, Melissa left a voicemail on my phone, saying that you'd been sick at work...sweetheart, please let me in."

Kurt gulped and took a few deep breaths before he got up slowly, without looking at the sticks on the sink, and unlocked the door for Blaine.

The door opened slowly as he went back to take his seat on the lid of the toilet, and Blaine came in slowly, cautiously. He eyed Kurt sitting on the toilet lid, running his hands through his hair, and tugging a few strands, before he saw the sticks on the side of the sink, and his eyes widened before they warmed as he looked at Kurt again.

"Babe, are you-"

"I don't know," Kurt interrupted quickly, shaking his head as the tears started slipping out, "I haven't looked."

"Do you want me to?" Blaine asked gently and Kurt thought about it for a moment before he closed his eyes and nodded.

Blaine peeked over the sticks, and then picked up the boxes from the floor, reading the results. Kurt watched him, but Blaine's expression was unreadable and Kurt looked away when Blaine's eyes caught his.

Blaine sighed as he dropped down to his knees, and placed a hand on one of Kurt's knees, prompting Kurt to look at him, his blue eyes shining with tears.

"You are." He said and then gathered Kurt into his arms as his husband burst into anguished sobs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I don't understand, we have been careful." Blaine said as he and Kurt lay side by side in bed that night, Kurt had cried himself out, his face and eyes red, and he just shrugged in response.

"It only takes a little tear or hole in the condom, and then it happens." Kurt replied quietly as Blaine stroked his fingers through his hair, the tears built up again, "I can't do it...I can't...it's too much."

"Honey...look at me...it's going to be ok, whatever you decide, I'll be right there with you." Blaine assured him as he became emotional too, tears building up in his eyes as Kurt choked on a sob.

"But I-, you might hate me for it..." Kurt said quietly and Blaine cried harder as he leaned his forehead against Kurt's.

"Never Kurt, I will never hate you...I love you so much...so much..." Blaine said and they were both crying in earnest now, Kurt buried his hands in the front of Blaine's shirt, and pulled himself closer.

"How can you love me after...something like that..."

"Easy, because you're mine, you're my mate, and my husband, my one true love, the love of my life." Blaine said as he placed small kisses over Kurt's face and lips, "We have beautiful kids Kurt, and you did all that, you gave us them...honey, I will love forever, trust me."

"I do trust you...but-"

"No buts, Kurt, I love you that's it, it's never going to change." Blaine said gently but firmly and Kurt nodded as he tried to quell the tears with a couple of deep breaths.

"Ok...I guess we need to make an appointment...and-" Blaine silenced him with a kiss again, before he smiled gently at him.

"I'll do it...for you...alright?" He said and Kurt nodded as he placed his head down.

"ok..." He said quietly and started to sob again, and Blaine bit his lip as he pulled him closer.

"Come here." He said as Kurt buried his head against Blaine's neck, and released a couple of shuddering breaths, as Blaine's heart broke for his mate.

After Kurt had fallen to sleep, having cried himself into a deep one, Blaine got up and sat on the end of the bed for a while, choking on his sobs, and trying to be as quiet as he could. After sitting there for a while, he got up and started pacing the room, before he decided he needed to talk to somebody.

He walked over to Kurt, who was resting, he placed a kiss against his forehead before he left the room, dialling a familiar number on his phone.

He listened to the ring for quite some time before a groggy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Coop...I need your help." Blaine managed to choke out and he heard rustling down the line as Cooper probably moved out of bed and then his voice came back through.

"What's the matter squirt? Everyone ok?"

"Not really..." Blaine said and then explained everything to Cooper, through his tears, Cooper was only able to catch a few words, and then waited as Blaine calmed down before speaking.

"Jesus Christ bro, another one?"

"Probably not..." Blaine said sniffling slightly, trying to remain calm, as he spoke to his brother, "Kurt said he feels like he can't do it again, and we've been discussing abor- you know, and ...what would you do coop?"

"Me?" Coop asked, and Blaine could see his brother's confused face in his head.

"If it was Eleanor, and she said she couldn't do it, what would you do?"

After a long pause, his brother sighed down the line.

"...I would respect the decision of my mate." He told him and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, yeah...that's good." He agreed, before he choked on another sob, trying to remain quiet, as everyone was asleep.

"Blaine...are you ok?" Coop asked, and Blaine nearly burst out in tears again at his brother's concerned voice, but he took a couple of breaths and smiled.

"Yeah...just everything is really tense right now...Kurt thinks I'll stop loving him if he does it though."

"That's bullshit." Cooper said firmly and Blaine hummed in agreement, "You told him that's not true right?"

"Of course I did," Blaine said quickly, "but he's very insecure and emotional right now...I don't think he's thinking straight."

"He's focusing on the negative." Coop said.

"Yeah."

"So you have to keep him positive."

"How?" Blaine asked, desperation seeping through his voice and Cooper spoke gently.

"Talk...tell him you love him...show him how much..." Cooper explained and Blaine sighed.

"I have...I've told him that I love him, that I'm not going anywhere...I'll be here by his side forever."

"Good, that's all you can do, support him."

"Yeah...thanks Coop." Blaine said, incredibly grateful for his brother's words and support.

"I hope everything goes ok, if you need me, call me alright?" Coop said and a couple of grateful tears fell down Blaine's cheeks, and he roughly wiped them away.

"I will bro, thanks...I've got to go now." Blaine said around a yawn, and Coop laughed a little.

"Alright, chin up, kid...Bye, squirt."

"Bye, Coop."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next couple of weeks were quiet and tense at home. The guys had been told what was going on, and what was going to happen, and they had become very solemn. Matching Blaine and Kurt's moods.

The older kids wanted to know what was up, but Blaine just told them that their father wasn't feeling too well at the moment, and they left it alone.

The appointment was in the afternoon, so Puck and Sam had to watch the kids for them while they left to go into the city. It was a private clinic near the hospital, and Kurt had a hard expression on his face as they got out of the taxi.

They both looked up at the building as they stood outside, they had 10 minutes until their appointment time. Blaine was clutching onto Kurt's hand, willing his heart to stop beating so hard.  
"Are you ready?" Blaine asked as they watched people coming out with solemn expressions, and they both looked away.

"No...but we're here...so-" Kurt said quietly and Blaine grasped his hand tighter, before bringing it up to his mouth and placing a kiss on his knuckles.

"It's going to be ok, my love...I'll be right there with you." Blaine assured him and then he watched as Kurt closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Ok...let's do it." He said and Blaine nodded, and they approached the door, but as Blaine's hand reached out for the handle, Kurt stopped and backed away.

"Wait..." Kurt said quietly as his hand flew to his stomach, and he paled.

"What?" Blaine moved back next to him, as Kurt's eyes filled with tears, and he placed a hand on Kurt's back, as he eyed him worriedly.

"Oh my god...oh god..." Kurt said as the tears came unbidden down his face, and Blaine became more and more worried as he clutched his stomach.

"What? Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked nervously, hovering around him, not knowing what was happening.

"Nothing...it's the baby, I-" Kurt tried to explain, but his voice cracked and he bit his lip against a sob.

"What?" Blaine asked again, worriedly as he placed an arm around Kurt's waist.

"It moved..." Kurt whispered out and Blaine smiled a little sadly, and then placed a hand over Kurt's on his stomach.

"Oh."

They stood for a moment, staring down at their joined hands on Kurt's stomach, and Blaine was trying to remain calm, even as the different emotions were battling in his mind. As he moved to open the door again, Kurt stopped his arm and smiled at him.

"I can't do it...I can't go in there..." Kurt said and Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kurt?"

"How can I kill something that's so special...that's us? Even though I know that it's going to be tough, I can feel it is..." Kurt explained through his tears, a small smile only getting wider on his lips, and Blaine looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "I can't get rid of it...not a baby...something that we made, together...if I did it now, I'll regret it, I know I will."

"So...?" Blaine let his question remain in the air, and Kurt nodded at him as he reached out to take his hand.

"Let's go home..." Kurt said with a tearful smile, and Blaine broke, his tears coming out hot and fast, and Kurt gathered him in his arms.

"Are you sure?" Blaine sighed against Kurt's neck and he felt Kurt nod against his shoulder, bringing his arms up around Blaine's neck to hold him close.

"Yeah...I love you..." Kurt whispered to him, and Blaine smiled wetly against his neck, placing a kiss against it as he breathed him in.

"Oh Kurt, I love you too." He said and Kurt sobbed against his shoulder as they held each other, clutching at each other's backs, pulling comfort and love out of them, hanging on to what they had with all their hearts.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Everyone was thrilled when they had returned, Kurt having not gone through with it. They all had a big group hug between them, and then Kurt had told the kids about it, Elizabeth and Alex were old enough to understand what must have been happening because they grabbed onto him tighter than the others.

Kurt and Blaine had sat down with the rest of them and told them all about having another baby. And they had all been excited about it.

Blaine had made a very familiar phone call to make an appointment with their doctor for a checkup, and they had to wait a few weeks for it.

That night Blaine held Kurt's hand, the other rubbing his back, as Kurt emptied his stomach contents in their toilet again, cooing comfortingly at him. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair as the retching and heaving subsided, and Kurt sat up to look at him.

"At 41, I hoped to never go through this again." Kurt said to him in a rough voice, and Blaine smiled at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Kurt said as he reached out to flush the toilet, but still remained sitting until his stomach settled, "if it wasn't for the sickness it would be absolutely fine."

"Yeah I know," Blaine said with a nod, "But they do say that being so sick, is a sign that baby is healthy."

"I'd like to shove those health care baby books down the authors throats." Kurt grumbled out and Blaine laughed softly.

"Kurt, so malicious." He responded with a chuckle and Kurt just shrugged.

"Well."

"I know baby, it's tough, but once it's over, no more." Blaine said with a small smile and Kurt slowly nodded.

"Hopefully."

"Even if I have to bottom for the rest of our lives, it won't happen again sweetheart." Blaine assured him and it caused Kurt to smile.

"Oh, honey," He said as he grasped Blaine's hand again and squeezed, "I know. Thank you."

"It's ok," Blaine said, "Besides, I like it. You taking control."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uhuh." Blaine nodded with a cheeky grin.

Kurt smirked at him as he got up to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth out, Blaine sidled up behind him and placed his arms around his waist, placing a kiss against the side of his neck before looking into Kurt's eyes in the mirror. Their eyes both heated intensely as they stared into each other, until Kurt had had enough and turned and plunged his tongue into Blaine's already waiting mouth.

They pushed and pulled at each other as they slipped back into their bedroom, kissing each other passionately and moaning into each other's mouths, as the intense heat grew between them, and Kurt pushed Blaine over onto the bed.

Kurt climbed on to Blaine, pressing their cocks together and started to passionately kiss him again as they ground together in their tight embrace. Their soft moans filled the room.

After a little while, Blaine again broke away from their kiss.

"You know, I've almost forgotten how hot you were while pregnant." he whispered.

"Well you don't have to remember anymore." Kurt smiled.

Blaine shifted around, lifting Kurt above him as he slithered down the bed and slowly took Kurt's erection into his mouth. Kurt reached up with his hands and grasped hold of the headboard, firmly, moaning as Blaine's mouth sank around him.

Kurt let out a groan as Blaine's throat flexed and fluctuated around the head of his cock, his husband starting to hum against him.

"God...keep that up, honey...it feels so good." Kurt breathed out and then shuddered as Blaine's fingers ghosted over his hole, and he looked down to see Blaine looking back up at him with amused looking eyes.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in a challenge, before thrusting a little too hard into Blaine's mouth, causing Blaine to choke a little, and his eyes widened as he looked back up at Kurt.

He pulled off, a string of saliva coming out of his mouth, and he smiled up at Kurt.

"That was hot, do it again!" He said roughly then returned to Kurt's cock, taking it balls deep into his mouth and wrapping his tongue around it.

Kurt pushed his hips forward into Blaine's mouth, Blaine moaned around him and took hold of his ass pushing him into him harder, and Kurt caught on and began pushing and thrusting himself deeper into Blaine's mouth, saliva dripping down from Blaine's mouth as it had no where else to go, Blaine's throat was full of cock.

Blaine growled a slight warning before he came, and Kurt felt the splash of it against the back of his legs, and Blaine carried on moaning around him until Kurt felt he was right on the edge, as he kept plunging inside Blaine's mouth.

"Oh Blaine, I'm gonna come...ugh...sweetheart." Kurt moaned out as he wrapped a hand into Blaine's curls and pulled him forward as he thrust in deep,

Blaine took Kurt's thick, hard cock as deep as it could go, gagging a bit as he did then pulling out a little. Kurt's cock started to pulse and unloaded into Blaine's waiting mouth.

He swallowed it down as Kurt climbed off him.

"That was fucking incredible," Blaine said in a used, very rough voice after he swallowed, "Now it's my turn."

Kurt smiled at him as he slid between his open legs, Blaine's hard cock rubbing across his stomach and then down past his oversensitive cock, making Kurt hiss a little.

"Take it easy on me, my stomach is still a little sensitive." Kurt asked as Blaine's hand went into the drawer, to grab the lube, and then he smiled down at him as he connected their lips again.

They laved their tongues lazily against the others, Kurt still tasting remnants of himself on Blaine's tongue, and pulling him closer. Blaine broke his lips away as his fingers found their way towards his hole.

"Don't worry, I want to make love to you," Blaine whispered against his neck as he placed tiny sucking kisses on his skin and Kurt gasped as his fingers penetrated inside him, "And you're going to be mine...forever."

"Yours...mmm...forever." Kurt repeated around a groan and Blaine grinned as he nipped along his neck, while inserting a second finger, then quickly a third, stretching him out.

Kurt's cock was still wet from Blaine's spit, and was already half-hard as Blaine placed a hand around him, and he moaned loudly at the contact. He kissed Kurt again passionately, as he lifted one leg and gently eased his rock hard cock into his hole.

"Ah!...oh...ugh, shit, h-honey." Kurt muttered.

Blaine eased up a bit and slowly guided his cock into Kurt, enjoying the way Kurt's body opened up for him, feeling the tightness wrapping around him and the soft, cushion-like texture of his inside walls squeezing. He slowly started to pump his hips back and forth.

"I love you." Blaine whispered as his hips moved, and Kurt arched his back, running his hands through Blaine's hair, and then back to hold his neck as he brought their lips together.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered back against Blaine's lips, and his husband bent his leg up a little more by his knee and started moving his hips a little harder.

It felt like everything. It was pure love, devotion. It was beautiful.

They made love for hours, bringing each other close tot he edge and then backing away, before repeating the process all over again. Soon Kurt was begging for Blaine to go a little faster, harder, deeper and Blaine would comply, pumping into Kurt at a hammering pace.

"There is no-one...in this world...that I adore...more than you," Blaine gasped out, eyes locking onto Kurt's fixing his gaze on him, unwavering, "You know that, right?"

Kurt could not answer through his moans, as Blaine's hips thrust him closer and closer to that edge.

"And nobody in this world...that I wouldn't give my life for...it's just you," He said and Kurt moaned as Blaine leaned backwards, changing the angle of his thrusts, so that he could run both of his hands over Kurt's hips and along his sides up to his ribs, and then back down slowly, "Just you."

Kurt keened and arched into Blaine's touch.

"Beautiful," Blaine said as he eased his hands along Kurt's abdomen, rubbing the small bump that he could feel there and Kurt threw his head back and whined, "So gorgeous," Blaine said as he wrapped his fingers gently around Kurt's stiff erection.

Kurt moaned again as Blaine played a thumb gently over the slit, and then he was coming with a high pitched whine, accompanied by a growl in his throat and Blaine smiled, before his hips started slamming into him.

"And I will never," thrust, "Stop," thrust, "loving you," thrust, "you hear me," thrust, "never," thrust, "ever."

He thrust hard inside Kurt once more before the coil inside his gut snapped and he let go, with a loud moan of his own, coming inside his mate.

Blaine reached a hand out as Kurt lay breathing deeply underneath him, and ran a finger along his face, over his nose and down his lips, as Kurt laughed and batted him away, before reaching up himself to tug Blaine down and kiss him.

"You are just too sweet, my love." Kurt said and Blaine shook his head and kissed his lips once more as he pulled out of his husband, causing them both to hiss a little in discomfort.

"Everything I said is true," Blaine said as he lay down beside him and pulled Kurt's head to rest on his chest, "I will love you forever...forever and ever."

Kurt smiled as he snuggled into Blaine's chest, placing a light kiss over where Blaine's heart was beating a rhythm into his ear, and then they both drifted off to sleep wrapped around each other.  



	27. Chapter 27

Kurt was stressed out. He was constantly sick all the time, he had been on the protein shakes again from the doctor, and he hated it. He was losing weight, and he was 16 weeks already. Blaine had tried to help him, he really had, but Kurt was so stressed and depressed about everything that he pushed him away.

Blaine's hurt puppy look, hurt his heart, but he couldn't help it...he felt like shit. And nothing was helping. He knew that this pregnancy was going to be tough, he was 41 years old, too old to be going through all of this again. His body couldn't handle it. Not like it had handled being pregnant in his 20's, and he couldn't stand the looks from everyone.

The sympathetic looks, the guilty looks, the winces, and flinches, and sad looks. Even from his parents.

He was in a foul mood, and worst of all, he was in constant pain. The doctors had told him that it was probably his hips aligning to the pregnancy, but he hadn't had it with any of the others, and it was so sharp. Every time he sat up to straight, or stood up to quickly, or bent over to retrieve something, he would get a sharp shooting pain through his back and his ass, and he had to gasp and ease himself down until it went away.

And it was only getting worse, the more pressure the baby put on it.

The kids didn't talk to him much, he had a tendency to snap at them, and Puck and Sam. Blaine was the only one who didn't take any of his crap, the mood swings bounced off of his husband, who was a constant for him, which he appreciated.

Blaine knew he was feeling like crap, that he hadn't really wanted to go through it again, and every time Kurt let out a hiss or gasp of pain, Blaine was there with him, holding him, and trying to comfort him.

Sam had also not been able to get close enough to Kurt, to tell them the sex of the baby, Kurt's personal space was his private bubble right now, and with him being so irritable, it wasn't a good idea.

So they relied on the scan they would be having at 19 weeks.

Sebastian seemed to be the only one other than Blaine, who didn't take his irritability personally, he could snark with the best of them, so Kurt's temper and his insults bounced off of him too. He would just smirk at him and walk away until Kurt calmed down, then go back and try to talk to him again.

He had taken over when Blaine had not been around, if he was at work, Sebastian was there, helping Kurt and keeping him company, trying to make him laugh when he felt shitty, or bringing him snacks, or making him a drink, or pushing him down into the couch when he though Kurt needed to rest.

At 19 weeks their scan revealed that it was a girl, and Blaine had burst into happy tears. Kurt let out a happy laugh, and rubbed over his stomach, as the nurse left them alone for a few minutes.

Blaine had been talking Kurt's ear off about names, and Kurt sighed contentedly, just letting blaine pick out whatever name he wanted to, it was Kurt's choice to leave it up to Blaine this time. After finding out, Kurt didn't feel as stress, he was starting to become excited, and he felt happy.

He started gaining back his weight at 20 weeks, as the sickness ebbed off, and he felt tons better. Everyone noticed, he smiled more, he laughed, he even had conversations with everyone that didn't involve some kind of stress or breakdown.

It was getting easier to deal with. If only he could get rid of the pain.

Sebastian was helping Kurt tidy the bedrooms, the kids had all been a little late for school that morning, so they had all rushed around trying to find things for school, and had left in a hurry, leaving Kurt to deal with the tidying up. It was a good thing that Sebastian was with him, because he doubted he would have been able to do it all, he was 24 weeks tomorrow, and in a lot of pain today.

His hips hurt, his back hurt, and he felt terrible. He was in Elizabeth's room, after finishing tidying up Alex's, and he had just bent over to retrieve Elizabeth's I-pod, which had fallen off of her night stand when he moved the lamp, and an almighty pain shot through and made him crumple to his knees.

He tried gasping in a breath or two, but the pain was so intense, he screamed.

Sebastian had come running in to see what was going on, and Kurt was trying to get himself up from the floor, but another wave of pain burst through him and he suddenly felt very wet.

"Oh my...fuck!" Sebastian shouted as he looked at Kurt, writhing on the floor in pain, and he stood stock still as he watched a puddle of dark blood flow around him, "Shit...shit...what do I do?!"

Sebastian screaming in shock, didn't help the way Kurt felt, he was groaning and grunting as the pain intensified and he sat on the floor, no longer having any strength in his legs to keep him up and Sebastian shot forward to ease Kurt down to the floor, before he ran out of the room.

"S-seba- Seb- b-bastian..." Kurt gasped out, feeling too dizzy and weak to concentrate, and his vision went blurred as Sebastian ran back into the room, with his phone in his hand, talking quickly to somebody.

Kurt's brain was slowing down, and above his own heartbeat in his ears, he could only make out some words.

"...pregnant...bleeding everywhere...10 minutes...please..."

Kurt felt faint, and he looked down at his pants, they were dark with something he wasn't sure what, he couldn't think, and it was a struggle to keep his eyes open.

"Seb-b-basti- S-seb..." He tried calling for his friend, but his voice was strained and breathy and he couldn't form coherent words, and Sebastian was talking again on the phone.

"I can't!...Kurt...ambulance...needs you!...so much...hurry!"

"Seb-"

"I'm here, Kurt, I'm..." Sebastian had appeared right in Kurt's line of vision, although blurry, and he grabbed at Kurt's hand, his hand shaking, "I've got you...ambulance...on...way!"

Sebastian's voice sounded far away, and Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe, and he was cold.

"...URT!"

"Ugh..." was all Kurt could say as his eyes kept slipping closed, and he felt Sebastian shake him.

"...urt!...be ok...please...don't!...Blaine...I'm sor...Kurt!.."

Kurt had stopped hearing now, everything silent. The blackness was creeping into the edges of his vision, and he felt at peace, and calm. The pain was also ebbing away, he felt numb.

"T-tell h..im...I lo...ve him..." He gasped out quietly as he felt Sebastian try to call to him and shake him, and then he let go.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine had arrived home as the ambulance crew did, and he let them in quickly, ascending the stairs two at a time, to get up there to Kurt and Sebastian quickly. But when he turned into Elizabeth's doorway he paused for a moment, it was like the scene out of a horror movie, Sebastian sat cradling Kurt to him, kneeling on the floor, yelling at him to open his eyes, and there was a huge pool of blood soaking into the carpet.

Blaine was pushed aside as the ambulance crew came through the door, and attended Kurt quickly, checking his vitals and then setting up a few things, before loading him quickly onto a stretcher and hauling him back downstairs and out into the ambulance.

Hunter arrived as the ambulance was pulling away and Blaine pointed inside to Sebastian as he climbed into the back of the ambulance with Kurt.

The crew worked on him in the ambulance, keeping an I.V line in his arm, as they raced through the traffic towards the hospital, Blaine catching a few words of what they said to the hospital staff as they waited on his arrival, something about surgery and massive blood loss, critical condition, Blaine tuned them out after a while, staring down at his unconscious husband.

Kurt was pale, and cold, unresponsive. Blaine felt sick, and the grief and sadness that washed over him nearly choked him, tears were running down his face. He was in shock. He knew it.

As they pulled up to the hospital the crew unloaded him and rushed him straight through the doors, doctors and nurses talking over each other, to set things up for Kurt, and Blaine followed after them until one nurse turned him to the waiting area to sit. Blaine wanted to protest but as they rushed Kurt into the double doors into surgery he compliantly went and sat down in a chair.

As he sat he thought about what he had just seen.

It was absolutely terrifying, what he had walked in on, it made him sick with worry, and sick to his stomach too. All that blood, Kurt's body, pale, lifeless.

He shivered as the dread set in.

Blaine hated not knowing what was happening.

Kurt was in surgery and he was sitting in the waiting area, hands running through his hair, which was a mess by now, and tears streaming down his cheeks. He wasn't sobbing but the tears just would not stop.

He was literally going out of his mind with not knowing what was going on, was he losing Kurt? The baby? Both?

He needed to know.

He had been going over and over all kinds of things in his mind, different scenarios with what would happen if he lost Kurt, or the baby, or what would happen if he lost both, it made him sick. It was giving him a headache, but he couldn't stop the images from appearing.

He had been sitting here for an hour already and he needed to do something, he needed somebody to tell him something, anything. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to rip everything apart, he wanted to punch something. He was angry, he was sad, he was depressed, he felt like his head was going to explode.

Blaine felt jittery, like his body wasn't his own, like everything had gone numb.

Shaking his head, he walked over to a nearby wall and sat against it, banging his head against it to stop the images inside, before curling in on himself and placing his head in his hands, and bringing his knees up around his chest.

He had his palms tight over his eyes to stop the water coming from them, but it was no use, it wouldn't stop, and he took deep calming breaths, as he tried to keep his headache at bay.

He sat like that for another 20 minutes, and the guys arrived, picking him up off of the floor and placing him in a seat as they all sat around him. One of them asked if he knew anything yet, but he shook his head lightly and sat with his palms over his eyes, still warding off the headache.

He felt 3 hands touch him in comfort, one on his back, one in his hair, and one on his knee, rubbing soothingly.

He appreciated the comfort of his pack, his friends, his family, his brothers, but it did nothing to ease his mind.

After another 30 minutes sitting in silence, a doctor walked from the direction Kurt was taken and called out for 'Anderson-Hummel', Blaine shot up out of his seat to shake the doctor's hand, the doctor gestured for Blaine to follow him so that they could talk, and he hesitated before looking back at the guys with a grim expression.

Puck, Sam and Sebastian all gave him an encouraging look, but the fear in each of their eyes reflected Blaine's own, and with a deep breath he followed after the doctor.

The doctor lead him down a short hallway and into a little office, asking Blaine to take a seat, as he sat beside him.

"I'm going to be blunt about the information, Mr Hummel-Anderson-" The doctor said as he looked at his hands.

"Call me Blaine, please." Blaine interrupted and the doctor gave him a kind smile.

"Ok, Blaine."

"Go ahead doc." Blaine was shaking with nerves, but he urged the doctor on.

"The baby is stable, she's been taken into the Neo-Natal Emergency Care Unit because she was extremely early and underdeveloped, her lungs weren't fully developed yet, so she's on oxygen, steroids and has a feeding tube in her stomach to gain weight quickly." The doctor explained and Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok."

The doctor nodded.

"We are very hopeful that she will make a quick recovery, babies are very resilient, and even though she was early, she is a fighter." He said as he gave a small smile.

"She gets that from Kurt." Blaine said with a wistful look and the doctor's smile faded.

"Yes, now about Kurt." He said solemnly and Blaine braced himself for bad news.

"Please, just tell me." He said as tears sprung to his eyes again.

"When Kurt was brought in to theater, he had already lost a massive amount of blood, but it had nothing to do with the baby, although the pregnancy was a complication. It was a small abruption in his birth canal, and it had probably been there for some time, before it ruptured. It caused massive internal bleeding, but we were successful in stopping the cause of it, he had to have two blood transfusions while he was in theater, and we had to resuscitate him, twice."

"He died?...Twice?" Blaine gasped.

"Nearly, but we managed to stabilize his body with more blood and medication, but his body had started to shut down while in surgery, and we had to induce a coma to stop it." The doctor explained and Blaine's face paled.

"A...a...c-coma?" He stammered out and the doctor nodded.

"A medically induced one, yes."

"But he'll be ok?" Blaine asked with a tiny bit of hope in his voice, and the doctor sighed a little before answering.

"Mr Hummel-An-"

"Blaine."

"Blaine...your husband's condition is very serious. From a strictly professional standing point, I'm not allowed to tell you that he will be ok, his prognosis isn't good, but the next 48 hours will be crucial to his recovery."

Blaine felt his heart drop into his stomach, filling him with dread as the doctor continued.

"If he makes it through the next 2 days, without any complications arising, his prognosis would look a little brighter, but as of now, from a medical point of view, I can't make a decision on whether or not he will make a full recovery."

"So, h-he...might never...w-wake up?" Blaine choked as the words left his mouth, and the doctor sighed sadly.

"It's a very real possibility, at this point. But like I said, the next 48 hours will be crucial as a turning point and will tell us where we go from there. But I can't give you false promises, I'm afraid."

"I...I understand," Blaine said while the tears came through again, "C-can I see him?"

"Not right now, the team is still assessing and setting up the room, but they should be finished in about 30 minutes, and then he should be cleared for family visitation."

"Ok, what about my daughter?"

"She should be cleared already for you to visit her, did you want me to take you down there?" The doctor said politely and Blaine shook his head slowly, feeling a little faint right now.

"No, that's ok, I'll go soon-"

"Of course," the doctor said and stood as Blaine did, showing him back out the way he had come down, "It's a trying time, even for the best of us, to be going through. I wish you and your family the best. If you need to talk about anything, have the nurses page Doctor Phillis ok?"

"Thank you." Blaine said and the doctor nodded and left.

Blaine felt numb as he walked back to his pack, all of their worried faces fixed on him as he slumped back down into his chair and then the dam burst and he wept.

"Blaine what's going on?" Sam asked frantically as he held Blaine close to him, and Puck looked like he was near to pulling out his hair.

"What's the news, man?" Puck asked with a worried face and Blaine took a deep breath as Sam and Sebastian sat him upright.

"Erm...b-baby's ok, she's tiny but she's a fighter...and they're hopeful about it." He choked out before the overwhelming sadness hit him again.

"And Kurt?" Sebastian asked as Blaine's face crumple again, "He's ok right?"

"I-I..."

"Blaine!" Burt's voice called from down the hall as he and Carole came rushing down, both with tears in their eyes and Carole rushed forward to gather Blaine in her arms.

"Oh sweetheart..." She said as she clung to him tightly and he sobbed into her shoulder for a moment, as she shushed him.

"So what the doctor say, about Kurt and the baby?" Burt asked as the guys all stood around, looking worried.

Blaine pulled back from Carole and wiped his eyes, as he threw her a grateful smile.

"Baby's fine, she's in the Emergency Care Unit," He told them and Burt and Carole both sighed a little in relief, "but she's good, she's fighting."

"Oh that's good...and Kurt?" Carole asked and Blaine felt his resolve crumpling again, and she held onto his hand tightly.

"He erm...is a-...he's in a coma." he choked out and she gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand, and then embraced him again.

"A coma?" Burt asked in shock as everyone else fell silent, and Blaine nodded.

"They can't give me a definite answer about if he will wake up-"

"If?" Puck interrupted, but Blaine continued.

"-but the doctor said the next 48 hours would be crucial for Kurt, and he lost a lot of blood, there was a rupture in the lining of his birth canal, and they had to resuscitate him twice..."

"Shit." Puck said loudly as tears came to him and he walked off a little to get his composure back.

"What happens now?" Sebastian asked shakily as he wrapped an arm around Blaine.

"We wait."

Carole could see that this news had hit Blaine hard, and she resolved to help in any way she could, her skills as a mother coming to the surface. She was absolutely crushed at the news, but her little family needed her and she glanced at Burt, sharing a look before she stood. Burt took her place next to Blaine on the chair, and she turned to the rest of the guys.

"Boys, could you help me get coffees and something to eat for everyone?" She said in a kind, motherly way and they all nodded and followed her lead, she leaned down to Burt and Blaine and whispered, "Be back soon."

Once Blaine was alone with Burt, he let go. Sobbing into his hands as his father-in-law wrapped his huge arms around him.

"Burt I-i can't..." Blaine tried to get his words out through his sobs, but he couldn't.

"Ssh, it's ok, I've got ya kid." Burt said as the tears streamed down his own face, disappearing into his son-in-law's dark curls under his chin.

"I c-can't do it...what am I...suppose to...do...without him?...I c-can't do it...I can't...l-live without him...Burt, I can't...I c-can't..." Blaine's words were so choked that Burt had trouble understanding him, and the sobs were so painful sounding that Burt felt his throat tighten up a little too.

"Hey, hey, stop. No-one has said that you're going to lose him." Burt said into Blaine's hair, and held him a little more tightly, trying to comfort him, "For all we know, no news is good news right?...We have to be positive...for Kurt and for the kids."

"Yeah, I know...but I just-"

"I know...this shit is killing me too...and I can't imagine what you're going through, but listen..." He said as he pulled back, and made Blaine look up at him, watching Blaine's red rimmed eyes and heart-breaking expression, "Carole and me, we're gonna stick around. We'll take care of the kids, the house, and the guys, and you just focus on Kurt and my new granddaughter."

"...thank you..."

"But I want you to promise me, that if this situation starts getting overwhelming, that you ask us for help, ok? We'll be all too happy to help out." He said almost firmly and Blaine gave him a small smile, before he crumpled back against Burt's chest again.

"Thanks, Burt, I-I..."

"You don't have to thank me, it's what families do." Burt told him as he gathered Blaine back into his arms, holding him tightly, while stroking one hand into his hair, trying to hold onto some comfort for himself too, "We'll be ok...we'll be ok."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Burt and Carole were a huge help, Blaine had to think of some way, somehow, to thank them after this whole ordeal was over. They took care of his family, their family, while he turned his focus onto taking care of his comatose husband and his premature daughter.

Blaine had the nurses teach him what wires he could move aside, and what wires he needed to avoid, while he washed Kurt. He had the nurses teach him about the sponge baths, and what to do and how to do it. How to change the sheets with Kurt laying on them, how to roll him safely.

He shaved him everyday, brushed, washed and styled his hair, as best he could while in the position he was, he rubbed all of the lotions on his face and skin, knowing his mate would be very particular about his skincare, he made sure nothing was out of place.

After 2 weeks had come and gone with no significant changes, Blaine had then been shown how to do Kurt's exercises to keep his muscles from wasting.

Blaine had formed quite the rapport with all the nurses, he joked around with them, they were always interested when Blaine would regale them with a story from his and Kurt's life together, or about the kids.

His daughter was growing stronger everyday, before he knew it, she was 3 weeks old, and weighed nearly 3 pounds, in a few more weeks she would make it to optimum weight and size, and she would be allowed to go home. Blaine was so sure that Kurt would have been awake by then, but all tests and checks had turned up no change, no negative or positive, it was still the same.

Blaine was starting to lose sleep, he had been awake at this point in time, for over 50 hours, going back and forth between his daughter and his husband, sitting and talking to Kurt during the night, or while he bathed him, and then spending time with his daughter, whom he was allowed to hold now, and feeding her, changing her and cooing over her.

He had been singing to her while he fed her, after hurrying down to her after Kurt's morning shave, and rocking her to sleep for every nap time, after he had completed Kurt's exercises, he then fed her again in the afternoon, after he had given Kurt his bath, and then rocked her to sleep again before walking back to Kurt and sitting and holding his hand for the rest of the day.

His daughter wasn't allowed out of the unit, so he couldn't take her to Kurt's room, but he was allowed to hold her and that was good enough for Blaine.

So far, Sebastian, Hunter, Puck and Sam had been to visit Kurt and the baby.

Sebastian had had to be dragged away when he refused to let go of Kurt, sobbing into Kurt's chest about how sorry he is, and that it shouldn't have been him, and that he was such a coward that he froze in shock when Kurt needed him.

Blaine had tried to comfort him but Sebastian denied that it wasn't his fault, and Puck and Hunter had to drag him from the room, crying.

Everyone loved the baby. Blaine had named her Hope.

Everyone had had a chance to hold her, Blaine let his eldest children come and say 'hi' to their little sister, but he didn't want any of them to see Kurt, thinking it wouldn't be right for them to be able to see him and not touch or talk to him.

Elizabeth, 16, and Alex, 13, both held their tiny sister for ages, smiling down at her and talking to her about their dada, and Blaine had to hold back tears when they had told her she would love him when she met him, and Sam had wrapped his arms around him.

After everyone had gone home, promising another visit soon, Blaine had collapsed into a chair in Kurt's room and fell into a fitful sleep.

It had been just over 3 weeks since Kurt had been placed into the coma, and Blaine had started to feel the strain on his heart, mind and body. He barely slept, he hardly ever ate, he was stressing himself with worry, he was losing weight, and it was starting to show how unhealthy he was by the colour of his skin.

It was dull, almost grey, and he felt ill a lot of the time, but he powered through it. He didn't want to sleep because when he did they would be filled with nightmares. He couldn't eat because his stomach was forever writhing and churning with worry.

He knew that he had promised Burt that he would let him know if he needed help, or call for a break if he felt himself slipping, but he mused that his state of mind would only be worse at home, when he wasn't with Kurt and his daughter, and he would only worry more.

A couple of days later, Burt and Carole had stopped by to see how he was doing and upon seeing how haggard and down-beaten he looked they had exchanged a glance before trying to convince him to go home for a break. Carole said that with the amount of years she had known Kurt, that she could do his hair style and his face creams, in her sleep, and Burt said he would stay with his granddaughter and spend time with her, while Blaine went home to rest, eat and sleep, and spend time with his other children.

Blaine realises after about 10 minutes, that there isn't any point in arguing with them and reluctantly he leaves, when Sebastian picks him up in the car. After an awkward and uncomfortable, but restful 2 days at home, Blaine makes his way back to the hospital. But this time Sam goes with him.

Blaine and Sam become a cohesive and efficient team, taking shifts. They both promise Burt to keep each others heads above water, and to switch out when one of them sleeps or eats, and with a proud smile at both of them Burt and Carole leave them to it.

Sam had first watch over Hope, and Blaine over Kurt. Blaine felt the pressure melt off of his shoulders, knowing now that he wasn't alone, and it wasn't all up to him to be perfect with everything. He had shared the responsibility and it made him feel able to cope, made his burden a little lighter.

The next morning though, Blaine had to teach Sam all of the skin care regime, and describe what creams do what and go where, and then showed Sam how to do Kurt's most treasured hairstyle, and then how to do al his exercises, and after he felt that Sam could do everything efficiently, he left to go spend the 2nd day with his daughter.

They work in time, in shifts, like that until without even realising it, another whole week had gone past, marking it as now 29 days since Kurt was rushed into surgery. It had been a whole month, and while his daughter was becoming stronger everyday, Kurt still showed no outward signs of change, negative or positive, and Blaine had started to lose hope that he will ever see his husband's eyes open again.  



	28. Chapter 28

Blaine was tired, physically and emotionally, the longer Kurt remained unchanged in his comatose state, Blaine literally felt the grief washing over him. He had gone through a whole range of emotions in the past couple of days. It started with denial.

He had sat on day 29, with Kurt, denying that what was happening was real. Shaking his head and trying to wake himself up from this nightmare.

"Kurt, you're just playing with us, aren't you, you're really awake, you just don't want to tell us," Blaine had told Kurt as he sat with his face buried in his hands, "It's not true, it's not...I can't seem to wake up, this isn't real, it isn't."

He denied everything, the doctors were all wrong, the situation wasn't that serious, it wasn't.

It couldn't be.

Then it was anger. Unbridled rage.

Anger as the situation, anger at Kurt, anger at himself. He snapped at everyone who tried to talk to him, he couldn't face his daughter in the mood he was in, Sam had taken over. He could feel the tendrils of red mist trying to creep over his eyes and fog up his brain, he had tried to shake it off, but it didn't help.

He had been sitting with Kurt on day 30, when the anger became to hard to hold inside himself.

"Kurt, I know you can hear me in there," Blaine hissed through his teeth as he gripped Kurt's hand hard, "I know you can. You need to wake up, don't be selfish. You can't leave me here alone, you promised you wouldn't...you're putting all of us through this shit." Blaine's anger only grew as his words were ignored, "JUST WAKE UP, KURT! WAKE UP, YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH!"

Somewhere in Blaine's mind he knew it wasn't Kurt's fault, but that didn't stop him from screaming at him, at the top of his lungs.

"YOU'RE LEAVING THE KIDS, YOU'RE LEAVING ME, HOW COULD YOU?!" Blaine was screeching at his unconscious husband, tears of anger and frustration running down his face, "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED US, DON'T WE MEAN ANTHING TO YOU ANYMORE?! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

A nurse opened the door and Blaine turned around in his anger and told her to FUCK OFF!

She withdrew quickly, and Sam appeared.

"Blaine." He started gently, and Blaine turned murderous looking amber eyes on him, and growled.

"GET OUT!" He screamed at Sam, but the blonde only held up his hands and moved closer, but Blaine saw red and he grabbed hold of Sam and slammed him up against the far wall.

Sam grappled with him for a moment, as Blaine's irises started turning red.

"Blaine, you have to calm down, or they'll throw you out, man."

"I DON'T CARE!" Blaine screamed in his face and then Sam saw red and pushed him backwards, almost knocking him to the floor.

"WELL I DO! KURT AND HOPE BOTH NEED YOU, SO QUIT BEING A DICK!"

It was silent after that, and when the security guard and the nurse from earlier walked into the room, Blaine was crying and holding onto Sam as he balled his eyes out, and the nurse felt so sorry for him.

After Blaine had fallen into a fitful sleep in the chair beside Kurt's bed, Sam apologised to the nurse, telling her about everything, and she nodded with a little acceptance. Sam knew though, that anymore outbursts and Blaine wouldn't be allowed back in the room. Sam just hoped that the anger had dissipated now that he had cried it out.

Day 31 saw Blaine holding his tiny daughter, it was Sam's turn to look after Kurt, and as he was feeding his daughter, she was looking up at him with big blue eyes, crystal blue in colour like Kurt's and he cried.

"Please...I can't lose him...he has to wake up, he just has too." Blaine said as he rocked his daughter to sleep, holding her close and placing kisses on her little head, "I'd give anything, do anything...if it would bring him back to us."

As Hope fell asleep in his arms, he cradled her close.

"Please...I'd give my life..." Blaine was quietly mumbling into his daughter's hair, "Please...let me swap places with him, just let him wake up...everyone needs him...please..."

He dissolved into a crying fit, and a nurse had to take his daughter quickly as he became lethargic and nearly dropped her, she placed her back in the crib before she went to Blaine and made him sit in a chair while she brought him a drink.

The drink sat untouched as he cried into his hands, as his daughter slept on.

Day 32, Blaine sat silently in Kurt's room, holding onto his hand. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep. He just sat staring at the opposite wall. Sam had tried to engage him in conversation, but Blaine never answered. Blaine couldn't seem to get out of his own head.

Silent tears were continuingly slipping down his face, but he didn't try to wipe them away. Sam had phoned for Burt and Carole's help at that point, Blaine was depressed. He wasn't there at all.

Burt and Carole had sat with him for hours, trying to get him to talk, or eat, or move. But Blaine just sat and stared ahead of him. Ignoring their presence, ignoring food. Carole had hugged him and he didn't hug back, even as she cried and held onto his face, telling him she loved him, and he needed to look after himself.

He though, what's the point of him even being here, he wanted to go with Kurt. Wherever he was, he wanted to be with him. He didn't want to be here anymore.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Where am I?' Kurt thought, he had no body, and he couldn't move, he was just in blackness, 'Did I die?'

"Not yet." Came a familiar voice, but Kurt couldn't see, he could only hear.

"Finn?" He asked.

"Yeah." His brother answered.

"Where am I?" He asked, even more confused.

"The Between."

"What?"

"This is the place where you decide to move on, or go back." Finn's voice explained.

"I don't understand, what happened?" Kurt asked, sounding worried.

"A lot of things happened...you'll find out if you go back." Finn said, with a solemn tone.

"And...I-if I move on?"

"Then you leave the life you lived and start a new one." Finn's voice said from somewhere above him and next to him at the same time.

"What do I do?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It's up to you." Finn voice said, and Kurt felt like he was floating.

"How long have I been here?" He asked as he felt something touch his hand, but he couldn't see or move.

"I dunno." Finn replied.

"How do I go back?"

"I dunno...you wake up."

"How do I move on?"

"...You don't wake up."

Kurt thought about it for the moment, but he couldn't remember anything, there wasn't anything in his head at the moment. He couldn't remember if he had someone waiting for him or not.

"And I-it's my decision?"

"Yes."

It was silent after that, Kurt didn't say another word. And Finn didn't either.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Day 35.

Blaine had finally accepted what was happening. The doctor's had been around to check on Kurt, and the nurses had been in and out all day. He felt horrible. it had been 5 weeks now, and Kurt remained unchanged.

Blaine had spoken with the doctor about the situation, the doctor's expression was solemn as he gave Blaine the statistics of Kurt's condition, Blaine had sat and listened as the doctor explained about Kurt not waking up, and that if there was anything they could do, it had already been done. They went through the decision of maybe shutting the machines off, but Blaine adamantly refused to do that.

He wanted to give Kurt more time.

"Hope's allowed home tomorrow," Blaine said as he sat with Kurt that day, Burt and Carole were with Sam and Hope, down in the nursery, "and I need to be there for her, I have to leave...but I wanted you to know that I'll be back...for visiting hours."

Kurt remained unresponsive, Blaine grasped a hold of his hand and nuzzled his face against Kurt's knuckles before placing kisses over them.

"Kurt, I love you...I do, so much," He said as the tears started falling, "But I know that I have to move on...for the kids...I can't lose you...it would kill me too...but the kids need me at home now, I have to go."

"I don't want to leave you...I don't," Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's fingers, "but I have to."

"nnnggh."

Blaine startled as he dropped Kurt's hand and looked at his husband's face. Kurt's brows were bunched up and he was trying to swallow around the breathing tube in his mouth.

Blaine's eyes widened and he froze as the machines around him started beeping and going crazy, as his husband choked around the tube in his mouth, and started writhing around on the bed. Nurses burst into the room, and one moved Blaine aside as they tended to Kurt, relaxing him and speaking to him in hushed voices, as they started removing the tubes. The doctor came in and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder before moving to talk to Kurt.

Blaine was still frozen, he was just watching...silently, as everyone in the room started working around Kurt, removing machinery attached to him, bit by bit. The doctor was flashing a light at his eyes, and Kurt groaned at him as he tried to move his head away.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered whilst all this was going on, but nobody heard him, they were all busy.

After the bustle around the room was over, he saw one nurse give Kurt a sip of water, and the doctor asking him questions, Kurt was answering them in a rough whispering voice, and Blaine started crying.

His husband was awake. Kurt was awake.

And he was talking to the doctor.

Blaine moved slowly, almost apprehensively, over to where the doctor and Kurt were talking. He was nervous, but he didn't know why. He approached the bed and the doctor turned his way, but Blaine's focus was on Kurt's face, and then Kurt turned his bright blue gaze onto Blaine, and Blaine melted. He threw himself into the chair he had abandoned at the side of the bed, and the doctor left, after telling him he would be back to check on him later.

Kurt just stared at Blaine, and Blaine stared at Kurt. And for a long time, neither of them spoke.

"Hey, honey." Came Kurt's rough voice, as he smiled at Blaine.

Blaine broke down then, literally throwing himself onto the edge of Kurt's bed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist where he was reclining on the bed, and Kurt's finger found their way into his hair, threading through the messy curls gently, and Blaine cried harder.

"K-Kurt...I-i...I-"

"Sshh." Kurt hushed him as he rubbed his hands gently through Blaine's hair and over his shoulders, letting his husband cry out his relief and frustration.

When Blaine had calmed down, Kurt placed a small kiss to the curls on his head, and then Blaine looked up at him with the most heart breaking expression on his face, and Kurt felt the tears build up in his own eyes.

"No, no, no, baby, don't cry...please," Blaine said as he gathered Kurt in his arms, switching roles now, and comforting his husband as he sobbed into Blaine's neck, "it's ok, Kurt I'm here. It's ok."

After sitting and holding each other for a while, Kurt's face buried in Blaine's neck, and Blaine running his hands over Kurt's back and in his hair, Kurt slowly pulled his head up at look at Blaine.

"Honey, what happened?" Blaine looked a little confused at the question and Kurt added, "Why am I in the hospital?"

"You don't remember what happened?"

"No."

Blaine took a deep breath.

"You were pregnant Kurt, 24 weeks," he said and Kurt slowly nodded, his brow brought down in confusion, "And you were at home, tidying up, from what Sebastian said...he was with you, and you erm...started bleeding heavily."

Kurt tensed up a little as Blaine carried on explaining.

"There was so much blood, Sebastian called me after he called an ambulance, and they rushed you in," Blaine paused to take another deep breath, "You lost a lot of blood, and you've been asleep for 5 weeks."

"5..." Kurt repeated but stopped himself and his eyes widened.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded slowly, with a small frown.

"The baby?..." Kurt asked as tears built up again but Blaine quickly grabbed his hands.

"She's ok," Blaine smiled gently at him, and Kurt relaxed a little, and giving Blaine a small smile, "I called her Hope, she looks exactly like you."

"She's ok?" Kurt asked curiously and Blaine nodded quickly, smiling brightly at his husband.

"Yeah she's great."

"Can I see her?"

Blaine's eyes widened, as he remembered Burt, Carole and Sam down with Hope in the nursery.

"Oh shit, your parents are here...and Sam," Blaine said as he got out his phone, "They don't know!"

Kurt watched as Blaine typed out a message and then smiled up at him, and Kurt smiled back tiredly. Blaine couldn't resist anymore and brought their lips together gently. Kurt hummed happily as Blaine kissed him.

It was only quick, but it made them both feel a lot better, Blaine especially.

After about 5 minutes, the door burst open and Sam, Burt and Carole ran in with bright smiles and tears on their faces.

"Kurt!" They all yelled together, and Kurt smiled at all of them as they rushed forward to hug him, one at a time.

"Oh, kiddo I'm glad you're okay." Burt whispered into Kurt's hair before placing a kiss on his head, and Kurt's tears ran hot and fast down his face, as Burt moved away and Carole embraced him.

"Welcome back, buddy, we missed you." Sam said next as he hugged him, and Kurt smiled around at all of them.

"I'll be right back, I'll go get her." Blaine said to Kurt, before dropping another kiss to his lips and leaving to get their daughter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After sitting and talking to Burt, Sam and Carole about everything that had been going on at home, while he had been out, Kurt was shocked to learn that Burt and Carole had stayed with them for the whole 5 weeks, to help out.

He thanked his parents profusely, but they said that it was only right that they help, and Kurt couldn't have wished for better parents, they were amazing.

Kurt couldn't wait to go home and see everyone.

Blaine came back after about 20 minutes, pushing the door open and pushing a crib on wheels into the room, with a big smile on his face, and Kurt's eyes lit up as he eyed the bundle of pink blankets, that was wriggling around, inside the crib.

Blaine stopped the crib by the bed, and Kurt's heartbeat sped up a little, as he gulped once, and Blaine reached into the crib, and picking the tiny bundle out gently, then sat on the side of Kurt's bed.

Blaine tilted his arms, so that Kurt could see her face, and Kurt smiled warmly down at his tiny daughter. She looked so dainty, with her little upturned nose, and bright blue eyes, pink cheeks and dark hair. He felt tears build up in his eyes as he looked down at her, and then his eyes widened as Blaine put her to his chest, and he shook his head quickly.

"Blaine, no, I can't hold her." He said as he gestured to his arms, which were still a bit weak, but his husband shushed him and placed his arms under her.

"It's ok, Kurt, I've got her." Blaine assured him as he maneuvered a little and moved her around so that Kurt could see her and she could see him.

She stared up at Kurt's face with big, bright blue eyes, the same eyes were staring back at her warmly, her gaze turned a little curious as she stared at Kurt, and then to Blaine's amusement and surprise, she smiled.

"Sam, look." Blaine said and Sam peeked over his shoulder to look down at her.

"Aw, man, we've been waiting for a smile." He groaned and everyone laughed, as Kurt smiled down at her, her happy face looking back at him.

Kurt placed his hands underneath Blaine's, fingers stroking along the bottom of the baby's back, as he continued to stare at her, then he brought up a hand and ran a finger down her cheek gently.

"She's beautiful." Kurt said in awe of his little girl, and she wriggled around again, "Why did you name her Hope?"

Blaine sighed as he placed his head against Kurt's, both of them in the baby's line of sight now.

"Because for a while there...we needed it." He whispered into Kurt's cheek and then kissed him.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine, before he strengthened his hold under the baby, and Blaine slowly released his, and Kurt adjusted her to settle against his chest.

They were both staring still, into each other's curious and bright eyes, as Hope fingers flexed against Kurt's hospital gown, and his fingers played slowly over her clothes, against her back.

She gave him another smile and then she snuffled and snuggled into his chest, and Kurt laughed as she started mouthing at the material.

"Do you think she wants-?" Kurt started to ask and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, maybe," Blaine said quietly back to him as he watched their daughter start to fuss, "The nurses down in the baby ward, said that if she wanted to, you could try. It might be difficult for a while until the milk comes back in, but it will be ok...Do you want to?"

"Am I allowed?" Kurt asked with a tilt of his head, as the tiny wriggling body against him began to murmur.

"I don't see why not." Blaine shrugged.

"Ok...yes I want to try."

"Alright." Blaine whispered to him, before he told everyone what they wanted to do, Burt took that as his cue to go and get a drink of his own, and Carole smiled warmly at them both before she left with him.

Sam didn't leave, he went and sat in the corner, to text everyone and let them know what was going on.

Blaine helped Kurt with pulling the hospital gown down a little until his chest was exposed, and Hope went right back to snuggling into him, until she found what she was looking for and latched on. Kurt hissed in a breath, her suction was quite hard, but then he relaxed into it and watched her with a smile on his face.

Blaine stroked over her head as she suckled, watching with awe as she took to Kurt straight away, like she already knew who he was.

"It's like she knows who you are," Blaine said in a quiet voice, and Kurt hummed gently, "She's never tried that with any of the nurses or me or Sam."

"Maybe she does know me." Kurt whispered, his eyes drooping as he was getting tired, and Blaine smiled before he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and sat next to him.

"Yeah...maybe."

After a little while, Hope realised that she wasn't getting anything and started to fuss again, Blaine had come prepared though, and produced a bottle from the bottom of the crib, and took her from a tired Kurt to feed her. Kurt's head was still rested against his shoulder, as Blaine fed Hope, and after Blaine had finished, burped her and placed her back in her crib, he realised that Kurt had fallen to sleep.

Putting his hospital gown back up, and then laying him down to sleep properly, Blaine placed a kiss against Kurt's forehead, feeling lighter than he had in days, as he watched his husband sleeping peacefully.

Burt and Carole had come back to say goodbye, and that they would be back later, giving everyone a hug and kiss, both of them showering Hope's face with kisses before they left. Blaine sat talking to Sam about how excited Puck and the kids were to see Kurt, when the doctor walked into the room.

"Oh, the baby's here too," The doctor said as he smiled kindly at them, before peeking into the crib, "How is everyone?" He asked as he turned to Blaine.

"Good, Kurt's only just fallen back to sleep." Blaine said as he smiled up at the doctor.

"That's good, and he interacted with the baby?"

"Yes, she took to him pretty much straight away." Blaine said with an awed smile at his daughter's sleeping form and the doctor nodded.

"Babies always have a keen sense for their family," The doctor said with a smile before he sat in the chair by Blaine, "I actually needed to talk to you, before I talk to Kurt."

"Is everything ok?" Blaine asked a little apprehensively.

"Oh yes...there are just some things that I may need to let Kurt know, and I wanted to tell you first."

"Ok." Blaine said a little nervously and the doctor turned his eyes towards Sam.

"Is your friend staying?"

"Yes, he's part of our pack." Blaine nodded over at Sam, who smiled at him.

"I see, ok." The doctor offered Sam a greeting grin, and then his expression turned more serious, "Well, as you know, the surgery was pretty straight forward, removing the baby, stopping the bleed and repairing damage."

"Yes."

"There was another thing," the doctor said and Blaine sat forward a little, "there was a lot of damage to the uterus and birth canal. Carrier bodies, and the way they work is all very complicated and the damage was too extensive to do much about, so our best option while Kurt was on the table, was to take it all away."

"What?" Blaine asked a little confused.

"He can't have anymore children."

"Oh...ok."

"That's why I needed to let you know first, incase you wanted to tell him yourself, but that's up to you, if you want me to, I will." The doctor offered and Blaine shook his head.

"Erm...I think it...should come from me."

"Very well." The doctor said and stood to leave.

"When will he be allowed to go home?" Blaine asked as the doctor reached for the door.

"Well, all his checks came back clear when he woke up, the nurses will do their checks again tonight, but if nothing changes in the next 48 hours, then I have no problem with releasing him into your care. He would much rather be home, wouldn't he?" The doctor said with a kind smile as he looked over at Kurt, and Blaine nodded.

"Yes he would."

"I'll need to discuss physical therapy sessions, but other then that, it should all be fine."

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded once more and then left, and Blaine and Sam sat in silence for a moment, processing what the doctor just told them.

"Wow, he can't have anymore kids? That's like telling a seasoned Quarterback he can only watch the game." Sam said and Blaine looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before he sighed.

"I would much rather have him alive than worry about any more children." Blaine said and Sam agreed with a nod.

"Yeah, but he's going to be a little heart broken." He said and Blaine looked over at Kurt, still sleeping and frowned slightly.

"Yeah I know."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the checks were made that night, and everything was given the ok, Blaine had sat with Kurt and told him what the doctor had said.

As Sam had predicted, Kurt had been hurt, he was confused at first but then as soon as Blaine explained a little more, he had burst into tears.

Blaine held him close, as he babbled nonsense and mumbled to himself about being worthless, and about not being special anymore, and he couldn't do anything right. Blaine comforted him through his anger, frustration, his crying fit, his silent tears and even his acceptance of the situation. He said exactly what Blaine did, he was glad he was here instead worrying about anymore kids.

Blaine had kissed him for all he worth that night, Kurt moaning as his fingers threaded through Blaine's hair, and Blaine's arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer, but being mindful to not squeeze him too hard.

Blaine had been excited to go home that night, because he was bringing the whole pack and all the kids over to visit Kurt the next morning.

Blaine and Puck were busy trying to get everyone ready to go and see Kurt, the kids were all excited to see their dada, after all this time. Elizabeth and Alex were the only ones who had been told the truth about what was going on, so they were more anxious than excited like the rest, who had been told he was just very sick and had to stay where the doctors could make him better.

Sebastian and and Hunter were taking Bradley and Justin in their car, and Puck and Blaine put all the rest in the people carrier, and they made their way to the hospital. The nurse at the reception desk, told them they could only go in 3 at a time, but after Blaine had told her the story of what happened, she had given him a warm look, and told them that just this once she could relax the rules if they were quiet.

Blaine could have kissed her, but he settled for a winning grin and kissing her hand, and she laughed him off, and they all made their way towards Kurt's room.

Sebastian and Hunter walked ahead of them, both holding Bradley and Justin, walking through the door first, Puck and Isabella were next. Then Blaine with Grace on his hip and Elizabeth and Alex behind him. Sebastian moved over towards the bed, depositing Bradley into Kurt's awaiting arms, and after Kurt had kissed and hugged his youngest son, he pulled Sebastian towards him.

Sebastian fell easily into Kurt's arms, and Kurt stroked a hand through his hair, comforting him the best he could as Sebastian sobbed into his shoulder.

"I hear I have you to thank," Kurt whispered to him once he had quieted down a little, "I wouldn't be alive right now, if it wasn't for you, Sebastian...Thank you."

"Anything for you, Hummel." Sebastian whispered back as he placed a kiss against Kurt's cheek, and then he pulled back as Hunter leaned in to hug him and then give him Justin.

Kurt hugged Justin and placed a kiss on his head, as Puck placed Isabella down next to him, and she sat on his lap giving him a big grin and asking if he was feeling better now. Everyone just laughed and Kurt pulled her to him for hug, stroking her curly hair gently, and Puck leaned over to hug Kurt with one arm, dropping a kiss against his forehead.

"Hey, baby." Blaine said after Isabella was pulled off and onto Puck's lap, while Blaine and Grace greeted Kurt, and he took Grace into his arms before kissing Blaine.

"Hi, honey." He said before turning to Grace, squishing her to him as she giggled, and yelled "Dada!", which made him laugh.

After Grace had settled and stopped bouncing, Blaine gave her to Sam, who sat across from Kurt's bed, as he pushed Elizabeth and Alex forward towards their father.

Kurt reached out to both of them, with a loving smile, both of his eldest just staring back at him with wide eyes for a moment.

"Hey princess," Kurt said to Elizabeth, and then turned to Alex, gripping both of their wrists, "Hey tough guy."

Elizabeth promptly burst into tears and Alex flew against his dad's chest, both of them letting go of the fear they had held in for 5 weeks, all the aguish and anger and frustration overflowing, as Kurt held onto both of them tightly, soothing them both with whispered words.

"I'm here, it's ok, I've got you, I'm here." Kurt soothed and Blaine wrapped his arms around all of them, kissing all of their heads and whispering his own soothing words as he could see Kurt start to cry.

After the emotional greeting, everyone sat around Kurt, telling him about things that had gone on at home, or in school, what messes the boys had made, and the things that everyone had been doing while Kurt was in the hospital. Isabella and Justin told Kurt that they wanted Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole to stay forever, and Kurt laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

Burt and Carole had wandered into the room throughout their talking and everyone gasped and ran to see the new addition to their family. The older kids were cooing down at her in her crib, while the younger ones were trying to touch her and play with her hands. She was staring up at them all with a calculating look, before she let a big grin take over her face and Blaine laughed again.

"Well at least we know she loves attention." He said to Carole and she laughed with him.

Grace had sat with Kurt again towards the end of the visit, playing with the collar of his shirt, and snuggling against him, until she got a bit too hard for Kurt to hold and Blaine had to remove her. The older kids all wanted to take turns in holding their baby sister, so Blaine had made them sit at the side of the room and passed her around. Puck had kept Kurt up to date on all things to do with Elizabeth's boyfriend, once Elizabeth was out of ear shot, and said that he had been keeping an eye on them for him, and Kurt was very grateful or that.

It was emotional again when everyone had to leave, but Kurt promised them all that he would be home soon, and everyone should be good and go home nicely for daddy. Blaine kissed Kurt for a couple of minutes, with a whistle of two from Hunter, before Sebastian elbowed him. And then his family was gone.

Sam had decided to stay with Kurt and Hope, until much later when Blaine would take over.

But seeing them all, and hearing them. Kurt couldn't wait to get home.  



	29. Chapter 29

Kurt was brought home that next day, after the doctor went through all kinds of after care with them, which made Kurt a little uncomfortable, but Blaine just nodded along with the more gross parts of it, like the fact that Kurt might not have proper control over his own body yet, until his physical therapy is over.

Blaine just smiled down at Kurt when the doctor was done explaining, and Kurt couldn't help but grin back a little before he shook his head. What was he worried about, Blaine had probably cleaned up worse from the kids in the past, plus he loved him, of course he was going to take all this with a smile.

Physical therapy sessions would be everyday to start off with, Blaine would have to drive him there and back home, for the next week. The physical therapist told them at their first appointment, that he was going to be pushing Kurt harder and harder with every session, to help get better and stronger faster.

Kurt resigned himself to the hardship of getting back on his feet, he had lost muscles and didn't have that much mobility in his joints, but the fact that Blaine had done daily exercises of Kurt's limbs and joints while he had been unconscious was a great help with that.

Joe was the physical therapist, and Kurt really wanted to punch him, which he told him as Joe laughed and exclaimed that it was good, that means that he was pushing his limit.

Three days at home, and trying to nurse his tiny daughter at least 5 times a day, brought his milk back in, and she appreciated it. You could tell by the look on her face that she was more content with Kurt than with a bottle. Kurt couldn't move around that much at home, and didn't trust himself with picking up Hope yet, his arms were still a little weak, so Blaine brought her to him and then placed her back into the nursery when she fell asleep.

Blaine was great, and the kids all helped him out of any funk he got himself into, their smiles and happiness at their father being home, seeping through his skin and making his days brighter.

After 2 weeks, Kurt nearly did punch Joe, causing both him and his husband to laugh, as Kurt stumbled after the swing. Then Joe had clapped Kurt on the back and told him that they could start on his upper body, as well as the movement in his hips and spine, because he had got the use of his legs back.

So for the next week, Kurt put on more weight, more muscles and was starting to move around without help, although the stairs were still a little too difficult for him to do alone.

Burt and Carole had stayed for another 2 weeks, to see Kurt back on his feet, before they left. The kids all cried and Blaine had to promise them that they could visit their grandparents more often before they stopped blubbering about it.

Puck and Sam had been taking the kids to school, or seeing them off on the bus, while Blaine had focused his time on taking care of Kurt and Hope, and after 6 weeks of hard tasks and grueling regimes, Joe discharged him from the clinic, with full use of his limbs, and then he punched Joe in the arm.

Currently Kurt had woken to no-one beside him so he decided to see if he could conquer the stairs by himself. He got down alright, it was up he was struggling with. He spent about 10 minutes trying to will the muscles in his thighs to go up, and he was breathing heavily, when the door opened.

Kurt's senses had been heightened since he woke up, he could tell who a person was entering the room before they had come in, and he could smell Blaine.

His husband had started running in the mornings, as something to keep his head and manage his emotions, when things got difficult he would go out for a run. Kurt could smell him now, his scent was strong, probably because of the sweat, but it made Kurt's groin area stir for some attention.

As Blaine rounded the stairs, sleeveless top and shorts darker in some places because of the sweat, and his face and hair dripping, his eyes widened as he saw Kurt there.

"What are you doing?" Blaine said as he leaned over to help Kurt stand up.

"I wanted to see if I could do the stairs by myself," Kurt explained as Blaine half helped, half carried him back up the stairs, "Going down was easy."

"Kurt, you have to wait for me baby, you know that." Blaine said as he placed Kurt's feet down by their bedroom door.

"Sorry but I..." Kurt started and then his eyes dilated as Blaine's scent permeated his entire being, his husband was so close, and smelled so good, so strong...

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine's voice seemed to snap him out of his trance, to realise he had buried his nose into Blaine's neck and was sniffing him.

"Honey...I want you." Kurt whispered at him and Blaine shivered a little before he pulled his head back.

"But I need a shower, I'm all sweaty...and I stink." Blaine grimaced as he smelt himself, but Kurt just groaned in his throat and took Blaine's hand in his.

"You smell like you, and I want you." He said and Blaine's eyes turned dark too, as Kurt tugged him into their room.

"Is that such a good idea?" Blaine tried to protest even as he and Kurt approached their bed slowly, and Kurt turned pleading eyes to him.

"Honey, we can go slow but I need you inside me...please." He said with big eyes and a small smile, and Blaine nodded.

"Ok."

Blaine pushed Kurt down onto their bed slowly, his husband stretching out underneath him, pawing at his sweaty shirt, and Blaine smiled as he peeled it off. Kurt lifted himself forward and nuzzled along the slight hair on Blaine's chest, before running his tongue down the line in the middle of his chest, and all the way down to his abs, and Blaine groaned as he placed his hand in Kurt's hair.

"Mmm, you taste so good..." Kurt moaned as he continued to lap at the salty, sweaty skin of Blaine's torso, before Blaine grabbed him a little harder and pulled him up into a kiss.

They both moaned into each other's mouths as Blaine lay down on top of Kurt, his husband's thighs parting to let I'm settle between them, and as their hips made contact, Blaine bucked down and Kurt arched his back with a hiss.

"Oh, Blaine, I don't think I'll last through teasing, please...pl-" Kurt cut off his own speech in a moan, and Blaine hushed him slightly as he moved away, quickly pulling down Kurt's pyjama pants and underwear, and reaching into the drawer by their bed for the lube.

"Hey...I just thought of something..." Kurt said breathlessly as he watched Blaine take off his shorts and underwear before coating his fingers with lube, and Blaine looked back at him curiously, eyebrow raised, and Kurt grinned, "We can throw the condoms away forever."

Blaine froze for the moment, and then he groaned in his throat and attacked Kurt's lips again, while his fingers travelled down to Kurt's hole, rubbing around and then pushing in.

Kurt hissed as he clenched down around Blaine's fingers, but he soon became used to the sensation and then Blaine was adding a third. Kurt wanted to last through Blaine's thrusts, but he was so close to the edge that when Blaine made his first descent inside him, he lost it, and spasmed as he screamed and came between them.

"Oh my god...baby," Blaine said as he thrust in quickly, watching Kurt's panting chest rise and fall, and watching the drops of Kurt's come forming small puddles along his abdomen, "So fucking hot."

He thrust inside Kurt, hammering against his husband's prostate fast, Kurt was mumbling incoherently, and Blaine couldn't stop from slamming his hips forward. Kurt's erection tried to harden again under the assault to Kurt's prostate, but it wasn't quick enough, because after a few thrusts at a hammering pace, Blaine was coming inside him, stars flashing across his vision as he let go.

"Blaine...oh, Blaine...I love you..." Kurt mumbled as they both brought their lips back together, and kissed again and again, whispering and talking against each other's lips.

"Oh, Kurt, my love, my mate...oh I love you...oh..."

Kurt held him as Blaine collapsed against him, chest to chest, surrounding themselves in each other, and breathing in each other's scent. As they lay there, in the mess they had just created, casually stroking their fingers along naked, sweaty skin, and placing kisses against any part they could, there was a tiny whimper from down the hall, and Blaine got up to go and see to her.

"Blaine, can we shower with her...I haven't tried it yet." Kurt said as Blaine reached the door, and his husband turned back to give him a grin.

"You go and start it baby, I'll be right back." Blaine blew him a kiss as he left and Kurt staggered into the bathroom, to turn the shower on.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The first time Kurt changed into wolf form since waking up, was the first time for Bradley too. He was 8 now, so it was time, Kurt remembered Justin's from last year.

It had been a shock when Justin had turned, the boy did it all by himself for starters, which surprised Blaine and Kurt because they had had to help the eldest 3 with their changes, but the other part of the shock was that he was white...brighter than Kurt.

Pure white.

Just like Elizabeth was pure black like her father's coat, Justin had Kurt's. It made them all smile to see the springy little white wolf pup running around the others.

Now it was Bradley's turn and the boy wanted to try to do it by himself, just like his brother. Blaine stood behind him, just in case he needed a little push through it, but he managed ok, although it took quite a lot longer than Justin.

The shock factor again was...he was also white.

Kurt had two pure white pups, and he changed then, with a huge smile on his face, happily bounding over to play with them, as Blaine laughed at his mate's giddiness. Blaine changed after a minute of watching, and bounded over with them, running around the white wolf and white pups, yipping at them and huffing until they chased him.

The white pups ran after their black father, trying to catch him, and Kurt watched them with warm eyes. He felt a rub against his side and turned to lick at his daughter's black furred head. Elizabeth had been closer to Kurt since he woke up than she had ever been before, always asking how he was, and wanting to be with him.

Her relationship with Jack hadn't lasted this summer, she was much too intelligent for teenage boys, and Kurt was hopeful that later in life she would choose wisely.

She leaned against him for a while before she yipped and chased her father, like her siblings, but being that much older than them, she was almost as big as Kurt and Blaine and she managed to catch up to him easily, and slowed him down enough holding onto his tail, for all the pups to jump on him, and he fell dramatically onto the ground.

Kurt huffed a little as he watched his mate writhe around on the grass with the pups, before joining in and rolling around with them.

All of them were combining scents, establishing their family bond and their pack.

Sebastian and Hunter had appeared, and Hunter decided to look after Hope and Grace for a while, because he could tell that Sam, Puck and Sebastian were itching to go and join in. Hunter laughed and shook his head, as he watched his fiancé jump on Blaine and roll around with him. Puck and Sam had decided to play with the pups, while Kurt had a rest on the grass with Elizabeth next to him.

Bradley started howling in his little voice, and Sam howled with him, then everyone joined in, Blaine's howl being the deepest and loudest as he howled along happily for his pack and family.

Grace and Hunter joined in with their human voices, Grace giggling with hers, and then she ran out to throw her arms around Blaine's neck, nuzzling her giggling face into his neck fur, and stroking his ears with her tiny fingers. Blaine placed his cold nose against Grace's neck and she laughed while trying to push him away.

As she released him to go and play with the other wolves, Blaine wandered over to Kurt, Elizabeth moving away to join her brothers and sisters, while Blaine took her place next to his mate.

'You ok?' Blaine asked as he watched Kurt, and Kurt licked underneath his chin before resting his head against Blaine's dark paws.

'I'm fine,' Kurt replied as Blaine mouthed over his ears, before licking the top of his head, 'I've never felt this happy to be home, in such a long time.'

'Well...I'm just happy you are here.'

'Oh, honey,' Kurt sighed in his head, that came out as a small huff, 'I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was upstairs with the girls, spending time together, Hope was playing in her little toy mat in the middle of Elizabeth's bedroom, Kurt braiding Isabella's hair and Elizabeth was busy with plaiting Grace's.

Blaine, Puck, Sam and the boys were all downstairs, watching a football game, and Kurt could hear them cheering or booing and yelling all the way up in Elizabeth's room, he's just glad Blaine was there to keep an eye on the potty mouths.

"Dad, how does this look?" Elizabeth said as she turned the back of Grace's head gently to show Kurt, and he smiled.

"Well done, sweetheart, that looks really nice," He said as he got a little tangled up in Isabella's hair, his finger dexterity was a little off, still, at 12 weeks after he woke up, but Isabella didn't moan about it, "Sorry, honey, my fingers got stuck again."

"It's ok, dad." She said to him and he placed a kiss on her head.

Mean while downstairs Blaine and Puck had just finished shouting at the television as another player was tackled from the line.

Alex, Bradley and Justin sat with each of them, Bradley wasn't really paying attention, he was playing on his I-pad, and Justin just loved joining in with the booing or cheering.

Alex was into the game, he loved football, soccer, basketball, all kinds of sports, and once he started high school, he wanted to join as many different ones as he could. He wanted to be a professional sports player, but in what kind of sport, he was still unsure. He felt a nudge in his side, and realised that it was half-time, the second quarter had finished, and Puck was trying to talk to him.

"Ready for high school in September?" Puck asked as Blaine and Sam went to the kitchen to replace snacks.

"I guess," Alex shrugged with a small smile, "I really want to join a sports team."

"I know, your daddy was just telling me, what do you think you'll join." Puck said and flung an arm around Alex to pull him into a side hug.

"I really like football the best." Alex told him, and Puck's whole face seemed to light up.

"You know, I played football in high school, we were quite good too," Puck explained, thinking about how long ago it seemed, "Even your dad, was on the team back then."

"No way! Dad?!" Alex asked with an astonished face, and Puck grinned.

"Oh yeah!...It was me, Sam, your Uncle Finn and your dad back then."

"What positions did you play?"

"Your Uncle Finn was our Quarterback, good at it too," Puck said with a wistful smile, "I was Running-Back, Sam was Guard, and your dad was the Kicker."

"Was dad good at kicking field goals?" Alex asked curiously, and Puck nodded.

"Oh, yeah, I bet he could still do it now," He said with a huge smile on his face, and then he laughed, "we won our last game of the season because of him, in our Sophomore year...What position do you want to play?"

"I want to be Quarterback, like Uncle Finn."

"Bet you'll be bait for the ladies, huh?" Puck said as he nudged Alex's shoulder, and Alex gave him a small nervous smile.

"Yeah..." He said quietly with a small confused frown, and Puck was just about to ask him what was wrong, when Blaine and Sam came back with the snacks, and then the football was back on.

Alex left to go upstairs after the 3rd quarter, Blaine asked if he was alright, but he just said he was tired. Puck watched him curiously as he went, and then told Blaine what they talked about, and that he thinks something might be wrong, and Blaine promised he would find out once the game was finished.

As Alex walked past the door to Elizabeth's room towards his own, Kurt called to him and he paused.

"Hey, buddy, I thought you were watching the game?" Kurt asked, hand still in Isabella's hair as he eyed his son curiously.

"I got tired, I might go to bed." Alex said with a shrug, and stretched his back out a little to fake it, but Kurt narrowed his eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...everything ok, darling?" He asked and Alex nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah...yeah...just tired." He insisted and Kurt nodded with a small smile before turning his attention back to Isabella's hair.

"Ok, I'll be in to tuck you in soon." Kurt said as Alex turned to leave and he stopped and turned back to his dad with a grin.

"Dad, I don't need you to tuck me in."

"Nonsense!" Kurt interrupted him with a wave of his hand, and Elizabeth giggled, "I'll stop doing it when you move out."

Alex rolled his eyes a little and waved goodnight to his sisters as he walked to his room.

Later that night, Blaine and Kurt had tucked all of the other children in bed, reading stories and singing songs to Grace and Hope, before they both walked towards Alex's room. They had talked about it over Grace and Hope's shared bath that evening, and decided they needed to talk to him, and find out what was wrong.

"Alex?" Kurt called out as Blaine knocked lightly, "Can me and your daddy come in?"

"Yes." Came a quiet voice from the other side, and Kurt pushed the door open gently.

"Hey sweetheart, can we talk to you?" Kurt said as he and Blaine made their way inside, closing the door softly behind them, and Alex shrugged from the bed, where he was texting on his phone.

"Sure."

Kurt and Blaine made their way to sit on Alex's bed, either side of him, and Kurt smiled gently at him, receiving a smile in return.

"Puck noticed that you were acting a little strange earlier," Blaine said and Alex immediately tensed up, and they shared a look over his head before Blaine continued, "and we just wanted to know if there was anything wrong?"

"Everything's fine." Alex said a little too quickly, and Kurt placed a comforting hand on their son's shoulder.

"Honey, this is us, you can talk to us." He said soothingly and Alex relaxed a little, but still looked a little uncomfortable.

"Erm..." He tried, but closed his mouth.

"Is there something going on at school?" Blaine asked and Alex shook his head lightly.

"No...not really."

"Elaborate baby." Kurt gently prompted him, and Alex took a deep breath in.

"...How do you know when you're gay?" He asked timidly, and Kurt and Blaine both shared a surprised look.

"Oh." Kurt said, relaxing a little after the shock wore off, but Blaine started laughing.

"Oh my god!" He said loudly, as he clapped his son on the back, as both other occupants of the bed watched him curiously, "Thanks, Alex, I thought it was something to do with girls, oh man, this makes it so much easier!"

"Blaine!" Kurt said demandingly and Blaine looked at him with a smile before he dropped it and he coughed.

"Oh, right..."

Kurt shook his head at his husband, and then focused on his son again.

"Sweetheart, do you think you could be gay?" Kurt asked as he rubbed soothing circles over Alex's back, and Alex sighed as he leaned against his father.

"I don't know..." He said a little unsure, and Blaine placed a hand on his head, stroking his short hair lightly.

"Ok, well, do you think you may be attracted more to boys or girls?" Kurt asked in a prompting tone again, and Blaine looked up as he finished.

"Or both?" Blaine added and Kurt quickly nodded his head, and repeated, "Or both."

"Well...I don't think about girls, but I don't know...I guess I think more about boys, is that how you tell?" Alex said voice still sounding a little unsure and Kurt and Blaine just sat in silence, letting him tell in his own time.

"Well, honey, everyone is different, sometimes it comes to you straight away, but sometimes it takes time to figure out what you want." Kurt aid after a pause, and Blaine hummed in agreement, when Alex looked up at them both.

"How did you know that you were gay?" He asked and Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, before Kurt cleared his throat, now becoming a little uncomfortable.

"Oh well, that's easy." Kurt said with a small smile, and Alex sat up a little straighter to look up at him, "I actually had a crush on your Uncle Finn, way back when we were in high school, but it faded as we became brothers, and I realised I never looked at girls that way...like ever."

Alex nodded along with Kurt's explanation and then they both looked expectantly over to Blaine, who looked confused at first, before he stumbled over his explanation.

"Oh, erm...w-well when I was 14 I had a girlfriend, she was a really good friends of mine from middle school, but I realised after a little while that I didn't like kissing her, and I thought it was because I didn't love her," Blaine explained as Alex watched him, listening carefully, "But after I split up with her, I started having...feelings towards a few male friends of mine, and it hit me like lightning, that's why I couldn't kiss her, that's why I didn't love her, because I physically and emotionally couldn't."

"But it all happens in time, honey," Kurt added before Alex could say anything, and his son nodded, "Don't push yourself to do it...you know your Grandpa Burt, spoke to me once about feelings and sex and-"

"No, dad, no please!" Alex shouted as he sat back, covering his ears a little, "I don't need to have that talk yet, I don't think about that stuff yet."

Blaine and Kurt both shared an amused grin over Alex's head, before Kurt hushed him down.

"Oh, well...when you do, you know you can always come to talk your daddy and I, ok?" He said and Alex nodded and let out a breath of relief, when Kurt stood form the bed.

"Yeah, ok."

"So is that all?" Blaine asked before he stood, and Alex nodded.

"Yeah, that's all, I guess." He said with a small smile, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, honey," Kurt said as he leaned over to press a kiss onto his son's head, before stepping abck to allow Blaine to do the same, "Goodnight then."

"Night, dad." Alex responded, giving Kurt a big grin.

"Goodnight buddy." Blaine said back into the room as he closed the door.

"Night daddy." Came a whisper, as they moved away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

2 months flew by, and before they knew it, it was time for the children to go back to school, Grace was starting kindergarten too, and Kurt was there to see her off, but also wanted to be present for Alex's first walk into high school.

His children were growing up fast, Hope was on his hip, gurgling away as she played with Kurt's hair, her fingers digging in and pulling roughly, until Kurt pulled her hands away and blew a raspberry on her cheek.

Blaine stood next to him, by the car, watching their eldest son blend into the crowd of teenagers, with his best friend Max by his side. As he got to the entrance, Alex turned and waved back to them, and they waved to him and Max as they both disappeared inside.

"Well, that's another one." Blaine said, and then wrapped an arm around Kurt as he noticed his husband becoming a little teary eyed, "Hey, it's ok."

"I know, it's just so hard." Kurt said as Hope turned to put her hands out for Blaine, and his husband took her from him, allowing him to wipe at his eyes.

"It will be hard with all of them." Blaine said as he rubbed a hand over Kurt's back, where they still stood long after the school had closed it's doors.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed as he leaned against him, and Blaine placed a kiss on his temple.

"Come on, let's go." He said as he turned to put Hope back in her seat in the car, and Kurt climbed back into his seat.

Kurt stared out of the window as they drove home, Blaine was worried about him. Kurt hadn't been himself, since he had been home, he had been close to it, but there was an underlying problem, that Blaine hadn't managed to get out of him yet. It worried him, Kurt seemed to be a little distant, and sometimes he would seem sad.

As they pulled up at home, Hope had fallen asleep in her seat, so Blaine took her in, and upstairs to nap, and as he came back down the stairs, he could hear quiet sobs from the lounge.

He walked in with a frown, to see Kurt trying to quiet himself, on the couch, crying.

"Kurt?" He asked gently as he sat next to him, and placed a hand on his back.

Kurt didn't look at him, just sat with his head in his hands, and Blaine gathered him in his arms, as he sobbed. Waiting patiently for Kurt to calm down until he could ask what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Blaine murmured into his hair.

"Nothing I just...I-" Kurt paused and Blaine released him to take his hands, kissing over the knuckles on both.

"What?" He prompted and Kurt sighed before more tears streamed down his face.

"I just can't believe how close I was to missing all of this...all of it," Kurt explained as he wiped roughly at his wet face, "I was so close to giving up, I could feel it...the pull to go in the other direction, but I resisted it, I did. For you...and for the kids."

"And no-one will ever be more grateful for that than I am." Blaine said, as he clasped Kurt's hands harder, as he felt tears filling his own eyes, finally knowing what had been bugging Kurt for months.

"But I just...everything has been happening so fast, and I just-"

"I've wondered why you've been in your head so often...it's ok, Kurt." Blaine said as gathered Kurt back into his arms.

"I never want to be without you, Blaine," Kurt murmured quietly against his chest, "I love you...you don't understand how much."

"Kurt I-"

"No..." Kurt interrupted and flung himself over Blaine's lap, straddling his legs, and grasping Blaine's face between his hands, staring fiercely into his eyes, "Nobody has ever made me feel as important, as alive, as loved as you...my dad comes close, but even he doesn't understand connections between wolves, I just- I love you."

Blaine felt tears leak from his eyes, and Kurt removed his hands, to wrap them tightly around Blaine's neck, bringing them close together, as he sat there.

"I love you too." Blaine said determined, and pulled Kurt back a little to stare just as lovingly and fiercely into Kurt's eyes, which were still shimmering with tears, "Kurt, nobody in this whole world has made me this happy, nobody...at all. if I lost you, I think I would lose myself, and it terrifies me, but in a way it's ok," Kurt smiled at him, as he continued, "I love you fiercely, you are the love of my life. And we will go on forever."

Kurt choked out a sound that was between a breath of relief and a sob, as Blaine brought their lips together, pulling Kurt into his body with his arms clasped tightly around Kurt's waist. Kurt sighed happily into Blaine's mouth as their tongues tangled lazily together, both of them tasting each other's tears, as they sat for the rest of the day, just being close together.

Kurt would have missed this the most, his husband, his love, his mate...his best friend. 


	30. Chapter 30

2 Years later...

"Dad, do you know where my pink sandals are?!" Elizabeth shouted down the stairs, in a frantic state, trying to get her things all packed up.

"Those ugly ones?" Kurt called back teasingly, and Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips as he came around to the bottom of the stairs to look up at her.

"Dad!" She scorned him, and he laughed.

"I think I saw them in Isabella's room." He said and she hurried off to find them.

"Dada! Up!" Came a voice from behind him and he bent down to pick up his youngest daughter, who had her hands up stretched to him, with a big smile on her face.

"You better hurry up, Elizabeth, Sebastian's waiting in the car!" Kurt called up to her, hearing her grunt at him in reply, before he took Hope back out into the yard.

"Blaine, is everything in the car?!" He called as Blaine moved past him through the back gate, and his husband just nodded quickly, while he ran around like a headless chicken, trying to get everything together.

"Dad! Is she ready yet?" Alex said from the bench in the garden, where he was sitting with his boyfriend, Max.

"Nearly." He called back as he placed Hope down, who ran up to the bench, and flung her arms around Max, who laughed happily and scooped her up.

Kurt had not been surprised when he found out that Alex and Max were dating, he always liked Max, he got along well with the other kids, and Hope loved him. She was an excellent judge of character.

"Ok, I found them." Elizabeth said from behind him as she moved her big suitcase out of the door, Kurt went to give her a hand with moving it out to the car.

Elizabeth was leaving for college, in L.A, and she would be sharing a place with Puck's daughter Beth, who had offered because her roommate had moved out, and she had a spare room. It wasn't that far from UCLA, so Elizabeth had taken it. Much better than staying on campus anyway.

"Daddy, are you sure Uncle Cooper is going to help me move my things when I get there?" Elizabeth asked Blaine as Kurt loaded her suitcase, the last of her things, into Sebastian's car.

"Yes, I just spoke with him, he's gonna be at the airport when you land, and he'll take you to Beth's place." Blaine explained as he smiled at her.

"Ok."

"Come on, let's go and say goodbye to everyone." Kurt told her and grabbed her hand, leading her back into the yard.

Puck, Sam and Hunter were all in the yard waiting for her, and Kurt lead her to Puck first, who grabbed her up in his arms and swung her around a little, as she squeaked with laughter before he set her back down.

Isabella, Justin and Bradley came out into the back yard as she was hugging Sam, he was whispering into her ear and she giggled.

She moved on to hug Hunter, and then went through her siblings, Isabella first, then Justin, then Bradley.

"Hey what about me?" Alex said as he walked up behind her, and she gave him a teary smile before she engulfed her oldest brother in a big hug, then she hugged Max, who had Hope in his arms, before Elizabeth took her and swung her around in a hug.

"Lizzie, I found your I-pod!" Grace shouted as she ran into the back yard, and Elizabeth bent down to hug her as she took her I-pod from her tiny hands.

"Thanks, Gracie," She said and Grace gave her a big smile before running off to play with Hope in the little sand pit they had in the grass, "I'm gonna miss you guys."

Elizabeth looked around at everyone one last time, her family. She gave them all a wave as Sebastian honked the horn from out front, and Kurt walked out to the car with her.

"My little girl all grown up." Kurt aid to her as they walked, and she laughed back at him.

"Yeah, going to college, bet that makes you feel old." She joked and he sent her a scathing look.

"Less of the cheek, miss." He said as he grabbed her around the waist and picked her up into a hug, breathing in the scent of his oldest daughter one last time, before she left.

"Hey, do I get a hug?" Blaine's laughing voice came form behind them, and Kurt placed her down with a kiss on her head before she turned to Blaine with a smile.

"Of course, daddy." She said and held her arms out to him, he grabbed her and spun her around just like Puck did, and she squealed again.

Kurt wiped his eyes as the tears started, when Sebastian leaned out of the window.

"Hey, if we don't go now, we'll hit the traffic." He said with a grin, and Blaine glared lightly at him while he released her.

"Ok, here I go." Elizabeth said as she went to climb in the car, before Blaine stopped her and gave her an envelope, "What's this?"

"It's to get you started." He said as she opened it and pulled out an American Express credit card.

"Daddy-"

"No, take it," Blaine said, "Trust me, it will come in handy, and don't worry about what you spend ok?"

"I love you guys so much," She said as she flung her arms back around her parents, kissing them both on the cheek, before she smiled widely and climbed into the passenger seat.

"I expect phone calls and texts!" Kurt said with a pointed look and she smiled as she nodded, "And skype us from time to time."

"Yeah, and if any boys throw advances your way, make sure you kick 'em where it hurts." Blaine said with semi-serious tone and she giggled.

"I will, daddy." She said and Sebastian started pulling out of the drive, Kurt and Blaine following along slowly.

"We love you, we'll miss you, sweetheart!" Blaine called out as he waved.

"Have a great time," Kurt shouted, "Be safe!"

With one last wave out of her window, Sebastian's car pulled away from the house and disappeared down the road.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh, baby," Blaine exclaimed as Kurt rolled off of him, and collapsed at his side, sweaty, and spent, "We just get better and better with age."

Blaine put his hand up for a high five, and Kurt slapped it, with a laugh.

"Like fine wine." Kurt added, and Blaine turned onto his side with a smile.

"Mmm, you are pretty fine." He said and Kurt placed a hand over his lecherously grinning face and pushed him back a little.

"Shut up."

Blaine laughed as he wrapped his hands around Kurt and pulled him closer, knees interlocking and chests together, as they breathed through their buzzing high.

"Did Elizabeth text you tonight?" Blaine asked after a pause and Kurt nodded before he reached back on the bedside table for his phone.

"Yep," Kurt said as he pulled up the message, "she said 'Oh em gee, Campus is amazing, so excited for classes to start next Monday! Beth says Hi by the way, and I'll call you tomorrow!' then kisses."

"How many kisses?" Blaine asked as he arched one eyebrow and Kurt counted them.

"12. One for each of us." He said with a smile and a shrug before he placed his phone back on the table.

"She's such a sweetheart." Blaine sighed with a small smile, and Kurt nodded as he placed their foreheads together.

"Well she takes after you." He said as he went to kiss Blaine's lips, but his husband pulled back with an indignant noise.

"Nuh uh, she's all you, baby." He argued and Kurt laughed out loud.

"No, really, she is exactly like you," Kurt said as he stared at Blaine with a teasing grin, "She eats like you, looks like you, she's stubborn like you-"

"Stubborn?" Blaine said as he shot up, pushing Kurt over onto his back, as his husband giggled madly, "Oh, you want to talk about who's stubborn?"

"You are..." Kurt insisted and then Blaine started tickling him, and Kurt writhed as he laughed to try and get away from him, "No, no! Blaine! Stop!...I'm 43 y-years old!...I'm gonna pee myself!...Blaine!"

"Well I can't give up now, you're the one who called me stubborn!" Blaine yelled out as he continued tickling Kurt, his husband literally crying with laughter and trying to twist away from him, "Admit you're just as stubborn as I am...and sometimes more!"

"No!" Kurt laughed out, and Blaine amped up his tickling, and Kurt literally couldn't breathe through laughing so hard. "B-blaine...don't..."

"Admit it, and I'll stop!" Blaine demanded as he kept up his attack.

"Ok, ok, I'm stubborn...sometimes more!" Kurt gave in, and Blaine stopped tickling him, Kurt panting for breath afterwards.

"There you go, was that so hard?" Blaine said down to him cheekily and Kurt smirked up at him.

"Yes...but I suppose sometimes it's true," Kurt replied as he climbed back on top of Blaine, smiling down at him from where he was perched on his hips, "But I'm stubborn about important things...not about having Pop-tarts in the cupboard."

"They are an unhealthy snack, and very sugary and I don't want them in the house!" Blaine added in a stubborn tone, much to Kurt's amusement, further cementing his point.

"That's because it's you who eats a whole box!" Kurt replied with a chuckle, as Blaine huffed and cross his arms.

"It's not my fault," Blaine said in a quiet, still stubborn voice, "besides, I don't want the kids ruining their teeth."

"Uhuh." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes, and then he smirked down as Blaine grabbed his hips, rolling their groins together, "Round two, honey?"

"Already?"

"Honey, we're not that old yet." Kurt said as he pressed his lips onto Blaine's, moving his body down into his husband, and whining lightly into his mouth.

Blaine's hands gripped Kurt's hips, kneading the slightly fleshier parts of them with his fingers, and letting Kurt have control of their kiss. He pressed his fingers harder into Kurt's hipbones as Kurt grinded down on to him, moving their hips and growing erections together.

Blaine blindly reached for the lube again, as they continued to kiss lazily, and slowly.

They broke apart with a gasp for air, swapping tiny chaste kisses, and chasing each other's lips with matching, loving grins, as Blaine coated three fingers and positioned them behind Kurt.

Kurt was already a little stretched from their earlier activities, but Blaine wanted to be sure that he was open enough to not hurt him. He didn't want to hurt him, he loved him, and he wanted to show him how much.

After the first finger went in, it only took a couple of in and out motions for Kurt to open up for another, the second one sliding inside him, along with the first almost as easily.

Kurt moaned as Blaine thrust them in deeper but slow, brushing along all the sensitive areas inside him. He arched his back, breaking contact between their lips for now, as he whined out into the air, Blaine's other hand running up his chest.

This time was different to earlier, earlier had been rushed, lustful, chasing pleasure. This right now, this was love. It was soft gentle caresses, slow strokes and languid kisses, warm gazes directed at each other, matching smiles.

Blaine's hand continued to stroke it's way all over Kurt's chest, as he inserted his third finger, Kurt moaning lightly and writhing on top of him. Blaine stared up at his beautiful husband in awe, wondering just how on earth the universe could have found him someone so spectacular, so gorgeous, so perfect.

Kurt looked back down at him, as he realised that Blaine's movements had slowed and he gazed down into his husband's warm, honey eyes, and smiled. His blue eyes were like a sunlight spattered ocean as he looked down at Blaine, before he leaned in to kiss him.

He knew the look that Blaine was giving him, it was a look of disbelief and awe, Kurt had seen it many times over the last couple of years.

Their tongues tangled around each other slowly, sliding along the other, as Blaine pulled his fingers free, and grabbed Kurt's hips gently, to move him into position over him. Kurt leaned down with his hips, the tip of Blaine's erection just barely touching him, and he released his mouth to whisper against them.

"I love you."

Blaine smiled warmly, before brushing his bottom lip over Kurt's again, whispering back.

"I love you too."

As Blaine pushed in, Kurt's chest filled with warmth, and he sat back and gasped, it was a slow push in, but it didn't relent until Kurt was fully seated on Blaine's lap.

The slow descent onto Blaine's erection sent sparks off in his chest, and as Blaine thrust shallowly while he was fully sheathed, Kurt moaned and placed his hands against his husband's chest to balance himself.

There was no greater connection than being with his husband, every time was like the first, and every time was different from the last, they could never predict what was going to happen, but whatever did, was done out of love and respect and want for each other.

Kurt could feel it deep inside, the want for his mate, his husband, it never ebbed, it was always there.

Kurt lifted himself up slowly, Blaine's erection dragging against him, causing the pleasure to heighten, and Blaine groaned as he pushed himself back down, still as slowly as before. Blaine gripped his hips harder, and thrust up on Kurt's next grind, making his erection press tightly against Kurt's prostate.

Kurt was already close, the overwhelming feelings and love for his husband making him more sensitive than usual, and Kurt could tell it was just as much for Blaine as it was for him.

"Honey, a little faster." Kurt said quietly with a gasp as Blaine thrust upwards on his word, and he keened loudly, almost like a wail as Blaine rubbed against his sensitive spot dead on.

"Oh, Kurt, you're so beautiful...so gorgeous," Blaine said as he lifted Kurt up with his deep thrusts, and then pulled Kurt's arms down towards him, bringing their faces together, "and all mine."

Kurt moaned as Blaine attached their lips, licking into his mouth as he gasped and stroked his tongue all over Kurt's mouth, before gripping his bottom lip gently between his teeth, as his hands gripped at Kurt's ass.

He tilted his hips and thrust a little faster, forcing little gasping whines out of Kurt's throat as he moved closer and closer to letting go.

"Ah...ah...ah!" Kurt was sobbing out, and Blaine licked a stripe along his jaw and down the pale throat in front of him, before gently sinking his extended fangs through the skin.

Kurt let go with a silent scream and came between them, spattering both of their chests and abdomens with warm, white liquid, and Blaine thrust once more into the heat that had tightened around him, before he growled against his skin and came inside him.

Kurt panted loudly as Blaine licked over the marks he made on his neck, before he helped Kurt lift off and roll, laying together on their sides, watching each other with fond expressions.

Kurt brought a hand up and ran a finger along Blaine's nose, across his lips and then around his jaw, before he was engulfed in his husband's arms, resting his head against Blaine's chest.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered against his chest, right over where his heart was still beating wildly, "I'll always be glad I spilled my coffee on you."

Blaine smiled as he closed his eyes and tightened his arms around his mate, feeling Kurt shift to get more comfortable, then placing a tender kiss to the top of his head, and then snuggling down into the bed with him.

"I'm glad you spilled coffee on me too." 


End file.
